Crowne Pemberley
by Bezzy
Summary: Hotelerbe Fitzwilliam Darcy übernimmt widerwillig die Leitung des „Crowne Pemberley“ in Frankfurt. Die junge Aushilfskraft Elizabeth erregt schon bald seine Aufmerksamkeit – aber bevor er sich seiner Gefühle für sie sicher ist, droht plötzlich Gefahr aus


**Crowne Pemberley**

Inhalt: Hotelerbe Fitzwilliam Darcy übernimmt widerwillig die Leitung des „Crowne Pemberley" in Frankfurt. Die junge Aushilfskraft Elizabeth erregt schon bald seine Aufmerksamkeit – aber bevor er sich seiner Gefühle für sie sicher ist, droht plötzlich Gefahr aus seiner eigenen Verwandtschaft in Person seines Cousins Richard Fitzwilliam und eine junge Lady namens Victoria stellt Darcys bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf. Nur gut, daß Anne Darcy, Fitzwilliams Mutter, klug und umsichtig eingreift...

**1.Kapitel **

_New York, Anfang Januar _

Fitzwilliam Darcy hätte vor Wut ins Kissen beißen können. Tage- nein, wochenlang hatte er sich um Chrissie Holahan bemüht. Zunächst hatte sie ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt, hatte „Miss Hard-to-get" gespielt, dann schließlich war sie doch weich geworden. Kunststück, sie wurden _immer_ weich. Irgendwann. Früher oder später. Einen Fitzwilliam Darcy lehnte man nicht so ohne weiteres ab. Kostspielige Einladungen in die nobelsten Restaurants der Stadt, Blumenbouquets hier und da, kleine, aber feine Aufmerksamkeiten – die typischen Rituale die _Mann_ nun mal durchführte, um die Auserwählte letztendlich ins Bett zu bekommen.

Und jetzt hatte er sie, wo er sie haben wollte. Das heißt, noch nicht ganz. Gerade eben hatte er sie dazu überreden können, nach einer durchtanzten Nacht im angesagtesten Club der Stadt mit ihm nach hause zu kommen. Sie war ein bißchen angeheitert und auf dem Weg in sein luxuriöses Loft an der Park Avenue hatte sie ihn in der Limousine ganz schön angemacht. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie davon abhalten, schon im Wagen über ihn herzufallen. Nein, das hatte keinen Stil. Für eine heiße Liebesnacht bevorzugte er seine eigene Umgebung und vor allem sein großes, weiches, kuschliges Bett.

Chrissie konnte auch im Aufzug die Finger nicht von ihm lassen und Fitzwilliam war froh, als sie endlich oben angekommen waren. Chrissie wollte ihn sofort aufs Bett ziehen, aber ein dringendes Bedürfnis lenkte seine Schritte zunächst ins Badezimmer. Als er wieder zurückkam, in einer Hand eine Flasche Champagner, in der anderen zwei Gläser, lag sie bereits vollkommen ausgezogen auf seinem Bett, nur mit einem dünnen Laken bedeckt, daß der Phantasie nicht mehr viel Spielraum ließ. Fitzwilliam lächelte voller Vorfreude auf eine heiße Nacht und schenkte ihnen Champagner ein. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und er schluckte hart, als Chrissie sich die kalte Flüssigkeit aus den Mundwinkeln rinnen und auf ihre Brüste tropfen ließ.

„Na, willst du etwa den guten Veuve Clicquot verschwenden, Fitz?" fragte sie lockend und reckte ihm ihre üppige Oberweite entgegen. Fitzwilliam haßte es, wenn ihn jemand „Fitz" nannte, aber nun gut. Das konnte er ihr auch später noch austreiben. Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, aus seinen verdammt enggewordenen Hosen zu kommen und wollte sich gerade niederlassen um die köstlichen Tropfen von ihren Brüsten abzulecken, seine Hände in ihrer langen, blonden Mähne vergraben, ihre Beine auseinander zu zwingen… als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte.

„Laß es klingeln, Hon," sagte Chrissie und versuchte, ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Aber Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Nummer hatten nur seine allerengsten Familienmitglieder und er mußte zumindest nachsehen, wer dran war.

„Einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da," entschuldigte er sich und mit einem hungrigen Blick auf Chrissies nackte und champagnernassen Brüste holte er sein Telefon heraus. Er seufzte frustriert. Sein Vater war am anderen Ende der Leitung und _ihn_ konnte er nun wirklich nicht ignorieren.

„Hallo Dad," meldete er sich gehorsam und die aufregende Liebesnacht mit Chrissie Halohan konnte er erst einmal abschreiben.

_Frankfurt, Ende Januar_

Elizabeth Bennet schaute müde auf die Uhr. Schon halb zwei! Wie lange hatte sie an ihrer Diplomarbeit geschrieben? Fünf Stunden? Sechs? Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sehr viel geschafft hatte sie allerdings nicht gerade. Sie hatte sich heute abend nicht besonders gut konzentrieren können. An alles mögliche hatte sie gedacht, nur nicht an englische Landschafts- und Gartengestaltung des 19. Jahrhunderts. Der Kaffee in ihrer Tasse war kalt geworden, genauso wie ihr Arbeitszimmer. Fröstelnd stand sie auf, rieb sich gähnend die Augen, drehte die Heizung noch ein Stückchen höher und schaute aus dem Fenster ihrer kleinen, aber gemütlichen Dachwohnung. Draußen schneite es immer noch wie verrückt, die ganze Welt war über Nacht weiß geworden. Winter! Sie mochte diese Jahreszeit nicht besonders. Sie liebte den Frühling, wenn die Welt wieder zu leben begann, wenn es draußen wieder warm genug wurde, um lange Spaziergänge durch die Natur zu machen.

Elizabeth seufzte traurig. Sie fühlte sich alleine und einsam. In einer Nacht wie dieser hätte sie gerne jemanden gehabt, der sie warmhielt, an den sie sich kuscheln konnte. Mit dem man am nächsten Tag wachwurde und einen faulen Sonntag im Bett verbrachte. Aber dieser jemand war weit und breit nicht in Sicht. Ihre letzte Beziehung – wenn man es denn überhaupt Beziehung nennen konnte – war eine Katastrophe gewesen und hatte sie in ihrem Entschluß bestärkt, sich niemals wieder mit einem Kollegen einzulassen.

Stattdessen hatte sie Streß. Streß mit ihrer Diplomarbeit, die sie endlich beenden mußte, mit der sie aber nicht besonders gut vorankam. Sosehr sie sich in englischer Geschichte und dort vor allem in der Kunst normalweise verlieren konnte, momentan ging ihr das alles gehörig auf die Nerven.

Und dann die Arbeit im Hotel! Aargh! Normalerweise arbeitete sie sehr gerne im Crowne Pemberley. Sie, die selbst britische Wurzeln hatte, mochte das auf altenglisch gestylte Vier-Sterne Haus, weil es eine gemütliche, aber doch vornehme Landhausatmosphäre verströmte, und dazu mitten in der Stadt lag. Das Hotel gehörte zu einer kleinen, aber luxuriösen Kette der Pemberley Hotels, die einem reichen Engländer gehörte, der mit seiner Familie offenbar äußerst abgeschieden lebte. Man wußte nicht viel über ihn, nur, daß er jede Menge Kohle hatte. Das Haus in Frankfurt war die einzige deutsche Niederlassung und gehörte zu den besten Hotels der Stadt.

Sie jobbte dort nebenher während ihres Geschichts- und Kunsthistorischen Studiums und sprang immer dort ein, wo sie gerade gebraucht wurde. Sie war sehr beliebt bei ihren Vorgesetzten und Kollegen, da sie eine zupackende, fröhliche Art hatte und sich für keinen Job zu schade war. Und wie gesagt, normalerweise machte ihr die Arbeit Spaß. Egal ob kellnern im Restaurant, Zimmer saubermachen, Gäste vom Flughafen abholen oder im Sekretariat aushelfen – man konnte sie fast überall einsetzen. Seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen jedoch wehte im Hotel ein anderer Wind.

Das Hotel hatte einen neuen Direktor bekommen. Bisher wußte man nicht viel über ihn, keiner hatte ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, und die Gerüchteküche brodelte entsprechend auf höchstem Niveau. Es hieß, er sei Amerikaner, noch recht grün hinter den Ohren und wollte das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellen mit seinen neuen, ach so innovativen Ideen. Das einzige, was man konkret wußte, war sein Name: Fitzwilliam Darcy. Der dritte.

Es stimmte: man bekam ihn vorerst nicht selbst zu Gesicht, aber er überzog das ganze Haus mit Neuerungen, auf deren strikte Einhaltung er offenbar großen Wert legte. Zum Beispiel war jeder Mitarbeiter – egal ob er Kundenkontakt hatte oder nicht – nun verpflichtet, ein Namensschild zu tragen. Nur mit dem Vornamen. Manch alteingesessener Mitarbeiter mochte es nicht, „Wolfgang" genannt zu werden anstatt „Herr Meier", aber alle Proteste waren vergebens. Mr. Darcy wollte aus dem Haus eine Dienstleistungsoase machen und das alles über Nacht, aber so einfach war das alles nicht.

Liz hatte zunächst nur amüsiert den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie hatte nichts gegen ein bißchen frischen Wind, aber gleich das ganze Haus umzukrempeln fand sie ein wenig übertrieben. Die Leute hielten nichts von diesen ihrer Meinung nach „amerikanischen Sitten". Sie kamen ins Crowne Pemberley, weil sie ein bißchen englischen Landhausstil erleben wollten und mochten es entsprechend ruhig und gediegen. Mr. Darcy hingegen war der Meinung, man müsse auch mal Gegensätze schaffen und so wurden japanische Sushi-Kochkurse angeboten oder Ritteressen. „Event-Gastronomie" nannte er das und stieß bei seinen Mitarbeitern dabei auf wenig Gegenliebe.

Außerdem wurde es ihm sehr verübelt, daß er sich nicht einmal blicken ließ. Die Leute wollten schließlich wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Es hieß, er lebe zwar mittlerweile in Frankfurt, aber pendle ständig zwischen Deutschland und den USA hin und her.

Tja, und Liz war für die besonders undankbare Aufgabe auserwählt worden, eine Art Kinderbetreuungsprogramm zu organisieren. Im Prinzip auch völliger Unsinn. Die Gäste waren in erster Linie wohlhabende, mittelalte Ehepaare ohne Kinder oder Geschäftsreisende, die sowieso alleine unterwegs waren. Aber Mr. Darcy hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, auch den mitreisenden Kindern Unterhaltung und Betreuung anzubieten. Zu diesem Zweck rief er einen Schnupper- und Kennenlerntag ins Leben und den sollte Liz betreuen. Das Programm war vorgegeben und Liz und ein weiterer Mitarbeiter, der ihr zugeteilt werden würde, ein Bill irgendwer, mußte sich nur noch um die Umsetzung kümmern. Was sich einfacher anhörte als es war.

Und der große Tag war bereits morgen. Genauer gesagt, es war ja heute schon. Sonntag. Und jetzt hatte Liz so viel Zeit mit ihrem Suhlen in Selbstmitleid am Fenster vertrödelt, daß es mittlerweile schon nach zwei war und sie um neun Uhr bereits wieder im Hotel erwartet wurde. Von einer Horde schreiender, tobender, lauter Kinder…

Mit einem letzten unfreundlichen Gedanken an Mr. Darcy und seine haarsträubenden Ideen ging Liz zu Bett, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf abzubekommen.

Und überhörte prompt ihren Wecker. Es war kein Wunder – sie hatte in letzter Zeit so wenig Schlaf gehabt, daß ihr Körper regelrecht nach Ruhe schrie. Um halb neun wachte sie schließlich auf und wie von Furien gehetzt sprang sie ins Bad für eine schnelle Dusche und mit noch halb nassen Haaren, die sie hastig aufsteckte, rannte sie los zum Hotel.

Ihre Verspätung hielt sich in Grenzen, aber als sie in den liebevoll zum Kinderspielplatz umgewandelten Konferenzraum kam, war sie über die relativ große Anzahl der Kinder doch sehr erstaunt. Ihre Kollegin Melissa begrüßte sie erleichtert.

„Mensch, Liz, wo steckst du! Ich muß dringend wieder nach oben an den Empfang, wir sind heute stark unterbesetzt und die Gäste reisen nach und nach ab. Kommst du erstmal alleine klar?"

Liz zog einen Flunsch und entschuldigte ihre Verspätung. „Irgendwer sollte doch noch hier mithelfen? Bin ich etwa ganz alleine?"

Melissa war schon auf dem Weg nach oben. „Ja, da kommt noch jemand. Hat vielleicht auch verpennt!" Und weg war sie.

Liz holte tief Luft und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Sie konnte schlecht alle Kinder alleine auf einmal betreuen. Am besten war fürs erste, sie kreativ zu beschäftigen. Fleißige Helfer hatten allerhand Bastelmaterial, Spielsachen und so weiter herbeigeschafft und später würde es für alle ein großes Buffet geben. Liz versuchte verzweifelt, sich an das Rahmenprogramm zu erinnern. Irgendetwas war mit einem Wettbewerb gewesen, aber was war nochmal das Thema? Sie hatte dummerweise ihre Unterlagen zuhause vergessen und konnte hier jetzt schlecht weg. Ihr Namensschild steckte auch nicht an ihrer Bluse. Verdammt! Wo der neue Chef so wild auf die Dinger war! Sie grinste übermütig. Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, daß er hier und heute auftauchen würde. Der Kerl schien sowieso keinerlei Interesse an dem Haus zu haben und lenkte dessen Geschicke offenbar von den Staaten aus. Um so besser, hier würde er niemanden stören. Sie konnten alle ganz gut auf ihn verzichten.

Liz mußte improvisieren. Sie ließ die Kinder Bilder malen. Thema: Was alles in einem Hotel passiert. Oder so ähnlich. Die Ergebnisse würden in der Empfangshalle ausgestellt werden und der Sieger sollte einen tollen Preis erhalten, alle anderen eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist denn der tolle Preis?" wollte ein naseweiser kleiner Junge wissen und stürzte Liz in akute Erklärungsnot. „Ähhh…" womit zum Teufel lockte man die Kids heutzutage? fragte sie sich und ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. „Ein Gameboy!" schlug sie schließlich vor. Das wäre sicherlich keine große Ausgabe für das Haus, hoffte sie. Schließlich zog man sich mit solchen Aktionen zukünftige Gäste heran! Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie teuer so ein Ding war, aber so teuer sicher nicht. Der Kleine fragte weiter: „Einen Advance SP?" Liz runzelte die Stirn. „Äh…ja, klar." Die Kinder strahlten und gaben sich nun besonders viel Mühe.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte angenehme Ruhe und überall wurde eifrig gemalt. Liz konnte die Kinder nicht alleine lassen und fragte sich immer wieder, wo denn der ihr zugeteilte Kollege blieb. Natürlich wäre es zu schön gewesen, wenn die Zwerge den ganzen Tag mit Malen zugebracht hätten, aber den Gefallen taten sie ihr natürlich nicht. Nachdem die Bilder alle abgegeben waren, war der Drang nach Bewegung übermächtig. Sie spielten „Der Plumpsack geht um" und „Blinde Kuh" und waren gerade mitten im Spielen, als die Tür aufging und ein junger Mann den Kopf in den Raum steckte.

Liz seufzte erleichtert auf und eilte sofort auf ihn zu. „Meine Güte, wo steckst du denn!" fauchte sie leise und warf einen Blick auf das ordnungsgemäß an der rechten Brusttasche seines Hemdes befestigte Namensschild. „Will". Hatte Melissa nicht „Bill" gesagt? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich verhört. Und es war ihr auch egal. Hauptsache, er war endlich hier und konnte ihr helfen, die wilde Schar zu bändigen. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den großen Saal. Der Ärmste hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, sich zu wehren und folgte ihr nur sehr widerwillig. „Das ist Will," stellte sie ihn vor und die Kleinen begrüßten ihn laut und fröhlich. „Will wird euch jetzt mit dem Verkleiden helfen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Will sah sie entsetzt an, machte „Ähhh…", aber sie warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und ließ ihm keine Chance. „Ich muß die Bilder in der Halle aufhängen, Mann," sagte sie ungeduldig und schon war sie weg.

Als sie nach etwa einer Viertelstunde wiederkam, fand sie ihren Kollegen inmitten der Kinderschar vor. Etwas unsicher, aber geduldig half er ihnen beim Aussuchen von Kostümen, basteln, verzieren und malen. Ein kleines Mädchen bat ihn, ihr den Lippenstift richtig aufzumalen und Liz schmunzelte über den etwas unbeholfen wirkenden, großen Mann, der sein bestes tat und am Ende für seine Bemühungen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln der kleinen Mädchen belohnt wurde. Er selbst verzog keine Miene. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Ich bin froh, daß du endlich da bist," sagte sie und verhalf einer kleinen Hexe zu einem passenden Besen. „Das ist ein ganz schön anstrengender Job, kann ich dir sagen!" Sie seufzte. „Und nur eine von den glorreichen Ideen unseres neuen Chefs." Will sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts. „Na ja, heute Schnuppertag für Kinder, morgen Disco für Technofreaks, übermorgen – was weiß ich, vielleicht Hotdog-Wettessen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber egal. Ich jobbe hier nur und habe wahrscheinlich gar kein Recht, mir ein Urteil zu erlauben. Aber vielleicht sollte man diesem ignoranten Herrn aus Amerika trotzdem mal sagen, daß es ein _englisches_ Hotel ist." Sie lachte. „Was solls. Er hat sowieso kein Interesse an dem Haus. Ach übrigens, ich heiße Elizabeth. Du kannst mich Liz nennen." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und er nahm sie zögernd. „Sie tragen kein Namensschild," sagte er etwas mißbilligend.

Schuldbewußt blickte sie auf ihre Bluse und wunderte sich ein wenig, warum er sie siezte. „Ich hab verschlafen und es zuhause vergessen." Sie schaute ihn genauer an. Er war recht attraktiv, fand sie. Ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst, groß, dunkle, etwas lockige Haare, seeeeehr dunkle, schokoladenbraune Augen… Und es war nicht zu überhören, daß deutsch nicht seine Muttersprache war. Allerdings schien er eher der schweigsame Typ zu sein und mit dem Lachen hatte er es offenbar auch nicht so. Er wirkte eher etwas steif und schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sie hätte ihn gerne weiter ausgequetscht, aber die Kinder wollten wieder unterhalten werden.

Liz nötigte Will, den Kleinen aus dem neuesten Harry Potter vorzulesen, bevor es Zeit für das Buffet wurde. Zögernd, ja etwas widerwillig nahm er das Buch, aber trotzdem gab er sich Mühe mit seiner Aufgabe. Liz runzelte die Stirn. Wieso hatten sie jemanden geschickt, dem die Sache offensichtlich keinen Spaß machte, der sich mit den Kindern eher unwohl fühlte? Aber gegen die kleine Bande hatte er keine Chance. Er mochte sich noch so ernst und spröde geben, die Zwerge hatten ihn offenbar trotzdem gern. Gebannt lauschten die Kinder (und Liz) seiner tiefen, melodischen Stimme. Sein Akzent war charmant und er hatte ein natürliches Talent fürs Vorlesen – Liz tippte auf britisch. Ein rätselhafter Mann. Aber durchaus nicht uninteressant.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und ein kleines Mädchen krabbelte vorsichtig näher und schlüpfte unter seinen Arm, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Will sah sie etwas erstaunt an, ließ sie aber gewähren. Liz mußte grinsen. Nein, mit Kindern hatte er wohl wahrhaftig nichts am Hut, aber er gab sich wenigstens Mühe. Liz' Gedanken schweiften ab, während sie ihn ausführlich beobachtete. Eigene Kinder hatte er offensichtlich nicht, dachte sie. Er schien keinerlei Erfahrung mit ihnen zu haben. Er trug auch keinen Ehering, wie ihr auffiel, aber das besagte heutzutage nicht viel. Trotzdem kam seine ernste Art bei den Kleinen seltsamerweise gut an, sie fassten Vertrauen zu ihm und suchten seine Nähe. Liz selbst war von einer Horde Kinder belagert, die in ihren Armen kuschelten oder es sich auf ihren Beinen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sie hatte jedenfalls viel Spaß mit den kleinen Teufeln, die jetzt ganz brav rund um sie und den Erzähler wider Willen lagen und gebannt zuhörten.

Liz schaute auf die Uhr. Es war höchste Zeit, sich um das Buffet zu kümmern, danach mußte sie die Zettel für die Wahl zum schönsten Bild auswerten und nach ein paar weiteren Aktionen würden dann die Kleinen nach und nach abgeholt werden. Sie bedeutete Will, weiterzumachen, befreite sich von ihren kleinen, mittlerweilen etwas müden Anhängseln und ging nach draußen, um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Es dauerte länger als geplant, und als sie wieder zurückkehrte, um die Meute zum Buffet zu holen, war Will verschwunden.

Dafür stand ein anderer junger Mann etwas hilflos im Raum und bemühte sich vergebens, den Kindern weiter vorzulesen. Sie waren traurig, daß Will nicht mehr da war und wollten dem anderen nicht zuhören. Liz blickte ihn erstaunt an. Sein Namensschild gab ihn als „Bill" aus und er vergaß sofort die Kinder, als er sie erblickte.

**2.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, Crowne Pemberley, am nächsten Tag _

Liz betrat das Crowne Pemberley am nächsten Tag gegen nachmittag. Sie hätte normalerweise keinen Dienst gehabt, war aber gebeten worden, für eine Schicht an der Rezeption auszuhelfen, dafür hätte sie das komplette Wochenende frei (und würde sich so vor dem nächsten „Event" drücken können, einer Disco mit Live Rapmusik. Grusel!). Außerdem konnte sie das zusätzliche Geld gut gebrauchen und mit einem traurigen Seufzer erinnerte sie sich daran, daß zuhause sowieso niemand auf sie wartete.

Der gestrige Tag war sehr seltsam gewesen. Sie fragte sich, wer wohl dieser „Will" sein mochte, der plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden war. Stattdessen mußte sie sich mit einem gewissen Bill Collins herumärgern, einem in Deutschland geborenen Amerikaner, der, wie sich herausgestellt hatte, ihr ursprünglicher Helfer hatte sein sollen. Warum er so spät gekommen war, wußte sie nicht, aber viel lieber wäre ihr gewesen, er wäre erst gar nicht gekommen. Alles hatte sie ihm tausendmal erklären müssen, mit Kindern konnte er überhaupt nicht umgehen – sie hatten ihm gegenüber eine instinktive Abneigung – im Gegensatz zu Will, der sich zwar erst etwas überwinden mußte, aber seine Sache im Endeffekt gut gemacht hatte.

Liz schüttelte sich, als sie an den Nachmittag dachte. Bill Collins verursachte ihr nicht nur doppelte Arbeit, nein, sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen setzte er auch alles daran, sie auf absolut unverschämteste Art und Weise anzubaggern. Ein schmieriger Typ, fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie selbst, hielt er sich für unwiderstehlich und wollte sie ständig zum Essen einladen oder noch besser, gleich in seine Wohnung, wenn ihr das lieber wäre. Liz verbat sich solche Belästigungen und drohte ihm unmißverständlich, sich das nicht gefallen zu lassen und sich gegebenenfalls an die Direktion zu wenden. Bill störte sich in keinster Weise daran und machte nur geheimnisvolle Andeutungen, daß sie selbst aufpassen müsse, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, der offenbar bereits auf sie zukam.

Liz tat seine komischen Äußerungen zwar als dummes Gerede ab, aber sie wurde, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, rasch eines besseren belehrt. Als sie ihre Arbeit an der Rezeption gerade aufgenommen hatte, erhielt sie eine Nachricht von Caroline Binggli, der neuen Direktionsassistentin. Caroline stammte aus einer alten Schweizer Hoteliersfamilie und war seit zwei Wochen hier im Crowne Pemberley. Sie hatte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits den Ruf als unbeliebteste Kollegin aller Zeiten „verdient". Hochnäsig, arrogant, unkollegial, dazu ständig auf der Suche nach den neuesten Gerüchten und eine Meisterin im Lästern über andere, kam sie bei niemandem besonders gut an. Man munkelte, daß sie über Beziehungen ihres Vaters mit den Darcys an den Job gekommen war. Sie würde für den neuen Direktor und die ebenfalls neue Personalchefin arbeiten – keiner von beiden war bisher von irgendjemandem gesichtet worden. Caroline sollte das Direktionsbüro für die beiden vorbereiten und nahm ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und sich selbst äußerst wichtig. Sie ließ wo es nur ging die Chefin heraushängen. Da keiner der anderen Mitarbeiter wußte, mit wem er es zukünftig in der Chefetage zu tun haben würde, tolerierten sie Carolines Unverschämtheiten und hochnäsiges Auftreten vorerst. Fest stand allerdings, daß sie sich keine Freunde gemacht hatte mit ihrer Art.

Auch Liz verabscheute die Assistentin aus tiefstem Herzen, auch wenn sie sich um ein möglichst neutrales Miteinander bemühte. Von Natur aus offen und ehrlich, behagte ihr Carolines Verhalten in keinster Weise. Sie traute ihr nicht über den Weg. Und jetzt, als sie gerade ihren ersten Gast eingecheckt hatte, erhielt sie zu ihrer Überraschung einen Anruf aus dem Direktionsbüro mit der harschen Aufforderung, sofort zu kommen. Mr. Darcy persönlich wollte sie sprechen.

Liz starrte zunächst den Telefonhörer einige Augenblicke in stummer Ungläubigkeit an, bevor sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Mr. Darcy wollte _sie_ sehen? Der neue Direktor persönlich? Den noch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte? Und er wollte sie, Elizabeth Bennet, studentische Aushilfe, kleinstes Licht im Haus, an der Ende der Nahrungskette stehende Mitarbeiterin, sprechen? Melissa bemerkte ihren erstaunten Blick und staunte nicht schlecht, als Liz ihr leise erzählte, wer sie gerufen hatte. „Du wirst die erste sein, die ihn zu Gesicht bekommt! Boah, ich bin gespannt, was du zu sagen hast!"

Liz zuckte bloß die Schultern, bat Melissa, keinem etwas zu sagen und mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis (vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas falsch gemacht? Aber was?) und Neugier auf den neuen Chef fuhr sie die paar Stockwerke hoch zur Chefetage. Caroline saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ignorierte sie zunächst. Liz verkniff sich ein Grinsen und wurde gleich darauf abgelenkt, als sich die Tür mit dem Namensschild „Fitzwilliam Darcy" hinter Carolines Platz öffnete und eine junge Frau heraustrat. Sie war hochgewachsen, hatte lange, blonde Locken und als sie Liz sah, lächelte sie ihr freundlich zu. Liz mochte sie sofort. Wie wohltuend, hier zur Abwechslung mal ein nettes Gesicht zu sehen!

Die junge Frau trat auf Liz zu und streckte die Hand aus. „Sie sind Elizabeth, nicht wahr? Georgiana Darcy. Ich bin ab sofort für das Personal zuständig." Liz nahm an, daß sie die Ehefrau des Direktors war. Hm. Blieb dann offenbar alles in der Familie. Georgiana bemerkte den sauren Gesichtsausdruck Carolines nicht. Diese war offensichtlich äußerst enttäuscht, daß sie Liz nicht hatte warten lassen dürfen und ihre Chefin ihr zuvorgekommen war. Liz schmunzelte und war ernsthaft versucht, Caroline die Zunge herauszustrecken. Nachdem die üblichen höflichen Floskeln ausgetauscht waren, deutete Georgiana auf die Tür, durch die sie gekommen war. „Bitte kommen sie mit. Caroline, bitte bringen sie uns ein bißchen Kaffee."

Liz konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und überlegte, ob sie den Kaffee annehmen sollte. Caroline würde sicher in ihre Tasse hineinspucken!

Das Grinsen verging ihr jedoch umgehend, als sie hinter Georgiana Darcy in das helle, freundliche Büro trat. Hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß Fitzwilliam Darcy, ihr besser bekannt unter dem Namen „Will".

Liz blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihren Vorgesetzten entsetzt an. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Sofort fiel ihr ein, was sie zu ihm alles gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn, ohne zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, harsch kritisiert und ihn, ohne überhaupt zu fragen, einfach fürs Kinderhüten eingespannt. Ihr Entsetzen wandte sich gleich darauf in Ärger. Na und! Woher hätte sie das wissen sollen! Er hat sich schließlich nicht gewehrt und auch nichts klargestellt. Später war er einfach verschwunden. Schweigend nahm sie auf dem Stuhl, den ihr Georgiana angeboten hatte, vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und schaute ihren Vorgesetzten fast trotzig an.

William Darcy seinerseits starrte Liz fasziniert an. Gestern hatte sie keine Dienstbekleidung getragen, und heute sah sie irgendwie so ganz anders aus. Die weiblichen Angestellten an der Rezeption trugen allesamt dunkelblaue Röcke, weiße Blusen und rote Westen (was natürlich ein bißchen an den Union Jack erinnern sollte), dazu passende dunkelblaue Schuhe. William, der bislang immer Blondinen bevorzugt hatte, konnte seinen Blick kaum von Liz abwenden. Beine bis zum Himmel, lange, dunkelbraune Locken, die sie heute ausnahmsweise einmal offen trug und die ihr fast bis zum Po reichten, und dazu eine überaus erregende Oberweite, die sich hinter der engen Bluse verbarg. Liz als Aushilfe hatte keine eigene Dienstkleidung, sie lieh sich die Sachen zum Dienstbeginn aus und manchmal – wenn auch selten – passierte es eben, daß ihre Größe nicht vorhanden war. So wie heute mit der Bluse, sie mußte eine Nummer kleiner nehmen und das hieß, sie konnte den obersten Knopf nicht schließen, ohne dabei zu ersticken. Wenn sie nicht aufpaßte, gewährte sie daher ab und zu unbeabsichtigt interessante Einblicke und der Ansatz ihrer Brüste war ebenfalls zu sehen. William schluckte hart und zwang sich, seinen Blick von ihrem verlockenden Ausschnitt abzuwenden. Die junge Frau war schließlich seine Angestellte und mit Angestellten ließ er sich niemals ein. Mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick auf ihre langen Beine wandte er sich schließlich Liz zu.

„Danke, daß sie so schnell gekommen sind, Miss Bennet," begann er zögernd. _Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Will!_ ermahnte er sich selbst. _Du tust ja grade so, als hättest du noch nie eine Frau mit tollen Beinen gesehen! Und mit anderen, hervorstechenden Attributen…_

„Worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte…vielleicht können sie es sich denken…" Georgiana runzelte unwillig die Stirn und hätte ihn am liebsten vors Schienbein getreten. Liz' Blick drückte Ratlosigkeit aus. Was zum Teufel wollte er von ihr? Sie schwieg vorerst. William zählte leise bis drei und riß sich endlich zusammen.

„Es geht um die Kinderspielaktion von gestern," fuhr er fort, als sie nichts sagte. „Die Eltern des Kindes, das das Siegerbild des Malwettbewerbs gemalt hat, kamen gestern nachmittag und forderten den Hauptgewinn ein. Ein…" er schaute auf einen Zettel vor sich, „ein Gameboy. Ein Gameboy im Wert von fast 100 Euro." Er blickte Liz streng an. „Miss Bennet, sie können nicht einfach einen Malwettbewerb abhalten, die Bilder im ganzen Foyer aufhängen, unsere Gäste zur Wahl auffordern und dann noch eigenmächtig einen teuren Preis im Namen des Hotels stiften." Liz biß sich auf die Lippen. Sie war fest überzeugt, das hätte so im Programm für den Tag gestanden. Ok, beim Hauptgewinn hatte sie etwas improvisiert, das gab sie zu.

William fuhr fort. „Sie können sich mein Erstaunen vorstellen, als die Eltern den Preis einforderten, den ich natürlich nicht vorrätig hatte. Verständlicherweise waren die beiden nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber, zumal Sonntag war und ich keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte, das Gerät irgendwo besorgen zu lassen." Liz blickte ihn schuldbewußt an. Das ging ganz klar auf ihre Kappe, und sie wußte es. Aber was für eine hochgestochene Sprache!

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich eigenmächtig gehandelt habe, Sir," sagte sie leise. „Ich hatte an diesem Morgen verschlafen und das Programm zuhause vergessen."

„Nicht nur das," erwiderte William. „Sie trugen auch kein Namensschild, aber das ist jetzt eher nebensächlich. Miss Bennet, wir sind ein 4 Sterne Haus und streben nach perfektem, aber unauffälligem Service. Daß Fehler geschehen, kommt vor. Aber ich kann zwei Dinge nicht akzeptieren: Nachlässigkeit und eigenmächtige Entscheidungen treffen. Wenn sie sich nicht sicher waren, was auf dem Programm stand, hätten sie fragen können. Und es war vorgesehen, daß alle Kinder eine Kleinigkeit erhalten, aus Hotelbeständen, wohlgemerkt. Und zwar einen dieser kleinen, englischen Doppeldeckerbusse aus Schokolade. Für das Gewinnerbild sollte es einen Plüschteddy des Crowne Pemberley geben. Und keinen Gameboy für 100 Euro!" William war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. „Selbstverständlich konnte ich keinen Rückzieher machen und das Gerät wurde heute morgen besorgt und an die Familie verschickt. Miss Bennet, ich werde ihnen die 100 Euro allerdings vom Gehalt abziehen müssen."

Liz schluckte. 100 Euro waren für sie als Studentin ohne großes Einkommen eine Menge Geld und sie fand die Entscheidung sehr hart. Sie wußte, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, aber es hätte das Hotel nicht in den Ruin getrieben. Aber William Darcy blieb fest in seiner Entscheidung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde jedoch etwas freundlicher. „Ich muß allerdings sagen, Miss Bennet, daß der Kindertag alles in allem sehr gut bei den Kleinen ankam. Ich habe später viele positive Reaktionen bekommen."

„Das mag zu einem großen Teil am Talent des Erzählers von Harry Potters Abenteuern gelegen haben, Sir." Liz konnte sich diese Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und William wurde tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen.

Georgiana hingegen konnte ihr Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Als sie gestern auf ihrer Suche nach William im großen Saal fündig wurde, hatte sie nicht schlecht gestaunt. Ihr großer Bruder saß, umzingelt von einer Horde Kinder, mitten im Raum und las der Bande geduldig vor. Zwei kleine Mädchen hatten sich an seine Seite gekuschelt, ein anderes saß auf seinem Schoß, die kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals gelegt und alle lauschten gebannt. William hatte Georgianas Eintreten nicht bemerkt und sie störte ihn vorerst auch nicht. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, in diesem Moment eine Kamera zur Hand zu haben! Fitzwilliam Darcy, entschlossenster Junggeselle aller Zeiten, vollkommen uninteressiert an den Kindern in seiner näheren Verwandtschaft, für den schreiende Säuglinge ein Grauen erster Güte waren und dem die Vorstellung, selbst einmal eigene Kinder zu haben Alpträume verursachte – dieser Fitzwilliam Darcy saß nun inmitten einer Bande Gören, allesamt fremd für ihn, und las ihnen geduldig vor. Kein Mensch würde ihr das glauben.

Georgiana stand eine Weile still in der Tür und genoß die Szene, die sich ihr bot. Manchmal wurde er unterbrochen, weil einem Kind die Nase lief oder die Kleinen Fragen stellten. Georgiana war überrascht, wie ernsthaft er diese beantwortete und ihr Herz schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. So hatte sie ihren Bruder noch nie gesehen. Wie schade, daß er sich so vehement weigerte, eine Familie zu gründen, sie würde ihn gerne mit seinen eigenen Kindern so spielen sehen. Allerdings…die Frauen, die William normalerweise bevorzugte, eigneten sich ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht unbedingt zu Ehefrauen.

Als sich schließlich ihr Begleiter, Bill Collins, lautstark räusperte, war dies das Ende von Williams Leseaktion. Er sah überrascht und etwas verlegen auf, als er seine Schwester dort stehen sah und erhob sich rasch. „Georgie, was machst du hier?"

„Ich bringe Bill, der hier heute mitarbeiten soll. Er ist etwas spät dran. Ich wußte ja nicht, daß _du_ hier aushilfst." Sie grinste.

William drückte Bill das Buch in die Hand. „Ich bin zufällig hier gelandet und die junge Frau, die sich um die Kinder kümmert, hat mich offenbar für ihren Kollegen gehalten. Aber Mr. Collins kann mich ja jetzt ablösen, nicht wahr."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Saal, Georgiana im Schlepp. Ein wenig bedauerte er, daß er Liz nicht noch einmal gesehen hatte.

Und jetzt saß sie hier vor ihm und schien ihn tatsächlich zu verspotten! Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder ab. „Ihre etwas respektlosen Bemerkungen über meine ach so _glorreichen_ _Ideen_ und daß mir das Hotel nichts bedeutet, ignoriere ich besser. Und übrigens, ich bin Brite und kein Amerikaner, auch wenn ich momentan in New York lebe."

Liz' Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Mit Verlaub, ich finde es nicht besonders fair, daß sie mir nicht gesagt haben, wer sie sind. Sie haben mich im Glauben gelassen, der angekündigte Mitarbeiter zu sein, der mir mit den Kindern helfen sollte. Aber nichtsdestotrotz, ich stehe zu meinen _respektlosen Bemerkungen_, wie sie es nennen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und ich finde, sie haben ihre Sache trotzdem sehr gut gemacht mit den Kleinen," schloß sie leise.

William starrte sie verwundert an. Sie ließ sich nichts gefallen, die Kleine, Respekt! Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht, war _nur_ eine Studentin, die gelegentlich aushalf, aber sie scheute sich nicht, ihre Meinung zu äußern und dazu zu stehen. Georgiana biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Elizabeth gefiel ihr. Eben genau aus diesen Gründen. Sie fand es ebenfalls ungerecht und hart von ihrem Bruder, der jungen Frau die 100 Euro abzuziehen, aber sie wollte vor ihrer Mitarbeiterin keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen, das würde keinen guten Eindruck machen. Sie würde aber dafür sorgen, daß sie das verlorene Geld irgendwie anderweitig wieder erhalten würde, ohne daß es ihr auffiel. Vielleicht als Sonderzahlung getarnt. Irgendwas würde ihr schon einfallen. Schade, daß Elizabeth nur eine Aushilfe auf Stundenbasis war. Mitarbeiterinnen wie sie waren Gold wert.

William räusperte sich. „Ich schlage vor, wir vergessen das ganze einfach," sagte er schließlich. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Sie hatte natürlich nicht ganz unrecht, es _war_ unfair gewesen, ihr nicht zu sagen, wer er war. Ja, er wollte die Sache vergessen. Elizabeth Bennet war ihm nicht geheuer.

Liz fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Ihr wegen eines kleinen Fehlers 100 Euro abziehen, aber selbst nicht zu seinen Fehlern stehen! Die Sache einfach vergessen, ja, das war ja auch in der Tat einfach. Was für ein Feigling!

Sie stand auf und lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Darf ich an meine Arbeit zurückkehren?"

William nickte. „Ja. Ja, natürlich. Danke, Miss Bennet."

Er wußte zwar nicht genau, für was er sich bedankt hatte, aber er war froh, dieses Gespräch hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

**3.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, Crowne Pemberley, nach dem Gespräch, am gleichen Tag_

Liz ging nicht gleich an ihre Arbeit zurück. Sie schloß sich in einer Toilette ein und dachte über das Gespräch mit ihrem Vorgesetzten nach. Ihre Gedanken schossen wild durch ihren Kopf, und sie sehnte sich nach einem langen Spaziergang, um wieder klar denken zu können. Sie mußte zunächst verdauen, daß der zwar etwas unnahbare, aber irgendwie interessante Typ vom Vortag tatsächlich ihr Vorgesetzter war! Liz schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatte gestern noch lange über ihn nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es vielleicht ganz lustig sein könnte, etwas mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Sein britischer Akzent hatte ihr gefallen, auch war er ein sehr attraktiver Typ. Viel gesprochen hatte er nicht, er hatte sie sogar gesiezt! Sie vermutete, daß er einfach nur ein bißchen schüchtern war, und sie fand das irgendwie niedlich. Und heute stellte sich heraus, daß er der neue Direktor war! Und, so wie es aussah, verheiratet! Verheiratet mit der neuen Personalchefin.

Liz biß sich auf die Lippe. Georgiana Darcy. Sie schien allerdings um einiges jünger zu sein als Fitzwilliam. Und sie war ihr von Anfang an sehr sympathisch gewesen. Was man von _Mr. Darcy_ nun nicht mehr behaupten konnte. Er war feige und unfreundlich. Nein, sie mochte ihn nicht. Und sie wollte auch nichts über ihn herausfinden. Wozu auch. Selbst wenn er nicht verheiratet gewesen wäre, jetzt hätte sie keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihm gehabt. So nötig hatte sie es nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem hatte sie sehr wohl gemerkt, wie er sie mit seinen Blicken regelrecht ausgezogen hatte, dieser Mistkerl! Und das vor den Augen seiner Frau! Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich vor ihm in acht zu nehmen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten machte Liz sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Melissa sah sie neugierig an, aber Liz winkte ab. Glücklicherweise war gerade so viel zu tun, daß sie keine Zeit zum Quatschen hatte. Sie hätte auch gar nicht gewußt, was sie Melissa hätte erzählen sollen über ihren neuen, geheimnisvollen Chef, so verwirrt war sie immer noch.

Einige Stockwerke über ihr saß William Darcy immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch, trank schwarzen Kaffee und dachte nach. Über Elizabeth Bennet, über ihr Gespräch, das seiner Meinung nach sehr unbefriedigend verlaufen war, über seinen Job als Direktor und das Hotel an sich. Georgiana hatte ihm gleich nach Elizabeths Abgang den Kopf gewaschen. Und zwar gehörig. William mußte eingestehen, daß sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte.

„Will, was hat Elizabeth gestern alles zu dir gesagt? Und warum hast du ihr nicht verraten, wer du bist? Sie hat ganz recht, wenn sie darüber sauer ist. Ich würde mir auch verarscht vorkommen."

William hatte Liz' Worte wiederholt, was sie von den verschiedenen Aktionen hielt und daß die Mitarbeiter den Eindruck hatten, er würde sich nicht für das Hotel interessieren. Georgiana lächelte grimmig und nickte.

„Du hast dich noch nicht einmal dem Personal vorgestellt? Kein Wunder, daß die Leute ein Problem mit dir haben! Wie sollen sie dich mögen, dich respektieren, wenn sie dich nicht kennen? Ich werde Caroline beauftragen, für übermorgen eine Art „Kennenlern-Runde" einzuberufen. Eine morgens, und eine nachmittags, damit möglichst alle Mitarbeiter teilnehmen können. Was Elizabeth gesagt hat, ist nicht ganz verkehrt. Du kannst nicht über nacht irgendwelche Änderungen einführen. Ich habe heute erfahren, daß besonders die älteren Mitarbeiter es nicht so gerne mögen, mit Vornamen angesprochen zu werden."

„Dann sollen sie sich daran gewöhnen!" warf William hitzig ein.

„Will, du darfst die Leute nicht von vornherein verprellen. Ein bißchen Taktgefühl und Diplomatie wirkt da Wunder! Geh nicht immer gleich mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, um deine Vorstellungen durchzusetzen. Versuch einfach mal, ein bißchen gelassener zu sein."

William wollte sich nicht von seiner kleinen Schwester belehren lassen, aber er konnte ihre Kritik nicht so ganz von der Hand weisen. Die Aktionen, die er bisher durchgeführt hatte, waren zwar nicht komplett erfolglos gewesen, aber auch keine besonderen Innovationen. Althergebrachte Dinge wie ein Tontauben Schießwettbewerb oder ein Whisky-Probierabend, englische Sachen eben, hatten wie gehabt eine Menge Zulauf. Das einzige, was wirklich gut angekommen war, war der gestrige Kinder-Erlebnistag. Und daran hatte Elizabeth Bennet einen großen Anteil gehabt, wie ihm von vielen Seiten bestätigt worden war. Und er hatte ihr zum Dank lächerliche 100 Euro vom Verdienst abgezogen, weil sie improvisieren mußte.

Auch das hatte ihm Georgiana vorgeworfen. Sie schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und fuhr fort, als er dazu schwieg. „Elizabeth Bennet scheint mir eine engagierte, mitdenkende Frau zu sein. Ich hatte einen sehr guten Eindruck von ihr, auch wenn sie offenbar manchmal übers Ziel hinausschießt in ihrem Überschwang." Sie lächelte. „Schade, daß sie nur Aushilfe ist. Meinst du, wir könnten sie fest anstellen? Vielleicht auf Teilzeitbasis? Ich hätte sie gerne mehr an den verschiedenen Projekten beteiligt, sie kann gut mit Menschen umgehen, das scheint ihre große Stärke zu sein. Als Aushilfe wird sie überall eingesetzt, wo Not am Mann ist, aber ich finde, als Zimmermädchen oder als Kellnerin ist sie einfach überqualifiziert. Was meinst du?"

William seufzte. Er wußte weiterhin nicht, was er von Liz halten sollte. Ihr fröhliches, unbefangenes und offenes Wesen hatte ihn gestern irgendwie bezaubert, mußte er sich eingestehen. Die Art und Weise, wie sie mit den Kindern umgegangen war, oder wie sie mit ihm selbst gesprochen hatte. _Und ja, gib es ruhig zu, William, sie war _äußerst_ attraktiv_. Er kannte keine Frau in seinem Bekanntenkreis, die ihr auch nur entfernt ähnlich war. Natürlich, er gab sich nur mit Frauen ab, die man auch auf dem Laufsteg würde antreffen können, aber ihre Schönheit war meist auch ihr einziges Attribut. Da er jedoch bisher keine Frau fürs Leben, sondern vielmehr ein wenig Abwechslung fürs Bett gesucht hatte, war er damit immer zufrieden gewesen. Eine hübsche Visage, gute Figur – nach Möglichkeit ein bißchen _kurvig_ – und einigermaßen angenehme Umgangsformen, damit man sich nicht mit ihr bei offiziellen Anlässen blamierte, das hatte voll und ganz ausgereicht.

Und jetzt kam eine genauso langbeinige, vollbusige wie gleichermaßen intelligente, warmherzige junge Frau daher und warf seine bisherigen Vorlieben komplett über den Haufen.

William gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die sich seine Gedanken bewegten. Er lehnte es außerdem strikt ab, sich mit Untergebenen einzulassen. Aber tief drinnen wußte Fitzwilliam Darcy, daß diese junge Frau ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Um es ganz ehrlich zu sagen: sie jagte ihm (und seinem Seelenfrieden) eine Heidenangst ein.

_Frankfurt, Crowne Pemberley, zwei Tage später_

Die Mitarbeiter des Crowne Pemberley waren erstaunt und erfreut, daß sich ihr neuer Chef endlich dazu bereiterklärt hatte, sich der Mannschaft vorzustellen. Er hielt eine kleine Ansprache, erklärte, woher er kam und daß sie Nachsicht mit seinem Deutsch haben sollten, da er noch am lernen war. Auch entschuldigte er sich, daß er sich nicht früher vorgestellt hatte. Die weiblichen Angestellten waren hin und weg. Williams britischer Akzent gepaart mit seinem jungenhaften, etwas schüchternen Lächeln und seinem guten Aussehen ließ sie reihenweise dahinschmelzen. Er schloß mit den Worten, daß seine und Georgianas Türen jederzeit für alle Mitarbeiter offenstünden und hatte damit alle auf seiner Seite.

Liz hatte an diesem Tag nicht gearbeitet und die Ansprache verpaßt, war aber auch gar nicht erst eingeladen worden. Caroline hielt es nicht für angemessen, eine „einfache Aushilfe" dazu einzuladen. Liz störte es nicht. Sie hatte ihre negative Meinung über Mr. Darcy gefaßt und wich sowieso nicht davon ab, egal, was er den Leuten ins Ohr träufelte. Sie überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie ihren Job im Crowne Pemberley aufgeben sollte.

Melissa war, wie alle anderen Damen, begeistert von ihrem neuen Direktor. Sie und Liz gingen einmal pro Woche schwimmen und am Abend nach Darcys Ansprache trafen sie sich, nachdem Melissa ihre Schicht beendet hatte.

„Er ist sehr attraktiv!" schwärmte sie, als sie nach zehn Runden gemütlich auf einer beheizten Bank lagen. „Und sein niedlicher Akzent! Einfach süß!" Liz seufzte innerlich. Ja, der Akzent war in der Tat niedlich. Aber William Darcy war es nicht. Sie schwieg, wollte zu diesem Thema nichts sagen. Aber Melissa schwärmte weiter. „Ich finde auch seine Schwester sehr nett," plapperte sie weiter.

Liz setzte sich auf. „Wer ist denn seine Schwester?"

„Georgiana Darcy, natürlich. Wußtest du das nicht?"

„Oh. Ich dachte, die beiden wären verheiratet."

„Nö. Das ist ja das gute an der Sache. Er ist Junggeselle." Melissa drehte sich auf den Bauch und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ich gäbe was dafür, ein einziges Mal sein Bett warmhalten zu dürfen…"

Liz schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich brauchst du dich nur auf einer Liste einzutragen."

Melissa schaute ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Du bist anscheinend die einzige, die ihn nicht mag."

„Und wenn schon."

Melissa wollte etwas erwidern, da fiel ihr Blick auf einen Mann in hautenger Badehose, der zielstrebig auf sie zukam und dem seine allzu ersichtliche Erregung offensichtlich überhaupt nicht peinlich war. Seine Badehose jedenfalls beulte sich ziemlich kräftig aus.

Liz hielt vor Schreck die Luft an, als sie Bill Collins erkannte. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über ihren schlanken, gebräunten Körper wandern. Ihre Brüste betrachtete er besonders ausgiebig und leckte sich die Lippen. Liz wurde schlecht. Was zum Teufel machte dieser Kerl hier? Und dazu noch in diesem lächerlichen Aufzug? Und mit einer unübersehbaren _Erektion_?

Liz erhob sich schnell. Normalerweise schwammen sie mehr als zehn Runden, aber sie wollte nur noch von hier fort. Das fehlte noch, daß dieser Mistkäfer sie hier anbaggerte! Erst die gleichen hungrigen Blicke ihres Vorgesetzten, jetzt dieser unglaubliche Mensch, der sich zu allem Überfluß auch noch für unwiderstehlich hielt. Von Männern jedweder Art hatte sie für heute jedenfalls genug. Melissa, die Bills Bekanntschaft ebenfalls bereits leider hatte machen müssen, folgte ihr umgehend und Bill mußte sich ein neues Opfer aussuchen.

Die beiden jungen Frauen verließen die Schwimmhalle so schnell, daß sie ihren Vorgesetzen übehaupt nicht bemerkten, der ihnen erstaunt nachblickte und es sehr bedauerte, so schnell um das Vergnügen gebracht worden zu sein, Miss Bennets ansehnliche Figur im Bikini ausführlicher bewundern zu können.

_Frankfurt, Crowne Pemberley, Ende Februar_

Es war der positive, aber unauffällige Einfluß von Georgiana Darcy, der sich wie eine sanfte, weiche Decke über das ganze Haus legte. Georgiana war tatsächlich so etwas wie der gute Geist des Hotels, auch wenn sie diesen Ausdruck nicht besonders gemocht hätte. Sie hatte ein natürliches Gespür für die Bedürfnisse der Gäste, aber auch für die Belange der Mitarbeiter fand sie stets Zeit. Sie hörte zu, ging mit offenen Augen durch die Welt und nahm unauffällig Veränderungen vor, wo es notwendig war. Die Angestellten verehrten sie, während sie ihren Bruder zwar respektierten, mit seiner etwas kühlen, reservierten Art allerdings nicht gar so gut zurechtkamen. Erste Anlaufstelle für Fragen und Probleme war stets Georgiana Darcy.

William kümmerte sich mittlerweile in erster Linie um die wirtschaftliche und rechtliche Seite des Geschäfts, aber nach außen hin vertrat er alle Entscheidungen mit. Georgiana hatte ihn letztendlich dazu überredet, Liz einen festen Vertrag auf Teilzeitbasis anzubieten. Aber sie hatte lange, lange Zeit mit Engelszungen auf ihn einreden müssen, bis er schließlich zustimmte. Er stellte allerdings die Bedingung, möglichst wenig mit ihr zu tun haben zu müssen, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln seitens seiner Schwester einbrachte.

„Man könnte meinen, du hast Angst vor ihr," sagte sie spöttisch, als sie eines vormittags den endgültigen Vertrag durchgingen und seine Wangen verfärbten sich dezent.

„Unsinn," sagte er bloß. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee?" versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln.

Georgiana lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte ihren Bruder nachdenklich an. „Warum willst du nicht, daß Elizabeth fest angestellt wird, William? Was für ein Problem hast du mit ihr?"

„Überhaupt keins. Ich bin bloß nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sie einzustellen. Sie ist…hm…nun ja, etwas zu aufmüpfig für meinen Geschmack."

„Sie ist eine kluge, mitdenkende Frau, die vor Ideen übersprudelt, wenn man sie nur läßt und sie paßt gut zu uns. Ich schätze ihre offene und ehrliche Art sehr."

„Sie wird uns Schwierigkeiten machen," entgegnete William.

Georgiana lachte und winkte ab. „Sie hat ja noch nicht einmal gesagt, ob sie überhaupt für uns arbeiten möchte. Vielleicht nimmt sie unser Angebot ja auch gar nicht an, wer weiß." Innerlich war sie auch längst nicht davon überzeugt, ob Elizabeth unterschreiben würde. Sie hatte sie in den letzten Tagen etwas beobachtet und den Eindruck gewonnen, daß sie nicht so ganz glücklich war. Und das unmögliche Verhalten ihres Bruders hatte sicherlich einiges damit zu tun, soviel stand für sie fest.

Georgiana erkundigte sich bei Caroline, ob Elizabeth im Haus war und wenn ja, daß sie sie zu sehen wünschte. Caroline hatte Liz heute schon gesehen und wußte, daß sie im Restaurant aushalf. Sie rief dort an und befahl dem Kollegen, der den Anruf angenommen hatte, in äußerst rüdem Ton, Liz sofort zu Ms Darcy zu schicken. Georgiana, die sich einen Kaffee genommen hatte und so zwangsweise mithören mußte, runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie Caroline so unhöflich am Telefon gehört hatte und es gefiel ihr nicht besonders. Aber bevor sie etwas zu ihr sagen konnte, kam William ins Vorzimmer und in Caroline ging eine sehr interessante Verwandlung vor. Augenblicklich strahlte sie ihren Chef an, fragte ihn, ob er Kaffee wollte (sie fragte immer nur ihn, Georgiana nie, sie mußte immer selbst darum bitten oder sich selbst holen), teilte ihm mit, daß sie alle seine Aufträge erledigt hatte und ob sie sonst noch irgendetwas für ihn tun konnte. William schüttelte bloß den Kopf, dankte ihr kurz und schloß die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich. Caroline schaute ihm verträumt hinterher.

Georgiana nahm sich vor, ein Auge auf Caroline zu haben. Es ging nicht an, daß sie ihren Chef so offensichtlich anhimmelte! Es klopfte und Elizabeth betrat das Vorzimmer. Caroline funkelte sie bloß an, verärgert, daß sie schon wieder keine Gelegenheit hatte, ihre eigene Wichtigkeit und Überlegenheit herauszukehren. Georgiana begrüßte sie freundlich, dankte für ihr schnelles Kommen und bat sie in ihr Büro.

Wie sie schon fast vermutet hatte, war Liz nicht besonders glücklich über das Angebot. Sie lächelte traurig.

„Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihr Vertrauen, aber ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, schon fast mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Hotel ganz zu verlassen."

Georgiana war gewappnet. Sie nickte. „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen das Gefühl gehabt, sie sind nicht besonders glücklich hier, Elizabeth. Möchten sie mir sagen, warum?" begann sie vorsichtig.

Liz schaute sie überrascht an. Woher wußte sie? Sie wurde ein bißchen rot. Schließlich konnte sie ihr kaum sagen, daß ihr Bruder zu einem großen Teil schuld daran war, oder? Sie sah ihn glücklicherweise selten, aber sie konnte sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht vergessen. Noch viel unangenehmer war ihr allerdings die Erinnerung an seine Blicke, die für ihren Geschmack viel zu unschicklich gewesen waren. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, als eine ‚nette, kleine Abwechslung" zu enden. Ein attraktiver Mann wie Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte sicherlich keinerlei Probleme damit, sämtliche weiblichen Angestellten zu verführen – er hatte die freie Auswahl. Es gab sicherlich nicht allzu wenige, die nicht willig mit ihm in die Kiste springen würden. Aber nicht sie. Nicht Elizabeth Bennet. Mochte er so attraktiv sein, wie er wollte. Liz war davon überzeugt, daß er seine Position in dieser Beziehung ohne weiteres ausnutzen würde, sollte ihm der Sinn danach stehen. Aber an einer verstohlenen, heimlichen Liebelei hatte sie _absolut_ kein Interesse.

Ein weiteres, vielleicht sogar ähnliches Problem stellte Bill Collins dar. Er ließ sie einfach nicht in Ruhe. Ständig lauerte er ihr auf und belästigte sie. Er lud sie in seine Wohnung ein, zum Essen, ins Kino…und er gab einfach nicht auf. Er und seine Zudringlichkeiten waren fast ein noch schwerwiegenderer Grund, das Hotel zu verlassen. William Darcy belästigte sie zumindest nicht.

Hm. Was sollte sie tun? Sich Georgiana anvertrauen?

Georgiana hatte Liz aufmerksam beobachtet und den inneren Zwiespalt, in dem die junge Frau steckte, instinktiv erkannt. „Passen sie auf, ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag," sagte sie schließlich. „Wir vereinbaren eine dreimonatige Probezeit und sie können testen, ob ihnen die Arbeit… und das _Umfeld_," fügte sie bedeutungsvoll hinzu, „gefällt. Sie sind alleine _mir_ unterstellt. Das Büro würden sie sich mit Caroline teilen, allerdings wären sie sowieso die meiste Zeit in den Projekten engagiert und unterwegs. Na, wie hört sich das an?"

Liz hatte ihre Wortwahl nur zu gut verstanden. Georgiana wußte, was sie von ihrem Bruder hielt, das war ihr nun klar. Sie hätte wenig mit ihm zu tun, auch wenn sie ihren Platz in seinem Vorzimmer hätte. Und auch mit Caroline würde sie wohl nicht allzu oft zusammentreffen. Na ja, und der Job hörte sich natürlich sehr interessant an. Dazu kam, sie hätte ein festes Einkommen, das auch noch wesentlich höher lag als das, was sie als Aushilfe verdiente. Auch das war nicht zu verachten. Und ihre Arbeitszeiten konnte sie sich stellenweise sogar selbst einteilen. Was würde sie schon riskieren? Sie hatte drei Monate Probezeit, wenn es gar nicht ging, konnte sie jederzeit aufhören. Und mit Bill Collins würde sie irgendwie fertigwerden.

Liz lächelte. Georgiana Darcy konnte schon sehr, sehr überzeugend sein!

„Einverstanden," sagte sie leise und lächelte ihre neue Chefin an.

**4.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, Ende März, im Schwimmbad _

Liz und Melissa hatten sich wieder einmal zum Schwimmen verabredet. Es war seit Wochen das erste mal, und schuld daran war eindeutig Liz, die durch ihren neuen Job und parallel dazu mit ihrer Diplomarbeit ziemlich in Anspruch genommen war und oft schon am frühen Abend müde ins Bett fiel.

Nach den ersten obligatorischen zehn Bahnen lagen sie faul in ihren komfortablen Liegestühlen und plauderten angeregt miteinander. Sie hatten eine Menge nachzuholen, denn bedingt durch Liz' neue Tätigkeit sahen sie sich tagsüber kaum noch. Melissa war ein bißchen neidisch, daß Liz so nahe an ihrem attraktiven Chef saß (und nicht nur Melissa beneidete sie darum), aber Liz winkte genervt ab.

„Wir können gerne unsere Plätze tauschen," sagte sie. „Oder glaubst du, es ist ein besonders großer Spaß, das Büro mit Caroline Binggli zu teilen?" Melissa kicherte. „Und davon abgesehen, Mr. Darcy bekomme ich kaum zu Gesicht." _Weil er mich genauso meidet wie ich ihn_, dachte sie.

„Aber die Arbeit macht dir Spaß, oder?" fragte Melissa und beobachtete interessiert einen hochgewachsenen, athletisch gebauten Typen, der gerade elegant ins Wasser eintauchte.

„Ja, sehr. Aber es ist sehr anstrengend manchmal. Georgiana ist offenbar der Meinung, ich bin am besten für die Kinderprojekte geeignet."

„Du sagst „Georgiana" zu ihr? So intim seid ihr schon?" spöttelte Melissa.

„Wir nennen uns beim Vornamen und sagen ‚Sie'," erläuterte Liz.

„Dann sagst du auch „Fitzwilliam"?

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mr. Darcy."

Melissa blickte verträumt vor sich hin. „Du magst ihn nicht besonders, kann das sein? Ah…ich finde, er ist einfach ein Traummann."

Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist mein Vorgesetzter, ich muß ihn nicht mögen. Und einen Traummann stell ich mir anders vor." _Nicht so feige – und vor allem nicht so kühl!_

Liz bekam William in der Tat nicht besonders oft zu Gesicht und wenn, benahm er sich ihr gegenüber immer höflich, wenn auch etwas reserviert. Private Worte wechselten sie nie miteinander. Sie war erleichtert, daß er sie nicht mehr mit seinen Blicken regelrecht auszog, auch wenn sie sich manchmal schon ein bißchen von ihm beobachtet fühlte. Sie wußte nicht so recht, ob ihm etwas an ihr mißfiel oder welche Gründe er sonst hatte. Ihr war bewußt, daß er persönlich sie nicht fest angestellt hätte und sie alles Georgiana zu verdanken hatte. Aber er belästigte sie nicht und damit konnte sie leben. Zumal sie darauf achtete, ihm erst gar keinen Anlaß zum Starren zu geben. Sie mußte auf dieser Position glücklicherweise keine Dienstkleidung mehr tragen und hütete sich vor engen Blusen und kurzen Röcken.

Amüsant fand sie ihre Zimmerkollegin, Caroline. Caroline, das war deutlich zu spüren und es wußte mittlerweile jeder im Haus, war in ihren Chef über beide Ohren verliebt. Liz konnte das überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, aber jedem das seine. Sie lief ihm hinterher wie ein kleines Hündchen und wollte ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Ständig fragte sie, ob er irgendetwas wünschte und brachte ihn damit so oft zur Verzweiflung, daß er Liz beinahe, aber nur beinahe, leid tat. Seine Geduld war oft erschöpft und Liz spürte, wie er sich immer öfter zusammenreißen mußte, um ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit zu bewahren. Geschah ihm recht, dachte sie. Warum stellt er auch so eine Person ein.

Insgeheim hoffte Caroline, daß er sie einmal zum Essen einlud, aber nichts hätte William ferner liegen können. Daß Liz nun ein Büro mit ihr teilte, war ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Liz war ihrer Meinung nach eine nicht ganz ungefährliche Konkurrenz, und sie beobachtete jedes Zusammentreffen der beiden mit größtem Argwohn. Eines Tages, als Caroline gerade nicht am Platz war und Liz einen kleinen, aber wichtigen Botengang für William erledigt hatte, bedankte sich dieser höflich dafür und brachte ihr – ganz harmlos und ganz gentlemanlike – einen Kaffee von der Maschine mit. Liz war überrascht über die freundliche Geste – und Carolines Blicke hätten töten können.

Melissa lächelte in sich hinein. Sie glaubte Liz kein Wort.

Liz wäre sehr erstaunt gewesen, wenn sie William Darcys Gedanken gekannt hätte. Es stimmte, er vermied es, wo es nur ging, mit ihr zusammenzutreffen. Das war das beste für seinen eigenen Seelenfrieden. Und gleichzeitig hoffte er jeden Tag, er würde sie so oft wie möglich zu Gesicht bekommen. Ja, er war schlicht und einfach bezaubert von ihr. Er wußte, daß sie ihn nicht mochte, sie zeigte es ihm auch mehr als deutlich. Nicht, daß sie unfreundlich war, oh nein. Sie behandelte ihn mit kühler Höflichkeit, ihr ansteckendes Lachen und ihre warme Herzlichkeit hingegen behielt sie anderen vor. Wie zum Beispiel seiner Schwester. Georgie und Liz kamen hervorragend miteinander aus. Sie bildeten mit der Zeit ein eingespieltes Team und setzten ihre gemeinsamen Ideen in Veranstaltungen und Neuerungen mit großer Begeisterung um, die sich im Endeffekt für das Hotel als sehr erfolgreich erwiesen. Liz wurde immer unentbehrlicher für sie. William gestand sich etwas beschämt ein, daß er eifersüchtig war. Er wollte ein ebenso herzliches und offenes Verhältnis zu Liz haben. Er wollte, daß sie genauso unbefangen mit ihm umging wie mit seiner Schwester, er wollte genauso mit ihr lachen. Und, wenn er ehrlich war, er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, noch viel mehr von ihr zu wollen. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Elizabeth Bennet mochte ihn nun mal nicht und er würde sich damit abfinden müssen. Außerdem widersprach es seiner Firmenphilosophie – niemals etwas mit Untergebenen anfangen. Aber es war leichter gesagt als getan. Und irgendwie konnte er die Hoffnung nicht ganz aufgeben.

_Frankfurt, Ende März, zur gleichen Zeit in William Darcys Penthouse_

Während sich die Frau seiner Träume im Schwimmbad vergnügte, saß William Darcy alleine in seiner Wohnung, verspeiste lustlos eine Pizza und grübelte vor sich hin.

William und Georgiana hatten sich zwei getrennte, aber nebeneinanderliegende Penthouse-Wohnungen in einem neugebauten Haus direkt am Main gekauft. William lebte gerne hier und hätte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, sich eine Wohnung mit seiner Schwester zu teilen, aber Georgiana hatte lachend abgewunken. „Ich will mich morgens nicht mit deinem Damenbesuch ums Bad streiten müssen, Will."

Will knurrte grimmig bei der Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch. Damenbesuch! Pah! Die einzigen Frauen, die bisher seine Wohnung betreten hatten waren Georgiana selbst und die freundliche, ältere Dame, die alle paar Tage nach dem rechten sah. Sein Liebesleben war praktisch am Nullpunkt angekommen.

Es war nicht so, daß er keine Frauen kennenlernte oder daß er in dieser Beziehung etwa Schwierigkeiten hatte. Im Gegenteil, die Gelegenheiten gab es in großer Zahl. Aber es war trotzdem nicht einfach. Natürlich ging zunächst die Arbeit vor, und das hieß oft, bis spät in den Abend im Hotel zu sein. Angestellte waren selbstverständlich tabu – aber mit einigen alleine reisenden, weiblichen Gästen war er ab und an ins Gespräch gekommen und die Damen hatten allesamt keinerlei Abneigung gegen ein kleines Abenteuer oder gar mehr gezeigt – sehr zu seinem Erstaunen. Früher hätte William die Gelegenheit am Schopf gepackt, aber seit er seinen neuen Job (und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtige Veranwortung) übernommen hatte, konnte ihn das nicht mehr reizen. Er war verwundert darüber. Die Damen waren allesamt attraktiv und willig, aber nein, er wollte irgendwie nicht.

Sein gesellschaftliches Leben in der Stadt war noch nicht besonders weit entwickelt. Er nutzte seine knappe Freizeit, um hauptsächlich Sport zu treiben. Schwimmen, joggen, radfahren und seit ein paar Tagen inlineskaten, das machte ihm großen Spaß. Und das konnte man hervorragend alleine machen. Georgiana kam manchmal mit, aber sie war ein sehr geselliger Typ und hatte sich schnell einen Bekanntenkreis aufgebaut. William entwickelte sich hingegen fast zum Stubenhocker. Selbst auf Partys hatte er keine Lust mehr, und das lag nicht nur daran, daß Frankfurt im Vergleich zu New York naturgemäß nicht so viel zu bieten hatte. Er interessierte sich einfach nicht dafür. Zunächst dachte er, er hätte sich in seinem vorherigen Leben einfach zu sehr ausgetobt und nun kein Bedürfnis mehr nach dieser Art der Freizeit- wenn nicht gar Lebensgestaltung. Er schaffte sich ein Notebook an und beschäftigte sich mit Dingen, für die er früher keine Sekunde verschwendet hätte. Er recherchierte über seine englische Herkunft, die Geschichte seines Geburtslandes, suchte Literatur und befaßte sich mit Architektur, schrieb in verschiedenen Foren mit. Er lernte. Und er hatte keine große Lust, immer wieder Leute kennenzulernen, oder ganz speziell Frauenbekanntschaften zu machen. Georgiana war über die veränderten Gewohnheiten und Interessen ihres Bruders mehr als erstaunt, aber da er selbst kein Problem damit zu haben schien, intervenierte sie nicht. Vorerst. Wenn sie jedoch den Eindruck hatte, er würde noch ganz zum Eremiten mutieren oder zu lange zu arbeiten, zwang sie ihn, zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen mitzukommen und er ging dann auch willig mit. Sie war insgeheim der Meinung, er brauche eine Frau, aber nichts lag William momentan ferner. Er begleitete Georgiana gerne und amüsierte sich auch meistens, aber gegen die Avancen der Damen, die er dort kennenlernte, schien er seltsamerweise immun zu sein. Schließlich gestand er sich widerwillig ein, daß es nur eine Frau gab, die ihn interessierte, und das war Elizabeth Bennet. Aber die war so unerreichbar für ihn wie der Mond.

William beendete sein einsames Mahl, goß sich ein weiteres Glas Rotwein ein und holte sein Notebook hervor. Vor etwa drei Wochen war er auf eine Art historischer Chat gestoßen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die regelmäßig über englische Geschichte, Kunst und Literatur diskutierten, aber sich nicht so furchtbar ernst nahmen. William schätzte den Austausch, auch wenn er mit seinem Wissen etwas hinterherhinkte, aber es war immer sehr nett. Eine Mitdiskutantin mit dem Pseudonym _Alienor von Aquitanien_ zog ihn immer wieder auf lustige Art und Weise auf wenn er Daten und Personen durcheinanderbrachte und war mit einer der Gründe, warum er sich so gerne an den Diskussionen beteiligte. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich ein bißchen privater unterhalten und sie schien nett zu sein. Er hoffte, sie wäre heute abend auch wieder dabei. Sie lenkte ihn von seinen hoffnungslosen Gedanken an Liz ab.

Dann wiederum wußte er natürlich überhaupt nicht, ob diese „Alienor" auch das war, was sie zu sein vorgab. Eine Studentin, die ebenfalls aus dem Rhein-Main Gebiet kam. Es konnte sich genauso gut ein einsamer Rentner oder ein geistesgestörter Wahnsinniger hinter dem Pseudonym verbergen, der sich einen Spaß mit ihm machte. Wer wollte das kontrollieren in der Anonymität des Internets? Und genau wie William selbst hatte sie bisher nicht viel privates von sich preisgegeben, aber langsam schien sie Zutrauen zu ihm zu fassen und ihre schriftlichen Geplänkel wurden ganz langsam und vorsichtig etwas persönlicher.

William setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch an den großen, bis zum Boden reichenden Fenstern und meldete sich an. Es war nicht viel los im Forum, außer ihm nur noch vier Teilnehmer und darunter keine Alienor. Ein bißchen zurückhaltend quatschte er mit Magic Dragon und Miss Daisy, und als er sich gerade überlegte, ob er schlafen gehen sollte, tauchte Alienors Name in der Liste der angemeldeten Teilnehmer auf.

„Heeee – Prince William!" schrieb sie ihn sofort an. Georgiana hätte sich totgelacht, wenn sie sein Pseudonym gekannt hätte, dachte er leicht verschämt, aber die Ladies im Forum fuhren drauf ab.

„Hallo Königin! Schön, dich zu lesen. Ich hatte schon angst, du würdest heute nicht kommen."

„Abends ein paar Minuten mit dir zu schreiben, ist für mich der Höhepunkt des Tages," schrieb Alienor zurück. „Prince William" bestätigte das, leise vor sich hinlächelnd.

„Ja, mir würde auch was fehlen."

„Wie alt bist du überhaupt, mein Prinz? Oder ist das zu persönlich ?

„32. Du?"

„Fragt man das eine Dame?"

William grinste. „Entschuldige bitte."

„Du bist immer so schrecklich wohlerzogen, William. Hm...vielleicht ist dein Pseudo gar keins?"

„Nun ja, zumindest haben wir die gleiche Staatsbürgerschaft." _Und fast den gleichen Vornamen._

„Echt? Du bist Engländer? Cool! Dein deutsch ist aber ausgezeichnet."

„Danke. Deins auch."

„Witzbold!"

So ging es eine ganze Zeit weiter, bis William – vielleicht etwas betüdelt vom Wein – seinem unbekannten Gegenüber anvertraute, daß er sich etwas alleine fühle. Alienor bohrte solange weiter, bis er mehr oder weniger zugab, unglücklich verliebt zu sein.

Das „Gespräch" nahm eine ernstere Richtung an und die nächste Stunde gab sie ihm mehr oder weniger hilfreiche Tips, wie er sich seiner Traumfrau nähern sollte.

„Sei ruhig ein bißchen mutig, mein englischer Prinz! Frage sie nach ihren Hobbies, ihren Interessen. Sprich mit ihr über ihre Lieblingsbücher oder Filme. Später dann, lade sie unverbindlich zum Essen ein! Oder für den Anfang, auf einen Kaffee. Mehr als nein sagen kann sie nicht."

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst. Wir arbeiten im gleichen Unternehmen und Beziehungen zwischen den Angestellten sind nicht gern gesehen." Die Wahrheit ein klein wenig verdrehen.

„Und wenn sie nein sagt, muß ich sie trotzdem noch jeden Tag sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalte."

„Aber wenn du sie nicht fragst, wirst du es nie erfahren. Los, William, sei kein Frosch. Trau dich!"

William versprach, den ersten Schritt bald zu machen. Gleich morgen. Alienor drückte ihm die Daumen und nötigte ihn, ihr umgehend von seinen Fortschritten zu berichten.

_Frankfurt, Ende März, spätabends in Elizabeths Wohnung_

In einer kleinen Dachgeschoßwohnung in Frankfurt-Bockenheim schaltete Elizabeth Bennet nachdenklich ihren Computer aus und streckte sich müde. _Der arme Kerl!_ dachte sie mitleidig. Unglücklich verliebt zu sein war schon nicht so besonders toll, fand sie. Da hatte sie es doch einfacher, sie hatte erst gar niemanden, in den sie sich verlieben konnte! Sie schüttelte, amüsiert über sich selbst, den Kopf. Natürlich konnte man nie sagen, wer sich hinter diesen anonymen Usern verbarg, mit denen man es im Web zu tun hatte. Aber dieser _Prince William_ machte einen sympathischen Eindruck. Er schien ehrlich zu sein, zumindest hatte sie heute den Eindruck davon gehabt, so traurig und allein, wie er am Ende geschrieben hatte. Noch nie hatte er – im Vergleich zu anderen – persönliche Informationen aus ihr herauslocken wollen und er war immer höflich und nett. Niedlich, wie er sich immer gleich entschuldigte! Sie fragte sich, wer diese Frau war, die von ihm nichts wissen wollte und ob diese noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, solch einen Mann abzulehnen. Sie drückte ihm die Daumen, daß er es nicht vermasselte und die Dame seines Herzens für sich gewinnen konnte.

Liz seufzte. Schon wieder ein Engländer! Wo kamen die momentan bloß alle her? Und wieso hatte ihr steifer, unterkühlter, britischer Vorgesetzter nicht ein bißchen was von _Prince Williams_ sympathischer Art?

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Gleich zwölf, und morgen früh mußte sie eine Menge Organisationskram erledigen für eine weitere Kinderaktion, die am Wochenende stattfinden sollte. Das Crowne Pemberley lud zu einem Kochkurs für Kinder ein, die für ihre Eltern ein Drei-Gänge Menü zubereiten sollten. Die Veranstaltung war schon seit langem ausgebucht, sehr zu Georgianas und Elizabeths Freude. Alles, was die beiden zusammen auskasperten, hatte sich bisher als erfolgreich erwiesen.

Liz sprang schnell ins Bad, und mit ein paar letzten Gedanken an den armen _Prince William_ und seiner unglücklichen Liebe – nichtsahnend, wie einfach sie ihm dabei hätte helfen können, würde sie nur davon wissen – fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**5.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, Ende März, am nächsten Tag im Crowne Pemberley_

William Darcy war am nächsten Morgen früh aufgewacht und blickte nach seinem „Gespräch" mit Alienor gestern abend ein wenig optimistischer in die Welt. Wer immer diese Alienor war, sie hatte sich als mitfühlend erwiesen und ihm ein bißchen Mut gemacht. Natürlich würde er Liz nicht gleich zum Essen einladen. Aber er würde für den Anfang versuchen, ihr nicht mehr aus dem Weg zu gehen und – wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergab – auch mal ein persönliches Wort mit ihr wechseln. William lachte bitter auf. Mit keinem anderen Menschen gab es diese Probleme. Es sollte doch ganz natürlich und selbstverständlich sein, sich mit seinen Mitarbeitern normal zu unterhalten. Dazu mußte man eigentlich keine Pläne schmieden! Er seufzte leise. Sobald Gefühle im Spiel waren, galt das alles nicht mehr. Zumindest, wenn die eine Seite die Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verstärkte seine gute Laune noch. Es war trocken und wolkenlos und die Sonne schien, als William sich mit seinem schwarzen Audi auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. Mit den besten Vorsätzen, Liz heute in ein unverfängliches Gespräch zu verwickeln, stellte er den Wagen in der Tiefgarage des Hotels ab, holte tief Luft und bestieg den Aufzug, der ihn ohne weiteren Halt zur Direktionsetage brachte.

Vom Aufzug zum Vorzimmer, das Caroline beherbergte, mußte er einen kurzen Gang an der Küche und den Toiletten entlanglaufen. Als er die Tür fast erreicht hatte, fiel ihm auf, daß sich ein Schnürsenkel gelöst hatte und er bückte sich, um den Schuh wieder zuzubinden.

Zwei Stimmen aus dem Vorzimmer drangen an sein Ohr, die er Caroline und Liz zuordnete. Carolines schrilles Organ hätte er aus tausenden herausgehört, während Liz nicht gar so einfach zu verstehen war. Er hatte nicht die Absicht zu lauschen, aber er hielt inne, als sein Name fiel.

„Ich rate dir, laß deine Finger von Mr. Darcy!" fauchte Caroline und von Liz hörte man bloß ein überraschtes Auflachen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun. Ich weiß genau, daß du was von ihm willst und du glaubst, dich mit deiner kühlen Art interessant bei ihm zu machen."

„Caroline, vielleicht solltest du nicht von dir auf andere schließen," kam die lakonische Antwort von Liz.

„Du kannst mich nicht täuschen. Du wartest, bis ich nicht am Platz bin, um dich einzuschmeicheln, indem du Arbeiten für ihn übernimmst. Aber du glaubst, ich merke das nicht!" Sie lachte humorlos auf.

„Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, meine Liebe," sagte Liz kühl. „Ich kann schlecht nein sagen, wenn er mich um etwas bittet, er ist schließlich mein Vorgesetzter. Und du kannst ganz beruhigt sein," fügte sie hinzu, „eher friert die Hölle zu, als daß ich etwas von Mr. Darcy will, so wie du es ausdrückst. Kannst ihn gerne für dich behalten." Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber so wie ich es sehe, sind deine Chancen bei ihm sowieso relativ gering. Ich bin im Gegenteil ziemlich unsicher, ob dieser Mann überhaupt zu Gefühlen fähig ist."

William erstarrte. _Das_ tat weh. Diesen Eindruck hatte sie von ihm? Das er kühl, gefühllos war? Unfähig zu lieben? William rührte sich nicht. Oh ja, das tat _sehr_ weh.

Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle kehrtgemacht und das Haus verlassen, aber er schalt sich einen albernen Esel. Er war schließlich Direktor hier! Und er würde Miss Bennet schon noch beweisen, zu _was_ er alles fähig war!

William holte Luft und betrat das Vorzimmer, als hätte er nichts gehört. Freundlich grüßte er die beiden Damen, bat Caroline um Kaffee und schloß die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich. Er nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und kam sich äußerst dämlich vor. Welchen Sinn hatte es, sich um eine Frau zu bemühen, die ihn nicht, aber absolut gar nicht leiden konnte? Die ihm sogar die Fähigkeit zu lieben absprach? Die ihn für gefühlskalt hielt? Williams erste Reaktion war, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen und den Unverstandenen zu spielen. Aber er gab der Sache eine weitere Überlegung. _Warum_ hatte Liz diese Meinung von ihm? Viele, sehr viele Frauen suchten seine Gesellschaft, hätten ohne lange zu überlegen etwas mit ihm angefangen. Nur Liz mochte ihn nicht. Weil er ihr die 100 Euro vom Verdienst abgezogen hatte? Welchen Grund konnte sie sonst haben, ihn nicht zu mögen? Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

An diesem Tag ergab sich vorerst kein weiterer Kontakt zu Liz. Sie verbrachte die ersten Stunden im Büro, während er eine Menge Telefonkonferenzen hatte und als er damit fertig war, war sie mit einer Helferin im Haus unterwegs, um alles für den kommenden Kinder-kochen-für-ihre-Eltern Kochkurs vorzubereiten.

William hatte an diesem Tag vorgehabt, nicht allzu spät zu gehen – ihm stand der Sinn nach ein wenig Inlineskaten, solange das Wetter mitspielte – aber am späteren nachmittag hatte er ein langes Telefonat mit seinem Vater, der ihm eine knifflige Aufgabe aufs Auge drückte, die noch dazu ziemlich zeitkritisch war. Als William gegen 20 Uhr sein Büro verließ, fuhr er erschrocken zurück, als er im dunklen Vorzimmer fast gegen Liz prallte, die am Fenster stand und etwas unschlüssig nach draußen blickte.

Nun sah er es auch. Der schöne Frühlingstag hatte sich gegen abend in einen kalten, nassen und vor allem sehr weißen Wintertag verwandelt. William traute seinen Augen nicht. Vor lauter Arbeit hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, nichts von dem Wetterumschwung zu bemerken. Nichts war mehr übrig vom fast frühlingshaften, geradezu lauen Nachmittag. Der Schnee lag ziemlich hoch und es schien ein ziemlich starker Wind zu wehen. Und zu allem Überfluß schneite es immer noch.

„Was machen sie denn noch hier um diese Uhrzeit?" fragte er leise und stellte sich neben Liz ans Fenster.

Liz seufzte. „Ich wollte gerade gehen, meine U-Bahn fährt in zehn Minuten. Ich bin heute morgen auf die Sonne hereingefallen und habe nur eine dünne Jacke dabei, deswegen wollte ich so lange wie möglich hier im Warmen warten."

William überlegte nur eine Sekunde. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Wo wohnen sie? Ich fahre sie nach hause."

Liz sah ihn unbehaglich an. „Oh nein, das ist nicht nötig. Es ist nicht weit."

„Keine Widerrede, Miss Bennet. Also?"

„Wirklich, Mr. Darcy, ich kann die paar Stationen gut mit der U-Bahn fahren."

William wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Miss Bennet. Ich akzeptiere kein Nein. Wenn es nur ein paar Stationen sind, kann ich sie ebensogut fahren. Es ist für mich kein Umweg." Er blickte sie auffordernd an. „Und Georgiana würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich sie bei diesem Wetter so dünn angezogen in die Kälte lassen würde. Sie holen sich womöglich noch einen Schnupfen. Kommen sie, mein Auto steht unten in der Garage."

Liz gab zögernd nach. Was sollte ihr schon passieren? Liebe Güte, Mr. Darcy war ihr Vorgesetzter und kein psychopathischer Axtmörder! Und Georgiana liebte ihren Bruder über alles, das wußte sie. Andererseits…auch psychopathische Axtmörder hatten sicherlich Angehörige, die sie liebten…

Sie mußte fast über sich selbst lachen und nahm ihre Tasche.

_Wenige Augenblicke später in Williams Auto_

Sie fuhren im Aufzug in die Tiefgarage, wo einer der Portiere bereits mit Williams Wagen wartete. Sollte er sich darüber wundern, was Liz hier mit Mr. Darcy zu suchen hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Die Portiere bekamen einiges zu sehen und einer der Gründe, warum sie hier überhaupt arbeiteten, war ihre Diskretion. Ob es sich um einen berühmten Gast handelte oder den Hoteldirektor.

„Guten Abend, Sir, Miss Bennet!"

„Guten Abend, Theo," grüßte William höflich zurück und nahm mit einem Kopfnicken den Schlüssel an sich. „Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen. Was macht die Familie? Ist ihre Tochter mittlerweile aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden?"

„Ja, sie kam vor zwei Tagen nach hause. Wir sind alle sehr froh darüber, am meisten sie selbst, denke ich."

„Das freut mich zu hören, Theo. Ich hoffe, sie ist bald wieder richtig fit."

„Oh ja, sie ist schon fast wiederhergestellt. Noch zwei Wochen Erholung und sie kann wieder zur Schule."

„Wie schön. Gute Nacht, Theo."

„Gute Nacht, Sir! Miss Bennet."

Liz war so perplex, daß sie nur nicken konnte. Mr. Darcy kannte den Portier nicht nur mit Namen (und die Angestellten, die hier die Garage betreuten wechselten häufig), er war sogar darüber informiert, daß seine Tochter im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Nicht einmal Liz hatte das gewußt – wobei sie natürlich nicht viel mit den Pförtnern hier unten zu tun hatte. Mr. Darcy hatte Interesse und Mitgefühl gezeigt. Und es war aufrichtig gewesen.

William hielt seiner Begleiterin höflich die Tür auf und Liz stieg zögernd ein. Wieder hatte er sie erstaunt. Sie hatte erwartet, daß er einen großen Mercedes oder BMW fuhr, vielleicht noch eine englische Nobelmarke, auf alle Fälle etwas langweiliges, pompöses – nicht jedoch diesen kleinen, schwarzen Flitzer – ein Audi TT Cabrio. Liz liebte Cabrios. Instinktiv bedauerte sie, daß es nicht Sommer war und sie mit offenem Verdeck fahren konnten. Sie war auf seine Fahrkünste gespannt.

William bestieg die Fahrerseite, schnallte sich an und fuhr los. „Nun? Wohin kann ich sie bringen?"

„Ich wohne in Bockenheim. Sie können mich an der U-Bahn Station Leipziger Straße rauslassen, ich laufe dann die restlichen paar Meter."

William rollte genervt die Augen.

„Die genaue Adresse bitte. Wenn ich sage, ich fahre sie nach hause, dann meine ich das auch so. Ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht nachts alleine durch die Stadt laufen lassen!"

„Mr. Darcy, es ist grade mal kurz nach acht!"

„Miss Bennet, möchten sie den Rest der Fahrt mit mir streiten? Haben sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen Angst, mir ihre Adresse zu verraten? Ich kann ihnen versichern, ich habe Zugang zu sämtlichen relevanten Daten meiner Mitarbeiter und auch ihre Adresse ist kein Geheimnis. Angenommen, ich wäre ein psychopathischer Axtmörder und wollte ihnen böses, ich wäre mitnichten darauf angewiesen, die Anschrift von ihnen persönlich zu bekommen!"

Liz stand vor Staunen der Mund offen. Mr. Darcy konnte tatsächlich Gefühle zeigen, auch wenn sie sich jetzt ein wenig albern vorkam, weil sie sich so anstellte. Sie verriet ihm mit leiser Stimme die Straße und William warf ihr einen Blick zu, den man bestenfalls als spöttisch bezeichnen konnte.

Draußen schneite es immer noch und Liz war alles in allem recht froh, nicht mit der U-Bahn fahren zu müssen. Es wurde sofort warm im Auto und William erkundigte sich nach einiger Zeit fürsorglich, ob sie es auch warm genug hatte. Sie kamen nicht besonders schnell voran, da viele Autofahrer auf das Wetter reagierten und lieber schlichen als zu fahren. Ganz zu schweigen von denjenigen, die schon (oder noch) mit Sommerreifen fuhren.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, außer, wenn William ab und zu nach dem richtigen Weg fragte. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und spürte instinktiv Liz' Anspannung, also ließ er sie in Ruhe. Liz entspannte sich nur langsam. William fuhr souverän und sicher, soweit es die Verkehrsverhältnisse erlaubten und sie war dankbar, daß er ihr nicht mit aller Gewalt ein Gespräch aufzwingen wollte. Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken über ihren Vorgesetzten vertieft, daß sie anfangs gar nicht mitbekam, daß er sie angesprochen hatte.

„Miss Bennet?"

Sie schrak zusammen. „Wie? Äh...Entschuldigung. Was sagten sie?"

Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Ich fragte, ob es bei ihnen in der Nähe irgendetwas Essbares zu kaufen gibt...vielleicht eine Pizzeria oder ähnliches."

Sie überlegte. „Bei mir um die Ecke gibt es ein kleines, französisches Restaurant. Die besten Omeletts der Stadt und gar nicht so teuer!" Sie lächelte verlegen. Als ob es bei ihm aufs Geld ankam! „Alles andere ist weiter weg, und Fastfoodketten gibt es hier keine."

„Haben sie denn schon gegessen?" fragte er, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen. Liz zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie verneinte. Peinlicherweise knurrte in diesem Moment ihr Magen und William lächelte.

„Würden sie mich zu diesem Lokal begleiten, das sie erwähnt haben? Ich glaube, sie könnten auch etwas vertragen, oder?"

Liz bedachte die Alternativen. Alleine in ihrer kleinen Wohnung mit einer Tiefkühlpizza oder in ihrem Lieblingslokal eines ihrer heißgeliebten Krabbenomeletts essen – dafür konnte man auch die Gesellschaft von Mr. Darcy für ein, zwei Stunden in Kauf nehmen, dachte sie. Zumal er sich heute abend wirklich anständig verhalten hatte. Und es stimmte, sie hatte tatsächlich einen Bärenhunger.

_Im Restaurant_

Also war es abgemacht und die beiden betraten zehn Minuten später das kleine Restaurant, wo sie sofort überaus herzlich begrüßt wurden.

„Aaah! Mademoiselle Elizabeth! Wie geht es ihnen? Wir 'aben sie vermißt in die letzte Wochen!"

Liz lächelte den Maitre herzlich an. „Guten Abend, Yves. Ja, ich hatte viel zu tun in letzter Zeit, aber ich verspreche, ich werde in Zukunft wieder öfter kommen."

Yves strahlte und entdeckte dann Liz' Begleiter, der hinter ihr stehengeblieben war. Der kleine Franzose starrte den hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Briten vollkommen hingerissen an. „Mais oui...und dann noch in so netter Begleitung ‚eute abend!"

William starrte etwas pikiert zurück, aber Yves war schon zu einem freien Tisch vorangeeilt und rückte für Liz einen Stuhl zurecht. Mit einem weiteren verzückten Blick auf William verschwand er, um die Speisekarten zu holen. Liz verkniff sich mühsam ein Grinsen, als sie Williams unbehaglichen Blick sah.

„Alors, la carte," sagte er, strahlte immer noch und reichte ihnen die Karten. Er gab einige Empfehlungen, runzelte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Stirn, als Liz trotz aller kulinarischer Verlockungen wie gehabt ihr Lieblingsomelette (Nr. 23B auf der Karte) bestellte und konzentrierte sich dann ganz auf William, der sich schließlich für ein Omelette mit Spinat und Lachs entschied.

Nun endlich alleinegelassen von dem überschwenglichen Maitre, versanken sie zunächst in ein verlegenes Schweigen. William versuchte verzweifelt, ein unverfängliches Gesprächsthema zu finden um die Atmosphäre aufzulockern – er spürte Liz' Anspannung nur zu deutlich und konnte nicht ertragen, daß sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte.

„Sie scheinen hier nicht ganz unbekannt zu sein," sagte er schließlich und lächelte leicht. Liz erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich wohne nur zwei Häuser weiter, und da die Preise und natürlich das Essen gut sind, gönne ich mir ab und zu mein Lieblingsomelette. Das ist besser, als für sich alleine kochen zu müssen."

_Aha, sie lebt alleine!_

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich bin leider völlig untalentiert, was das Kochen angeht. Ich glaube, ich würde es sogar fertigbringen, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen." Er nahm einen Schluck Wasser. „Und leider habe ich keine so günstige Gelegenheit in meiner Nähe. Und Georgiana ist nun mal auch keine allzu begnadete Köchin."

Liz lächelte und er fuhr in gespieltem Ernst fort. „Sollten sie ihr das jedoch verraten, werde ich alles abstreiten."

Sie lachte. Er konnte ja richtig amüsant sein, ihr steifer, englischer Chef! Und er hatte eine fürsorgliche, beschützende Ader, wie ihr schien.

„Ich fürchte, ich bin auch keine allzu gute Hausfrau," gestand sie. „Richtig kochen habe ich nie gelernt und wie gesagt, für mich alleine lohnt es sich kaum."

_Macht nichts, Honey, ich werde für uns eine Köchin einstellen!_

William zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ihm dieser Gedanke so spontan durch den Kopf fuhr. Wie kam er bloß auf solche Ideen? Sie machten hier mühsam Konversation und er sah sie in seinen Träumen schon als seine Frau...

Es war ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, aber er mußte sich trotzdem zusammenreißen. _Vergiß nicht, Will, sie _mag_ dich nicht..._

Er wollte zu gerne wissen, ob sie nicht zumindest einen Freund hatte, aber das Thema war etwas brenzlig. Er wollte nicht zu neugierig erscheinen. Wie sollte er ihr die gewünschten Informationen bloß entlocken? Vielleicht, indem er Dinge von sich selbst preisgab.

Er nickte. „Ich bin froh, daß unser Hotel eine so gute Küche hat – wahrscheinlich würde ich sonst verhungern!" Er lächelte ein bißchen traurig, was Liz gegen ihren Willen berührte. „Leider habe ich niemanden, der zuhause auf mich wartet – geschweige denn mir etwas zu essen macht…"

Liz erwiderte seinen Blick. Ja, sie wußte, wie dieses Gefühl war. Abends heimzukommen und niemand da, der sich freute, daß man endlich zuhause war. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß ein Mann wie William Darcy auch alleine war. Er, dem die Frauen reihenweise zu Füßen lagen!

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, daß es keine Frau in ihrem Leben gibt?" fragte sie und biß sich sofort auf die Zunge. Liebe Güte, wie würde er das wohl auffassen! Umgehend entschuldigte sie sich.

„Verzeihen sie, das war ungezogen von mir und geht mich nicht das geringste an."

William lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. „Aber nicht doch. Es stimmt, es gibt tatsächlich keine Frau in meinem Leben momentan. Warum erstaunt sie das?"

Liz wurde rot. „Nun ja…"

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Yves mit ihrem Essen an den Tisch und sie mußte nicht antworten. Zumindest vorerst nicht, denn William dachte nicht daran, sie so schnell vom Haken zu lassen.

Sie widmeten sich zunächst ihrem Essen und Liz hatte nicht übertrieben, die Omelettes waren tatsächlich ausgezeichnet. Nach einigen Minuten nahm William den Faden wieder auf.

„Sie sind mir noch eine Antwort schuldig," sagte er und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als Liz' Wangen sich wieder so herrlich verlegen verfärbten.

„Auf welche Frage?" versuchte sie, Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Warum es sie erstaunt, daß es keine Frau in meinem Leben gibt."

„Ich brauche mich nur jeden Tag umzusehen und bei Caroline Binggli anzufangen, die vor Aufregung fast in Ohnmacht fällt, sobald sie das Zimmer betreten."

William grinste nun wirklich. „Ich hoffe nicht, daß sie Caroline für einen Maßstab halten," sagte er belustigt. „Nein, ich erhoffe mir mehr von einer richtigen Beziehung, als daß meine Partnerin in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn sie mich sieht."

Liz mußte nun auch lächeln. „Ah. Daraus schließe ich, daß sie bisher nur Frauen kennengelernt haben, die ihn Ohnmacht gefallen sind? Das ist in der Tat etwas unangenehm."

„Nun ja, es gibt durchaus Frauen, die nicht gleich umfallen. Allerdings war unter diesen bisher keine dabei, mit der ich mir eine ernsthaftere Beziehung vorstellen könnte." Er piekste ein Stück Lachs auf seine Gabel schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Ehrlich gesagt, bevor ich nach Frankfurt kam, hatte ich auch noch nie einen Gedanken an eine feste Beziehung verschwendet."

„Was hat ihre Meinung geändert?"

William dachte nach. _Du, Honey!_ wäre seine ehrlich Antwort gewesen, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Er wich aus.

„Hm….ich denke, man wird älter und weiser mit den Jahren…"

Elizabeths Augen funkelten belustigt. „So alt können sie noch gar nicht sein!"

William war erstaunt, aber erfreut über ihr verändertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Von Anspannung war nichts mehr zu spüren, sie verhielt sich nun so, wie sie tagsüber sonst auch zu jedem war – außer ihm.

„Wie alt schätzen sie mich denn?" forderte er sie heraus und Liz senkte etwas verlegen den Blick.

William seufzte theatralisch. „Bitte, ersparen sie mir die traurige Wahrheit nicht."

Liz kicherte. „Nun gut, sie haben es nicht anders gewollt." Sie zögerte und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Hm…schwer zu sagen. Sie sind auch ganz sicher nicht böse, wenn ich arg daneben liege?" William schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ok…ich würde sagen… hm…32?"

William nickte beifällig. „Ziemlich exakt getroffen, würde ich sagen."

„Oh! Tatsächlich? Wow!"

„Da mir vor kurzem gesagt worden ist, daß man eine Dame nicht nach ihrem Alter fragt, werde ich das auch bei ihnen nicht wagen."

„Ach? Sie trauen sich nicht, mein Alter zu schätzen?" neckte ihn Liz.

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dazu fehlt mir der Mut." Liz grinste und verspeiste die letzte Krabbe. William stibitzte einen Pilz von ihrem Teller, sehr zu Liz' Erheiterung. „Es würde mich aber trotzdem interessieren, wie alt sie mich schätzen."

„Ich habe den unfairen Vorteil, Miss Bennet, als ihr Vorgesetzter ziemlich genau zu wissen, wie alt sie sind. Aber darf ich hinzufügen, daß ich sie etwas jünger geschätzt hätte?" William lächelte ganz unschuldig.

Liz war sprachlos. Was um alles in der Welt war mit ihm heute bloß los? Keine Spur von seiner sonstigen Ernsthaftigkeit, im Gegenteil, er konnte sogar richtig albern sein, oder war das gar schon geflirtet? Und er war ein richtiger Gentleman. Stets vergewisserte er sich, daß sie noch zu trinken hatte, war überaus aufmerksam, und als sie zwischendurch zur Toilette ging, stand er sogar kurz höflich auf. Sie mußte zugeben, sie genoß seine Gesellschaft.

William bestellte nach dem Essen Kaffee und überredete sie, sich zum Abschluß noch einen verführerischen Nachtisch zu teilen. Liz konnte nicht widerstehen – und sie wußte, die Creme Brulee hier war ausgezeichnet. Sie schoben also den Dessertteller in die Mitte des Tischs und mit einem Messer teilte William die Creme akribisch in zwei gleiche Hälften. Einträchtig steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und genossen schweigend ihre Leckerei.

William beobachtete Liz aufmerksam, als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten und Liz genießerisch die Augen schloß und seufzte. Wieder kamen ihm fast schon unanständige Gedanken in den Sinn und sein Blick wurde etwas traurig, weil sich seine Träume höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erfüllen würden. Ja, Liz war heute viel aufgeschlossener als sonst, machte ihre Späße mit ihm und er fühlte sich sehr wohl in ihrer Gegenwart. Auch sie schien nicht mehr zu glauben, daß er vielleicht doch ein Psychopath war, denn auch sie schien seine Gesellschaft zu genießen. William seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er mußte einfach Geduld haben.

William entschuldigte sich kurz, und als er nach wenigen Minuten zurückkam, stand Yves am Tisch und sprach mit Liz. „Oh la la Mademoiselle Elizabeth, 'eute in so charmanter Begleitung? Dieser Mann ist ein…wie sagt man…Glückschampignon?"

„Ein Glückspilz," sagte William trocken. „In der Tat." Er nahm wieder Platz und Liz' Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rötlich.

„Oui, ein richtiger _Glückspilz_," wiederholte Yves und ließ seinen Blick wiederum verträumt über William wandern. Dieser verlangte etwas genervt die Rechnung und der kleine Franzose riß sich zusammen. „Pardon, selbstverständlich, kommt sofort."

Liz konnte sich das Lachen nicht länger verbeißen, als sie vor dem Restaurant standen. „Mr. Darcy, es tut mir so leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß Yves…" sie verschluckte sich und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht mehr zu lachen. „Liebe Güte!" Sie hatte schon Tränen in den Augen und William fand sie überaus anziehend. „Entschuldigen sie bitte," sagte sie schließlich und wischte sich die Augen. „Sie fanden das sicher nicht lustig." Sie beruhigte sich langsam wieder, aber ihre Augen blitzten vor Belustigung.

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, welchen Gefahren sie mich hier heute ausgesetzt haben, Miss Bennet!" sagte er gespielt ernst. „Ich fürchte, beim nächsten Mal muß ich die Lokation auswählen."

Beide starrten sich an. William biß sich auf die Lippen. Er wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, wieder mit ihr auszugehen, aber er hätte es nicht sagen sollen, das wußte er. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Er durfte sie nicht unter Druck setzen.

Liz wurde rot. Er wollte noch einmal mit ihr ausgehen? Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt und gleichzeitig verwirrt. Würde sie das wollen? Sie war erstaunt, die Antwort lautete definitiv ja.

Ein eiskalter Windstoß brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und Liz zum frösteln. William bemerkte es. „Oh, sie haben nur diese dünne Jacke an. Warten sie." Er zog ohne große Umstände seinen Mantel aus und nötigte sie, ihn anzuziehen. Liz wollte nicht. „Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, ich wohne doch nur ein paar Häuser weiter."

„Keine Widerrede." Er wickelte sie in den dicken, wärmenden Stoff und verkniff sich mühsam ein Lächeln. Natürlich war ihr das gute Stück viel zu groß und sie verschwand fast darin, aber es wärmte sie wenigstens. Er mußte sich zwingen, seine Hände von ihren Schultern zu nehmen, nachdem sie „eingepackt" war – viel lieber hätte er sie an sich gezogen und selbst mit seinem Körper gewärmt. Warum konnte es bloß nicht sein…

Liz lachte, als sie an sich herunterblickte. Der Mantel reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und den Gürtel konnte sie fast zweimal um sich wickeln. „Mal sehen, ob ich überhaupt noch laufen kann," meinte sie und ging vorsichtig los. Sie wollte das – offenbar teure, wenn nicht sogar maßgeschneiderte Stück – nicht im Schnee schleifen lassen und ruinieren.

„Steht ihnen sehr gut, Miss Bennet," meinte William trocken und folgte ihr amüsiert.

Es war nicht weit zu ihrer Wohnung. Liz hatte während des kurzen Wegs fieberhaft darüber nachgedacht, ob sie William nach oben bitten sollte, aber sich dagegen entschieden. Er war schließlich immer noch ihr Vorgesetzter und kein richtiges „Date". Was würde er wohl von ihr denken, wenn sie ihn „zu einem Kaffee" oder so in ihre Wohnung einladen würde! Oh nein! Sie hatte ihre Meinung über ihn heute abend zwar ein wenig geändert, aber sie dachte eher daran, daß die tägliche Zusammenarbeit jetzt besser funktionieren würde als an eine mögliche Beziehung mit ihm. Genauer gesagt, an so etwas dachte sie überhaupt nicht.

William wäre enttäuscht gewesen, hätte er ihre Gedanken gekannt. Sie blieben schließlich vor einem vierstöckigen Altbau stehen und sahen sich verlegen an. „Hier wohne ich," sagte Liz unnötigerweise. „Ja. Dann gute Nacht, Miss Bennet. Schlafen sie gut."

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Darcy. Bis morgen dann."

William nickte und drehte sich schnell um, bevor er seinem übermäßig großen Verlangen nachgeben konnte, sie in die Arme zu schließen und um den Verstand zu küssen. „Bis morgen!" Und weg war er.

Liz bemerkte erst oben in ihrer Wohnung, daß sie immer noch seinen Mantel trug.

Als sie ihr Laptop noch einmal anschaltete um zu sehen, wie es _Prince William_ heute mit seiner Angebeteten ergangen war, stellte sie etwas enttäuscht fest, daß er sich gar nicht angemeldet hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht war er sogar mit ihr ausgewesen, dachte sie und ging zu Bett, in ihren Gedanken mit William Darcy beschäftigt.

**6.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, am nächsten Tag im Crowne Pemberley _

Liz erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus einem seltsamen Traum. Sie war wieder mit William essen gewesen, aber in einem anderen Restaurant. Es war sehr lustig und schön gewesen, aber dieses mal hatte sie ihn danach in ihre Wohnung eingeladen und er hatte eingewilligt. Sie hatte ihm sogar gestattet, sie zu küssen und seine Zärtlichkeiten auch sehr genossen. In genau dem Moment, als er sie vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett führte, klingelte ihr Wecker.

Liz brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie richtig wach war. Sie war ärgerlich. Und verlegen. Ärgerlich, weil sie zu gerne gewußt hätte, wie es weitergegangen wäre. Ärgerlich, weil sie sich in seinen Armen so wohl-, so beschützt gefühlt hatte. Verlegen, weil sie im Traum mit ihrem Chef geknutscht hatte. Verlegen, weil sie es so genossen hatte.

Schließlich erhob sie sich seufzend und ging ins Bad. Der Traum hatte ihr einmal mehr ins Bewußtsein gerufen, wie alleine sie sich manchmal fühlte. Es war lange her, viel zu lange, daß sie jemandes Zärtlichkeiten genossen hatte und ja, sie sehnte sich nach ein bißchen zwischenmenschlicher (männlicher?) Zuwendung. Es mußte ja nicht gerade William Darcy sein. Nein, dieser Mann spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga, war unerreichbar für eine kleine, arme Studentin wie sie. Ein Mann wie William würde sie zum Frühstück verspeisen. Sie wußte, sie würde knallrot vor Verlegenheit werden, wenn sie ihn heute sah, das wußte sie genau.

Dazu kam, daß sie immer noch seinen Mantel hatte! Wie sollte sie ihm den möglichst unbemerkt geben? Der Ärmste, er mußte gestern den ganzen Weg zu seinem Auto in seinem dünnen Jackett zurücklegen! Liz betete, daß William keine Bemerkung im Beisein anderer zu dem gestrigen Abend machen würde. Caroline würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur mit Blicken töten, wenn sie das mitbekam. Sie hätte nichts mehr zu lachen mit Caroline im gleichen Büro.

Liz faltete Williams Mantel sorgfältig zusammen und strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Das Etikett ließ auf einen Maßschneider in London schließen. Hmmm…was für ein edles Material das war! Feinster Kaschmir... Man konnte über William Darcy sagen, was man wollte, er war auf alle Fälle immer sehr gut gekleidet. Weich und warm war das Kleidungsstück, am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder darin eingekuschelt. Ein leichter Duft nach Sandelholz war am Kragen zu spüren, offenbar sein Aftershave.

Hm. Aber wie sollte sie das gute Stück transportieren? Anziehen schied natürlich aus und so eine große Tasche hatte sie auch nicht, aber sie konnte ihn schlecht bei sich zuhause liegen lassen. Noch schwieriger war später die Übergabe, für die sie nicht unbedingt Zeugen brauchte. Vor allem nicht Caroline! Liz sah auf die Uhr und biß sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt! Sie war spät dran. Wenn sie sich beeilte, kam sie vor Caroline ins Büro und würde William alleine erwischen, der immer relativ früh da war.

Sie schnappte sich kurzerhand den Mantel und nahm ihn ohne Tasche mit. Draußen lag noch immer Schnee und diesmal war sie gewappnet und ging mit ihrer Winterjacke aus dem Haus. Sie beeilte sich und betete, daß niemand mitbekam, daß sie William Darcys Mantel mit ins Hotel brachte – keiner würde wissen, was sie da trug, nur Caroline wäre eine gefährliche Hürde.

Caroline war noch nicht am Platz, genausowenig wie William, wie Liz erleichtert feststellte. Dafür lief sie Georgiana Darcy in die Arme. Sie warf einen interessierten Blick auf das dicke Stoffbündel und erkannte das Etikett.

„Nanu, Liz, ist das nicht der Mantel meines Bruders?" fragte sie und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Liz wurde rot.

„Ja. Er hat ihn mir gestern ausgeliehen."

Georgiana kicherte. „Wie lustig mag _das_ ausgesehen haben!"

Liz schwieg verlegen und war erleichtert, als William in diesem Moment das Vorzimmer betrat. Er begrüßte die beiden Frauen – Georgiana mit einem Kuß auf die Wange – und nahm Liz den Mantel ab, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, daß sie damit herumlief.

„Oh, danke, Miss Bennet." Er lächelte sie an, sagte aber kein Wort mehr. Georgiana platzte vor Neugier.

„Wieso hat Liz deinen Mantel, Bruder?"

„Weil ich ihn ihr ausgeliehen habe. Sie hatte nur eine dünne Jacke an und ich konnte sie schlecht frieren lassen, nicht wahr?"

Mit diesen Worten ging er in sein Büro, fragte Liz, ob sie sich ausnahmsweise um Kaffee kümmern könnte und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte in ein paar Minuten eine wichtige Telefonkonferenz und mußte sich noch vorbereiten.

Liz entschuldigte sich und – froh darüber, daß sie Georgiana vorerst nichts erzählen mußte – stellte sie den Kaffeeautomaten an. Sie würde es William überlassen, ob er seiner Schwester etwas erzählen wollte. Andererseits, der Abend war völlig harmlos gewesen und es gab nichts, was sie verschweigen mußten.

Liz hatte gerade eine Tasse Kaffee für William eingeschenkt, als Caroline das Büro betrat. Als sie sah, daß Liz mit der Tasse auf Williams Tür zuging, schrie sie auf und stürzte auf Liz zu. „Das ist meine Aufgabe!" rief sie wütend und wollte Liz die Tasse aus der Hand nehmen. Kaffee schwappte über den Rand auf den Untersetzer.

Liz rollte die Augen. „Sag mal, bist du total übergeschnappt?" sagte sie genervt und hätte ihrer Kollegin die Tasse am liebsten übergekippt. Sie stellte die Tasse ab und suchte nach einem Küchenhandtuch, um sie zu säubern, aber Caroline schnappte sich den Kaffee und segelte voller Energie in Williams Büro. Sie begrüßte ihren Chef gewohnt überschwenglich und stellte ihm seinen Kaffee hin – nicht bemerkend, daß einige Tropfen über den Rand des Untersetzers gelaufen waren und jetzt auf einen wichtigen Originalvertrag, der gerade mit Sonderkurier aus den USA eingetroffen war, heruntertropften.

„Verdammt, Caroline, passen sie doch auf!" rief William ärgerlich und zog das Papier schnell zur Seite. Aber es war zu spät – der Schaden war angerichtet und dicke, braune Flecken verzierten die Urkunde. William starrte fassungslos auf das Dokument. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis die amerikanische Anwaltskanzlei diesen Vertrag endlich akzeptiert hatte und er wollte ihn heute zu seinem Notar geben. Viele lange, mühsame Nachfragen hatte es erfordert, zähe Verhandlungen waren vorausgegangen – ganz zu schweigen von den endlosen Telefonkonferenzen bis spät in die Nacht und den drei Dienstreisen nach New York, die er auch noch unternommen hatte. Gestern abend war das beglaubigte Dokument endlich, endlich eingetroffen. Und jetzt lag das Papier vor ihm – verunstaltet mit drei dicken, braunen Kaffeeflecken.

William Darcy war im allgemeinen ein beherrschter, wohlerzogener Mann. Aber das war zuviel für ihn. Er hatte das Gezeter Carolines mit Liz vor seiner Tür teilweise mitbekommen und nur entnervt die Augen gerollt. Diese Frau machte ihn fertig mit ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Was glaubte sie, wer sie war und was wollte sie von ihm? Dachte sie tatsächlich, er würde etwas mit ihr anfangen? Liebe Güte…

Aber jetzt hatte sie das Faß zum Überlaufen gebracht. William besah sich den Schaden und überlegte, ob irgendetwas zu retten war, aber nein, das Dokument konnte unmöglich so verwendet werden, wie würde das aussehen! Er holte tief Luft. Er mußte sich schwer zurückhalten, um Caroline nicht tätlich anzugreifen und er wollte auch nicht schreien, obwohl er am liebsten seinen Zorn an irgendetwas ausgelassen hätte. Mit leiser, gefährlich leiser Stimme sprach er Caroline an.

„Miss Binggli, sie werden nun augenblicklich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um eine neue Fassung dieses Dokuments zu bekommen. Und zwar wird die Urkunde spätestens morgen früh auf meinem Tisch liegen, haben sie verstanden? Es ist mir egal, wie sie das schaffen, aber morgen früh liegt das Papier vor."

Caroline verkannte den Ernst der Situation. „Aber Sir, Elizabeth ist schuld. Sie…"

William verlor die Geduld, als sie nun auch noch Liz miteinbeziehen wollte. „Genug," sagte er leise, aber mit drohendem Unterton, daß selbst Caroline lieber die Klappe hielt. „Sehen sie zu, daß sie das Dokument herbeischaffen. Und gehen sie mir für den Rest des Tages aus den Augen."

Caroline schluckte. So wütend hatte sie ihren angehimmelten Chef noch nie gesehen. Sie fragte sich, wie zum Teufel sie dieses dämliche Stück Papier herbeischaffen sollte und verließ Williams Büro mit Tränen des Zorns in den Augen.

Liz war froh, daß Georgiana sie die meiste Zeit über in Beschlag nahm und sie weder Caroline noch William viel zu Gesicht bekam. Sie war heute sowieso nur ein paar Stunden hier, da sie am nachmittag zur Uni mußte. So sehr sie ihre neuen Aufgaben im Hotel auch mochte, sie war immer noch Studentin und der Abgabetermin ihrer Diplomarbeit rückte gnadenlos näher.

_Frankfurt, am gleichen Abend in Williams Wohnung_

William Darcy verließ an diesem Tag sein Büro um 18 Uhr. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung sah er Caroline am Telefon rotieren, die immer noch versuchte, jemanden aufzutreiben, der ihr die Urkunde umgehend schicken konnte. William war gespannt, wie sie das Problem lösen würde.

Für heute hatte er genug. Er war müde. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Telefonieren, war genervt von den unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten, mit denen er den ganzen Tag lang belästigt worden war und war frustriert, daß er kein einziges privates Wort mit Liz hatte wechseln können. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal gesehen, von den zwei viel zu kurzen Minuten am Morgen abgesehen.

William Darcy nahm seinen Autoschlüssel vom heutigen Portier mit einem schweigenden Nicken entgegen und fuhr nach hause. Er lachte bitter auf. Nein, es war kein Heim, es war bloß eine Wohnung, eine _Bleibe_. Kalt und leer. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn ihn jemand dort erwarten würde, wenn _Liz_ ihn erwarten würde! Sie würde seine Lebensgeister wieder zum Leben erwecken, davon war er überzeugt. William verlor sich in seinen angenehmen Fantasien und schrak erst wieder auf, als hinter ihm gehupt wurde. Er riß sich zusammen. Auch wenn heute abend keine Liz auf ihn wartete und morgen auch noch nicht – es war noch nicht zu spät, irgendwann vielleicht doch ihr Herz zu gewinnen. So ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter!

William richtete sich also auf einen weiteren einsamen Abend in seiner Wohnung ein. Zum joggen oder radfahren war es definitiv zu ungemütlich draußen und so zog er etwas bequemes an, braute sich eine heiße Schokolade und kuschelte sich mit seinem aktuellen Buch in seinen Lesesessel. Nach einigen Minuten stellte er ernüchtert fest, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, um was es in dem Buch überhaupt ging. Seine Gedanken waren wieder – oder immer noch? – bei Elizabeth Bennet. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihr, sein Verlangen, sie in den Armen zu halten, und – er gab es beschämt zu, in seinem Bett zu haben, schmerzte ihn fast körperlich.

Er ging den gestrigen Abend noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Sie war anfangs etwas scheu und zurückhaltend gewesen, aber später immer mehr aufgetaut. Sie hatten sich gut und ungezwungen unterhalten, wie er meinte. Alienors Rat fiel ihm ein: Geduld haben! Es langsam angehen lassen! Ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. William klappte das Buch zu, er konnte sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren, und versank wieder in seine angenehmen Tagträume.

Keine fünf Minuten später fuhr er erschrocken zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Seine kleine Schwester stand vor der Tür und schaute ihren Bruder mit großen Augen von oben bis unten an. „He, William, wolltest du etwa schon schlafen gehen?"

„Ich hatte mich auf einen gemütlichen Abend zuhause vorbereitet," brummte er und Georgiana grinste.

„Alter Stubenhocker. Los, zieh dich an und komm mit ins Kino!"

„Ach nö, keine Lust. Ich bin müde und würde dort eh nur einschlafen."

Georgiana rollte die Augen und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. William schloß seufzend die Tür. Sie würde so schnell keine Ruhe geben, das wußte er. „Sei kein Spielverderber, Fitzwilliam Darcy! Außerdem..."

In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Mobiltelefon und sie nahm den Anruf entgegen. Sie sprach kurz und beendete das Gespräch mit den Worten: „Super, also bis gleich, Liz! Wir treffen uns vor dem Eingang!"

William überlegte in Windeseile, ob seine Schwester noch mehr Frauen mit dem Namen Liz kannte, aber er glaubte es nicht. Also Liz würde auch kommen? Diese Gelegenheit durfte er sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Sofort wurde er munter.

„Also was ist jetzt, William? Kommst du? "

William seufzte theatralisch. „Also schön, warum nicht."

Georgiana sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Das war viel zu leicht gewesen. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn eigenhändig vor seinen Kleiderschrank schleppen müssen unter Androhung der schlimmsten Strafen – und wenn er tatsächlich so gar keine Lust hatte, hätte auch das nichts genutzt. Aber er hatte heute viel zu schnell nachgegeben. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal nach dem Film gefragt. Sie wollten in einen reinrassigen Herz-Schmerz-Frauenfilm gehen – ein Genre, das William verabscheute. Sehr, sehr auffällig!

„Äh…Will, ich komme gleich wieder. Hab noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich! Zieh dich schon mal um, ja?" Bevor William etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon in ihrer eigenen Wohnung verschwunden.

Georgiana Darcy war eine intelligente, junge Frau. Sie brachte sein schnelles Einlenken sofort mit dem Anruf in Verbindung und daß sie den Namen „Liz" erwähnt hatte. Sie grinste amüsiert. Ihr komplizierter, anstrengender, aber doch irgendwie süßer großer Bruder – sollte er etwa heimlich auf Miss Bennet stehen? Und Liz? Sie hatte heute morgen seinen Mantel mitgebracht. Sehr suspekt! Hatten die beiden etwas miteinander? Hatte er etwa die Nacht bei ihr verbracht? Nein, fiel ihr ein, sie hatte ihn gestern abend heimkommen hören. Allerdings war es schon spät gewesen... Oder er mußte seeeeeeeeeeehr diskret sein! Kleiner Schlingel! Und Liz erst einmal...tsts... ihre Mitarbeiterin, ein stilles Wasser? Bisher hatte sie allerdings nicht den Eindruck, daß Liz ihren Bruder besonders mochte. Egal, sie würde ihm auf dem Weg zum Kino ein bißchen auf den Zahn fühlen – und die beiden später _sehr_ genau beobachten! Es versprach ein lustiger Abend zu werden.

_Frankfurt, am gleichen Abend im Kino_

Vor lauter Vorfreude auf einen Abend mit Elizabeth Bennet hatte William ganz verdrängt, daß Georgiana etwas von einer weiteren „Überraschung" gemurmelt hatte. Zehn Minuten später klingelte seine Schwester wieder an seiner Tür mit einem jungen Mann im Schlepptau.

„Richard! Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?" rief William überrascht aus. Richard Fitzwilliam, der Cousin der Geschwister, schlug William grinsend auf die Schulter. „Darce, alter Schwede, schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe meinen letzten Auftrag erfüllt und kann endlich ein paar Tage Urlaub machen – deine süße Schwester hat mich freundlicherweise eingeladen, im Crowne Pemberley zu nächtigen."

Georgiana schlang einen Arm um Richards Hüfte und lächelte ihren Cousin hingerissen an. Sie hatte schon immer eine absolute Schwäche für Richard gehabt. Groß, dunkelblonde, stets verwuschelte Haare, von Wind und Wetter gebräunt, blaue Augen, die einen kanadischen Bergsee neidisch machen mußten und immer guter Laune. Er war mit knapp 30 Jahren etwas mehr als zwei Jahre jünger als William. Richard war freier Fotograf und trieb sich die meiste Zeit des Jahres irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herum. Er arbeitete im Auftrag renommierter Verlage und oft auch auf eigene Verantwortung und da er für seinen Beruf auch gerne einmal etwas wagte, gelangen ihm oft sensationelle Bilder. Oft genug brachte er sich dabei allerdings auch in Gefahr.

Aber das war Richard Fitzwilliam, immer gut drauf, immer locker, immer für einen Spaß zu haben und nichts ernstnehmend – außer seinem Job. Unnötig zu sagen, daß die Frauen ihm reihenweise zu Füßen lagen und er ganz sicher kein Kind von Traurigkeit war.

Richard und William waren sozusagen in fast allen Belangen das pure Gegenteil voneinander – von den ihnen zu Füßen liegenden Frauen einmal abgesehen. Wie Feuer und Wasser. Trotzdem mochten sie sich und kamen sehr gut miteinander aus, auch wenn Richard seinen Cousin für viel zu ernsthaft hielt und William über Richards ungezwungene Sorglosigkeit wiederum nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Aber im Ernstfall konnten sich die beiden aufeinander verlassen. Wie oft hatte William seinem oft allzu blauäugigen Cousin aus der Patsche geholfen! Er hatte ihn – sogar mehrfach! – aus südamerikanischen Gefängnissen freigekauft, in die ihn seine Neugierde und Abenteuerlust gebracht hatten, einmal Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um einen teuren Impfstoff ins tiefste Afrika zu transportieren, weil Richard sich unbedingt einen Schuß aus einem vergifteten Pfeil einhandeln mußte und verschiedene andere Dinge mehr. Ihre Freundschaft würde von heute abend an allerdings auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden.

Nachdem William Richard genötigt hatte zu erzählen, wie es ihm in letzter Zeit so ergangen war und dieser munter von Begegnungen mit Giftschlangen in Südostasien berichtete, erinnerte sie Georgiana schließlich an ihre Pläne für den Abend und daß Liz sicher schon warten würde. Richard reagierte auf Frauennamen wie eine Motte aufs Licht und wünschte sofort nähere Informationen.

„Liz? Wer ist das? Ist sie solo?"

Georgiana kniff Richard in die Seite, Williams düsteren Blick konnte er glücklicherweise nicht sehen.

Sie gingen zu Georgianas Wagen, in Williams kleinen Flitzer hätten sie nicht hineingepaßt.

„Sie ist eine Mitarbeiterin des Hotels und arbeitet hauptsächlich für mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch zu haben ist…" hier folgte ein bedeutungsvoller Blick zu ihrem Bruder, der jedoch keine Miene verzog. „Trotzdem läßt du besser die Finger von ihr, Rich."

Rich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso? Ist sie eine Hexe? Oder mit dieser...wie heißt sie noch gleich...Caroline nochwas verwandt?"

„Caroline Binggli. Nein, verwandt sind die beiden nicht. Und Liz ist das pure Gegenteil von Caroline, glücklicherweise."

„Woher kennst du Caroline, Rich?" fragte William.

„Ich habe sie heute nachmittag kennengelernt. Boah, was für eine Zicke! Wie kommt es, daß du sie für dich arbeiten läßt, Will?"

„Dad hat sie eingestellt," war Williams einziger Kommentar.

Das Thema Fitzwilliam Darcy senior war normalerweise tabu, was auch Richard stets widerspruchslos akzeptierte. Da keiner der Geschwister mehr etwas sagte, bohrte Richard weiter nach. „Und was ist der Haken an dieser Liz? Ist sie auch ein rechter Besen?"

„Wenn sie ein Besen wäre, würden wir sie heute nicht mitnehmen," sagte Georgiana, die ihre Bemerkung, daß er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte, bereits bereute. Sie hätte ahnen müssen, daß er darauf rumreiten würde. Möglicherweise würde er Liz sogar selbst fragen, was ihr „Haken" war! Sie seufzte leise. Richard und die Frauen...

„Vergiß einfach, was ich gesagt habe, Richard," sagte Georgiana. „Bilde dir selbst ein Urteil."

William blickte starr gerade aus, Richard grinste. _Aha, machte etwa Cousin Willy Besitzansprüche auf die geheimnisvolle Lady geltend? Dann mußte sie tatsächlich etwas besonderes sein. Versprach ein interessanter Abend zu werden, in der Tat..._

Liz hätte die Verabredung fast vergessen. Sie war ziemlich spät aus der Uni nach hause gekommen und am liebsten sofort ins Bett gegangen. Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen! Zufällig fiel ihr Blick auf das Kinoprogramm ihrer Zeitung und sie seufzte laut auf. Stimmt ja, sie wollte mit Georgiana ins Kino gehen heute abend. Nur sie beide in einen echten Herz-Schmerz Weiberfilm. Mit Heulgarantie! Der heute zum letzten Mal lief und den sie unbedingt sehen wollte.

Liz war erstaunt, hatte sich aber sehr gefreut, als Georgiana sie gefragt hatte, ob sie gemeinsam gehen würden. Schließlich war sie ihre Chefin. Georgiana sah darin kein Hindernis. Sie mochte Liz sehr und sah sie fast schon mehr als eine Freundin an.

Nein, Liz konnte und wollte auch nicht absagen. Ein paar Minuten ausruhen, einen starken Kaffee und dann machte sie sich ausgehbereit. Sie wußte jedoch nicht, daß Georgiana ihren Bruder und Cousin mitbrachte.

Als sie am Kino eintraf, warteten die beiden Darcys und Richard bereits. Liz wurde ein bißchen rot, als sie William erkannte, kam aber tapfer näher. Noch viel mehr verfärbte sie sich, als sie die Blicke zweier Augenpaare auf sich spürte – Williams und das eines fremden Mannes, der dicht neben ihm stand – die sie ausgiebig musterten. Der eine fast zärtlich, sehr zu ihrer Verblüffung, der andere mit unverhohlener Neugier. Und Richard gefiel, was er sah.

Zögernd trat sie näher. Georgiana, die ihre Verlegenheit spürte, trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Liz, entschuldige, daß ich einfach so zwei Kerle mitschleppe, ohne dir Bescheid zu sagen." Seit heute mittag waren die beiden per Du, zumindest außerhalb der Arbeit oder wenn sie alleine waren. William hörte es mit Erstaunen und ein bißchen Neid.

Sie sprach in Englisch weiter, da Richard kein Deutsch sprach und stellte ihr ihren Cousin vor.

Liz schaute in Richards strahlende, tiefblaue Augen und war sofort verloren. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, die er ergriff und galant küßte. Liz lächelte verzückt. Williams Blicke hätten problemlos töten können in diesem Augenblick.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Liz," sagte Richard mit leiser, leicht rauchiger Stimme und ließ ihre Hand nur zögernd los.

„Ganz meinerseits," antwortete Liz kaum hörbar und wollte den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihm abwenden.

„Wollen wir reingehen?" mischte sich Georgiana ein, der nicht besonders gefiel, was sie vor sich sah. Nicht nur, daß Richard kein Kostverächter war und sich sicherlich bereits Chancen ausrechnete, mit Liz heute noch im Bett zu landen; nein, sie hatte die Blicke ihres Bruders gesehen. Verletzt, enttäuscht. Oh ja, Liz hatte ihn höflich begrüßt und offen angelächelt, aber dann wurde ihr Richard vorgestellt und William war augenblicklich vergessen, so wie es schien.

Georgiana biß sich auf die Lippen. Es war offensichtlich: William hatte ernstere Gefühle für Liz entwickelt, die diese offenbar nicht – oder nicht in dem Maß, wie ihr Bruder sich das wünschte – erwiderte. Armer William, dachte sie und verfluchte ihre Idee, die beiden Männer heute abend mitgenommen zu haben.

William bereute zutiefst, mitgekommen zu sein. Er hätte es sich denken können. Wenn Richard _und_ Frauen mit im Spiel waren, konnte er nur verlieren. Richard Fitzwilliam besaß alle Eigenschaften, die ihm selbst fehlten, in verschwenderischem Überfluß. Er war ein verwegener Abenteurer, wortgewandter Charmeur und, wenn er wollte, konnte er sogar ein ganz altmodischer, höflicher Gentleman sein. Dazu kam, daß er sehr vermögend war und überaus großzügig. Richard machte sich nichts aus Geld, er hatte es in großen Mengen zur Verfügung und gab es aus, wie es ihm paßte. William hatte noch nie erlebt, daß eine Frau ihm hätte widerstehen können und auch Liz schien mit offenen Augen in diese Falle zu tappen.

Das war jedoch nur der äußere Schein von Richard Fitzwilliam, wie William nur zu gut wußte. Richard hatte keinerlei Interesse an einer festen Beziehung. Das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, über den ganzen Erdball verstreut „Bekanntschaften" zu haben, die er, wenn es ihm in den Kram paßte, aufsuchte. Alles unverbindlich, das war seine Bedingung. Dazu war er stets mehr als nur bereit, neue „Bekanntschaften" zu schließen, so wie heute mit Liz. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung mußte gesagt werden, daß die Entscheidung, sich nicht fest zu binden, ganz vernünftig war. Welche Frau hätte es schon mitgemacht, monatelang alleine zu sein und ständig auf ihn zu warten? Ständig in Sorge um ihn? Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war er über ein Jahr irgendwo im Regenwald unterwegs gewesen. Nein, damit konnte er sich nicht auch noch belasten.

Es gab natürlich Frauen, die ohne zu zögern eine feste Beziehung mit ihm eingegangen wären. Diese Damen hätten jedoch in erster Linie Gefallen daran gefunden, in eine alte englische Familie einzuheiraten und in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit sein Geld auszugeben. Als Trost für das Alleinsein, selbstverständlich. Richard kannte diese „Goldgräberinnen" nur zu gut. Und die Vorstellung, daß eine Frau ihn auf seinen Touren begleiten würde, verursachte ihm ebenfalls allergrößte Bauchschmerzen.

Dazu kam Richards Familie. Richard war erklärtermaßen das schwarze Schaf der Fitzwilliams. Seine Eltern, alter englischer Adel, hielten überhaupt nichts von den, wie sie es nannten, „Eskapaden" ihres jüngsten Sohnes und er selbst vermied ein Zusammentreffen mit seinen engsten Angehörigen, wo es nur ging. Das war auch der Grund, warum William bisher immer seine bevorzugte Anlaufstelle im Notfall gewesen war. Weder seine Eltern noch seine Geschwister (drei ältere Brüder), akzeptierten seinen Lebenswandel und hätten ihm zwar niemals Hilfe verweigert, aber nur zu (für Richard) untragbaren Bedingungen. Außerdem würden sie noch Jahrhunderte später darauf herumreiten.

Das alles erfuhren die Damen, an denen Richard interessiert war, entweder erst spät oder nie. William konnte das im Prinzip egal sein und das war es ihm auch. Die Frauen waren alt genug, um sich auf so etwas einzulassen. Er war schließlich nicht der Moralapostel seines Cousins und seine eigene „wilde Zeit" lag mehr oder weniger hinter ihm. William hatte bisher immer die Notbremse gezogen, wenn eine der Ladies ihm zu sehr auf die Pelle rücken wollte. Seit er Liz kannte, konnte er sich eine feste Beziehung erstaunlicherweise durchaus vorstellen. Er wußte, er hatte keinerlei Ansprüche auf Elizabeth Bennet, aber er würde weiß Gott nicht ohnmächtig dabei zusehen, wie sein Cousin sie umgarnte, benutzte und danach wieder fallenließ. Oh nein!

Richard sah das naturgemäß völlig anders. Es war keineswegs so, daß er sich Hals über Kopf in Liz verliebt hatte, als sie ihm vorgestellt worden war. Er sah einmal mehr eine hübsche, junge Frau vor sich, die einen netten Eindruck machte, mit der einen schönen Abend verbringen konnte und – wie er hoffte – sich etwas mehr entwickeln würde. Unter „etwas mehr" verstand Richard Fitzwilliam selbstverständlich ausschließlich, daß er für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts in Frankfurt jemanden hatte, der ihm die Zeit (bevorzugt die Nächte) ein wenig versüßen würde.

Tja, und Liz selbst war vom ersten Moment an vollkommen fasziniert von Richard. Diese blauen Augen schienen auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu blicken, pathetisch gesprochen. Sie fühlte sich sofort wohl in seiner Gesellschaft und Richard selbst verlor keine Zeit, um es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Es war nicht so, daß sein einziges Interesse darin bestand, Liz so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu bekommen, das anzunehmen wäre ihm gegenüber etwas unfair gewesen. Er schätzte es durchaus, wenn seine „Gefährtinnen" intelligent waren, man sich gut mit ihnen unterhalten und auch außerhalb der Bettlaken Spaß haben konnte. Richard selbst dachte auch mit dem Kopf – und nicht mit seinen tieferen Regionen! Die Vorliebe für etwas üppigere Oberweiten teilte er mit seinem Cousin, aber ansonsten hatte er keine großen Präferenzen. Die Chemie mußte stimmen, das genügte.

Und die Chemie mit Elizabeth Bennet stimmte. Daß sie seine besagte Vorliebe dazu noch erfüllte, machte die Sache noch interessanter.

Also erstand Georgiana vier Eintrittskarten und die kleine Gruppe zog los. William rollte resigniert die Augen, als er den Titel des Films erfragte, aber er machte keinen Rückzieher. Ein kitschiger Frauen-Herz-Schmerz-Tränenfilm und dann noch Liz an der Seite seines Cousins – wieviel schlimmer konnte der Abend noch werden? Richard hingegen hätte sich an diesem Abend auch die Schlümpfe angesehen, er hatte genug mit Liz zu tun, um auch nur für eine Sekunde am Film interessiert zu sein. Er konnte später noch nicht einmal sagen, was genau sie sich angesehen hatten. Williams Frust jedoch ging einem weiteren Höhepunkt entgegen, als er zu seinem Platz ging und sich neben Richard setzen mußte. Als sich an seiner anderen Seite eine dicke Frau niederließ, die ununterbrochen Kaugummi kaute, war sein Glück perfekt. Er wünschte sich nur, er hätte seinen iPod mitgebracht.

Noch viel schlimmer war, Richard und Liz zu beobachten. William fand es zwar irgendwie niedlich, daß ihr bei manchen traurigen Szenen die Tränen kamen, aber Richard war es, der ihr Taschentücher reichte und sie hin und wieder tröstend in den Arm nahm. Liz ließ es dankbar geschehen und William blieb nur die undankbare Rolle des Zuschauers. Gegen Ende des Films hatte sich aus dem „ab-und-zu-in-den-Arm-nehmen" eine dauerhafte Umarmung entwickelt und als endlich der Abspann lief, lag Liz mit tränennassen Augen in Richards Arme gekuschelt, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

William war froh, das Kino endlich verlassen zu können. Liz und Richard folgten den Geschwistern langsam – Richards Arm war immer noch um Liz' Schulter geschlungen und sie wiederum hatte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt. Die beiden sahen aus wie ein Liebespaar. Selbst Georgiana runzelte leicht die Stirn, Williams Blicke und Schweigsamkeit waren ihr nicht entgangen. Sie ahnte nicht annähernd, wie sehr ihr Bruder litt.

„Das war ein wundervoller Film, fandet ihr nicht?" fragte Liz, immer noch mit geröteten, aber glänzenden Augen. Georgiana nickte. „Oh ja, in der Tat."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Richard wissen. William schaute seinen Cousin schweigend, aber ziemlich kühl an. Ihm war klar, daß Richard mit Liz alleine sein wollte und er schwankte zwischen dem Vorschlag, daß sie alle noch was trinken gehen sollten und seinen Cousin zum Duell im Morgengrauen zu fordern. Georgiana nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Sie täuschte Müdigkeit vor und gähnte laut (und sehr unecht).

„Also ich möchte nach hause," sagte sie und warf ihrem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich bin total müde."

Sie wollte William ersparen, die beiden Turteltauben weiterhin ertragen zu müssen.

„Ich fahr dich heim, Liebes," sagte er liebevoll, ihre Absicht instinktiv erkennend. Richard und Liz schauten sich an und waren sich offensichtlich ohne Worte einig. „Liz und ich ziehen noch eine Runde um die Häuser," teilte Richard wie erwartet mit und Liz lächelte ihn an.

William wollte etwas sagen, seinen Unmut irgendwie äußern, aber er schwieg und mit einem schlichten Nicken und einem ausdruckslosen, aber etwas länger verweilenden Blick auf Liz verabschiedete er sich und ging mit Georgiana zum Auto.

**7.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, am nächsten Tag im Crowne Pemberley _

William saß seit acht Uhr in seinem Büro und konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Er hatte die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens hinter sich. Georgiana hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er hatte all ihre Versuche abgeblockt und vor allem abgestritten, sich etwas aus Liz Bennet zu machen. Georgie glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber sie wußte, daß sie ihn erst einmal zufrieden lassen mußte und hielt den Mund, so schwer es ihr auch fiel. Ihren Bruder leiden zu sehen, war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Schweren Herzens wartete sie erst einmal ab.

William hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an seinen Cousin, der sich jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich in einer kleinen Dachgeschoßwohnung in Bockenheim vergnügte. William haßte sich selbst dafür, daß ihn das so quälte. Er versuchte es realistisch zu sehen – Liz wollte schließlich nichts von ihm, er hatte keinerlei Anrecht auf sie – aber ohne Erfolg. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloß, sah er die beiden in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung vor sich und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er versuchte es mit fernsehen, Musikhören, sinnlos durch die Wohnung laufen, aber nichts half.

Dabei konnte er Richard noch nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Dieser wußte natürlich nichts von Williams heimlicher Liebe und hatte die Chance einfach genutzt. William gestand sich widerwillig ein, daß er auf seinen Cousin zutiefst eifersüchtig war. Er kam, sah und nahm sich, was er wollte. Und es war schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen. Daß er am Ende oft verbrannte Erde zurückließ, war für ihn unerheblich. William schwor sich, nicht zuzulassen, daß Richard Liz wehtat.

Und jetzt saß er hier vollkommen erschöpft seit über einer Stunde an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte noch nichts, aber auch noch gar nichts getan, außer vor sich hin zu grübeln. Noch nicht einmal Kaffee hatte er sich geholt.

Draußen im Vorzimmer war leises Lachen zu hören – Liz und Georgie. Und, wie er zu seinem großen Ärger feststellen mußte, eine tiefere Stimme: Richard. Hoffentlich würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen! Er wollte keinen von den dreien sehen, weder jetzt noch jemals wieder. Liebe Güte, und jetzt auch noch diese nervigen Kopfschmerzen...

Sein Wunsch wurde selbstverständlich nicht erfüllt. Er hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als auch schon die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen wurde und Richard gutgelaunt hereinstürmte. Williams versteinerte Miene nahm er nicht wahr.

„Hey, Will, ausgeschlafen?" rief er in einer – für William zumindest – ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke. Er antwortete nicht, was Richard nicht davon abhielt, weiterzuplappern.

„Sag mal, du bist doch der Gourmet in unserer Familie! Empfiehl mir doch mal das deiner Meinung nach beste Restaurant der Stadt!"

William warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. _Das beste Restaurant? Wollte er etwa Liz dorthin einladen?_

Richard warf sich in einen der luxuriösen Besuchersessel und grinste seinen Cousin an. „Was hast du, Darce? Du solltest nicht so oft in Liebesfilme gehen, bekommt dir offenbar nicht." Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wird Zeit, daß du dein Liebesleben mal wieder auf die Reihe kriegst." Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Mal ehrlich, wie sind die deutschen Damen denn so?"

William warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und schwieg. Richard setzte sich auf und sah seinen Cousin gespielt entsetzt an. „Sag mir bloß nicht, du hast sie noch nicht ausprobiert? Hier im Hotel sind mir schon ein paar sehr ansehnliche Exemplare über den Weg gelaufen..." Er schnalzte genießerisch mit der Zunge.

William sah ihn scharf an. „Ich wäre dir sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn du meine Mitarbeiterinnen nicht belästigen würdest."

Richard grinste. „Die Ladies sind alle erwachsen, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, die können selbst beurteilen, was gut für sie ist." Sein Lächeln schwächte sich ab, als er einen Blick durch die offene Tür ins Vorzimmer warf. „Nun ja, einige brauchen offenbar ein wenig länger dafür."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Richard rutschte näher an William heran. „Miss Bennet. Sie treibt einen ausgehungerten Kerl fast in den Wahnsinn, nur um ihn dann am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Die Kleine ist eine Teufelin. Wir waren gestern nach dem Kino noch in einer Cocktailbar und ich hab sie mit dem Taxi heimgefahren. Jo, ich zahle, schick das Taxi in völliger Vorfreude auf ein bißchen Spaß mit ihr weg und was macht die kleine Hexe? Verabschiedet sich höflich von mir und verschwindet im Haus."

Richard sah ziemlich frustriert aus, aber William grinste schadenfroh. War er doch nicht bei ihr zum Zug gekommen! Ha! Süße Liz, sein Herz wäre zerbrochen, wenn sie sich als so einfach zu haben erwiesen hätte! Was für ein Schlag für _Mr. Unwiderstehlich_! Williams Laune besserte sich augenblicklich.

Richard sah die Veränderung im Gesicht seines Cousins und runzelte die Stirn. „Und du findest das auch noch lustig, was?" fauchte er, was William nur noch mehr erheiterte.

„Miss Bennet hat einfach Geschmack, findest du nicht?"

Richard schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. Dann grinste er wieder. Er konnte nicht lange böse sein. „Aber keine Angst, sie entgeht mir nicht. Das ist zur Abwechslung mal ganz amüsant. Süße kleine Hexe."

William hätte seinen Cousin nur zu gerne erwürgt. Viel sagen konnte er auch nicht, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Liz weiterhin so schlau sein würde, seinen unberechenbaren Cousin abzuweisen.

Aber zunächst einmal mußte er still weiterleiden. Caroline war um elf Uhr freudestrahlend mit einem dicken Umschlag in sein Büro gestürmt und hatte ihm den frisch eingetroffenen Vertrag präsentiert. Sie war ganz stolz, es geschafft zu haben, war extra selbst zum Flughafen gefahren, um den Umschlag eigenhändig in Empfang zu nehmen. Nun erhoffte sie sich ein großes Lob von ihrem Chef – vielleicht würde er sie zum Dank endlich einmal zum Essen einladen? Sie vergaß geflissentlich dabei, daß sie ja schuld gewesen war an dem ruinierten Dokument und erwartete tatsächlich einen Dank. William war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er Caroline kaum wahrnahm. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken nahm er den Umschlag an sich und als sonst keine Reaktion kam, ging sie – enttäuscht und wütend – an ihren Platz zurück. Zum ersten Mal fand sie keine freundlichen Gedanken für ihren verehrten Chef.

Richard ließ sich von einem „nein" nicht so ohne weiteres abschrecken. Er wandte sich an Caroline, die ihm nur zu gerne behilflich war, Liz zu umgarnen. Somit wäre diese nämlich von William abgelenkt. Sie erklärte sich bereit, ihm Tickets für den Tigerpalast zu besorgen – inklusive Gourmetmenü, versteht sich – und Liz sagte nur zu gerne zu. Es war nicht so, daß sie Richard nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war auf dem besten Weg, sich unsterblich in den charmanten Abenteurer zu verlieben, obgleich sie wußte, oder vielmehr ahnte, daß sie vom Regen in die Traufe kommen und eine solche Liebe keine große Chance haben würde. Sie genoß seine Nähe, seine Aufmerksamkeiten, seine Gesellschaft. Sie hatte sich auch gestern abend nur zu willig von ihm küssen lassen und fand das sehr aufregend. Aber niemals nie wäre sie am ersten Abend bereits mit ihm in die Kiste gehüpft. Auch wenn alles in ihrem Körper sich danach sehnte und ihr noch niemals etwas schwerergefallen war, als sich gestern abend von ihm zu verabschieden. Als sie wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte und alleine in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung war, konnte sie etwas besser nachdenken. Sie kam zu dem ungemütlichen Schluß, daß sie sich momentan möglicherweise in fast jeden Mann verlieben würde, der ihr ein bißchen Zuneigung und Wärme bot. Andererseits – warum nicht? Richard war nicht nur sehr attraktiv, er war ebenso aufmerksam, lustig und es wurde keine Sekunde langweilig mit ihm. Wieso sollte sie die Zeit mit ihm nicht ausnutzen und genießen? Und wieso sollte sie nicht mit ihm schlafen? Ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit war schier übermächtig – es war schon so lange her. Und wenn er in ein paar Tagen abreisen und sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen würde – na und? Sie hätten wenigstens ein paar schöne Tage miteinander verbracht.

Nun ja, in der Theorie sah alles ganz einfach aus. Aber Elizabeth Bennet war kein Mensch, der Gefühle ausschalten und auf Kommando rational denken konnte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie sich mehr wünschte. Mehr, als Richard zu geben imstande war.

_Frankfurt, abends, Liz und Richard_

Die beiden trafen sich am abend vor dem Tigerpalast. Liz war nach der Arbeit nach hause gefahren um sich umzuziehen und dann mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln gekommen, Richard hatte vom Hotel aus laufen können. Er dachte sich gar nichts dabei, sich vor Ort mit ihr zu treffen. William hingegen hätte das niemals zugelassen. Er hätte Liz entweder selbst abgeholt oder einen Wagen geschickt, aber sie nie im Leben alleine mit U- und S-Bahn fahren lassen.

Richard pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne, als er Liz erblickte. Sie hatte sich in Schale geschmissen für den Abend und sah sehr hübsch aus in ihrem schwarzen, eleganten Kleid und den hohen Absätzen, ihre langen, dunklen Haare trug sie offen. Richards Phantasie wurde in der Tat sehr stark angeheizt. Die beiden gaben ein attraktives Paar ab.

Das phantastische Abendessen verlief noch in geregelten Bahnen, die folgende, wirklich ausgezeichnete Varietéaufführung zerrte schon an beider Nerven. Beide, sowohl Liz als auch Richard, waren gedanklich meilenweit weg, bekamen vom Programm nichts mit. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine Anspannung, eine Erregung, eine unterdrückte Leidenschaft, die nicht in Worte zu fassen war. In der Pause gingen die beiden nach draußen an die Bar, und als die Vorstellung weiterging, waren Liz und Richard schon mit dem Taxi auf dem Weg zu Liz' Wohnung.

Liz schaltete alle rationalen Gedanken völlig aus. Sie wollte nichts anderes, als sich von Richard lieben zu lassen. Jetzt, hier und sofort.

Und Richard Fitzwilliam hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, ihr zur Verfügung zu stehen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, aber das war für ihn nichts neues. Was Frauen anging, bekam er _immer_, was er wollte, früher oder später – meistens früher. Und Liz Bennet war keine Ausnahme.

Richard war ein erfahrener Liebhaber, keine Frage. Allerdings hatte er einen kleinen Drang zum Egoismus. So etwas wie „Vorspiel" hielt er für pure Zeitverschwendung, aber er machte seine Ungeduld durch Kraft und Ausdauer wieder wett. Seine Partnerinnen mußten sich seinen Wünschen, seinem Tempo unterordnen und er allein bestimmte, wo es langging. Das bedeutete nicht unbedingt zwangsweise, daß sie unbefriedigt zurückblieben, im Gegenteil. Man mußte sich nur erstmal daran gewöhnen.

Und Liz gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, daß Richard das Kommando übernahm. Zumindest momentan noch nicht. Es war sinnlich, aggressiv, hart, schnell – aber schön. Ja, Richard Fitzwilliam konnte zum Vulkan mutieren, wenn er in Stimmung war.

Elizabeths Erfahrungen in Liebesdingen waren eher gering zu nennen. Ihr „erstes Mal" erlebte sie an ihrem 18. Geburtstag und es war kein Anlaß, an den sie sich gerne zurückerinnerte. Damals hatte sie in einem Internat gelebt und ihr Geburtstag war groß gefeiert worden. Sie war ziemlich angeheitert gewesen, das wußte sie noch. „Er" war der Schulsprecher gewesen, ebenfalls nicht ganz nüchtern, und sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, am nächsten Morgen alleine aufgewacht zu sein, ihr ganzer Körper vor Schmerzen in Flammen stehend. Nein, sie erinnerte sich wahrhaftig nicht gerne daran.

Sie hatte noch zwei mehr oder weniger feste Beziehungen während ihrer Studentenzeit, die erste mit einem Dozenten, der mehr als fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie war und sich entschlossen hatte, nach Australien auszuwandern. Die zweite Beziehung hatte sie mit einem Kommilitonen, den sie nach einem halben Jahr mit ihrer besten Freundin in ihrem eigenen Bett erwischt hatte. Danach war ihr Bedarf an Männern fürs erste gedeckt.

Der nächste Mann, den sie attraktiv fand, war William gewesen, aber der entpuppte sich ja letztendlich als ihr Vorgesetzter. Niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, daß er selbst mehr für sie empfinden konnte, für sie, die kleine, unwichtige Studentin!

Tja, und Richard war so ganz anders. Er forderte nichts, er machte keine Versprechungen. Mit ihm war es einfach: Spaß haben, Spaß haben, Spaß haben. Und bloß nicht zu viele Gefühle investieren!

Sie verbrachten eine äußerst leidenschaftliche Nacht zusammen. Liz konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal so erschöpft gewesen zu sein. Richard war unersättlich, und zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen konnte sie hervorragend mithalten. Sie war über sich selbst verblüfft. Was mußte er bloß von ihr denken!

Richards Erwartungen waren voll und ganz erfüllt worden. Er hatte schon von Anfang an vermutet, daß in Liz eine kleine Wildkatze steckte, die man nur herauslocken mußte. Und im Herauslocken hatte er Erfahrung. Oh ja, sein Aufenthalt in Frankfurt versprach äußerst angenehm zu werden!

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und Liz hatte frei. Sie schliefen lange, liebten sich wieder, duschten anschließend gemeinsam und verließen dann Liz' Wohnung, um im „Albatros" ein spätes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Sie verbrachten den kompletten Samstag zusammen in der Stadt, sahen sich Museen an, bummelten über die Zeil, aßen am Römer Eis. Am frühen Abend gingen sie in Liz' Wohnung zurück, bestellten Pizza, tranken Rotwein und liebten sich wieder. Richard fand, mit Liz zusammen zu sein war ein netter Zeitvertreib, Liz selbst war überaus glücklich und sehr verliebt.

_Frankfurt, zwei Wochen später_

Liz hatte für die folgende Woche um Urlaub gebeten und er war ihr von Georgiana gewährt worden, wenn auch etwas zögernd. Sie wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Richard verbringen, und da dieser nichts besseres vorhatte und er Liz ja schon ganz gern mochte – von ihren anderen Qualitäten ganz zu schweigen – kam ihm das sehr gelegen.

Über die Dauer seines Aufenthalts hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Momentan war er ohne Folgeauftrag und konnte lustig in den Tag hineinleben. Aber das war nicht Richards Ding. Ihm wurde schnell langweilig, er brauchte Abwechslung, eine neue Szenerie. Liz Bennet war amüsant, er mochte sie, sie hatten Spaß zusammen – aber er spürte schon tief in sich den Wunsch nach etwas Neuem. Richard hielt es nie lange an einem Ort aus, es sei denn, er hatte einen Auftrag. Er konnte problemlos lange Zeit in irgendwelchen Urwäldern verbringen um dort zu fotografieren. Tagelang hatte er schon irgendwo bewegungslos und geduldig auf der Lauer gelegen auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Foto. War er aber beschäftigungslos, langweilte er sich schnell. Vielleicht sollte er seine Zelte in Frankfurt doch lieber bald abbrechen, bevor er Liz' Herz brechen würde. Dazu kam das sehr veränderte Verhalten seines Cousins ihm gegenüber. Richard war schließlich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, daß William nichts von Elizabeth Bennet wollte, sondern einfach nur besorgt war, daß sie sich mit ihm – Richard – eingelassen hatte. Sie war schließlich seine Mitarbeiterin und William würde es ausbaden müssen, wenn sie Richard nachtrauern würde. Ja, Richard Fitzwilliam war manchmal sehr von sich überzeugt.

Die Woche danach mußte Liz wieder arbeiten, aber die beiden sahen sich fast jeden Abend, manchmal holte Richard sie vom Hotel ab. William litt sehr unter der Sache und er zog sich so weit es ging zurück. Sein einziger, wenn auch sehr bitterer Trost war, daß diese _Beziehung_ zum Scheitern verurteilt war, da Richard sicherlich bald aus der Stadt und damit aus Liz' Leben verschwinden würde. Zwei oder drei Wochen, länger würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Liz nicht zu viele Gefühle investiert hatte und die unvermeidliche Trennung leichtnehmen würde.

Viel Hoffnung diesbezüglich hatte er allerdings nicht. Er hatte ihre Blicke gesehen, wenn Richard sie nachmittags manchmal abholte. Es lief immer gleich ab: Die Tür ging auf, Richard trat ein, Liz begann zu strahlen und flog geradezu in seine Arme. Er mochte es nicht mit ansehen, aber irgendein gemeiner Zwang trieb ihn dazu und sein Herz zerbrach jedesmal in tausend Stücke. An Schlaf war nachts nicht zu denken, da er mittlerweile wußte, daß Richard seine Nächte bei Liz verbrachte. Sie am nächsten morgen im Büro zu sehen, regelrecht von innen heraus strahlend, gutgelaunt, fast schwebend…das war fast zuviel für Williams Seelenfrieden. Andererseits wärmte es sein Herz, sie so glücklich zu sehen. Wenn Richard es fertigbrachte, sie dazu zu bringen, wer war er, der sich eine Meinung darüber erlauben durfte? Liz war erwachsen, und er hatte ihr nichts zu sagen. Ihm graute nur vor dem Tag, an dem Richard sie verlassen würde. Würde es dann an ihm liegen, ihr zerbrochenes Herz wieder zusammenzusetzen? Konnte er sie vielleicht darüber hinwegtrösten?

Zu seiner Frustration hatte er auch schon länger nichts von Alienor gehört. Ihr, die ihn nicht kannte und wunderbar anonym war, hätte er gerne sein Herz ausgeschüttet, aber sie war keinen Abend mehr angemeldet. Ob sie in Urlaub war? Krank? Mußte er sich auch noch um das unbekannte Mädchen Gedanken machen?

Nach zwei Wochen schließlich stand Richards Entscheidung fest: er würde einen Auftrag in Kenia annehmen und einen reichen Amerikaner fotografisch auf einer Safari begleiten, der sich diesen Luxus, einen Starfotografen zu engagieren, eine Menge Geld kosten ließ. Ein ungewöhnlicher Job für Richard, und seine beiden Cousins schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf, als er ihnen am letzten Abend beim Essen in Georgies Wohnung davon erzählte.

„Das wird deinen Ruf als angesehener Fotograf ruinieren, Richard," stellte William ruhig fest und goß ihnen allen noch etwas Wein nach. Er war zwar ehrlich gesagt froh, daß Richard Frankfurt verlassen würde, aber natürlich machte er sich Gedanken um den Cousin. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie Liz den Abschied aufnehmen würde.

„Ach Unsinn," wehrte Richard achtlos ab. „Das ist ein lockerer Job, und dazu noch hervorragend bezahlt. Zwei Wochen ein paar Zebras und Löwen fotografieren, in den allerbesten Hotels wohnen – das ist wie bezahlter Urlaub."

Georgiana sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich stimme William zu. Mögliche Auftraggeber werden denken, du hast es nötig, dich für so etwas herzugeben. Ich würde es nicht machen an deiner Stelle, Fitz."

„Liebes, mach dir keine Gedanken um mich," lachte Richard und drückte beruhigend Georgies Hand. „Ich werde auch wieder anspruchsvollere Aufträge annehmen, versprochen."

Liz hatte mit Georgie über deren Cousin gesprochen – von Frau zu Frau sozusagen – und auch Georgiana war etwas besorgt, was geschehen würde, wenn Richard ging.

„Hast du Liz schon davon erzählt?" fragte sie vorsichtig und ihr entging nicht, daß ihr Bruder leicht, fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

Richard wurde ernst.

„Nein, ich verabschiede mich heute abend noch von ihr. Morgen früh fliege ich nach Nairobi."

Georgiana spielte nachdenklich mit ihrem Weinglas, während William schweigend aufstand und zum Fenster ging.

„Liz hat keine Ahnung? Glaubst du nicht, sie wird dich vermissen?"

Richard grinste. „Gib ihr zwei Wochen frei, dann kann sie mich begleiten. Ich werde sie vermissen, die kleine Wildkatze."

William schloß die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. _Nicht streiten, nicht schlagen, morgen früh ist er weg!_

Bevor Georgie eine Antwort darauf einfiel, erhob sich Richard und nahm seine Cousine in die Arme. „Ich muß gehen. Machs gut, Süße. Ich melde mich, wenn ich aus Kenia wieder zurück bin. Wahrscheinlich werde ich ein paar Tage Urlaub dranhängen oder sogar nach England fahren. Oder ich komme nochmal hierher." Er drückte Georgie einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt muß ich mich von Liz verabschieden. Danke, daß ich im Crowne Pemberley habe wohnen dürfen." Er warf William, der immer noch wie festgewachsen am Fenster stand und angestrengt hinausschaute, einen Blick zu. „Ciao Will, bis bald!"

„Machs gut, Rich." _Verschwinde endlich!_

William atmete auf, als Richard gegangen war.

Frankfurt, am gleichen Abend, in Liz' Wohnung 

Liz nahm die Neuigkeit naturgemäß nicht besonders wohlwollend auf.

„Wie meinst du das, du fliegst morgen nach Kenia?" fragte sie überrascht, als sie nach einem leidenschaftlichen, harten Ritt engumschlungen nebeneinander lagen.

„Ich habe spontan einen Auftrag angenommen, Liebes," sagte Richard, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Lockenmähne und seufzte leise. Er haßte diese Debatten. Sein Entschluß stand fest, es gab nichts mehr darüber zu diskutieren. Es war immer das gleiche.

Liz verabscheute sich selbst, aber sie stellte die Frage trotzdem. „Kommst du danach zurück nach Frankfurt?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, Hon. Aber die Chancen stehen eher schlecht. Ich muß mich mal wieder bei meiner Familie in England blicken lassen, weißt du."

Liz schloß die Augen und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte gewußt, daß es so kommen würde, es aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie wußte auch, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, darüber zu diskutieren. Aber sie war unendlich traurig. Er würde tatsächlich gehen. Unwiderruflich. Morgen schon. Und sie glaubte nicht daran, daß er ihre _Beziehung_ später wieder zum Leben erwecken würde.

„Na na," murmelte Richard und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Keine Tränen, Kleines."

Liz weinte sich leise in den Schlaf. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Richard schon gegangen.

**8.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, am nächsten Tag im Crowne Pemberley _

Williams Bedürfnis, Liz am nächsten Morgen in die Arme zu schließen und zu trösten war schier übermächtig. Sie sah einfach bemitleidenswert aus. Verweinte Augen, blasses Gesicht, von ihrer sonstigen Fröhlichkeit war nichts zu spüren. Immer wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und Williams Herz quoll über vor Liebe und gleichzeitig Frustration. Er verfluchte seinen Cousin. Es war immer das gleiche mit diesem Kerl, er kam wie ein Wirbelsturm herangerauscht, richtete große Verwüstungen an und verschwand wieder, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und hinterließ ein Schlachtfeld, das andere aufräumen durften. William war ratlos. Wie konnte er sie trösten? Liz schien keinen Trost zu wollen. Sie wies sogar Georgiana ab. Höflich, aber bestimmt. Offenbar war sie entschlossen, Richard hinterherzutrauern und still zu leiden. Die Zeit würde ihre Wunden zweifellos heilen, aber William hätte so gerne etwas getan, um ihr _jetzt_ zu helfen. Er tat es im kleinsten ihm möglichen Rahmen, war besonders nett zu ihr, versuchte sie immer wieder abzulenken und verwickelte sie in belanglose Gespräche. Liz wußte seine Freundlichkeit zu schätzen, aber sobald er sie in Ruhe ließ, verkroch sie sich wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus.

_Frankfurt, die nächsten Wochen_

So ging es während der nächsten Wochen weiter. Liz erschien pünktlich zur Arbeit, erledigte ihre Aufgaben gewohnt zuverlässig, aber sie sprach wenig und wenn sie lächelte, erreichte ihr Lächeln niemals ihre Augen. Noch nicht einmal Georgie gelang es, sie aus ihrem Kokon herauszuholen. Immer wieder schlug sie vor, nach Feierabend etwas zu unternehmen, aber ohne Erfolg. Liz machte ihre Arbeit, kümmerte sich um ihre Diplomarbeit und verbrachte jeden Abend alleine zuhause.

William fühlte sich verantwortlich, da sie wegen seines Cousins litt, aber Richard war nicht greifbar. Dieser hatte seinen Keniatrip mittlerweile höchstwahrscheinlich beendet, war aber nicht nach Frankfurt zurückgekehrt. William hatte damit auch nicht ernsthaft gerechnet. Genaugesagt wußte niemand, wo Richard sich augenblicklich aufhielt, er hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, auch nicht bei Liz.

Liz hatte nach zwei Wochen fest damit gerechnet, daß Richard sich bei ihr melden würde. Nicht unbedingt in Frankfurt auftauchen, das hätte sie nicht zu hoffen gewagt, aber er hatte ihre Telefonnummer, oder er hätte auch im Hotel anrufen können – wenn er denn wollte. Anscheinend wollte er nicht. Oder es war ihm etwas passiert? Selbst seine Cousins hatten nichts von ihm gehört, sie hatte vorsichtig – und unauffällig, wie sie hoffte – bei Georgie nachgehört. Die Vorstellung, ihm könnte etwas geschehen sein, machte sie noch niedergeschlagener.

Georgiana konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen. Wenn sie versuchte, mit Liz selbst zu sprechen, wehrte diese mit einem gestellten Lächeln ab und sagte, es ginge ihr gut und schob ihr blasses Aussehen auf einen Mangel an Schlaf und den anstrengenden Recherchen für ihre Diplomarbeit. Georgie machte immer wieder Vorschläge, abends wegzugehen, egal wohin, aber Liz lehnte immer ab. „Sorry, Georgie, aber ich habe keine Zeit. Meine Diplomarbeit, weißt du…"

Und wenn Georgie sie dann skeptisch ansah, kam immer wieder der Satz: „Mir geht's gut, Georgie, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Aber Georgie machte sich Sorgen. Und sie sprach mit William darüber, als sie eines Abends zusammen in seiner Wohnung saßen.

„Am liebsten würde ich unseren verdammten Cousin eigenhändig erwürgen!" rief sie wütend. „Wie kann er Liz das bloß antun?"

William nickte schweigend und goß Georgie Wein nach. Georgie schaute ihren Bruder erstaunt an.

„Sonst hast du nichts dazu zu sagen? Liz ist nicht nur unsere Mitarbeiterin, sie ist auch meine Freundin geworden. Es geht ihr beschissen, William! Sie ist nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst, aber sie mag sich niemandem anvertrauen."

„Georgie, ich weiß," sagte William leise. „Hältst du mich für so ignorant und gefühlskalt, daß ich davon nichts mitbekomme? Aber wir können sie nicht zwingen, darüber zu reden, wenn sie nicht will. Sie ist kein kleines Kind, Hon."

„Entschuldige, William. Ich weiß, daß du nicht gefühlskalt bist." Sie stand auf und setzte sich an Williams Seite auf die Couch. „Wenn wir wenigstens wüßten, wo Richard steckt," fuhr Georgie seufzend fort. William legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie kuschelte sich an ihn – ganz wie früher, als sie noch klein war. Sie fühlte sich nirgends geborgener als an der Seite ihres Bruders.

William seufzte. „Verdammter Mistkerl. Warum muß er immer diese Spielchen treiben? Wieso kann er nicht ehrlich sagen, daß er keine ernsten Absichten hat? Liz ist bei Gott nicht die erste Frau, die auf ihn hereinfällt. Dieser Idiot."

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal Tante Louise anrufen – möglicherweise hat er sich zuhause gemeldet?" schlug sie vor.

„Gute Idee," stimmte William zu. „Wobei ich das nicht glaube. Aber vielleicht weiß sie näheres."

„Ja. Ich glaube, Liz macht sich große Sorgen, die Ärmste. Vor vier Wochen hätte er zurückkommen sollen und er hat sich bis heute nicht gemeldet. Kein Mensch weiß, ob ihm etwas passiert ist. Verdammter Mistkerl. Wieso muß sie sich auch ausgerechnet in unseren nichtsnutzigen Schlawiner von einem Cousin verlieben! Ich rufe sofort bei Tante Louise an."

Georgie griff entschlossen nach dem schnurlosen Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Richards Mutter in England.

Georgiana erfuhr von ihrer Tante auch nichts neues. Richard hatte sich auch zuhause nicht gemeldet und blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Lady Louise Fitzwilliam gab ihrer Nichte den Rat, sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen – Richard hatte die Angewohnheit, für längere Zeit unterzutauchen, um dann plötzlich unerwartet vor der Tür zu stehen, und das wußte sie, Georgiana, doch ebenfalls nur zu gut.

Die Geschwister fanden an diesem Abend keine befriedigende Lösung, wie sie Liz helfen konnten. Sie waren hilflos, ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, wenn Liz jegliche Hilfe ablehnte. Georgie wußte, William empfand mehr für Liz, als er zugab. Aber sie schwieg, ihr Bruder würde sowieso nicht darüber mit ihr reden, das wußte sie. Ein Meister im Verbergen seiner Gefühle. Lieber litt er still vor sich hin… Dieser Dickkopf!

_Frankfurt, samstagnachmittag, Liz' Wohnung_

Liz verbrachte das erste traumhaft schöne Frühlingswochenende des Jahres alleine in ihrer Wohnung. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich ganz in ihren Recherchen für ihre Diplomarbeit vergraben, und sie war froh über die Aufgabe. Es lenkte sie von Richard ab. Aber sie hatte noch eine ganz andere Sorge: Sie fürchtete, schwanger zu sein.

Einerseits erfüllte sie diese Vorstellung mit Angst und Schrecken, da das Kind seinen Vater möglicherweise niemals kennenlernen würde und sie eine alleinerziehende Mutter wäre, als Studentin, mit einem Halbtagsjob – andererseits hoffte sie, sie würde tatsächlich ein Baby von Richard erwarten. In Gedanken sah sie sich schon mit einem kleinen Ebenbild seines Vaters im Arm. Aber wie sollte sie ein Kind aufziehen? Alleine! Natürlich, Richard war reich, aber sie wußte ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob sie es ihm überhaupt erzählen würde. Verdammt, warum war das alles so kompliziert. Sie war schon einige Tage über ihrer Zeit – bald würde sie einen Schwangerschaftstest machen müssen.

Heute war sie seit langem einmal wieder in der Stimmung, privat im Internet zu surfen und mit einigen Schuldgefühlen dachte sie an ihre Internetbekanntschaft _Prince William_. Ob dieser mittlerweile sein Glück gefunden hatte? Ob er mit der Dame seines Herzens zusammen war? Vielleicht war er ja online. Bißchen ablenken…

Prince William war in der Tat online und freute sich, Alienor „zu sehen".

„Heee, Königin, da bist du ja wieder? Warst du in Urlaub?"

„Hi mein Prinz. Nein, im Gegenteil. Viel Streß. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen irgendwie für nichts Zeit… Aber genug von mir. Sag, was macht die Liebe?"

Der Bildschirm blieb schwarz.

„William? Noch da?"

„Entschuldige. Gibt nichts neues aus der Beziehungsecke."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an!"

„Die Dame hat offenbar einige private Probleme, da will ich ihr nicht noch mehr Streß verursachen."

„Du Ärmster! Du bist viel zu gut für die Welt."

„Danke, aber das glaube ich kaum."

„Irgendwann wird sie merken, was sie an dir hat, da wette ich! Bitte verlier die Geduld nicht. Diese Frau sollte sich freuen, daß du sie magst. Die meisten Männer sind… ach, egal."

„Die meisten Männer sind?"

„Mistkerle. Aber du bist offensichtlich keiner, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne."

„Ich bin zumindest ein Feigling, findest du nicht? Es tut mir leid, wenn du schlechte Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hast, aber ich bin überzeugt, es gibt auch ein paar nette Exemplare."

„Momentan kenne ich exakt ein nettes Exemplar, und das ist lustigerweise mein Vorgesetzter. Er scheint zu wissen, wie beschissen es mir momentan geht, er ist total lieb zu mir, aber kein Wunder, sein verdammter Cousin ist ja auch schuld an meinem Elend…"

Liz sandte die Nachricht ab, ohne auch nur einen Moment nachzudenken. Zu spät fiel ihr ein, was sie da geschrieben hatte. An einen völlig Fremden.

„Entschuldige, William. Ich hab mich gehenlassen. Vergiß, was ich geschrieben habe."

Auf der anderen Seite des Mains, in seinem Penthouse, saß William Darcy vollkommen erstarrt vor seinem Laptop. Vorgesetzter? Dessen Cousin? Nein, es konnte nicht sein… oder doch? Zögernd schrieb er weiter.

„Das hört sich aber nicht gut an, Alienor. Magst du mir davon erzählen? Manchmal hilft es, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen, der nicht darin involviert ist. Ich bin ein guter Zuleser" :-)."

Vor ihrem Computer in ihrer Bockenheimer Wohnung liefen Liz die Tränen über die Wangen. _Prince William_ war sicherlich ebenfalls ein etwas angenehmeres Exemplar der Gattung Mann.

Sie schrieb sich alles von der Seele und bereits nach wenigen Sätzen war William klar, daß er es tatsächlich mit Elizabeth Bennet zu tun hatte. Vorsichtige, konkrete Nachfragen hatten seinen Verdacht im Laufe ihrer _Konversation_ bestätigt – es gab keinen Zweifel. Er gab sich zunächst lieber nicht zu erkennen, versuchte aber, sie so gut wie es ging zu trösten, nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Er mußte nur höllisch aufpassen, daß er sich nicht „verplapperte". Als sie jedoch die Befürchtung äußerte, möglicherweise schwanger zu sein, schloß William entsetzt die Augen. _Oh nein, Liz, bloß nicht das!_

Seltsamerweise hatte er keine Ahnung, wie Richard auf eine solche Nachricht reagieren könnte. Er traute ihm _alles_ zu – von der Forderung, das Kind abtreiben zu lassen bis zu einer rauschenden Hochzeit, weil er plötzlich Gefallen am Familienleben fand. Noch nie hatte sich William Darcy so hilflos gefühlt.

Elizabeths Nachrichten klangen immer trauriger und frustrierter und William hatte schließlich eine Idee.

„Alienor, darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns auf einen Kaffee in der Stadt treffen? Es ist noch recht früh und du kannst vor dem Dunkelwerden wieder zuhause sein. Mir ist irgendwie unwohl bei dem Gedanken, daß du in dieser Stimmung alleine bist."

„Ich weiß nicht recht, William…"

„Ja, natürlich, du kennst mich nicht. Ich kann verstehen, daß du keinen Wildfremden treffen willst. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich setze mich auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Eisernen Stegs und habe ein Buch bei mir…mal überlegen…Stolz und Vorurteil von Jane Austen. So viele Männer, die dieses Buch dabeihaben, wird es nicht geben, oder? Du kannst dann entscheiden, ob du mich ansprechen willst oder nicht. Was hältst du davon?"

Durch ihre tränennassen Augen mußte Liz lächeln. Dieser Typ war irgendwie niedlich. Woher kannte er ihr Lieblingsbuch? Und warum nicht, sie konnte ihn sich zumindest mal ansehen. Ganz unverbindlich.

_Frankfurt, samstagnachmittag_

Sie hatten sich für 17 Uhr verabredet. William hatte es nicht weit, er konnte zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt laufen und es war noch fast eine Stunde Zeit. Trotzdem ging er sofort los. Er mußte über vieles nachdenken, seine Gedanken liefen Amok. Alienor hatte sich als Liz entpuppt! War das zu glauben? Wieviele Zufälle dieser Art gab es wohl? Später würde er darüber nachdenken, was _er_ ihr alles von sich anvertraut hatte... aber das mußte jetzt erst einmal warten. Liz war im Augenblick wichtiger.

Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn sah? Würde sie sich von ihm überhaupt helfen lassen? Würde sie sofort wegrennen? Wäre es ihr peinlich, wenn sie sah, _wem_ sie so viel von sich preisgegeben hatte? Würde er sie diesbezüglich beruhigen können? War sie tatsächlich _schwanger_?

Das wichtigste wäre zunächst, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ihr Vertrauen zu William Darcy, nicht zu ihrer anonymen Internetbekanntschaft. Was hatte sie vorhin geschrieben? _„Momentan kenne ich exakt ein nettes Exemplar, und das ist lustigerweise mein Vorgesetzter. Er scheint zu wissen, wie beschissen es mir momentan geht, er ist total lieb zu mir..."_

Zumindest schien sie eine halbwegs gute Meinung von ihm zu haben, und das war ja schon mal ein vielversprechender Anfang.

William ging langsam am Main entlang, immer noch tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag. Warm, sonnig, einfach _lebendig_. Überall saßen Leute auf dem Rasen, auf Bänken, gingen spazieren, fuhren Rad oder Inlineskates. Alles drängte ins Freie nach einem kalten, ungemütlichen und vor allem, sehr langen Winter.

Die Bänke am Flußufer waren komplett belegt, aber William hatte sowieso noch genügend Zeit. Er machte einen Abstecher zum Römerberg, seinem Lieblingsort in der Stadt. Der seltsame Zauber dieses Platzes verfehlte auch heute nicht seine Wirkung auf ihn. William wurde sofort ruhiger, er lief langsamer, nahm alles in sich auf. Die über den Platz wuselnden Horden asiatischer Touristen mit ihren Kameras und Tax-free Tüten, Gruppen von Teenagern, die sich rund um den Justitia-Brunnen niedergelassen hatten und Eis schleckten, Familien, die ins Historische Museum wollten, eine Gruppe älterer Damen, die eine Stadtführung in englisch mitmachte. Oh ja, William liebte diesen Ort.

Er überlegte, ob die Zeit noch für einen kurzen Besuch im Dom reichen würde, aber er entschloß sich dagegen. Vielleicht wäre Liz auch früher da. Er kämpfte noch einen Augenblick, ob er sich ein Eis holen sollte, entschied sich schließlich auch dagegen und ging langsam wieder zurück in Richtung Eiserner Steg. Es waren noch fünfzehn Minuten Zeit.

Die Bänke waren immer noch alle belegt, aber William hatte sich sowieso entschieden, sich nicht zu setzen. Er würde sie ja nicht sehen können, da sie sicher vom Römerberg kam und die Gefahr, daß sie _ihn_ vorher erkannte und weglief, war zu groß.

Also trieb er sich in der Nähe des Eisernen Stegs herum und durchkämmte immer wieder mit den Augen die Masse an Menschen, die vom Römer aus zum Fluß herunterkamen.

Kurz vor 17 Uhr entdeckte er sie auf der anderen Straßenseite und sein Herz zog sich vor Mitleid zusammen. Sie war sehr blaß und wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich, wie sie da an der roten Ampel stand. Zögernd kam sie näher und ließ ihren Blick über die Bänke am Mainufer schweifen. Die meisten waren von Pärchen oder älteren Damen belegt, auf einer Bank jedoch saß ein Mann, der offensichtlich alleine war und in aller Ruhe eine Zigarette rauchte. Er war schon älter, sicher um die fünfzig, und sah wenig vertrauenerweckend aus, fast ungepflegt. Interessanterweise lag ein Buch neben ihm, den Titel konnte man nicht erkennen. William sah, wie Liz zögerte und versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob sie den Kerl ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Sie sah auf die Uhr und schien erst einmal abwarten zu wollen, ob nicht doch noch jemand anderes in Frage kam. Der Mann auf der Bank schien allerdings niemanden zu erwarten, denn er saß einfach nur friedlich auf seiner Bank und genoß seine Zigarette.

William mußte sie aus der Ungewißheit befreien und ging langsam auf sie zu. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihren Chef erblickte und Williams Herz machte einen weiteren Satz. Sie war nicht nur unglaublich blaß und schmal, sie hatte auch ganz rote und verweinte Augen. Er mußte sich schwer zurückhalten, sie nicht sofort beschützend in die Arme zu schließen. Liz wurde rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden, als er näherkam.

„Hallo, Alienor," sagte William leise.

**9.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, gleicher Abend_

Das war das letzte, womit Liz gerechnet hatte. Sie wußte natürlich, daß die Darcys hier ganz in der Nähe lebten und da war es nicht ungewöhnlich, einen von ihnen hier anzutreffen, noch dazu bei diesem herrlichen Wetter. Aber das sich William Darcy als ihr Internet-Prince William herausstellte, das war fast zuviel für sie.

Wie festgewurzelt stand sie vor ihm, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, sofort wegzurennen oder in einen hysterischen Lachanfall auszubrechen. Das war wirklich zu köstlich! William Darcy war Prince William...wer hätte das gedacht...

Für einen Moment standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, beide unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollten. Liz überschlug kurz in Gedanken, was sie alles von sich preisgegeben hatte und wurde bei der Erinnerung daran rot. Was würde er nun wohl von ihr denken! War er gekommen, um sich lustig über sie zu machen? Liebe Güte, sie hatte ihm Tips gegeben, wie er sich seiner Traumfrau gegenüber verhalten sollte! Vielleicht hatte er ja auch schon ihre Kündigung mit dabei... Schließlich holte sie tief Luft. „Wie lange wissen sie es schon?" fragte sie leise.

„Seit unserer Konversation heute nachmittag."

Er nahm ihren Arm wie um zu verhindern, daß sie am Ende doch noch weglaufen würde, und deute er auf den breiten, geteerten Weg, der am Main entlangführte.

„Wollen wir ein Stückchen laufen?"

Liz nickte. Da mußte sie ihn wenigstens nicht ansehen.

Sie gingen zunächst ein Stück schweigend nebeneinander her, jeder seine Gedanken sortierend. Liz war äußerst angespannt. Der Gedanke, daß ihr Vorgesetzter von ihrem Dilemma wußte, in das dazu noch sein eigener Cousin verwickelt war, bereitete ihr heftige

Bauchschmerzen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber William schien genau zu ahnen, was in ihr vorging.

„Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was sie mir alles erzählt haben, Elizabeth. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin froh, daß ich es nun weiß." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, aber Liz schaute zu Boden.

„Was müssen sie bloß von mir denken!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich habe mich verhalten wie eine...wie eine..." ihre Stimme brach.

William entdeckte eine freie Bank und zog sie behutsam mit sich. Er nahm ihre kleine, schmale Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft.

„Elizabeth, schauen sie mich an," sagte er leise, und Liz hob ihren Blick für einen kurzen Moment, um sich dann wieder abzuwenden. „Sie haben nichts falsches getan, glauben sie mir das. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie mein Cousin auf Frauen wirkt und wenn es jemanden gibt, dem ich Vorwürfe mache, dann ist er das." Liz lief eine Träne über die Wange und William wollte es schier das Herz brechen.

„Nein, ich mache mir selbst große Vorwürfe – ich habe... ich habe mir eingebildet, es ist etwas ernsteres zwischen uns," schniefte sie. „Sie und Georgie haben mich oft genug gewarnt, ich weiß. Ich wollte es bloß nicht hören... Als würde ein Mann wie Richard sich an jemanden wie mich binden wollen – ohne Vermögen, ohne Verwandtschaft, ohne Beziehungen und ohne Perspektiven..."

Aus einer Träne wurden mehrere und William konnte nicht mehr anders. Er rutschte näher zu ihr hin und legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen kuschelte sie sich wenige Augenblicke später fast an ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Er hörte sie leise schluchzen und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Tröstend strich er über ihren Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

Liz wehrte sich nicht und hielt still, von ihren Schluchzern einmal abgesehen. Nach einigen Augenblicken kramte William ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es ihr. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf, schniefte noch einmal und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. William ließ sie nur zögernd los.

„Entschuldigen Sie," flüsterte sie und zerknüllte abwesend sein Taschentuch.

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht doch," sagte er sanft und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Wie kann ich ihnen bloß helfen, Liz?"

Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie war so gerührt über seine Freundlichkeit und brachte keinen Ton hervor.

William schaute sie nachdenklich an. Es war gut, daß sie geweint hatte, daß die Belastungen der letzten Wochen sich endlich freie Bahn verschaffen konnten. William hatte den Eindruck, daß sie niemanden hatte, mit dem sie darüber hatte reden können. Zu Georgie schien sie einen guten Draht zu haben, aber da Richard ihr Cousin war, wollte sie sie wohl nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen. Verständlich, wie er fand. Er selbst hätte nie davon erfahren, wenn er nicht zufällig „Prince William" und ihre Internetbekanntschaft gewesen wäre.

„Wollen wir noch ein Stückchen weitergehen?" fragte William und Liz nickte. Dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen. „Mr. Darcy, ich bin ziemlich unverschämt und egoistisch. Sie haben sicher wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich mein Geheule anzuhören. Ich…ich denke, ich komme alleine zurecht." Den letzten Satz konnte sie nur flüstern.

William schaute sie besorgt an. „Momentan sind nur sie wichtig, Liz. Ich möchte ihnen so gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte!" Er lächelte traurig. „Aber wenn sie meine Gesellschaft nicht wünschen…ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich werde aber nicht zulassen, daß sie in einer solchen Stimmung alleine sind."

Liz gelang ein schüchternes Lächeln. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, daß er ging. Langsam begann sie sich etwas zu entspannen und seine unaufdringliche Gesellschaft tat ihr gut. Die Grenzen vom Vorgesetzten zum mitfühlenden Freund, fast eher noch großen Bruder verschwammen langsam. „Ich möchte auch gar nicht gerne alleine sein im Moment. Danke."

William lächelte. „Dann gehen wir einfach noch ein bißchen, einverstanden?"

Zunächst liefen sie in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen nebeneinander her. William ließ sie in Ruhe, bis Liz von sich aus eine Bemerkung über den ersten schönen Frühlingstag machte und sie sich zunächst über unverfängliche Dinge unterhielten, wie zwei alte Freunde. William war froh, daß sie sich langsam entspannte.

Sie waren ziemlich weit gelaufen und hatten dabei nicht bemerkt, daß aus der anderen Richtung der Stadt dicke, ungemütliche Wolken aufgezogen waren. Die Sonne kam noch durch, wurde aber immer öfter von den Wolken verschluckt, bis in der Ferne Donnerschläge zu hören waren.

„Oh weh, ein Unwetter zieht auf," murmelte Liz und schaute skeptisch nach oben. „Ich habe natürlich keinen Schirm dabei, wer hätte sowas auch erwartet an diesem wunderschönen Sonnentag…"

William runzelte die Stirn. Hier unten am Fluß gab es weit und breit nichts zum Unterstellen, sie würden mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit in den sich bereits mit Wind und Donner ankündigenden Regenguß hineingeraten. „Hm. Ich wohne drüben auf der anderen Seite, es sind etwa noch fünfhundert Meter von der nächsten Brücke aus. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es, trocken dorthin zu kommen. Was halten sie davon? Ich kann sie später nachhause fahren."

Bevor Liz antworten konnte, erscholl ein mächtiger Donnerschlag, gefolgt von einem Blitz und in diesem Moment öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Weder Liz noch William hatten eine Jacke dabei, und so sahen sie sich nur kurz an, bevor sie wie auf Kommando losrannten.

Sie spurteten über die Brücke und die restliche Strecke bis zu der eleganten, erst kürzlich fertiggestellten Stadtvilla, in der Williams Wohnung lag. Als sie atemlos vor der Haustür ankamen und sich ansahen, brachen sie in ein fast hysterisches Kichern aus. Beide waren natürlich vollkommen durchnäßt und trieften wie eingeseifte Katzen. Als sie wieder ernst wurden und in den Aufzug stiegen, wurde William erst bewußt, was der Regen mit Elizabeths T-Shirt gemacht hatte. Der dünne Stoff klebte ihr wie eine zweite Haut am Leib und verbarg fast nichts. William wandte zwar augenblicklich die Augen ab, aber es war zuviel für seinen Seelenfrieden. Der Wunsch, sie hier und jetzt im Aufzug zu nehmen, wurde fast übermächtig und er überlegte verzweifelt, ob er nicht lieber sofort kalt duschen sollte. Liz in ihrer ganzen Unschuld bemerkte von seinen Qualen nichts.

William atmete still auf, als sie oben angekommen waren. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Elizabeth eintreten. Auch von hinten sah sie einfach verführerisch aus und er mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen. Es schien keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, sie in seine Wohnung zu bringen!

Liz betrat zögernd das große, luftige Wohnzimmer und schaute sich staunend um. Schon wieder hatte sie ihren Chef unterschätzt. Die ganze Wohnung strahlte eine unauffällige Eleganz aus, die dennoch gemütlich wirkte, oder besser: einladend. Er mußte einen hervorragenden Innenarchitekten an der Hand haben.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich vollkommen fehl am Platz. Was hatte sie hier verloren? Was hatte sie überhaupt dazu bewogen, sich mit Richard Fitzwilliam einzulassen, seinem ebenso wohlhabenden Cousin aus allerbester Familie? Altem, englischen Adel? Auch der spielte in einer anderen Liga und jetzt konnte sie sehen, was sie davon gehabt hatte, sich mit diesen Kreisen abzugeben. Sie fühlte sich miserabel. Wie eine Hochstaplerin.

William hatte angekündigt, Handtücher zu holen und als er mit einem Stapel zurückkam, fand er Liz wieder in Tränen vor. Die Ärmste, dachte er bedrückt und faltete eines der flauschigen Frotteetücher auseinander.

„Hier, fürs erste sollte das genügen," sagte er und als Liz keine Anstalten machte, das Tuch zu nehmen, trat er kurzerhand hinter sie und warf es ihr über den Kopf. „Trockenrubbeln müssen sie selbst!" rief er und nahm sich selbst ein Handtuch.

Liz stand wie erstarrt vor ihm und William mußte lachen. Sie hob das Tuch hoch, schaute ihn erstaunt an und lachte schließlich selbst. In diesem Moment erkannte William, daß sie kein Mitleid von ihm brauchte, sondern jemanden, der ganz normal mit ihr umging, aber ein starker Fels in der Brandung, einen echten Freund für sie darstellte. Der ganz einfach für sie da war.

Sie kicherten, während sie sich die Haare ein wenig trockenrieben, was William um einiges leichter fiel als ihr mit ihrer langen, wallenden Mähne.

„Georgie ist leider nicht zuhause, sonst hätte ich ein paar trockene Klamotten von ihr geholt," sagte William. „Aber in ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose von mir sollten sie problemlos reinpassen." Sie starrte ihn skeptisch an. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so problemlos," sagte er mit einem versteckten Grinsen, als er ihre zierliche Figur mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt verglich.

Zunächst einmal mußte sie aus den nassen Klamotten raus, was auch seinem eigenen Seelenfrieden zugute kommen würde.

„Passen sie auf. Ich lasse ihnen jetzt ein heißes Bad ein, vorher hole ich was trockenes zum Anziehen. Danach trinken sie einen heißen Kakao und dann warten wir, bis ihre Sachen trocken sind. Kommen sie."

Liz folgte ihm zögernd ins Badezimmer. Als sie die überdimensionale, runde Badewanne sah, einem kleinen Teich nicht ganz unähnlich, machte sie große Augen. Wieviele seiner Gespielinnen sich hier drinnen wohl schon vergnügt hatten…

Auf einem Regal standen mehrere Sorten Badeschaum und William ermunterte sie, sich einen auszusuchen. „Vielleicht den mit Zitrusduft, der weckt die Lebensgeister," schlug er vor und Liz nickte bloß.

„Sir, es ist doch aber wirklich nicht notwendig…ich meine, ich warte, bis meine Sachen…"

„Keine Widerrede. Sie müssen sich ein bißchen aufwärmen. Und keine Angst, hier sind sie ungestört. Lassen sie sich solange Zeit, wie sie brauchen. Ich muß sowieso ein paar Telefonate führen, und wenn sie fertig sind, kriegen sie ihren Kakao. So, ich bin gleich wieder da."

William verschwand über die Treppe in den oberen Teil der Maisonette und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem einfachen grauen T-Shirt und einer dunkelblauen Jogginghose zurück. Etwas verlegen gab er ihr die Kleidungsstücke.

„Das T-Shirt können sie vermutlich als Kleid tragen, bei der Hose müßten sie eben die Beine ein Stück aufrollen, fürchte ich. Ich bin auf Damenbesuch leider nicht eingestellt."

_Nanu! Was war das für ein Bekenntnis?_

Liz nahm die Sachen dankend entgegen.

„Genießen sie ihr Bad. Ich bin oben in meinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn sie mich brauchen."

„Danke, Mr. Darcy."

William drehte sich um und schaute sie einen Moment schweigend an. „William. Ich heiße William."

„Danke... William."

Er lächelte und nickte. Dann verließ er das Badezimmer und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu.

_Frankfurt, später_

Liz zog die nassen Sachen aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl. Das Badewasser sah einladend aus, und nachdem sie ihre Blicke durch das geräumige, luxuriöse Badezimmer hatte schweifen lassen, ging sie die beiden Stufen zur Wanne hinauf und ließ sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer in das angenehm duftende, heiße Wasser gleiten. Genießerisch schloß sie die Augen. Was für eine Wohltat! Sie hatte in ihrer kleinen Wohnung gerademal eine Dusche und selbst dort mußte sie sich beeilen, da das Wasser oft schnell kalt wurde. Wie herrlich mußte es sein, so wie William zu leben! Die ganze Wohnung war ein Traum, soviel hatte sie bereits sehen können. Dieses Bad hier war fast so groß wie ihre Wohnung – na ja, ein klein wenig übertrieben. Aber es mußte wundervoll sein, Platz zu haben – und das nötige Kleingeld, sich diese Wünsche erfüllen zu können.

Liz wollte gar nicht mehr raus aus der Wanne. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoß sie die Wärme und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie dachte über William nach, und das lenkte sie ein wenig von ihrer eigenen Misere ab.

William hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen und dann in sein Arbeitszimmer unter dem Dach zurückgezogen. Der Gedanke, daß _seine_ Liz in diesem Augenblick in _seiner_ Badewanne lag, war ihm nahezu unerträglich. Er hegte die absurde Vorstellung, daß ihr vielleicht doch etwas an ihm lag und sie sich möglicherweise irgendwann einmal näherkommen würden. In seinen Fantasien sah er sie hier bei sich wohnen, seine Badewanne, seine Wohnung, sein Bett, sein Leben mit ihm teilend.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Darce_, murmelte er leise vor sich hin. _Sie kann momentan nichts weniger gebrauchen als einen liebeskranken Trottel, der sie bedrängt_.

Sie hatte schließlich gerade erst ein traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich und es blieb immer noch die Frage offen, ob sie Richards Baby trug.

William war so sehr in seine trüben Gedanken versunken, daß er Liz gar nicht bemerkte, die leise die Treppe heraufgekommen war und in der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn in einem großen, schweren Ledersessel sitzen sah – niedlich sah er aus mit seiner Lesebrille auf der Nase, ganz in Gedanken verloren mit einem Dokument in der Hand, das er offensichtlich noch keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

William sah auf, als er ihr leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte und starrte Liz schweigend an. Da stand sie vor ihm, mit bloßen Füßen, die nassen Haare nach hinten gekämmt, das T-Shirt wie vermutet bis fast zu den Knien reichend, die Jogginghose hochgekrempelt. Sein erster Impuls war, aufzuspringen und sie in das benachbarte Schlafzimmer zu schleppen um sie besinnungslos zu lieben, aber er hatte sich erstaunlich gut im Griff. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er stand auf, nahm seine Brille ab und warf das Dossier achtlos auf den Schreibtisch. „Das kann ich auch später noch lesen. Jetzt lassen sie uns erstmal Kakao machen."

Er ging Liz voran zur Treppe, als sein Blick auf ihre nackten Füße fielen und er noch einmal stoppte. „Ich gebe ihnen besser ein paar Socken. Die Fußbodenheizung ist nicht an und die Fliesen doch ziemlich kalt. Warten sie."

Er öffnete die Tür zu einem anderen Raum und Liz erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Schlafzimmer. Viel sah sie nicht, da die Jalousien unten waren und William kein Licht gemacht hatte. Auch wollte sie nicht neugierig erscheinen, schon gar nicht bei einem intimen Zimmer wie diesem. Sie erkannte aber, daß das Bett sehr, sehr groß war. Und er wollte ihr weißmachen, daß er keinen Damenbesuch bekam...!

William hatte kurz in einer Kommode gewühlt und war mit einem Paar weißer Tennissocken gleich wieder zurückgekommen.

„Probieren sie die mal, die sind von Georgie und bei der letzten Wäsche aus Versehen bei meinen Sachen gelandet. Manchmal ist es ganz praktisch, wenn man die Sachen nicht gleich zurückgibt, nicht wahr?"

Liz lächelte und bedankte sich. Er war so überaus aufmerksam, so ganz und gar englischer Gentleman. Die Frau, die ihn einmal bekam, konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dachte sie, „dieser Mann würde sie auf Händen tragen." Der Gedanke machte sie ein wenig traurig. William Darcy würde in seinen eigenen Kreisen fündig werden, kein Zweifel. Genau wie sein Cousin Richard.

Richard. Sie kam nicht darüber hinweg, daß er sich nicht bei ihr meldete. Daß sie noch nicht einmal wußte, wo er steckte. Und sie mußte unbedingt bald einen Schwangerschaftstest machen oder noch besser, einen Arzt aufsuchen.

Langsam folgte sie William nach unten in die Küche. Dieser Raum war im Vergleich zum Rest der Wohnung eher klein und praktisch eingerichtet, wenn auch natürlich ebenso sorgfältig ausgestattet. William schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich fürchte, hier halte ich mich am seltensten auf – das wichtigste Gerät ist der vollautomatische Kaffeeautomat, den Herd habe ich selbst erst ein paar mal benutzt. Und in meinen ziemlich leeren Junggesellen-Kühlschrank sollte ich sie lieber auch nicht schauen lassen," grinste er und Liz gefiel sein Lausbubenlächeln. „Aber für einen heißen Kakao sollte es reichen. Die Zutaten _dafür_ habe ich immer im Haus. Ich muß gestehen, ich bin ein...wie sagt man... Schoko- und Koffeinjunkie."

Nicht nur das, er holte eine edel aussehende Dose mit französischer Beschriftung aus einem Schrank und Liz war sicher, daß diese eine Dose Kakao mehr kostete, als sie im Jahr für ihren eigenen Kakao aus dem Supermarkt hinlegte. Auch sie war süchtig nach dem Zeug.

Liz beobachtete William, wie er mit geübten Griffen zuerst Milch warmmachte, das aromatisch duftende Pulver mit etwas Zucker in einer großen, angewärmten Tasse leicht anrührte und die heiße Milch schließlich darübergoß und umrührte. Dabei plauderten sie in lockerem Ton wie alte Freunde miteinander und Liz entspannte sich zusehens. Sie mußte zugeben, daß William keineswegs der humorlose, steife Typ war, für den sie ihn lange Zeit gehalten hatte. Er war warmherzig und seine Besorgnis um sie war nicht gespielt. Und immer wieder gelang es ihm, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Richard Fitzwilliam war für den Augenblick vergessen.

Aber nicht für lange, denn William brachte das Gespräch bald wieder auf ihn. Er wollte nicht in Elizabeths Wunden bohren, aber er fühlte sich verpflichtet, offen mit ihr zu reden. Natürlich spürte er, daß sie noch immer an seinem so gedankenlosen Cousin hing und es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich. Aber durfte er sich ein Urteil darüber erlauben, wen sie lieben wollte und wen nicht? Wenn er daran dachte, daß sie möglicherweise Richards Kind trug... Würde sie es behalten wollen? Vielmehr, behalten _können_?

William ging ihr voraus zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sie auf der großen, bequemen Couch Platz nehmen. Er selbst setzte sich auf den angrenzenden Zweisitzer und zunächst genossen sie schweigend ihre heiße Schokolade.

Liz hatte die Beine untergeschlagen und sich in die Ecke der Couch gekuschelt, ihr war ein wenig kalt. Draußen ging noch immer ein gewaltiges Unwetter nieder – es war eine regelrechte Weltuntergangsstimmung. Der Himmel war schwarz geworden, dunkle Wolken zogen bedrohlich über den Fluß. Regen prasselte an die großen Scheiben von Williams Penthouse und die Blitze ließen sie gelegentlich zusammenzucken. Liz haßte Gewitter.

Als sie unwillkürlich fröstelte, stand William auf und kam gleich darauf mit einer warmen Fleecedecke zurück, die er behutsam über sie breitete. Liz stiegen die Tränen wieder in die Augen. Er war so wundervoll zu ihr. Und er war das komplette Gegenteil zu Richard. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, sich in William zu verlieben, aber leider hätte eine solche Beziehung keine Chance. Solche Gedanken durfte sie sich nicht einmal zum Spaß gestatten. Er war ihr Chef, er war aus einer Art Pflichtgefühl freundlich zu ihr und ihm würde nicht im Traum einfallen, sich in jemanden wie sie zu verlieben. Er, der in wahrhaft anderen Sphären verkehrte – wie nicht nur diese Luxusbehausung nur zu deutlich bewies. Liz kam sich im Vergleich fast schäbig vor.

William selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was in Liz vorging. Er hätte sich tausend andere Dinge vorstellen können, die er jetzt gerne mit ihr gemacht hätte, aber er riß sich zusammen. Wichtig war, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und natürlich vor allem, es nicht zu enttäuschen. Wie klein und verletzlich sie unter der Decke herauslugte, ab und zu an ihrem Kakao nippend – wie gerne hätte er sich zu ihr gesetzt, sie in die Arme genommen und vor allem Bösen beschützt – vor allem vor seinem vermaledeiten Cousin.

Sie redeten. Lange und ernsthaft. Nicht nur über Richard, aber hauptsächlich über ihn und wie es mit Liz weitergehen sollte. William bot in jeder Hinsicht seine Hilfe und Unterstützung an, vor allem, wenn sie wirklich schwanger sein sollte. Liz war ihm dankbar für seine Fürsorge, aber mittlerweile auch ziemlich mutlos und verzagt. Sie fühlte sich so alleine.

Das schlechte Wetter wollte und wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. William schlug vor, daß sie sich Pizza oder irgendetwas anderes liefern lassen sollten und Liz stimmte zu. William war besorgt, sie machte einen erschöpften Eindruck und ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, daß sie heute nacht alleine in ihrer Wohnung bleiben sollte. Aber konnte er sie hier übernachten lassen?

_Eins nach dem andern, Will,_ sagte er zu sich und kümmerte sich um die Bestellung. Liz hatte keinen großen Appetit, aber William hatte sie überredet, es mit ein paar Nudeln zu versuchen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam ihr Essen und Liz verspeiste tapfer mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Spaghetti. Sie war müde, traurig und dachte mit Schrecken an ihre kalte, kleine und vor allem so schrecklich leere Wohnung, in die sie jetzt endlich langsam mal wieder zurückkehren sollte. Sie konnte William aber beim besten Willen nicht noch länger zur Last fallen. Was mußte er überhaupt von ihr denken – sie weinte sich hier aus, ließ sich von ihm Nudeln bestellen, lungerte stundenlang in seiner Wohnung herum und machte überhaupt keine Anstalten, wieder zu gehen… Und dabei wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als hier zu bleiben, hier fühlte sie sich sicher und beschützt, fühlte sich wohl in Williams Gesellschaft und irgendwie getröstet. Sie sehnte sich albernerweise danach, daß ein Prinz in weißer Rüstung all ihre Probleme löste… _Prince William_…

Und wieder lief ihr eine Träne die Wange hinab und wieder zerbrach es William fast das Herz, als er es sah. Was sollte er bloß mit ihr machen? Heimbringen und dann alleine lassen war keine Option. Sie war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Dummerweise war Georgie nicht da, es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Liz heute bei ihr übernachtet hätte. William runzelte die Stirn, als er überlegte, wie er sie davon überzeugen sollte, heute nacht hierzubleiben, was Liz vollkommen mißverstand. Sie dachte, er wäre genervt von ihr und wollte, daß sie so schnell wie möglich ging und dachte nur noch über eine höfliche Formulierung nach.

„Ich…ich gehe am besten jetzt," sagte sie leise und schlug die warme Decke zurück. „Meine Sachen sind sicherlich trocken genug."

„Ich kann sie in ihrer augenblicklichen Verfassung nicht gehen lassen, Elizabeth," wandte William ein.

„Aber ich gehe ihnen schon so lange auf die Nerven, ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen."

„Sie gehen mir überhaupt nicht auf die Nerven und jetzt setzen sie sich wieder hin," befahl William mit gespielter Strenge. Er lächelte, als sie sich zögernd wieder auf die Couch setzte, die Füße aber unten ließ und die Decke ignorierte.

Kurzentschlossen packte er ihre Beine, hob sie kurzerhand auf die Couch und breitete die Decke wieder über ihr aus.

„Was ist ihr Lieblingsfilm?" wollte er wissen und Liz blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Hm…ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich habe gar keinen."

William stand auf und ging zu einem großen Regal hinter der Couch. Liz bemerkte zum ersten mal, daß sich darauf eine riesige Sammlung von DVDs befand. Williams Blick wanderte langsam über die Titel und schließlich zog er mit einem befriedigten Brummen eine Hülle heraus. „Das ist der richtige." Er legte die DVD ein und kurz darauf flimmerten die ersten Bilder von „Ein Fisch namens Wanda" über den Bildschirm.

„Findet der ihre Zustimmung?"

Liz lächelte. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme, ebenso wie Williams.

Liz hatte es sich wieder gemütlich gemacht auf der Couch und William saß wie vorher auf dem Zweisitzer in ihrer Nähe. In einträchtigem Schweigen, nur ab und zu unterbrochen von ihrem Gelächter, schauten sie sich den Film an. William füllte dann und wann ihre Gläser auf und Liz entspannte sich ein wenig. Gegen Ende des Films wurden ihre Augenlider immer schwerer und sie mußte immer öfter ein Gähnen unterdrücken. William bekam es trotzdem mit und lächelte in sich hinein. Als der Film zuende war, war Liz eingeschlafen.

Und es war unmöglich, sie wieder wachzubekommen. Die Anspannungen des Tages hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und Liz schlief tief und fest. Damit hatte sich das Problem, ob Liz nach hause fahren sollte, von alleine erledigt. William holte eine weitere Decke, ein großes, weiches Kissen und bereitete ihr ein bequemes Nachtlager auf der Couch, die glücklicherweise breit und bequem genug war, um darauf eine Nacht zu verbringen. Behutsam hob er ihren Kopf an, um das Kissen unter sie zu legen und breitete die zweite Decke über sie. Liz schlief tief und fest – außer einem leisen Murmeln war nichts von ihr zu hören.

Nachdem William sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß es ihr an nichts fehlte und sie fest schlief, zog er sich ebenfalls um und ließ sich dann mit einem Glas Weinbrand und einem Buch in seinem großen, bequemen Sessel nieder, um über sie zu wachen.

_Frankfurt, Williams Wohnung, am nächsten Tag (Sonntag)_

Als Liz am nächsten Morgen früh aufwachte, hatte sie gleich zwei „Erlebnisse". Sie schlug die Augen auf, wußte im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war, und ihr Blick fiel auf einen tief schlafenden William, der immer noch mit seinem Buch auf dem Schoß im Sessel saß, die Brille auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht. Sie lächelte bei seinem Anblick, aber bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, warum er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte, überkam sie eine Welle der Übelkeit und verzweifelt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wo das Badezimmer war.

William war aufgewacht, als er die Tür schlagen hörte. Müde streckte er die steifen Knochen, die eine solch unbequeme Schlafposition über eine ganze Nacht nicht gewöhnt waren. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn leise seufzen, es war erst kurz nach acht. William stand auf, schaltete den DVD-Spieler aus und schaute aus dem Fenster. Das Unwetter hatte sich verzogen, die dunklen Wolken waren verschwunden und es versprach ein angenehmer Tag zu werden. Was würde er mit Liz anfangen? Fühlte sie sich wohl genug, um nach hause zu gehen? Er wollte nicht, daß sie ging, aber er konnte sie nicht hier festbinden. Er wollte, daß sie für immer blieb. Hier bei ihm. Und wenn sie zehnmal ein Kind von Richard bekam!

Nachdenklich blieb er eine Weile am Fenster stehen. Könnte er tatsächlich Richards _Ableger_ großziehen? Diese Frage vermochte er, wenn er ehrlich war, im Moment nicht zu beantworten.

Als er sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte, hörte er aus dem Badezimmer Geräusche, die sich bei näherem Hinhören als unterdrücktes Weinen herausstellten. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür.

„Liz? Liz, was haben sie? Ist ihnen nicht gut?"

Sie antwortete nicht, aber das Weinen war weiterhin zu hören.

„Liz, bitte machen sie die Tür auf."

Keine Reaktion.

William drückte den Türgriff herunter und die Tür ging wider Erwarten auf. Auf dem heruntergeklappten Toilettendeckel saß Liz und weinte zum Steinerweichen.

William war sofort an ihrer Seite und kniete sich neben sie.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er leise und Liz schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Seine Freundlichkeit machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Da er offenbar keine vernünftige Antwort von ihr erwarten konnte, nahm er sie ohne viel Federlesens auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie vorsichtig auf der Couch absetzte und die Decke wieder um sie wickelte. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, zog Liz auf seinen Schoß, drückte sie behutsam an sich und ließ sie in aller Ruhe weinen. Solange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und, den Kopf an seine Brust gelegt, schließlich einschlief.

William wiegte sie in den Armen wie ein kleines Kind. Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde etwa kam sie wieder zu sich und fühlte sich beschützt und getröstet in seiner Umarmung. Sie blieben eine lange Zeit einfach so sitzen, bis Liz schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und mußte mich sofort übergeben," sagte sie leise. Sie machte keine Anstalten, sich aus Williams Umarmung zu lösen und er ermutigte sie auch nicht dazu.

„Sie meinen, sie sind tatsächlich schwanger? Vielleicht ist es einfach ein Magenproblem, das Essen gestern, die ganze Aufregung…," antwortete William, aber er glaubte selbst nicht so recht daran.

„Ich muß unbedingt einen Arzttermin ausmachen, um sicherzugehen," sagte sie und William nickte schweigend.

Nach einigen Augenblicken ergriff Liz wieder das Wort.

„Wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, muß ich Richard informieren, glauben sie nicht?"

Als William nicht gleich antwortete, seufzte sie traurig. „Er wird mit dem Kind nichts zu tun haben wollen. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er, ich will ihn damit zur Ehe zwingen."

„Richard mag ein gedankenloser Herumtreiber sein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er keine Verantwortung übernimmt." _Wie immer die auch aussehen mochte_…fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. _Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er die Kosten für eine Abtreibung übernehmen…_

Nein, Williams Gedanken seinem Cousin gegenüber waren nicht die freundlichsten.

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal seine Adresse," sagte Liz nach einigen Minuten.

„Das ist das geringste Problem," antwortete William. „Aber kein Mensch weiß, wo er momentan steckt. Georgie hat schon öfters seine Mutter angerufen, aber selbst seine engste Familie weiß nichts." Er drückte Liz unbewußt an sich und streichelte ihren Rücken, was sie ohne Gegenwehr geschehen ließ. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so richtig an – für beide.

Gegen nachmittag fühlte sich Liz kräftig genug, um wieder in ihre eigene Wohnung zu gehen und William fuhr sie nach hause. Er sah ein, daß sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen mußte und für ihn in ihrem Leben momentan kein Platz war. Sie war entschlossen, das Kind zu bekommen, egal, ob Richard es anerkennen würde oder nicht. William begrüßte diese erste Entscheidung sehr. Er persönlich hätte einer Abtreibung niemals zugestimmt, aber auch das wäre voll und ganz Liz' Entscheidung gewesen und ging ihn nichts an. Liz hatte allerdings ziemlich deutlich gemacht, daß sie Richard noch immer liebte und heimlich hoffte, mit ihm eine Familie gründen zu können. William konnte und wollte ihr diese Hoffnung nicht nehmen, wie gesagt, er konnte seinen Cousin da sehr schlecht einschätzen. Je nachdem, wie Richard gerade in Stimmung war, konnte er sich entscheiden, Liz sofort zu heiraten und den Familienvater zu spielen. Ob diese Ehe dann Bestand hätte, war die andere Frage. Aber er, William, würde im Hintergrund über sie wachen und wie eine Art Schutzengel auf sie aufpassen – egal, was passierte. Die Zeit würde einiges klären.

**10.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, ein paar Monate später, im Sommer _

Elizabeth Bennet war mittlerweile etwas über vier Monate schwanger und man konnte es schon ein bißchen sehen. Richard hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, nur seine Eltern hatten vor Wochen eine nichtssagende Karte von den Philippinen erhalten. Was er da trieb und wie lange er sich dort aufhalten würde, wußte kein Mensch. Liz hatte schließlich einen kurzen Brief nach England geschickt und Richard darin mitgeteilt, daß er Vater werden würde.

Georgie und ihr Bruder kümmerten sich liebevoll um Liz. William konnte es nur sehr schwer ertragen, ihren von Tag zu Tag umfangreicheren Bauch zu sehen, ohne daran zu denken, daß sie das Kind seines Cousins trug, und nicht sein eigenes. Daß sie wahrscheinlich niemals ein Kind von _ihm_ haben würde. Trotzdem stand er ihr zur Seite, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester, und Liz war den beiden sehr, sehr dankbar.

Caroline Binggli beobachtete ihre Kollegin argwöhnisch. Nie war die Rede vom Vater des Kindes, heiraten würde Liz offenbar auch nicht, sie lebte weiterhin alleine. Gesprächen über dieses Thema wich sie immer aus. Da sich die Darcys so überaus freundlich um sie kümmerten, hegte Caroline bald den unglaublichen Verdacht, daß William der Vater des Kindes sein könnte. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto überzeugter war sie davon. Es dauerte nicht lange, und das häßliche Gerücht machte die Runde durch das ganze Hotel.

William Darcy war selbstverständlich nicht der Vater von Liz' Kind, aber auf ihn wartete eine große, vollkommen unerwartete Überraschung, die sein eigenes Leben von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett auf den Kopf stellen würde.

Der Sommer neigte sich ganz, ganz langsam seinem Ende zu. Es war immer noch schön warm, aber die Blätter fingen an, sich zu verfärben und morgens war es schon ziemlich kühl. Liz' Bauchumfang nahm zu, von Richard gab es keine Nachrichten und somit blieb alles wie gehabt.

Eines Morgens, William hatte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und der Tageszeitung in sein Büro zurückgezogen, Caroline und Liz saßen draußen im Vorzimmer, wurden ein Herr und eine Dame vom Jugendamt angekündigt. Caroline informierte ihren Chef, der immer noch überlegte, was zum Teufel das Jugendamt von ihm wollte, als er draußen im Vorzimmer plötzlich ein Baby weinen hörte. William traute seinen Ohren nicht. Ein Baby?

Schon öffnete sich die Tür und besagter Herr betrat sein Büro, eine Frau im Schlepp, die den weinenden Säugling trug.

„Fitzwilliam Darcy, geboren am 19. Oktober 19xx in London, England? Das sind sie?"

William nickte bloß.

„Mein Name ist Baumgart, das ist Frau Leitner. Wir sind vom Jugendamt. Können sie sich ausweisen?" Die beiden zeigten ihm ihrerseits ihre Legitimation.

William runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das bedeuten? Und was macht das Kind hier?"

„Ihren Ausweis, bitte, dann können wir alles erklären. Das ist eine reine Formsache."

William zog seinen englischen Paß hervor und Herr Baumgart prüfte das Dokument genau. Er nickte seiner Kollegin zu. „Die Daten stimmen."

„Können sie mir nun bitte sagen, um was es geht?" verlangte William ungeduldig zu wissen. Die beiden Mitarbeiter vom Jugendamt traten näher, Frau Leitner hielt weiterhin das Kind, während ihr Kollege in seiner Aktentasche kramte.

„Bei dem Kind handelt es sich um Victoria Teresa Harding, Tochter einer…." Herr Leitner blätterte durch einen Stapel Papiere, „ah…hier steht es. Tochter einer gewissen Ellen Harding, gebürtig aus New York, USA. Kennen sie Frau Harding?"

William starrte die beiden erstaunt an. Was sollte das alles? Ellen Harding? New York? Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann erinnerte er sich. Natürlich. Ellen Harding. Tochter eines ziemlich reichen Verlegers, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Als er nach New York gekommen war vor ein paar Jahren, hatte er Ellen kurze Zeit später auf einer Party kennengelernt. Sie hatten eine relativ kurze Affäre miteinander gehabt, die er schließlich beendet hatte. Das übliche: Nach einiger Zeit wollte sie mehr, fing an Pläne zu schmieden, sprach von Hochzeit und so – und William ergriff die Flucht.

„Ja, ich kenne Ellen," sagte er schließlich langsam, aber was hatte er mit Ellens Tochter zu tun?

Die beiden Beamten ließen ihn nicht lange im unklaren.

„Herr Darcy, die Geschichte ist etwas kompliziert. Ich versuche, es kurz zu machen. Ellen Harding hat dieses Kind, Victoria Teresa, vor knapp einem Jahr zur Welt gebracht und kurz nach der Geburt erkrankte sie unheilbar. Sie hat sie, Herr Darcy, als Vater des Kindes angegeben," William wurde blaß – „und vor einigen Monaten ist Frau Harding verstorben. Es war nicht besonders schwer, sie ausfindig zu machen." Herr Baumgart machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir wurden von unseren amerikanischen Kollegen beauftragt, ihnen das Kind als Erziehungsberechtigtem zu übergeben. Frau Harding hatte niemandem sonst eingeweiht und ihre Eltern lehnen es rigoros ab, sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Wenn sie die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen möchten, nehmen wir die Kleine wieder mit."

William war vollkommen perplex und wußte gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich räusperte er sich.

„Aber woher wollen sie wissen, daß ich tatsächlich der leibliche Vater bin?" fragte er leise. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte.

„Ellen Harding hat nichts dem Zufall überlassen, als sie von ihrer Krankheit erfahren hatte. Sie hat einen Vaterschaftstest veranlaßt." Herr Baumgart kramte wieder in seiner Tasche und beförderte ein Dokument zutage. „Sie sind erwiesenermaßen der leibliche Vater des Kindes, Herr Darcy."

„Und was passiert, wenn ich die Verantwortung ablehne?"

„Wir nehmen das Kind mit und sie kommt in ein Heim. Es wird für sie in ihrem Alter keinerlei Probleme geben, adoptionswillige Eltern zu finden. Sie können die entsprechenden Formulare gleich hier unterzeichnen." Frau Leitner warf William einen Blick voller Abscheu zu. Sie war sicher, er würde die Adoptionsdokumente sofort unterschreiben, der Rabenvater!

William wußte überhaupt nicht, was er denken sollte. Da kamen zwei wildfremde Menschen mit einem wildfremden Säugling in sein Büro und teilten ihm so ganz nebenbei mit, daß er Vater einer Tochter war. Und er sollte sich hier und jetzt sofort entscheiden, ob er die Verantwortung für dieses kleine Lebewesen übernehmen wollte!

William rieb sich die Augen. Das Kind hatte keine Mutter mehr, die Großeltern wollten nichts mit dem „Bastard" zu tun haben und wenn er sich nicht darum kümmerte, käme es in ein Heim. Abgeschoben, von keinem gewollt. Andererseits hatte Frau Leitner recht, die Kleine würde sofort adoptiert werden und hätte mit Sicherheit ein schönes, liebevolles Elternhaus. Sie wäre ein Wunschkind für ein Ehepaar, das selbst keine Kinder bekommen würde. Und er war ein alleinstehender, vielbeschäftigter Hoteldirektor, der von früh bis spät arbeitete, mit Kindern überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte und auch sonst gar keine Zeit für sowas hatte.

Frau Leitner machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm das Baby in den Arm. Er wollte nicht, er wußte genau, sie wollte ihn auf diese Art und Weise manipulieren. Unbehaglich hielt er seine Tochter im Arm und starrte sie skeptisch an. Victoria hatte sofort mit dem Weinen aufgehört, als sie in den Armen ihres Vaters lag und strahlte ihn nun aus großen, braunen Augen an. _Seinen_ Augen. Williams Widerstand schmolz ein wenig, als er das hilflose Bündel in seinem Arm betrachtete, das ihn so vertrauensvoll anschaute.

Die beiden Beamten ließen ihm ein wenig Zeit, sich mit der Situation anzufreunden.

William trat mit dem Kind auf dem Arm ans Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Seine Tochter. Er war Vater einer Tochter. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran. Verrückt. Ellen hatte soviel Weitsicht gezeigt und tatsächlich einen Vaterschaftstest veranlaßt. Ellen… beschämt gestand er sich ein, daß er keine große Erinnerung mehr an diese Frau hatte. Seine Ex-Geliebte. Mutter seiner _Tochter_. Und viel zu jung gestorben. Offenbar wollte sie, daß er sich um das Kind kümmerte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewußt, daß Ellen ein Kind erwartete. Er war einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, als er sich zu bedrängt gefühlt hatte. Oh ja, er konnte schon ein ganz schönes Arschloch sein, dachte er angewidert. Darüber nachzudenken was geschehen wäre, hätte er von der Schwangerschaft gewußt, wäre nun müßig gewesen. Er hatte nichts davon gewußt, aber wenn, wäre er vor der Verantwortung nicht weggelaufen, dessen war er ganz sicher.

Das brachte ihn zu Liz und ihrem ungeborenen Kind. Wie würde Richard reagieren, wenn er davon erfuhr? Würde er es aufziehen? Aber das war momentan nicht sein Problem.

William wiegte sein kleines Töchterchen ein wenig hin und her und wurde mit einem großen Lächeln belohnt. Zögernd lächelte er zurück und Victoria begann neugierig, sein Gesicht zu erkunden, grabschte mit ihren kleinen Händen nach seinem Kinn und seiner Nase und strahlte ihren Daddy dabei glücklich an.

Sie war niedlich. Nein, er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen, das kleine Wesen in ein Heim zu stecken. Außerdem war er dazu erzogen worden, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, er würde sich nicht drücken. Irgendwie würde er schon zurecht kommen. Auch wenn das alles sehr, sehr plötzlich und überraschend kam und nichts in seinem Leben mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal war. Er war jetzt alleinerziehender Vater einer süßen kleinen Tochter.

Die Beamten übergaben ihm alle notwendigen Dokumente und Urkunden, teilten ihm mit, daß er in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten mit unangemeldeten Besuchen rechnen müsse – das Amt würde sich davon überzeugen wollen, daß es der kleinen Victoria gut ging. Sollte er die Absicht haben, das Kind zu adoptieren, müsse er noch einmal vorsprechen, man könne dann alles in die Wege leiten. Solange blieb sie eine Harding.

William nickte nur und sagte zu allem ja, er bekam kaum mit, was die beiden noch alles erzählten. Endlich verließen sie sein Büro.

Er war vollkommen durcheinander, sein Kopf drohte zu platzen mitsamt den ganzen Gedanken, die er sich nun machen mußte. Aus heiterem Himmel Vater zu werden passierte einem nunmal nicht jeden Tag und hier stand er nun, ein kleines Mädchen im Arm, das seine Tochter war. Liebe Güte, er hatte weder ein Bett für sie, noch Kleidung, noch irgendetwas passendes zu essen. Dazu kam, daß er sich NULL mit kleinen Kindern auskannte. Was wurde von ihm verlangt? Sie mußte gefüttert werden, gewickelt und Gott weiß was alles! Und vor allem, sie brauchte ständige Betreuung. Er mußte ARBEITEN! Er brauchte eine Frau. Er brauchte Liz.

Als die beiden Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes gegangen waren, klopfte Liz an Williams Tür und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf in sein Zimmer. Sie lächelte. Da stand er mit dem Baby im Arm und sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus, während das Kleine an seinen Ohren spielte. Caroline war neugierig hinterher gekommen und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. Sie mochte keine Kinder, schon gar keine, die noch in Windeln machten. _Was sollte der kleine Schreihals hier? Kinder hatten hier nichts verloren!_

William schaute seine beiden Mitarbeiterinnen ratlos an. „So wie es aussieht, bin ich gerade eben Vater geworden. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Victoria."

Liz spürte sein Unbehagen, trat spontan auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Kind ab, das entweder hungrig war oder die Windeln vollhatte oder beides und wieder anfing zu weinen. „Hallo, Victoria!" sagte sie leise und ging mit ihr im Raum hin und her. Sie warf William einen fragenden Blick zu und er seufzte. „Eine lange Geschichte. Fakt ist, Vicky ist meine Tochter und ich muß mich um sie kümmern…"

„Und da das alles ein wenig überraschend kam, sind sie nicht gerüstet. Ok, ich fürchte, sie müssen ziemlich sofort ziemlich viel anschaffen – Windeln, Babynahrung, ein Bett, Kleidung, Kinderwagen, Tragekörbchen…"

William schwirrten die Ohren. Er sah so hilflos aus, daß Liz sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte, aber er tat ihr auch leid. Wo gab es denn sowas, aus heiterem Himmel ein Kind zu bekommen? Vielleicht würde er ihr die Geschichte irgendwann einmal erzählen.

Caroline rümpfte die Nase. „Igitt, und die Windeln scheint sie auch voll zu haben," beklagte sie sich und verließ Williams Büro.

William und Liz schauten sich an und rollten beide die Augen. Dann kicherten sie albern vor sich hin.

Schließlich wurden sie wieder ernst und Williams Blick fiel auf seine Tochter. Sie wurde langsam unruhig.

„Liz? Haben sie Zeit? Können sie mit mir einkaufen gehen? Können sie mir ein bißchen helfen? Georgie kommt erst am nächsten Wochenende zurück und ich fürchte, ich bin nicht so der Experte auf diesem Gebiet…"

„Natürlich, sehr gerne. Am besten, wir gehen gleich los, oder?"

William nickte erleichtert. „Aber womit fangen wir bloß an?"

_Frankfurt, später am Tag_

Liz hatte zwar auch keine Erfahrung mit Babys, außer daß sie schwanger war, aber zumindest hatte sie bereits ein paar Bücher gelesen, um sich auf ihre eigenen Mutterschaft so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten. Sie war auf alle Fälle besser gewappnet als William, der schon Angst hatte, sein Kind überhaupt anzufassen – vor lauter Sorge, er könne ihm etwas brechen.

Zunächst fuhren sie daher in einen Großmarkt um sich mit Windeln und Nahrungsmitteln sowie entsprechendem Zubehör einzudecken. Victoria hatte definitiv Hunger und ihre Windeln waren offensichtlich auch gefüllt. Es war kein großer Spaß, mit einem weinenden Kind durch den Supermarkt zu laufen, aber es ging nicht anders. William war froh, daß Liz die Sache so souverän in die Hand nahm. Er war vollkommen überfordert mit einem Säugling im Haus.

Als erstes mußte William feststellen, daß sich ein Audi TT Cabrio nicht besonders gut für Einkäufe dieser Art eignete. Obwohl sie nur das vorerst nötigste gekauft hatten, wurde es eng im Wagen. Noch nichtmal ein Tragekörbchen würde reinpassen, also mußte er wohl oder übel darüber nachdenken, sich ein neues Auto zu kaufen. William Darcy – Liebhaber kleiner, schneller Flitzer in einer Familienkutsche – nicht auszudenken!

Zurück in seinem Penthouse war es ziemlich offensichtlich, daß die Wohnung, so groß sie auch war, für die neue, kleine Mitbewohnerin wenig geeignet war. Liz schlug vor, den – noch zu kaufenden – Wickeltisch im Bad unterzubringen und Vicky bei William in dessen Schlafzimmer schlafen zu lassen. Aber zunächst mußten sie unbedingt die Windeln wechseln, Vickys Wimmern hatte sich mittlerweile nämlich in ein zorniges Schreien verwandelt.

Wenn William gehofft hatte, daß Liz ihm diese Arbeiten abnahm, sah er sich vollkommen im Irrtum. Sie dachte gar nicht daran. Schließlich würde er solche Dinge von nun an selbst machen müssen, zwangsweise. Sie legte das Kind auf ein Sideboard, das sie provisorisch als Wickeltisch hergerichtet hatte und gab William Anleitungen. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Och, kommen sie schon, Liz, zeigen sie mir doch ein einziges mal, wie das geht."

Liz grinste. „Nö. Das müssen sie selbst lernen. Also. Alte Windel runter…"

Mit mehr als spitzen Fingern und sehr grün im Gesicht befolgte William ihre Anweisungen. Endlich war Vicky sauber und frisch gewickelt. Zufrieden lag sie auf ihrer Decke und brabbelte vergnügt vor sich hin. William warf Liz einen stolzen Blick zu. Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Na sehen sie, es dauert zwar ewig, aber so ungeschickt stellen sie sich doch gar nicht an. Das wird schon mit der Zeit!"

Sie stellten eine Liste zusammen mit Dingen, die William für die erste Zeit brauchen würde und machten sich dann ein zweites mal auf den Weg. Vicky brauchte ein Bett und vor allen Dingen etwas zum Anziehen. Die paar Sachen, die sie vom Jugendamt bekommen hatten, reichten nicht aus, außerdem wollte William neue Sachen für seine Tochter haben. Also war als nächstes ein großer Kinderladen an der Reihe.

Liz trug die Kleine in einem Tragetuch, damit William die Hände fürs Einkaufen frei hatte. Er konnte kaum den Blick abwenden von den beiden Frauen, die er – Georgie und seine Mutter ausgenommen – am meisten liebte auf der Welt. Ja, seine kleine Tochter hatte sein Herz im Sturm erobert, auch wenn er immer noch etwas unsicher ihr gegenüber war. Das würde sich vorerst wohl auch nicht ändern, er war einfach zu ungeübt im Umgang mit Kleinkindern! Tja, und Liz…wie wunderbar wäre es doch, wenn sie ebenfalls zu ihm gehören würde! Er genoß es, mit ihr Vickys Sachen einzukaufen. Sie schien auch viel Spaß zu haben und die liebevolle Art und Weise, wie sie mit der Kleinen umging, ließ sein Herz regelrecht aufgehen. Als wäre es ihre eigene Tochter. Er seufzte und wünschte bloß, es wäre tatsächlich so.

Sie wählten die Sachen für Vicky aus, als wären sie ein Paar, so kam es William zumindest vor. Die Verkäuferin, die sich um sie kümmerte, sprach auch die ganze Zeit von „ihrer Tochter" und „ihrem Mann", wenn sie mit Liz redete. William freute sich innerlich, daß sie ihr nicht widersprach. Ob er jemals mit ihr für ihr gemeinsames Kind einkaufen gehen würde? Er verdrängte den Gedanken schnell wieder.

Ein Bett konnten sie natürlich nicht mitnehmen, aber es sollte am nächsten Tag geliefert werden, zusammen mit den Sachen, die sie in Williams Auto nicht mitnehmen konnten. Liz staunte, was alles möglich war, wenn Geld keine Rolle spielte. William machte sich auch gar nicht die Mühe, auf die Preisschilder zu achten. Er wollte das Beste für seine Tochter und bekam es. Liz' Urteil war ihm dabei allerdings sehr wichtig, er vertraute ihr darin blind.

Sie hatten endlich alles zusammen, was für die erste Zeit unbedingt gebraucht wurde (inklusive eines großen, kuschligen Teddybärs, auf den William bestanden hatte), und fuhren zurück zu Williams Wohnung. Mittlerweile war es nachmittag geworden und Liz half dem frischgebackenen Vater, Sachen einzuräumen, Platz zu schaffen und ihm dann ein wenig mit der Organisation des ganzen zu helfen. Schließlich war alles geregelt und Liz wollte sich verabschieden.

„Wo soll Vicky denn heute nacht schlafen, ohne Bett? Im Tragekörbchen?" fragte er ratlos.

„Für eine Nacht könnte sie vielleicht bei ihnen im Bett schlafen, sie ist ja nicht mehr sooooo klein. Morgen kommt ja das Kinderbettchen."

„Hm. Gut. Und wie ist das mit dem Essen, dem Windeln wechseln? Was mache ich, wenn sie heute nacht aufwacht? Wenn sie schreit? Und nicht mehr damit aufhört? Wenn sie krank wird?"

Liz verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Ihr Chef sah ziemlich verzweifelt und überfordert aus, wie er da stand, das Kind im Arm. Sie versuchte, sich in seine Lage zu versetzen. Er wurde aus heiterem Himmel mit einer einjährigen Tochter konfrontiert und hatte keinerlei Gelegenheit bekommen, sich auf die schwere Aufgabe einzustellen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er plötzlich Vater eines Kindes und sollte gleich alles richtig machen. Liz seufzte. Das ging natürlich nicht. Er brauchte Hilfe, sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach alleine und damit im Stich lassen.

„Möchten sie, daß ich bleibe?" fragte sie leise und Williams erleichtertes Lächeln beantwortete ihre Frage auch ohne viele Worte.

William war überaus froh, daß Liz angeboten hatte, ihm weiterhin zu helfen. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, sie zu fragen, aber er war so erleichtert über ihre Bereitwilligkeit. Sie fuhren noch einmal weg, diesmal, um aus Elizabeths Wohnung einige Klamotten für sie zu holen und was sie sonst noch brauchte. Sie hatte sich bereiterklärt, für einige Tage in Williams Wohnung zu ziehen, zumindest solange, bis Georgie wieder da war. Dann konnte man weitersehen. Es war ihr nicht ganz so angenehm, alleine mit ihm in einer Wohnung, aber es half nichts. Sie wußte, er wäre gnadenlos überfordert gewesen und es war die beste Lösung für alle momentan. Und sie mußte zugeben, sie hatte sich bereits fürchterlich in Victoria verliebt.

William machte ihr das kleine Gästezimmer zurecht, das noch nie benutzt worden war, Vicky würde heute nacht in seinem Bett schlafen und ab morgen in ihrem eigenen.

Liz bestand darauf, ab sofort „ordentlich" zu kochen – was sich als ziemlich schwierig herausstellen sollte. Fürs erste hatten sie Gläschennahrung für Victoria mitgebracht, und das mußte heute abend genügen. Liz durchforstete Williams Vorräte und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Es reichte immerhin für einen Napf Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, und das würde sogar sie hinkriegen!

„Wir sollten morgen ihre Vorräte an Lebensmitteln auffüllen, William," sagte sie und stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf. William schleppte Victoria durch die Gegend und nickte. Die Kleine hatte eine besondere Vorliebe für das Gesicht ihres Vaters entwickelt, besonders sein Mund schien eine große Faszination auf sie zu auszuüben, denn dauernd griffen ihre kleinen Hände nach ihm. Wenn er spielerisch nach ihr schnappte, quiekte sie entzückt auf und ihre großen, braunen Augen strahlten.

„Steht ihnen gut, die Kleine," sagte Liz und wandte sich ihren Nudeln zu, damit William ihre feuchten Augen nicht sehen konnte. Sie war immer noch vollkommen verblüfft über die positive Veränderung, die das Kind in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Natürlich, er war die ganzen Monate jetzt sehr freundlich und nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte Hilfe angeboten und geleistet und sie war ihm sehr dankbar. Aber die Art und Weise, wie er mit Vicky umging, wie bedingungslos er die Verantwortung für sie übernommen hatte, für ein kleines Mädchen, daß er erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, das nötigte ihr allen Respekt ab. Sie war überzeugt, er würde sich zu einem wundervollen Vater entwickeln, wenn er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hätte. Und es machte sie gleichzeitig etwas traurig. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als daß Richard zurückkehrte und ihrem eigenen, gemeinsamen Kind ein ebenso wundervoller Vater sein würde. Aber ihr stand das harte Los einer alleinerziehenden Mutter bevor – sie hatte bei weitem nicht die finanziellen Möglichkeiten, die sich William boten.

William spürte ihre Zurückhaltung und trat zu ihr. „Was ist los, Liz?" fragte er leise.

„Oh, gar nichts." Liz rieb sich kurz die Augen und lächelte verlegen. Williams Nähe machte sie nervös. „Wir können gleich essen."

Vicky war in Williams Armen eingeschlafen und er lächelte zärtlich, als er es bemerkte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte sie schlafenlegen. Die Kleine hat einen ziemlich harten und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich."

Liz nickte. „Ich decke schon mal den Tisch," flüsterte sie und eine weitere, kleine Träne floß, als sie den beiden nachblickte.

William stand zunächst einen Moment in der Tür, bevor er die Küche betrat. Was für ein Anblick: Liz Bennet, die in seiner Küche hantierte, ihm ein warmes Essen zubereitete. Ihm, der gerade seine Tochter ins Bett gebracht hatte. Der sich verzweifelt wünschte, daß alles so bleiben würde – Liz hier bei ihm. Aber nicht als „freiwillige Helferin", sondern als seine Frau. Frau – Geliebte – Mutter seiner Tochter, nein, ihrer gemeinsamer Kinder. Und seinetwegen würde er auch Richards Kind als sein eigenes akzeptieren.

Liz drehte sich um und goß Tomatensauce auf die Nudeln, ihr Blick fiel dabei auf William. Sie lächelte. „Na, so verträumt? Oder sind sie müde? War aber auch ein harter Tag – nicht nur für Vicky. Essen ist übrigens fertig."

William erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Er bezweifelte, daß er es aushalten würde, sie mehrere Tage hier um sich zu haben, ohne sie berühren zu dürfen, sie einfach als „Helferin" behandeln zu müssen. Würde Richard nicht zwischen ihnen stehen – es wäre alles soviel leichter, dessen war er sicher.

„Riecht sehr verführerisch," murmelte er und nahm an dem kleinen Eßtisch platz. Liz seufzte. „Mein erster richtiger Versuch am Herd. Ich bitte um ihre ehrliche Meinung, Sir!"

„Deliziös, Miss Bennet!"

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ernsthaft."

Liz schaute ihn skeptisch an und William grinste. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon, Elizabeth? Ich habe keinen Grund, sie anzulügen."

Sie lächelte still. Nein, er war bisher immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen – manchmal schmerzhaft ehrlich. Und sie schätzte diese Offenheit sehr.

„Elizabeth… da wir gerade von „lange kennen" sprechen und wir, na ja, praktisch bald verwandt miteinander sind…" er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihren schwellenden Bauch, „können wir nicht „du" sagen?"

Liz schaute ihn erstaunt, aber erfreut an. „Oh…ja, gerne. Zumindest privat – im Hotel ist es mir vielleicht unangenehm, sie…äh…dich zu duzen. Es könnte mißverstanden werden – vor allem von Caroline."

William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du möchtest."

Sie beendeten ihr Abendessen und William half Liz beim Abräumen und Saubermachen. Er nahm seinen Rotwein, Liz ihr Wasser und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Vorher schauten sie gemeinsam nach Vicky, doch die schlief tief und fest und zufrieden.

William erzählte Liz die ganze Geschichte von Victorias Mutter und wieso er urplötzlich Vater geworden war. Von seinen Ängsten, mit der großen Verantwortung fertigzuwerden und davon, daß er hoffentlich keinen Fehler gemacht hatte, seiner Tochter ein glückliches Leben in einer Adoptivfamilie zu verbauen. Liz stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als er von Ellen erzählte. „Die Ärmste. Vermutlich hatte sie niemanden außer ihrer kleinen Tochter, als sie…als sie…" ihre Stimme brach und sie weinte, weinte um die ihr unbekannte Frau, die ihr Kind einem Mann hinterließ, den sie gerade mal vier Monate gekannt hatte.

„Ich bin so froh, daß du Vicky aufgenommen hast," flüsterte sie. „Es war sicherlich die richtige Entscheidung."

William spielte nachdenklich mit seinem Weinglas. „Ich hätte gar nicht anders handeln können. In dem Moment, in dem Vicky mich mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen angelächelt hat, war die Sache entschieden." Er lächelte traurig. „Ich bedaure nur, daß ich ihre Mutter nicht besser gekannt habe. Ich werde Vicky nie viel von ihr erzählen können, auch habe ich keine Bilder von ihr oder sonstige Erinnerungen. Liebe Güte, ich kann mich selbst kaum an sie erinnern…"

Liz strich sich gedankenverloren über ihren eigenen, immer umfangreicher werdenden Bauch. „Ich frage mich, ob Richard sich an mich erinnern würde, wenn er in dieser Situation wäre…"

„Hast du immer noch keine Nachricht von ihm?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe auf meinen Brief nie eine Antwort bekommen. Vielleicht hat er ihn noch nicht gelesen."

William brummte etwas unverständliches.

„Egal," seufzte Liz. „Ich werde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen. Ich dachte nur, er hat ein Recht, es zu erfahren."

„Was machst du, wenn er herkommt?" wollte William wissen.

Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es kommt darauf an, was er zu sagen hat. Dann kann ich reagieren. Ich erwarte nichts von ihm, ehrlich gesagt."

„Georgie und ich werden dich nicht im Stich lassen, Elizabeth," sagte William warm und eine weitere Träne lief über ihre Wange.

William bemühte sich, das Thema zu wechseln. Zu groß war die Gefahr, daß er sich dazu hinreißen lassen würde, Liz in die Arme zu nehmen. So plauderten sie noch einige Zeit über alles mögliche und gingen dann schlafen. Jeder in sein Zimmer.

**11.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, die nächsten Tage _

William und Liz kamen gut miteinander aus und William war sehr froh über ihre Hilfe. Er hatte sich für den Rest der Woche freigenommen, beziehungsweise arbeitete von zuhause aus, soweit es möglich war. Damit ihre gleichzeitige Abwesenheit im Hotel nicht so auffiel, hatte Liz Bescheid gegeben, daß sie die ganze Woche an der Uni arbeiten würde. Am Wochenende würde Georgie wieder da sein, dann konnte man planen, wie es mit William und Victoria weitergehen würde.

William lernte in den nächsten Tagen seine Tochter kennen und wuchs immer mehr in die Pflichten eines alleinerziehenden Vaters hinein. Windeln wechseln funktionierte bereits gut, auch wurde er nicht mehr ganz so grün im Gesicht dabei. Nach kurzer Zeit schon konnte er sich ein Leben ohne Vicky kaum noch vorstellen – er war ganz vernarrt in die Kleine. Das war auch Liz, wenngleich sie sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden mußte, bald Abschied von den beiden nehmen zu müssen und ihr eigenes Leben weiterzuleben. Sie war nunmal nicht Vickys Ersatzmutter und mußte sich auf ihr eigenes Baby und ihre ungewisse Zukunft konzentrieren. Und mit der Tatsache umgehen lernen, daß sich der Vater ihres Kindes wohl nie mehr melden würde.

Liz begleitete William zu sämtlichen Behörden, da er Vicky selbstverständlich adoptieren und ihr seinen Namen geben wollte. Es würde ein langer Prozess werden, zumal William britischer Staatsbürger war. Alles schien sehr kompliziert und langwierig, aber er nahm tapfer alles auf sich und tat alles, daß es seiner Tochter an nichts mangelte. Dazu gehörte auch, sich ein neues Auto zu kaufen. So leid es ihm tat, er trennte sich schweren Herzens von seinem kleinen schwarzen Cabrio und tauschte dieses gegen einen Audi Avant ein, der genügend Platz für seine umfangreichen Windeleinkäufe, den Kinderwagen sowie Vickys Tragetasche bot. William war überaus verwundert über die Tatsache, daß dieses kleine Wesen von einer Minute auf die andere aus einem überzeugten Junggesellen einen braven Familienvater aus ihm gemacht hatte – wenngleich auch ohne die dazugehörige Ehefrau und Mutter. Wie sehr wünschte er sich einmal mehr, Liz würde bei ihnen bleiben.

Als Georgie am darauffolgenden Samstag nach ihrer Rückkehr abends bei William klingelte, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als Liz ihr öffnete und ein Baby auf dem Arm trug.

Georgies Blick wanderte spontan zu Liz' Bauch, was Liz zum Lachen brachte.

„Georgie, du warst gerade mal zwei Wochen weg, ich bin immer noch im vierten Monat schwanger und diese kleine Maus hier ist älter als ein Jahr. So schnell bin noch nicht einmal ich."

Georgie starrte Victoria neugierig an. „Und wer ist die kleine Maus?" fragte sie und lächelte das Kind an, das sie so freundlich anstrahlte.

„Komm erstmal rein," sagte Liz und schloß die Tür hinter ihr.

„Wo ist William?" fragte Georgie und runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Blick durch die neugestaltete Wohnung fuhr. Ein Teddybär lag auf dem Boden, ein Fläschchen mit Milch stand auf dem Tisch und im Flur stapelten sich ein paar Kartons mit Windeln. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Hatte William einen Kindergarten eröffnet?

William kam gerade die Treppe von oben herunter, ein Handtuch sowie einen Strampelanzug in der Hand und Georgies Augen weiteten sich bei seinem Anblick. „Liz, hast du die letzten Windeln aufgebraucht?" rief er und stoppte kurz, als er seine Schwester unten stehen sah, die ihn erstaunt anstarrte. William grinste, lief die restlichen Stufen hinunter und nahm Georgie zärtlich in die Arme.

„Hallo Liebes," sagte er und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Darf ich dir deine Nichte Victoria vorstellen?"

Georgiana hörte sich mit größtem Erstaunen Victorias Geschichte an. Sie war sprachlos, stand aber von Beginn an auf Williams Seite und sagte ihm sofort jegliche Unterstützung und Hilfe zu. Zusammen mit Liz vergoß sie ein paar Tränen über Vickys Mutter, aber auch sie war augenblicklich ihrer kleinen Nichte verfallen, die sie mit ihren großen braunen Augen anstrahlte.

Georgie hatte – etwas voreilig – angenommen, daß es nicht nur Hilfsbereitschaft war, die Liz dazu veranlaßt hatte, einige Zeit in Williams Wohnung zu verbringen. Sie hatte gehofft, Liz und William wären sich in den letzten Wochen etwas nähergekommen, aber ihre Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Georgie verschwieg der werdenden Mutter, daß sie Richard während ihres Aufenthalts in England gesehen hatte. Richard selbst hatte ihr gegenüber keinerlei Bemerkung über Liz oder seine angehende Vaterschaft gemacht und Georgie hatte es vorgezogen, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Vielleicht hatte er Elizabeths Brief ja auch gar nicht bekommen – möglich war alles. Sie würde den Teufel tun und sich da einmischen. Viel besser hätte ihr gefallen, wenn Liz und William zusammengekommen wären, aber das schien momentan kein Thema. Obwohl…Liz hing offenbar sehr an Victoria, man hätte fast denken können, sie wäre _ihre_ Tochter. Daß William von Liz mehr als bezaubert war, war offensichtlich. Vielleicht mußten sie einfach nur Geduld haben – und hoffen, daß Richard den feigen Weg ginge und sich nie mehr meldete. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber warum nicht…

An diesem Abend, als Vicky friedlich in ihrem neuen Bettchen in Williams Schlafzimmer träumte, saßen die drei zusammen und überlegten, wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollten. Liz hätte gerne weiter mitgeholfen, aber sie wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Sie wußte auch, daß sie nicht noch sehr viel länger bei William würde wohnen können. William lehnte es rundheraus ab, Vicky zu einer Tagesmutter zu geben, was natürlich zu Diskussionen führte.

Georgie schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „William, wie soll das sonst funktionieren? Du kannst Vicky schlecht jeden Tag mit ins Büro nehmen! Eine Tagesmutter ist das vernünftigste."

„Nein, Georgie, kommt nicht in Frage," sagte William ruhig. „Meine Tochter wird nicht von einer fremden Frau aufgezogen. Ich übernehme das selbst."

„Und wie soll das gehen?"

„Ich arbeite viel von zu hause aus und ansonsten nehme ich sie mit ins Hotel. Sie schläft sowieso viel den ganzen Tag und wenn nicht, werde ich mich mit ihr beschäftigen." Er warf Liz, die vergebens ein Lächeln unterdrückte, einen warmen Blick zu. Er wußte, wie sehr sie an seiner Tochter hing. „Und Elizabeth kann mir dabei helfen. Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, sie ist eine Expertin für Kinderveranstaltungen?" Er grinste und Georgiana schüttelte weiter nur den Kopf.

„Liz wird nicht fürs Kinderhüten bezahlt, Will."

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich gerne um Victoria kümmern, nicht wahr, Liz?"

Liz lächelte und schwieg.

„Du bist unglaublich, Fitzwilliam Darcy," sagte seine Schwester. „Du kannst das Kind doch nicht täglich mit ins Hotel nehmen!"

William stand auf. „Doch. Ich kann und ich werde. Sollte es gar nicht funktionieren, kann ich mir immer noch was anderes ausdenken. Aber ich bin sicher, das wird gut klappen."

Georgie wußte, hier waren alle Argumente vergebens. Ihr Bruder war entschlossen, und er würde es so machen. Sie seufzte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Nun gut, wie du meinst. Ich bin müde und gehe nach drüben. Gute Nacht, Will, gute Nacht, Liz."

„Gute Nacht, Liebes," sagte William und drückte seine Schwester an sich. „Glaub mir, das wird gut funktionieren."

Georgie blickte ihn skeptisch an, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in ihre eigene Wohnung.

William behielt recht. Die tragische Geschichte seiner kleinen Tochter hatte sich natürlich im ganzen Hotel herumgesprochen und alle Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter bewunderten ihren Chef, der versuchte, das beste aus der Situation zu machen. Es erregte natürlich großes Aufsehen, als er Victoria am nächsten Arbeitstag mitbrachte. Alle waren neugierig und wollten einen Blick auf das Kind erhaschen, fast alle fanden es süß, daß der Chef sein Kind mitbrachte, wenngleich sie natürlich auch verwundert waren. Nur Caroline verzog das Gesicht, als sie Vicky sah. Sollte sie etwa Kindermädchen für das Gör spielen? Das konnte er vergessen!

„Caroline, meine Tochter wird bis auf weiteres mit hierherkommen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, selbstverständlich brauchen sie sich nicht um sie zu kümmern. Ich werde das selbst übernehmen, oder Liz oder auch meine Schwester. Vicky schläft meistens und sie werden sie kaum merken. Ich habe momentan leider keine andere Möglichkeit der Kinderbetreuung."

William hätte seine Tochter sowieso niemals in Carolines Hände gegeben.

„In Ordnung, Sir," sagte Caroline mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Ein schreiendes, verzogenes Balg…sollte sich doch Eliza darum kümmern, die kannte sich ja aus mit Bastarden!

Und so wurde es bald ein vertrauter Anblick, den Hoteldirektor mit seiner kleinen Tochter zu sehen. Vicky eroberte die Herzen der Belegschaft im Sturm, da sie jeden stets strahlend anlächelte und sich als braves, freundliches Kind entpuppte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und auf der Direktionsetage fanden sich eine Menge freiwilliger Mitarbeiterinnen ein, die es gerne übernehmen wollten, sich tagsüber ab und zu um „Miss Darcy" zu kümmern, auch wenn sie offiziell immer noch Harding hieß, und William hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Solange die Arbeit nicht darunter litt, gestattete er es ab und zu, daß Vicky im Hotel „herumreiste". Die Angestellten liebten die Kleine und William konnte sichergehen, daß sie in guten Händen war.

Aber auch er selbst nahm sich viel Zeit für sie. Sie durfte auf seinem Schoß sitzen, wenn er Zeitung las, er schleppte sie oft mit sich herum, wenn sie wach war, er wechselte ihre Windeln. Die weiblichen Angestellten verehrten ihren Chef dafür, wie er mit seiner Tochter umging und die unverheirateten unter ihnen hätten einiges darum gegeben, sich solch einen Mann selbst zu angeln. Ein weiterer positiver Effekt war, daß William sich nun viel besser in die Sorgen und Nöte der Mitarbeiterinnen mit eigenen Kindern versetzen konnte. Diese konnten sicher sein, bei ihrem Vorgesetzten ein offenes Ohr zu finden, wenn es um deren eigene Kinder ging. Besonders für alleinerziehende Mütter hatte er viel Verständnis und wenn die Kinderbetreuung einmal nicht klappte, durften die Kleinen auch mal mitgebracht werden. William dachte sogar daran, eine ständige Kinderbetreuung für alle Mitarbeiterkinder einzurichten, aber das mußte er noch genauer mit Georgie besprechen.

Caroline Bingglis Schwärmerei für William war ein wenig, aber nicht komplett abgeklungen. Wenn sie ihn erst einmal für sich gewonnen hätte, ließe sich bestimmt ein Weg finden, das Gör loszuwerden. Für was gab es schließlich Internate…

_Frankfurt_

Es schien sich langsam alles einzupendeln. William widmete sich weiterhin mit großem Elan seiner Tochter und versuchte dabei, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Liz zu verbringen, die die beiden oft besuchte. Georgie kam häufig dazu, manchmal unternahm sie mit Liz aber auch alleine etwas. Die beiden gingen leidenschaftlich gerne ins Kino.

Von Richard hörten sie weiterhin nichts.

An einem heißen Spätsommertag jedoch schlug das Schicksal gnadenlos zu. Georgie hatte in der Zeitung von einem klassischen Open-Air Konzert gelesen, das sie unbedingt besuchen wollte. William hatte keine Lust und selbst wenn, er hätte Vicky nicht mitnehmen können und Babysittern traute er nicht über den Weg. Also beschwatzte sie Liz solange, bis diese schließlich entnervt nachgab. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, aber um Georgie einen Gefallen zu tun, sagte sie zu. Georgie holte sie nachmittags ab und gemeinsam fuhren sie die fünfzig Kilometer in Georgies Auto zum Konzert. Liz bedauerte keine Sekunde, daß sie mitgekommen war. Die Musik war wundervoll, das Wetter hervorragend und die beiden Mädels hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen.

Das Konzert war gerade zu Ende und die Menschen auf dem Weg zu ihren Autos, als es anfing zu regnen und das Wetter innerhalb kürzester Zeit immer schlechter wurde. Sie schafften es zum Wagen, waren aber vollkommen durchnäßt. Liz mußte lächeln, erinnerte es sie doch an den Tag, an dem sie die wahre Existenz von „Prince William" herausgefunden hatte.

Als sie endlich vom Parkplatz unten waren und in Richtung Frankfurt fuhren, verstärkte sich der Regen noch und Blitz und Donner kamen hinzu. Liz schlug vor, doch einfach am Straßenrand kurz zu warten, bis das Schlimmste vorbei sei, aber Georgie lehnte ab. „Das hört gleich auf, glaub mir. Ich bin in England schon durch schlimmere Unwetter gefahren."

Georgiana Darcy sollte sich bis an ihr Lebensende Vorwürfe machen, nicht auf Liz' Rat gehört zu haben. Sie waren noch etwa 20 km von Frankfurt entfernt und das Wetter hatte sich keineswegs gebessert, im Gegenteil. Sie fuhren voll in die Schlechtwetterfront hinein. Die Scheibenwischer kamen kaum noch mit dem Wischen hinterher, der Sturm fegte Äste von den Bäumen und zu allem Überfluß mußten sie noch ein langes Stück durch den Wald fahren. Jetzt anzuhalten lohnte sich auch nicht, wer weiß, was ihnen aufs Dach fallen würde in dem Sturm. Also fuhr Georgie langsam weiter.

Hinter einer Kurve hatte der Wind einen Baum zum Umfallen gebracht, und dummerweise direkt auf die Straße. Georgiana sah das Hindernis zu spät und als sie reflexartig auf die andere Spur auswich, hatte der entgegenkommende Wagen keine Chance und knallte in die Beifahrerseite von Georgies Auto. Trotz Seiten- und Kopfairbag war der Aufprall groß genug, um Schaden anzurichten. Die Beifahrertür war eingedrückt, Liz eingeklemmt und bewußtlos, während Georgiana nicht viel passiert war, außer, daß sie sich den Kopf sehr schmerzhaft angestoßen hatte und kurze Zeit ohne Bewußtsein war.

Der andere Autofahrer war mit dem Schrecken davongekommen und rief geistesgegenwärtig den Rettungsdienst an – und zwanzig Minuten später wurden die beiden Frauen mit Blaulicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

**12.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, nach dem Unfall _

Georgie wurde im Krankenhaus gründlich durchgecheckt und konnte dann ihrer Wege gehen, aber Elizabeth war nicht so glimpflich davongekommen. Glücklicherweise konnte sie ohne Rausschneiden aus dem Wagen geholt werden, aber sie hatte das Bewußtsein noch immer nicht wiedererlangt und war sofort in den OP gebracht worden. Sie war nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt – die Ärzte kämpften in erster Linie um das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes.

William war sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren, nachdem Georgie ihn angerufen hatte. Er hatte eine Nachbarin gebeten, auf Vicky aufzupassen und hörte seiner Schwester fassungslos zu, als sie ihm berichtete, was passiert war. Georgie selbst war kaum zu beruhigen. Immer wieder brach sie in Tränen aus und ließ sich durch nichts besänftigen.

„William, sie hat gesagt, laß uns anhalten, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, und ich habe nicht auf sie gehört," schluchzte sie. „Ich bin schuld, daß wir den Unfall hatten. Und sie ist verletzt, verliert vielleicht sogar das Kind. Und ich, ich allein bin schuld daran!"

William hielt seine Schwester fest in den Armen, aber er konnte sie nicht beruhigen, nicht trösten. Georgie wollte nichts davon hören, nichts konnte ihre Schuld mildern oder sie überzeugen. „Oh hätte ich doch auf sie gehört…" murmelte sie immer wieder unter Tränen.

William wollte ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben lassen, aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte auch nicht eher nach hause, bis sie über Liz' Zustand informiert waren. Aber das dauerte. Es dauerte sehr lange. William hatte auf die besten Ärzte bestanden, egal, was es kostete.

Die Operation schien ewig zu dauern. Zwischendurch erhielten sie die Auskunft, daß es Liz den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, sie aber immer noch um das Kind kämpften. Die Chancen jedoch, daß das Kleine gerettet werden konnte, waren sehr gering. Georgie fing wieder an zu weinen und machte sich die größten Vorwürfe.

Fünf lange Stunden saßen die Geschwister auf dem Krankenhausgang. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob Elizabeth Verwandte hat und wo sie wohnen," sagte William nach einiger Zeit. „Wen wir benachrichtigen müßten."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau," sagte Georgie nachdenklich. „Sie hat noch nie viel von sich erzählt. Sollten wir vielleicht Richard informieren?" fragte sie. William runzelte die Stirn. „Elizabeth hat ihn von der Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis gesetzt, er hat es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten, sich bei ihr zu melden. Ich finde, sie muß selbst entscheiden, ob sie ihn informiert, wenn sie wieder bei Bewußtsein ist." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloß müde die Augen. „Ich bete nur, daß sie das Kleine retten können."

Georgie lehnte ihren Kopf an Williams Schulter. „Oh William, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit dieser Schuld umgehen soll."

William wußte keinen Trost für seine Schwester. Er konnte ihr nur seine Nähe und sein Mitgefühl anbieten. Und weiterhin hoffen, daß Liz' Kind überleben würde.

Endlich kam einer der operierenden Ärzte zu ihnen und fand gerade einen Moment Zeit – bevor er einen Notruf erhielt – ihnen mitzuteilen, daß Liz mittlerweile in ihrem Zimmer lag, sie war noch nicht aufgewacht. Das Kind hatte nicht gerettet werden können.

Georgie brach ein weiteres Mal in Tränen aus und William hielt sie schweigend in den Armen. Auch er hatte verdächtig nasse Augen.

In dieser Nacht konnten sie Liz nicht mehr sehen, sie war von der Operation direkt in den Tiefschlaf übergegangen. Um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen, fuhren die Geschwister schließlich nach hause. Georgie hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und William konnte es verantworten, sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu lassen. Er selbst fand kaum Schlaf in dieser kurzen Nacht.

William fuhr am nächsten Morgen sofort wieder ins Krankenhaus, während Georgie später ins Hotel ging. Sie wollte Liz erst dann wieder unter die Augen treten, wenn diese es selbst wünschte, so stark waren ihre Schuldgefühle immer noch.

William wollte zu Liz, doch man wollte ihn nicht zu ihr lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, nur Verwandte haben Zutritt," sagte die Stationsschwester mit strenger Miene.

„Ich bin ihr Verlobter," sagte William ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und lächelte treuherzig.

„Laß ihn zu ihr, Marlene," rief eine andere Krankenschwester und warf William einen begehrlichen Blick zu. „Er hat gestern nacht stundenlang auf dem Gang zugebracht und sie dann doch nicht mehr sehen können."

Besagte Marlene beäugte William skeptisch, nickte aber schließlich. „In Ordnung, sie können zu ihr. Aber nicht so lange, hören sie?"

William schenkte ihr und erst recht ihrer Kollegin ein warmes Lächeln und ging den Gang hinab zu Liz' Krankenzimmer. Den schmachtenden Blick, den seine „Helfershelferin" ihm hinterherwarf, spürte er gar nicht.

Elizabeth war wach und wandte den Blick zur Tür, als William eintrat. Zierlich und sehr verloren lag sie in ihrem Bett, teilweise eingegipst und mit Verbänden umhüllt. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, aber sie schien froh, ihn zu sehen. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und Williams Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er konnte nicht anders, er trat an ihr Bett und küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Hallo, William," sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Elizabeth. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir tut alles weh, aber das ist kein Wunder bei der Menge an Rippenbrüchen und Quetschungen," versuchte Liz zu scherzen. „ich muß ein paar Wochen hier verbringen, fürchte ich."

William streichelte ihr abwesend die Hand. Wußte sie, daß das Kind… aber da fing Liz auch schon selbst davon an.

„Ich weiß, ich habe mein Baby verloren," flüsterte sie und eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht. „Nun ja, darüber hinwegzukommen wird vermutlich länger als ein paar Wochen dauern." Ihre Stimme brach und einer Träne folgten mehrere. William nahm sie so gut es ging in die Arme und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Er hatte keinen richtigen Trost. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Sei froh, das Kind hatte sowieso keinen Vater? So grausam war er nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schrecklich es sein mußte, ein Kind zu verlieren. Wie sehr hatte er sich selbst schon an Victoria gewöhnt! Elizabeth hatte ihr Baby nicht gesehen, sie war noch nicht lange genug schwanger gewesen und das Kind war nicht lebensfähig.

Elizabeth schien seine Nähe gutzutun. Er ließ sie in Ruhe weinen.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, Elizabeth," sagte er und strich ihre eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie nickte dankbar und schniefte. „Ich weiß. Danke, William. Entschuldige, ich bin so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, wie geht es Georgie überhaupt?" Sie sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus.

„Georgie konnte gestern schon das Krankenhaus verlassen, es geht ihr körperlich gut." Williams Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Sie macht sich allergrößte Vorwürfe, weil sie nicht auf dich gehört hat und durch den Sturm gefahren ist."

Elizabeth schaute ihn fragend an. „Es wäre sicher auch so passiert. Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen, William. Sag ihr bitte, sie darf sich keine Vorwürfe machen."

„Darf sie dich besuchen kommen?"

„Aber natürlich! Wieso sollte sie nicht? Ehrlich, William, sie kann nichts dafür."

William drückte ihre Hand, die so klein und zart in seiner verschwand. Sie sah so verletzlich aus und am liebsten hätte er sie ins Auto gepackt und sie mit zu sich nach hause genommen. Die Vorstellung, daß sie noch mehrere Wochen hier verbringen sollte, behagte ihm ganz und nicht. Er seufzte leise.

„Vielleicht kannst du auch Vicky mitbringen, was meinst du? Wie geht es ihr? Ich vermisse sie so!"

William lächelte sie an. „Ich wette, sie vermißt dich auch. Ich werde versuchen, sie hier reinzuschmuggeln, ok?"

Liz nickte. Kurze Zeit später fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. William küßte sie sanft auf die Wange und verließ leise das Krankenzimmer.

Frankfurt, die Tage danach, im Krankenhaus 

William kam jeden Tag vorbei, um Liz zu besuchen. Ein paar Tage nach dem Unfall hatte er Georgie überreden können, mit ihm zu kommen und den beiden Frauen Zeit gegeben, über das schreckliche Erlebnis in Ruhe zu reden. Georgie war danach etwas getröstet, aber so richtig gut fühlte sie sich noch lange nicht. Sie machte sich weiterhin große Vorwürfe und war dankbar über Liz' großmütige Vergebung.

William hatte bei den Krankenschwestern einen so großen Stein im Brett, daß sie ihm ab und zu erlaubten, Vicky in Elizabeths Krankenzimmer einzuschmuggeln. Dazu kam, daß das Kind auch die sonst so gestrengen Damen ruckzuck um den Finger gewickelt hatte und zusammen mit ihrem attraktiven Vater wurde ihnen kein Wunsch abgeschlagen. Allerdings tuschelten die Krankenschwestern ausgiebig über die seltsame Verbindung, die die drei miteinander hatten. William Darcy war laut eigenen Angaben mit Elizabeth Bennet verlobt, seine süße kleine Tochter war allerdings nicht von ihr und wie es aussah, war _er_ nicht der Vater ihres verlorenen Kindes…alles seeeehr seltsam! Wenige Tage später sollte ihre Verwirrung jedoch noch größer werden.

Liz war sehr froh, daß William sich so liebevoll um sie kümmerte und ab und zu Vicky mitbringen durfte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und es entwickelten sich ganz zarte Bande zwischen den beiden, sehr zu Williams Freude. Man konnte nicht sagen, daß die beiden ein Paar waren, aber vielleicht war das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. William nahm sich vor, die Sache zu forcieren, wenn Liz aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Daß sie ihm gegenüber nicht gleichgültig war, stand für ihn fest und die Art und Weise, wie sie mit seiner Tochter umging, sprach Bände. Sie sprachen wenig über die Zeit „danach", aber William war sicher, er war seinem Ziel ganz, ganz nahe.

Liz machte gute Fortschritte, zumindest, was ihre körperliche Gesundheit anging. Der Gips um ihre Rippen würde in drei Tagen entfernt werden, und in einer Woche war an eine Entlassung zu denken. Ihr seelischer Zustand war nicht ganz so zufriedenstellend. Sie weinte immer noch häufig bei dem Gedanken an ihren Verlust und oft war William an ihrer Seite, um sie zu trösten und in den Armen zu halten. Vicky war ihr in diesen Momenten auch stets ein großer Trost. Die Kleine schien instinktiv zu verstehen, daß es ihrer großen Freundin (und baldigen Mutter, wenn es nach William ging), nicht so gut ging und hing mit großer Zuneigung an ihr.

Es kam der Tag, als der Gips endlich entfernt wurde. William hatte sie abends besucht und Liz hatte ihm stolz den Verband gezeigt, den sie noch einige Zeit tragen mußte.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, endlich dieses verdammte Korsett loszusein!" rief sie übermütig, als er zur Tür hereinkam. Sie hob ihre Decke hoch und zeigte ihm den Verband. „Sieh mal, das ist so viel besser. Endlich kann ich mich wieder bewegen!"

Glücklich streckte sie die Arme nach William aus, der sich vorsichtig auf ihrem Bett niederließ und sie sanft an sich drückte.

„Ich freue mich, dich wieder lachen zu sehen," sagte er leise und machte keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen. Liz gestand sich ein, daß sie seine Berührung, seine Nähe sehr genoß. Sie wurde ernst und zog sich ein bißchen zurück.

„Der Gips war wirklich scheußlich. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, schlecht schlafen. Ich fühle mich wie neugeboren!"

William ließ sie zögernd los, blieb aber auf dem Bett sitzen.

„Und in vier Tagen kann ich dich abholen," stellte er fest. Liz strahlte. „Ja, endlich. Das ist lieb von dir, William! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen!"

_Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du in meinem schlafen würdest!_

Aber er lächelte nur.

Liz war an diesem Abend so glücklich und aufgekratzt, daß sie nur am plappern war und gar nicht merkte, daß sie den Hauptteil des Gesprächs bestritt. William war zufrieden damit, ihr zuzuhören und sie zu beobachten. Das war die Elizabeth, die er liebte. Natürlich würde sie hin und wieder in depressive Phasen fallen, aber er hoffte, er würde in solchen Zeiten an ihrer Seite sein. Er wollte _immer_ für sie da sein.

Als er sich an diesem Abend verabschieden mußte – die Krankenschwestern hatten tausend Augen zugedrückt, aber irgendwann konnten sie seine Anwesenheit nicht länger tolerieren – schlang Liz überraschend ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihren Mund auf seine warmen Lippen. Viel zu schnell für seine Begriffe löste sie sich wieder von ihm und schaute ihn verlegen an. „Entschuldige, William. Aber ich wollte dir einfach sagen, wie dankbar ich dir bin und wie sehr ich deine Zuneigung und Unterstützung zu schätzen weiß. Du und Georgie…ich wüßte nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde."

„Kein Grund, mir zu danken, Elizabeth," flüsterte William und konnte dem Verlangen nicht widerstehen, sie ebenfalls noch einmal zu küssen. Leider ging in diesem Augenblick die Tür auf und eine der Krankenschwestern trat ein. Sie hüstelte dezent. „Ich muß sie jetzt wirklich rauswerfen!"

William löste sich bedauernd von Elizabeth und mit einem züchtigen Kuß auf die Stirn verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Sie belohnte ihn mit einem scheuen Lächeln und William ging.

Er nahm sich vor, morgen für klare Verhältnisse zwischen ihnen zu sorgen. Er würde ihr endlich sagen, was ihm schon seit so langer Zeit klar war: daß er sie liebte.

_Frankfurt, am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus_

Aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit William Darcy. Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages machte er früher Schluß und fuhr in bester Stimmung ins Krankenhaus. Er würde mit Liz sprechen und er war optimistisch, daß sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Während der vergangenen Wochen, in denen er sie besucht hatte, hatte er ihre Zuneigung zu ihm jeden Tag mehr gespürt. Ihr spontaner, fast leidenschaftlicher Kuß gestern abend hatte ihn vollends davon überzeugt, daß sie mehr als nur brüderliche Freundschaft für ihn empfand. William stoppte auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus noch kurz, um ihre Lieblingspralinen zu besorgen.

Die diensthabende Krankenschwester begrüßte ihn erstaunlich ernst und wollte etwas sagen, aber er winkte ihr nur zu und ehe sie einen Ton herausbrachte, war William bereits in Liz' Zimmer verschwunden.

Und dort traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er Richard Fitzwilliam an Elizabeths Bett sitzen sah.

William stand wie angewurzelt und schloß ungläubig die Augen, aber Richard verschwand nicht wie ein böser Spuk, als er sie wieder öffnete. Im Gegenteil, er saß dicht an Elizabeths Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Als er William erblickte, legte er ihr sogar noch beschützend einen Arm um die Schultern. William wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Was um alles in der Welt machst _du_ hier, Richard?" fragte er feindselig. Sein Cousin starrte ihn einen Moment kühl an, dann erhob er sich und lächelte Liz zu. „Entschuldige uns einen Augenblick."

Er ging zur Tür und zog William mit sich. „Laß uns draußen reden, ok?" William folgte ihm schweigend. Nur zu gerne hätte er seinen verdammten Cousin an die Wand geklatscht, aber er riß sich zusammen. Richard öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Besucherzimmer, damit sie vor den Augen und Ohren der neugierigen Krankenschwestern sicher waren. Sein Erscheinen hatte nicht nur bei Liz und William Erstaunen ausgelöst. Die Gerüchteküche bei den diensthabenden Schwestern brodelte mächtig.

William gab seinem Cousin keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu sagen und ging gleich auf ihn los – verbal jedenfalls. „Warum bist du hier? Du hast lange genug gewußt, daß Liz ein Kind von dir bekommt und hast dich nicht gemeldet! Du bist nach Afrika verschwunden und hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu geben, was soll das? Und jetzt tauchst du hier auf als wäre nichts passiert! Ich könnte…"

Richard hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ja, ich weiß, du hast recht," nahm er William den Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich habe mich nicht gerade gut verhalten. Als ich Liz' Brief erhalten habe in dem stand, daß sie schwanger ist, habe ich feige reagiert und so getan, als ginge mich das nichts an. Glaub mir, ich bin nicht stolz auf mich. Ich habe lange mit meiner Mutter geredet und dann den Entschluß gefaßt, die Sache mit Liz zu klären." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber ich kam zu spät. Ich wußte nicht, daß sie einen Unfall hatte. Und das Kind verlor."

William holte tief Luft. „Woher hast du gewußt, daß sie hier ist?"

„Ich habe im Hotel angerufen. Diese Caroline Dingsbums hat mir am Telefon alles brühwarm erzählt." Richard schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine schreckliche Person übrigens."

„Und was sagt Liz dazu, daß du dich jetzt hier blicken läßt?"

Richard lächelte. „Wir haben lange miteinander gesprochen. Ich glaube, sie kann mir verzeihen und gibt mir eine zweite Chance. Ich werde es wiedergutmachen, William."

William schloß die Augen. Das war ein böser Traum, oder? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Richard Fitzwilliam trat einfach wieder so in Elizabeths Leben und sie gab ihm eine neue Chance? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein.

„Du willst mir weißmachen, daß du von heute auf morgen beziehungstauglich geworden bist? Ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" sagte William bitter. „Willst du sie wieder enttäuschen? Vielleicht noch einmal schwängern und dann wieder verschwinden, weil dir die Verantwortung doch zu groß ist? Woher kommt dein Meinungsumschwung, Fitzwilliam? Warum kannst du Elizabeth nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

Richard sah seinen Cousin erstaunt an. „Was hast du dich da einzumischen, Darce? Was zwischen Liz und mir war und ist, geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Das müssen wir selbst miteinander ausmachen." Er grinste plötzlich. „Ah, ich glaube, ich weiß. Du hast deine Finger selbst nach Liz ausgestreckt, stimmts? Aber sie hat dich offenbar nicht erhört und du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig. Du hast mich damals schon gehaßt, als Liz und ich uns kennenlernten."

William sah seinen Cousin ausdruckslos an. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du ihr ein zweites Mal wehtust, Fitzwilliam. Sollte sie wieder auf dich reinfallen, schön. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und kann ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Aber ich warne dich, Cousin! Wenn du ihr das noch einmal antust, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, widerstand dem Drang, seinem Cousin den Verstand aus dem Leib zu prügeln und verließ das Krankenhaus.

**13.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, die Wochen danach _

William konnte nicht fassen, daß Richard urplötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Er bezweifelte irgendwie die Gründe, die dieser genannt hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, daß er Elizabeth liebte? Eine richtige, ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihr eingehen wollte? Er hatte Zweifel. Sehr, sehr starke Zweifel. Das paßte nicht zu Richard Fitzwilliam. Georgie war der gleichen Meinung und die Geschwister nahmen sich vor, ein wachsames Auge auf die beiden zu haben.

Und Liz? Die war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als Richard wieder in ihr Leben trat. Zunächst wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden, aber Richard war hartnäckig. Er war ohne große Pläne nach Frankfurt gekommen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm die Hölle heißgemacht, als sie von seiner Vaterschaft erfahren hatte und ihn praktisch gezwungen, die Verantwortung für das Kind zu übernehmen, wie auch immer diese aussehen würde. Richard hatte keine große Lust, Liz zu heiraten und auf braver Familienvater zu machen. So schnell ließ er sich nicht ködern! Er wollte die Sache vielmehr mit Geld erledigen. Als er dann in Frankfurt erfuhr, daß er nun doch nicht Vater werden würde, war seine erste Reaktion Erleichterung. Richard hatte immerhin den Anstand, sich dieses Gefühls zu schämen und er suchte umgehend Liz auf, um mit ihr zu reden und sie zu trösten. Seine eigene Trauer hielt sich dabei sehr in Grenzen.

Richard Fitzwilliam war äußerst unstet und damit sehr schlecht einzuschätzen. Als er Liz blaß und schmal im Krankenhaus antraf, überkam ihn Mitleid und er spürte echtes Bedauern über all das, was sie durch ihn erlitten hatte. Sein Pluspunkt bei ihr war, daß er gar nicht erst versuchte, sich herauszureden, sondern ganz ehrlich mit ihr sprach. Und sie sprachen sehr, sehr lange miteinander. In diesem Moment war er wahrscheinlich sogar aufrichtig, als er sie bat, ihm noch eine zweite Chance zu geben. Er hatte die Herumreiserei für den Augenblick satt und nichts dagegen, sich ein bißchen häuslich niederzulassen. Warum nicht mit Liz? Sie schien zumindest nicht abgeneigt. Bei seinen Cousins war er momentan nicht gut angeschrieben und es könnte in der Tat einmal eine nette Abwechslung sein, mit einer bezaubernden Frau zusammenzuleben.

Tja, und Liz hatte sich von ihm einwickeln lassen. Sie hatte William gegenüber ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. Er war so wunderbar zu ihr gewesen und gestern hatte er sie geküßt… nein, er war ihr keineswegs gleichgültig und ja, sie hatte bereits zarte Hoffnungen gehegt, daß sich vielleicht etwas ernsteres zwischen ihnen ergeben würde. Und dann war Richard Fitzwilliam wieder in ihr Leben getreten. Und sie war mit fliegenden Fahnen zu ihm übergelaufen. Ja, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber Richard war zurückgekommen. Und er hatte eine zweite Chance verdient.

William war danach nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus gekommen, um sie zu besuchen. Auch hatte er sie nicht an ihrem Entlassungstag abgeholt. Richard hatte William informiert, daß seine Hilfe nicht notwendig wäre und William hielt es für das beste, wenn er Liz zunächst in Ruhe ließ. Sie war noch eine Woche krankgeschrieben und darüber war er froh. Es würde schlimm genug werden, wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit kam. William Darcy war noch niemals in seinem Leben so frustriert und enttäuscht gewesen.

Richard zog also in Liz' kleine Wohnung mit ein und anfangs war alles eitel Sonnenschein zwischen den beiden. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Liz mußte für mindestens zwei Wochen absolut „enthaltsam" leben, was Richard natürlich nicht besonders gefiel. Aber sein Enthusiasmus war momentan noch ungetrübt und so fand er sich damit ab. Diese Zeit würde vorbeigehen. Die beiden verbrachten trotzdem die eine Woche fast komplett im Bett und fühlten sich sehr wohl in ihrem kleinen Liebesnest. Richard verwöhnte Liz nach Strich und Faden und Liz war sich von Tag zu Tag sicherer, daß sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

_Frankfurt, Liz und Richard_

Die beiden Turteltauben verbrachten auch den Sonntag, bevor Liz wieder im Hotel erscheinen sollte, gemütlich im Bett. Der Herbst schien langsam Einzug zu halten und das Wetter hatte sich schlagartig verschlechtert: von einem heißen Sommer zu einem regnerischen September. Während es draußen regnete und stürmte, kuschelten Richard und Liz im warmen Bett miteinander und freuten sich, daß sie nicht aufstehen mußten.

„Willst du morgen wirklich wieder arbeiten gehen?" wollte Richard wissen und zog Liz ein Stück näher an sich heran.

„Ja, ich denke schon," antwortete Liz nachdenklich. „Aber ich fühle mich etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken. William wird nicht besonders glücklich sein, mich zu sehen."

„Kein Wunder, er war selbst scharf auf dich, Süße. Er ist furchtbar eifersüchtig."

Richard lachte, aber Liz konnte darüber nicht amüsiert sein.

„Dein Cousin, nein, ich sollte sagen, deine beiden Cousins haben mir sehr geholfen in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Ich bin vor allem William sehr dankbar und fühle mich schon ein bißchen schlecht…"

Richard sah sie scharf an. „Bereust du etwa, daß ich hier bin?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„William ist selbst schuld," sagte Richard. „Wieso hat er dir nie gesagt, was er empfindet? Chancen hatte er doch wahrlich genug."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß er in mich verliebt war oder ist," sagte Liz. „Zumindest hatte ich nie den Eindruck. Ich glaube, er hegt eher freundschaftliche, vielleicht sogar brüderliche Gefühle für mich." Sie seufzte. „Ich würde Vicky gerne wiedersehen, ich vermisse sie."

„Ach? Du findest meinen verehrten Cousin nicht attraktiv?" spöttelte Richard.

Liz grinste herausfordernd. „Doch. Sehr sogar."

Richard kniff ihr in die Seite. „Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, daß du hier bei _mir_ liegst."

Er begann eine wüste Balgerei, die schnell in eine leidenschaftliche Küsserei ausartete. Liz schnappte nach einiger Zeit erschöpft nach Luft.

„Ruf Georgie morgen an und kündige."

„Was?" Liz fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Georgie anrufen. Kündigen. Du willst tatsächlich weiter für William arbeiten? Das kann auf Dauer nicht gutgehen, das weißt du."

Sie biß sich auf die Lippen. Angenehm wäre es wahrlich nicht, morgen früh in William Darcys Augen schauen zu müssen, voll mit Verachtung und, noch schlimmer, Enttäuschung. Aber kündigen?

„Richard, ich brauche ein Einkommen, ich muß Rechnungen bezahlen und ich brauche was zu essen. Ich bin schließlich immer noch Studentin und die Aussichten, in meinem Gebiet einen gutbezahlten Job zu finden, sind nicht groß momentan. Crowne Pemberley zahlt sehr gut."

„Du hast doch mich!"

Liz küßte ihn zärtlich. „Ja. Aber ich will von dir nicht abhängig sein, Honey."

„Und wenn du dir eine neue Teilzeitstelle suchst?"

„Ich überlegs mir, einverstanden? Zuerst werde ich mir morgen ansehen, wie deine Cousins auf mich reagieren. Wenn William meint, daß keine Zusammenarbeit mehr mit mir möglich ist, werde ich die Konsequenzen ziehen."

Auch William sah dem kommenden Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Auf Liz war er nicht wütend, er würde niemals wütend auf sie sein können. Auch Enttäuschung war das falsche Wort. Er konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, sich wieder mit Richard eingelassen zu haben. Aber er war überzeugt davon, daß diese Art von Beziehung nicht lange halten würde, wenn er seinen Cousin richtig einschätzte.

Und morgen würde sie wieder ins Hotel kommen. Er wußte nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er sie sah. Er wollte nicht, daß sie kam. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu sehen. Verdammt, es war eine bescheuerte Situation. William beschloß schließlich, einfach abzuwarten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Was war denn auch schon groß passiert? Die Frau seiner Träume, die Liebe seines Lebens, hatte sich gegen ihn und für seinen nichtsnutzigen Cousin entschieden. Weiter nichts. _Ach Liz_…

_Frankfurt, Crowne Pemberley_

Liz erschien am nächsten Morgen früh im Hotel und war erleichtert, daß William nicht da war. Sie hoffte wider besseren Wissens, daß er heute überhaupt nicht käme, aber dieser Wunsch wurde ihr nicht erfüllt. Eine Stunde später betrat er Elizabeths Büro und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sein Blick auf sie fiel. Er hatte Victoria dabei, somit war die Situation nicht so peinlich wie befürchtet.

„Guten Morgen, Liz," sagte er leise.

„Hallo, William." Liz stand auf und trat auf die beiden zu. Sie hatte Vicky schrecklich vermißt und wollte sie wie gewohnt auf den Arm nehmen, aber mitten in der Bewegung blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Die Kleine ging sie nichts an. Sie hatte keinerlei Recht, so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Vicky war die Tochter ihres Chefs und nicht ihr eigenes Kind. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie ließ verlegen ihre Arme sinken. William beobachtete sie unschlüssig.

Aber Vicky hatte ihre temporäre „Pflegemutter" offenbar erkannt, brabbelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und streckte dann ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach Elizabeth aus. Liz traten Tränen in die Augen. Ihr war nie bewußt gewesen, wie sehr sie an der Kleinen hing und wie sehr sie sie vermißte. Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Oh, lieber nicht, Vicky," murmelte sie und ging an ihren Schreibtisch zurück. William konnte es nicht mitansehen.

„Elizabeth, möchtest du Vicky nicht nehmen? Sie hat dich vermißt."

Liz schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Lieber nicht," wiederholte sie leise. „Ich bin kein guter Umgang für deine Tochter, William. Wie sehr du mich verachten mußt!"

„Was für ein Unsinn, Elizabeth," sagte er sanft und trat an ihre Seite. Vicky zappelte und wollte auf Elizabeths Schoß. Liz ließ sich schließlich überreden und drückte das kleine Mädchen fest an sich. „Hallo, meine Süße," flüsterte sie. „Ich hab dich so vermißt."

Vicky grapschte nach Elizabeths Anhänger und strahlte ihre ehemalige „Pflegemutter" an.

„Wie geht es dir, Elizabeth?" fragte William und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall.

„Soweit gut, danke."

„Entschuldige, daß Georgie und ich uns nicht gemeldet haben, aber…"

Liz winkte schnell ab. „Ist schon ok, ich nehme es nicht übel. Bitte laß uns nicht mehr davon sprechen."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment unbehaglich.

„William...ich habe überlegt...das heißt, ich denke, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich kündige."

Sein verletzter und unglücklicher Gesichtsausdruck machte es nicht einfacher für sie.

„Aber warum? Hat Richard das vorgeschlagen?" _Woher wußte er?_

Liz schaute unter sich. „Ich würde es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du mich hier nicht mehr sehen wolltest. Ich...ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht gerade fair verhalten."

„Elizabeth, es gibt keinen Grund, zu kündigen." William machte eine Pause und unterdrückte einen tiefen Seufzer. „Dein Privatleben geht mich nichts an. Wenn du eine Beziehung mit meinem Cousin eingehen willst und er mit dir, ist das allein eure Sache." Er schaute sie offen an, aber sein Blick verriet, wie bekümmert er in Wirklichkeit war. „Mit deiner Arbeit hier hat das nichts zu tun. Es sei denn, du kannst es nicht mehr ertragen, hier zu arbeiten. Oder Richard hat andere Pläne," fügte er leise hinzu und wandte den Blick ab.

Liz fühlte sich so unwohl wie noch nie. Wieso war er immer noch so freundlich zu ihr? Wieso schrie er sie nicht einfach an, ließ seine Frustration und seine Wut über ihre Entscheidung an ihr aus? Wieso zum Teufel hatte er so viel Verständnis für sie? Wollte er wirklich, daß sie blieb? Oder war es ihm tatsächlich gleichgültig, was sie tat? Liz gestand sich ein, daß sie ihn sehr vermissen würde, wenn sie jetzt kündigte. So irrational es auch war, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, keinen Kontakt mehr zu den beiden Darcys zu haben. Die beiden, und natürlich auch Vicky, waren ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

„Guten Morgen, William!" rief eine schrille Stimme übertrieben fröhlich und ließ die beiden regelrecht zusammenfahren. Caroline Binggli hielt Einzug. „Oh. Hallo Eliza. Wieder zurück." kam es merklich kühler hinterher, als sie Liz erspähte, die immer noch Vicky auf den Armen hatte.

„Wir können später noch einmal reden, Elizabeth," sagte William leise und nahm Vicky an sich. Er lächelte seine Tochter an, die ihre kleinen Arme vertrauensvoll um seinen Hals legte. „Na, mein Liebling, wollen wir was arbeiten gehen, hm?" sagte er, küßte ihr zärtlich auf die Wange und verschwand in seinem Büro.

Liz sah den beiden nachdenklich hinterher und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie wußte, sie hätte die Möglichkeit haben können, Vickys Mutter zu werden, Williams Partnerin. Sie hätte eine kleine Familie haben können, nachdem sie ihr eigenes Kind verloren hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sie Richard gewählt. Richard Fitzwilliam, den sie eigentlich kaum kannte, der ihr Herz mit seiner wilden, lustigen, überschäumenden Art im Sturm erobert hatte. Mit dem es zwar sicher niemals langweilig wurde, aber auf den sie sich auch nicht hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Williams Zuverlässigkeit gegen Richards lässige Unbekümmertheit – Liz seufzte leise. Sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen und mußte damit leben.

Elizabeth hatte nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken was hätte sein können. Georgie, die heute nicht da war, hatte ihr eine herzliche Nachricht hinterlassen, einen kleinen „Welcome Back" Korb mit Süßigkeiten und einer langen Liste mit diversen Aufträgen, die sie erledigen sollte. So konzentriert wie möglich machte sich Liz an die Arbeit. Sie ignorierte Carolines neugierige Fragen, die nicht aus ehrlichem Mitgefühl heraus kamen und arbeitete schweigend vor sich hin. Als Caroline in die Mittagspause ging und William mit Vicky sein Büro verlassen hatte, war sie somit ganz alleine im Vorzimmer, als sie von einer weiblichen Stimme aufgeschreckt wurde, die sie in kultiviertestem Englisch ansprach.

Liz schaute auf und sah eine elegante Dame im Mantel vor sich stehen. Sie schätzte sie auf Anfang fünfzig, zierlich, dunkle Haare und mit den intensivsten blauen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Das heißt, Georgies waren so ähnlich. Und Richards. Diese Frau hatte etwas definitiv aristokratisches an sich. Ihre ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen waren jetzt fragend auf Liz gerichtet, offensichtlich eine Antwort erwartend.

Liz riß sich zusammen. Was zum Teufel hatte die Dame wissen wollen? Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit gewesen, daß sie gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie errötend.

„Ich möchte zu Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Ist er in seinem Büro?" wiederholte sie geduldig – und sehr viel langsamer als vorher, offenbar glaubte sie, Liz hätte Probleme mit ihrem Englisch.

„Oh...äh...nein, er ist nicht da im Augenblick. Möchten sie warten? Er ist kurz in die Stadt gegangen."

Die Dame nickte und sah sich suchend nach einem Platz um, wo sie Liz nicht störte und in Ruhe warten konnte.

Liz wies auf einen Besucherstuhl gegenüber von ihrem Schreibtisch. „Wenn sie hier platznehmen möchten...?"

„Ich möchte sie nicht stören, Miss. Ich könnte genausogut im Foyer auf ihn warten..."

„Oh, sie stören mich keineswegs. Will...ehm...Mr. Darcy muß jeden Augenblick wiederkommen. Kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

Die Dame nahm anmutig auf dem angebotenen Stuhl platz und lächelte Liz freundlich zu. „Sehr gerne. Wenn sie vielleicht einen Tee hätten...?"

„Tee...hm...schwierig," überlegte Liz. William war in dieser Hinsicht der untypischste Brite, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Er verabscheute Tee und war nach eigenen Angaben hochgradig koffeinabhängig. Georgie hatte in ihrem Büro zwar einen kleinen Vorrat, aber das war ihr persönlicher und Liz wollte nicht einfach an ihre Sachen gehen, auch wenn sie sicher nichts dagegen gehabt hätte. Caroline trank ausschließlich Evian und sie selbst hielt es mehr mit William und dem Kaffee.

Liz durchforstete ihren kleinen Vorratsschrank und siehe da, in einer hinteren Ecke befand sich noch ein Päckchen schwarzen Tees. Sogar Earl Grey, Donnerwetter! Sie fragte, ob es ihrem Gast recht wäre und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken. Sogar Kandiszucker entdeckte sie. Mit Zitrone konnte sie leider nicht dienen, aber die Dame störte sich nicht daran. Ein bißchen Milch war alles, was sie sich dazu erbat. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nahm sie die Tasse entgegen und sah sich aufmerksam in Williams Vorzimmer um. Liz fiel auf, daß sie sich ihr gar nicht vorgestellt hatte, aber sie traute sich auch nicht, sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen.

Während Liz schweigend weiterarbeitete, bemerkte ihre vornehme Besucherin das dicke Buch, das auf Liz' Schreibtisch lag: „England zur Zeit Jane Austens". Sie fragte, ob sie einen Blick hineinwerfen dürfe, es wurde ihr gerne gestattet und ehe es sich Liz versah, waren die beiden in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Jane Austen vertieft. Beider Lieblingsautorin, wie sich schnell herausstellte.

Und so war William fünfzehn Minuten später ziemlich erstaunt, als er sein Vorzimmer betrat und seine Mutter und Liz dort vorfand, die Köpfe über einem Buch zusammengesteckt. Die beiden Ladies hörten ihn vor lauter Plaudern und Lachen gar nicht eintreten und so hatte er ein paar Augenblicke Zeit, die Szene mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln zu beobachten. Erst als Victoria diese widerspenstige Locke erwischte, die ihm immer ins Gesicht fiel, herzhaft daran zupfte und er einen leisen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, wurde seine Anwesenheit bemerkt.

„Ah, William!" sagte die Dame und richtete sich auf. Doch zunächst wandte sie sich Liz zu. „Wir müssen unser Gespräch unbedingt fortsetzen," meinte sie und Liz lächelte ein bißchen verlegen. „Ihr fundiertes Wissen über englische historische Gärten ist geradezu unglaublich, meine Liebe!" Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche, holte ein kleines, silbernes Etui heraus und reichte Liz eine Visitenkarte. „Bitte lassen sie uns in Kontakt bleiben, ja? Ich habe noch so viele Fragen!"

Sie wandte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf William und das kleine Mädchen, das er auf dem Arm hatte. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus. „Hallo, Sohn," sagte sie leise und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Hallo, Ma." Er umarmte seine Mutter so gut es ging mit Vicky auf dem Arm und küßte sie auf die Wange. „Darf ich dir deine Enkeltochter Victoria vorstellen?"

**14.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, in Williams Penthouse _

Anne Darcy hatte ihre Kinder nicht darüber informiert, daß sie nach Frankfurt kam. Sie wollte nicht, daß sie wegen ihr Umstände machten und sich nach ihr richteten. Mrs. Darcy hatte sich im Crowne Pemberley ein Zimmer genommen – niemals wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, sich bei einem ihrer Kinder einzunisten. Sie liebte ihre Unabhängigkeit und vor allem sollten die beiden sich ihr gegenüber nicht verpflichtet fühlen.

Nachdem sie jedoch ihre kleine Enkeltochter kennengelernt hatte, bedauerte sie diesen Entschluß fast. Victoria hatte auch das Herz ihrer Großmutter im Sturm erobert und sie hätte gerne noch mehr Zeit mit der kleinen Maus verbracht.

Am Abend ihrer überraschenden Ankunft in Frankfurt besuchte sie ihre beiden Kinder und ihre Enkelin, William hatte zum Essen eingeladen.

Nachdem Vicky ins Bett gebracht worden war, saßen die drei Darcys in Williams Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich angeregt. Die Geschwister hingen sehr an ihrer Mutter und freuten sich, daß sie gekommen war. Viel zu selten sahen sie sich. Das lag nicht an Anne und auch nicht an William und Georgie – der gestrenge Patriarch des Clans, Fitzwilliam Darcy senior, regierte das Unternehmen (und auch seine Familie, sehr zu deren Verdruß) mit eiserner Hand und nahm seine Frau häufig in Beschlag. Er duldete keine Widerworte, aber seine Frau hatte ihn gut im Griff – sie wußte, wie sie ihn zu nehmen hatte und war ein notwendiger Katalysator vor allem zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann. Die beiden Männer gerieten sich öfters einmal in die Haare.

Sie hatten zunächst ausgiebig über Victoria gesprochen und alle waren der Meinung, daß sie einfach ein ganz wundervolles Kind war. Anne war stolz auf ihren Sohn, daß er mit der unerwarteten Vaterschaft so gut zurecht kam. Sein Vater, ihr Mann, war hingegen ein ganz anderes Thema. Anne hatte ihm vorsichtig zu verstehen gegeben, daß er plötzlich und unverhofft Großvater eines kleinen Mädchens geworden war. Fitzwilliam Darcy senior hatte daraufhin erwartungsgemäß geschäumt und sich mächtig aufgeregt. Er würde dieses in Sünde gezeugte Balg niemals als sein Enkelkind anerkennen, soviel stand für ihn fest. Wer sagte überhaupt, daß William tatsächlich der leibliche Vater war? Die Mutter des Mädchens, diese _liederliche Person,_ (er hatte es ein wenig unfeiner ausgedrückt) hatte sich offensichtlich den reichsten ihrer zahllosen Liebhaber dafür ausgesucht, keine Frage. Und sein Sohn war demnach dämlich genug, sich ein Kuckuckskind unterjubeln zu lassen, aber das sei sein Problem. Von _ihm_ hätte er nichts zu erwarten. Er solle sich lieber darum kümmern, eine vernünftige Ehefrau zu finden. Den kleinen Bastard könnte man ja zur Adoption freigeben. Welche anständige Frau würde schon ein fremdes Gör aufziehen!

Anne hatte zwar nichts anderes von ihrem standesbewußten, stolzen Gatten erwartet, aber sie war trotzdem frustriert und enttäuscht über seine grausamen Äußerungen. William erfuhr natürlich keine Einzelheiten von seiner Mutter. Daß sein Vater seine eigene Enkelin ablehnte, verwunderte ihn nicht, alles andere hätte ihn auch überrascht. William hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, seinem Vater mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr Zusammentreffen spielte sich meist auf geschäftlicher Ebene ab, wenn es um die Hotels ging, aber sein Privatleben hielt William so weit es ging unter Verschluß. Fitzwilliam Darcy senior brauchte sich da nicht auch noch einzumischen. Sollte er sich darüber aufregen, William war es gleich. Es war nicht so, daß er keinen Respekt vor seinem alten Herrn hatte, aber das bezog sich wirklich fast nur noch auf geschäftliche Dinge.

Irgendwann im Lauf des Abends war das Gespräch unvermeidlicherweise auf Liz gekommen.

„William, wer ist die junge Frau, die ich heute kennengelernt habe? Sie ist eine absolute Expertin, was historische Gartengestaltung angeht. Ich muß unbedingt noch einmal mit ihr reden, sie kann mir unschätzbare Tips geben für meinen Rosengarten!"

William grinste und Georgie schmunzelte. Ihre Mutter und ihre Gärten! Ja, es waren tatsächlich _Gärten_. Die Parkanlage ihres Anwesens in Nordengland bestand aus vielen verschiedenen Gartenteilen und waren der ganze Stolz von Anne Darcy.

„Das war Elizabeth." William machte eine kurze Pause und sein Lächeln verschwand. „Elizabeth ist die Frau, die von Richard schwanger war und jetzt mit ihm zusammenlebt."

Anne runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich hatte sie von dieser „Affäre" gehört. Ihre Schwester, Richards Mutter, hatte lange darüber mit ihr gesprochen, aber beide wußten nicht viel über Elizabeth Bennet. Daß die junge Frau ihr Kind verloren hatte, hatte ihr sehr leid getan, aber genau wie ihre Kinder hatte sie erhebliche Zweifel daran, daß ihr Neffe sich zu einem häuslichen Ehemann in spe gemausert hatte. Nicht einmal seine eigene Mutter glaubte daran.

„Oh," machte sie nachdenklich. „Weiß sie denn, auf was sie sich da einläßt?" fragte sie und wunderte sich einen Moment über den Schmerz, den sie in den Augen ihres Sohnes sah.

Georgie ergriff das Wort, da William das Thema offensichtlich unangenehm war.

„Was sollen wir machen? Liz ist erwachsen und kann ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

_Und ihr eigenen Fehler machen!_ dachte William bedrückt.

„Sie weiß, wie Richard ist. Er hatte sich damals schon nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und wußte wochenlang davon, daß er Vater werden würde. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange seine „häusliche Phase" diesmal anhält!"

Anne seufzte. „Das arme Kind. Ich fand sie von Anfang an sehr sympathisch, und ihre Sachkenntnis was Gärten angeht…" sie schwärmte immer noch. „Und dann muß sie sich in einen unsteten, sorglosen Vagabunden wie Richard Fitzwilliam verlieben! Ist das zu fassen…"

„Liz war William eine große Hilfe in den letzten Monaten. Sie hat ihm ganz wunderbar mit Vicky geholfen und ich glaube, sie hängt sehr an der Kleinen," sagte Georgie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu ihrem Bruder.

Anne lächelte. „Mir gefällt sie auch sehr gut – wir haben uns hervorragend unterhalten heute mittag. Ein kluges, hübsches Mädchen. Ein Jammer, daß sie in Liebesdingen so gar kein Urteilsvermögen zu haben scheint…" Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe, Richard weiß, was er an ihr hat."

„Möchte noch jemand Wein?" fragte William, dem das Thema unangenehm war. Anne nickte und William ging in die Küche.

„Er liebt sie, nicht wahr, Georgie?" flüsterte Anne und rückte näher zu ihrer Tochter.

Georgie seufzte leise und nickte. „Ja, aber er gesteht es nicht ein. Er ist todunglücklich über diese Situation, aber es ist leider nicht zu ändern. Es ist Elizabeths Entscheidung."

„Armer William," seufzte seine Mutter. „Ich würde mir so sehr wünschen, daß er endlich die richtige Frau findet. Und da scheint er sie gefunden zu haben und verliert sie an diesen liebenswerten Taugenichts!"

William kam mit der Weinflasche zurück. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er die Worte seiner Mutter noch mitbekommen hatte und goß ihr Wein nach.

„Werdet ihr beiden an Weihnachten nach Pemberley kommen?" wechselte Anne das Thema. William rollte die Augen. „Wird meine Tochter denn dort willkommen sein?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Das war in der Tat ein Problem. Anne konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, daß ihr Mann sich so stur stellen würde.

„Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, William. Victoria ist meine Enkeltochter und selbstverständlich willkommen."

„Pa ist zuzutrauen, sie nicht ins Haus zu lassen."

„Unsinn, Hon. Natürlich kommt sie mit."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Lust auf seine ätzenden Kommentare. Wenn er meine Tochter nicht akzeptiert, braucht er auch mich nicht zu sehen."

„Bitte, William. Versuch es zumindest. Victoria ist so ein liebreizendes Kind, sie wird ihren sturen Großvater sicher ruckzuck um den kleinen Finger wickeln, wenn er sich erst einmal an sie gewöhnt hat."

William hatte erhebliche Zweifel, aber andererseits gab es tatsächlich niemanden, der sein kleines Mädchen nicht sofort ins Herz schloß. Vielleicht konnte sie das kalte Herz des Familienoberhaupts erweichen. Und er wußte, er konnte seine Mutter und Georgie nicht alleine lassen. Er würde hinfahren, seiner Mutter zuliebe, aber wenn sich sein Vater schlecht benehmen würde, wäre er im Handumdrehen wieder in Frankfurt, schwor er sich.

_Frankfurt, die Tage danach_

Anne Darcy blieb eine Woche in der Stadt. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, alte Freunde zu besuchen, verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihren beiden Kindern und noch mehr mit ihrer Enkelin und verabredete sich sogar mit ihrem Neffen Richard.

Die beiden trafen sich zum Mittagessen in der Stadt. Anne hatte Sorge dafür getragen, nicht zu nahe am Hotel essen zu gehen – sie wollte nicht mit einem ihrer Kinder oder gar Elizabeth zusammentreffen. Sie machte zwar kein Geheimnis daraus, daß sie sich mit Richard traf, aber sie erwähnte es auch nicht – vorläufig.

Anne Darcy mochte den jüngsten Sohn ihrer älteren Schwester im allgemeinen sehr gerne. Sie hatte seine weltoffene, positive, natürliche und freundliche Art immer sehr geschätzt. Sein Liebesleben ging sie nichts an. Ihre Schwester hatte sich immer bei ihr ein wenig beklagt, daß er nicht in der Lage sei, eine ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen und sie hoffe, er meine es mit Elizabeth ernst. Alle Fitzwilliams waren erschüttert, daß die junge Frau ihr Kind verloren hatte, aber ob der wilde Sproß des Clans nun seßhaft werden würde? Es wurde allgemein bezweifelt.

Die beiden trafen sich wie verabredet in einem reizenden italienischen Lokal, etwas abseits der großen Einkaufsstraßen. Richard küßte seine Tante zur Begrüßung auf die Wange, die Sympathie war durchaus gegenseitig. Er schätzte an ihr, daß sie sich immer auch seine Seite anhörte und nicht gleich sofort bedingungslos ihrer Schwester zustimmte. Sie war stets fair und gerecht, und das gefiel ihm.

Ja, Anne Darcy war eine kluge Frau. Sie überfiel ihren Neffen nicht mit Vorwürfen und neugierigen Fragen, was Elizabeth anging. Sie machte es sehr viel geschickter. So sehr sie Richard auch mochte, hier ging es auch um das Glück ihres Sohnes, und der stand ihr nunmal näher. Nicht, daß Anne Intrigen spinnen wollte oder die Absicht hatte, Elizabeth abspenstig zu machen – oh nein. Sie wollte lediglich das Terrain sondieren und herausfinden, ob sich William noch Chancen ausrechnen konnte, Elizabeth für sich zu gewinnen. Dazu mußte sie Richard vorsichtig auf den Zahn fühlen. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig.

„Hallo Richard. Ich freue mich, daß du Zeit für deine alte Tante gefunden hast! Ist es nicht seltsam, daß wir uns in Deutschland treffen müssen, weil wir uns in England noch weniger zu sehen bekommen? Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?"

Richard lachte und schob seiner Tante galant den Stuhl zurecht.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet, Tante Anne. Du hast vermutlich schon gehört, daß ich hier ein Mädchen kennengelernt habe."

Anne nickte. „Ja, ich habe sie auch bereits kennengelernt, als ich William im Hotel besucht habe. Eine sehr nette, junge Frau. Meinen Glückwunsch!"

Richard lächelte. „Ja, sie ist ganz reizend." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Du hast auch sicher davon erfahren, daß sie ihr Kind verloren hat vor wenigen Wochen."

Aha, er nannte es _ihr_ und nicht _unser_ Kind! dachte Anne verwundert. Sehr aufschlußreich!

„Ja, deine Mutter hat es mir erzählt. Es tut mir sehr leid, Richard. Das muß ein großer Schock für dich gewesen sein."

Sonderlich mitgenommen sah ihr Neffe allerdings nicht aus. „Ja, natürlich. Vor allem für Liz war es natürlich sehr, sehr schlimm. Ich muß gestehen, ich hatte mich noch nicht so stark an die Vorstellung gewöhnt, Vater zu werden. Ich hatte den Verlauf ihrer Schwangerschaft ja auch gar nicht mitbekommen."

Obwohl du so lange vorher davon gewußt hattest! dachte Anne, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Oh ja, für eine Mutter muß das ein schreckliches Gefühl sein. Na ja, vielleicht klappt es ja später nochmal, das heißt, wenn ihr überhaupt soweit in die Zukunft denkt…"

Richard sah definitiv _nicht_ so aus, als würde er im Moment Pläne dieser Art schmieden und da die Teller ihrer Vorspeise gerade abgeräumt wurden, konnte er dazu schweigen.

„Hast du eigentlich _meine_ Enkeltochter schon kennengelernt, Richard?" fragte Anne, als der Kellner sich wieder entfernte.

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber William ist auf ziemlich spektakuläre Art Vater geworden, nicht wahr? Die Geschichte hab ich gehört."

Anne nickte. „Oh ja. Sehr tragische Umstände, allerdings." Sie lächelte, als sie an Vicky dachte. „Die Kleine ist ein so süßes Kind, ein wahrer Engel! Sie hat die Fähigkeit, jeden Menschen sofort um den Finger zu wickeln, glaube ich. Schade, daß du sie noch nicht gesehen hast. Wie seltsam, daß William dich nicht eingeladen hat?"

Richard tappte unschuldig in die clever ausgelegte Falle.

„Ich fürchte, unser Verhältnis ist momentan nicht so ungetrübt wie sonst," sagte er und goß ihnen beiden Wein nach.

„Nanu? Wieso das denn?" tat Anne erstaunt. „Ihr habt euch doch hoffentlich nicht gestritten!"

„Nicht direkt. Ich glaube, er ist ein bißchen eifersüchtig."

_Aha, das Gespräch lief in die richtige Richtung!_ dachte Anne befriedigt. Sie schaute ihren Neffen fragend an.

„Eifersüchtig? Auf deine Elizabeth?"

Richard nickte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, er hatte selbst seine Fühler nach ihr ausgestreckt. Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein."

„Verstehe. Nun, du kennst deinen Cousin. In dieser Beziehung ist er verschlossen wie eine Auster. Über solche Sachen redet er selten mit seiner alten Mutter." Anne lachte. „Aber du bist glücklich mit der jungen Frau, das ist die Hauptsache!"

Richard lächelte bloß. Gequält, wie Anne dachte. Vielleicht wollte sie das aber auch so sehen. Sie mußte objektiv bleiben.

„Bringst du sie an Weihnachten mit nach England?"

„Das ist noch sehr lange hin. Wir haben darüber noch nicht gesprochen, und außerdem…" Richard machte eine Pause, „ich habe noch nie eine Frau mit nach hause gebracht."

Anne nickte verstehend. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was du meinst. Die Frau, die du mit nach hause bringst, wird deine Ehefrau sein, nicht wahr?"

„So ähnlich."

„Und das siehst du in Elizabeth noch nicht."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Richard spielte nachdenklich mit seinem Weinglas. „Sie ist eine wundervolle Frau, weißt du, aber der Gedanke, zu heiraten, kommt mir momentan noch nicht in den Sinn."

„Und du glaubst, daß dein – ich nenne es mal häusliches Gastspiel, verzeih… - nicht von langer Dauer sein wird? Deine Abenteuerlust wird sich irgendwann wieder Bahn brechen, nicht wahr?" sagte Anne und drückte verständnisvoll seine Hand.

Richard grinste verlegen. „Du kennst mich fast besser als meine eigene Mutter, Tante Anne."

Anne lachte. „Wir hatten doch auch immer ein enges Verhältnis, nicht wahr, Richard?"

„Ja, das hatten wir," stimmte er zu.

Der Kellner brachte den Hauptgang, beide hatten sie Fisch bestellt. Es duftete köstlich, und die beiden wandten sich in den nächsten Minuten ihrem Essen zu.

„Und? Hast du schon Pläne für deine nächsten Reisen?" wollte Anne wissen. Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, den Winter im Warmen zu verbringen. Ich hasse diese Kälte und Nässe hier!"

„Ah, und du nimmst Elizabeth dann sicher mit?"

Die Frage war Richard sichtlich unangenehm. „Oh, hm…vielleicht."

_Na klar,_ dachte Anne sarkastisch. _Arme Liz!_

Anne schaute ihren Neffen nachdenklich an. „Richard, vergib mir meine Offenheit, aber...wie soll ich sagen…wäre es nicht fairer, dem Mädchen reinen Wein einzuschenken? Es geht mich nichts an, ich weiß, aber ich habe bisher nicht den Eindruck, daß du eine langfristige Beziehung mit ihr eingehen willst. Ich mag die Kleine gerne, und es täte mir leid, wenn du sie enttäuschen würdest."

Anne biß sich auf die Lippen. War sie zu weit gegangen? Es ging sie schließlich wirklich nichts an.

Richard schwieg zunächst und wog die Bemerkung seiner Tante ab. „Du warst immer schon sehr offen und aufrichtig zu mir, Tante Anne, und ich schätze deine Direktheit. Aber ich muß ehrlich sagen, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, was ich will. Ich bin gerne mit Liz zusammen, aber mir genügt eine lockere Beziehung. Ich habe den Eindruck, daß sie das genauso sieht."

_Das kann ich natürlich nicht nachprüfen,_ dachte Anne. _Oder?_

„Natürlich, wenn Elizabeth auch nichts festes will…" _Ob das mal so stimmte…?_

„Ich möchte sie nicht verletzen, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

_Aber du liebst sie nicht._

Anne hatte alles erfahren, was sie wissen wollte. „Richard, wie gesagt, es geht mich nichts an. Wenn du und Elizabeth euch einig seid…" Sie lächelte leicht. „Außerdem bist du ja ein netter junger Mann, nicht wahr. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust."

_Hoffentlich._

Sie nahmen noch je einen doppelten Espresso und trennten sich dann freundschaftlich. Richard wollte noch einige nicht näher definierte Sachen erledigen, Anne sehnte sich nach ihrer Enkelin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung traf sie nur Caroline im Vorzimmer an. Sie seufzte innerlich. Caroline war eine unaufrichtige, eitle und arrogante Person, mit der sie nichts anfangen konnte und die sie nicht mochte. William hatte sich bei seiner Mutter beklagt, daß er sie hatte einstellen müssen, aber Carolines Vater war ein guter Freund des Familienpatriarchen und dieses Jahr würde die ganze Familie Binggli zum ersten Mal zur traditionellen Vorweihnachtsfeier von Freunden und Geschäftspartnern der Darcys auf Pemberley eingeladen werden. Anne dachte mit Grauen daran. Sie wußte, daß Miss Binggli nichts unversucht lassen würde, sich an ihren Sohn heranzumachen.

„Miss Binggli, guten Tag. Ist mein Sohn da?"

Caroline sprang sofort auf. „Oh, Mrs. Darcy, wie schön, sie zu sehen! Wie geht es ihnen? Und haben sie vielen herzlichen Dank für die Einladung nach Pemberley, wir – meine Familie und ich – fühlen uns sehr geehrt und..."

„Mein Sohn, Miss Binggli, ist er da?" unterbrach Anne ungeduldig. Mit unangenehmen Personen konnte sie auch ganz und gar unhöflich sein.

„Äh…ja, er ist in seinem Büro," sagte Caroline, immer noch aufgeregt. Schließlich könnte das ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter sein und sie mußte einen guten Eindruck machen! „Also, was ich noch sagen wollte..."

Anne wollte nicht wissen, was sie ihr sonst noch zu sagen hatte. Sie nickte ihr bloß wortlos zu und klopfte an Williams Tür. Auf sein leises „herein" betrat sie das Büro. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ ihr Herz überquellen. William hatte Vicky auf dem Arm und lief mit ihr langsam durch den großen Raum. Sie schien zu schlafen, ihr kleines Köpfchen lag auf seiner Schulter. William hatte ein Diktiergerät in der Hand. Er stoppte seinen Rundgang, wandte sich seiner Mutter zu und grinste verlegen.

„Hallo, Ma. Vicky kann anscheinend am besten schlafen, wenn ich mit ihr herumlaufe und dabei quatsche, hab ich festgestellt. Sie schläft dann wie ein Stein."

Anne lächelte ihren Sohn zärtlich an und küßte ihn auf die Wange. Sie war so unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Wie er das alles unter einen Hut brachte! Das Hotel, seine kleine Tochter, die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Vater… er hatte das offenbar alles im Griff, aber er wirkte nicht glücklich. Und müde sah er auch aus. Ja, er brauchte dringend eine Frau, die ihn unterstützte und das alles mit ihm teilte.

„Die süße Maus. Aber du warst als Kind genauso. Immer, wenn ich dir vorlesen wollte, bist du kurz darauf eingeschlafen." Anne lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Und jetzt war ihr Erstgeborener schon 32 Jahre alt. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir die Kleine für ein paar Stunden abnehme? Es ist so wundervolles Wetter und ich hätte gegen einen Spaziergang nichts einzuwenden."

„Gerne. Trinkst du vorher noch einen Kaffee mit mir?"

Anne nickte und William bat Caroline, ihnen Kaffee zu bringen.

„Ist Elizabeth nicht da heute?" fragte Anne und bemühte sich um einen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war froh, daß sie mit der jungen Frau schon Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, unabhängig von Williams komplizierter Beziehung zu ihr. Sie hätte _immer_ einen Grund, mit ihr über englische Gärten, Literatur und Kunst zu sprechen.

„Doch, sie ist mit Georgie im Haus unterwegs. Die beiden hecken wieder eine Veranstaltung aus." Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das aber genauso schnell wieder verschwand. Anne hatte es trotzdem bemerkt.

„Ah. Ich hoffe bloß, ich sehe sie noch einmal, bevor ich wieder abreise. Ich mag sie sehr gerne."

William nickte bloß und schaute seine Tochter nachdenklich an, die langsam wieder wach wurde.

Anne unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie mußte sich was einfallen lassen. So ging das nicht weiter mit ihrem Sohn!

Als sie ihn zusammem mit Vicky verließ, betraten Georgie und Elizabeth gerade das Büro. Anne begrüßte die beiden freundlich. Sie erschrak insgeheim über Elizabeths Aussehen. Müde und bleich sah sie aus. Sie lächelte jedoch, als sie Vicky auf Annes Armen sah. „Na, Süße, gehst du mit deiner Großmutter spazieren?" fragte sie und kniff ihr sanft in die Wange. Vicky quiekte entzückt und wollte zu Liz, aber sie wehrte schnell ab. „Ich habe leider gar keine Zeit für dich, Engelchen." Sie lächelte Anne zu und ging zu ihrem Platz. Anne sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie William leise seine Tür schloß und seufzte innerlich. _Die beiden wären ein so wundervolles Paar! _dachte sie resigniert. _Menschenskinder, William, du hättest alle Chancen, wenn du nur wolltest..._

Georgie fing ihren nachdenklichen Blick auf und zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern. Anne hatte plötzlich eine Idee. „Liebes, können wir uns später treffen? Ich muß etwas mit dir besprechen."

„Gerne, Ma." Georgie grinste. Sie ahnte in etwa, um was es ging.

In Anne Darcys Kopf begann eine Idee vage Gestalt anzunehmen. Es war nicht ganz uneigennützig, wie sie eingestehen mußte. Sie wollte einen Weg finden, Liz nach Pemberley zu locken, zusammen mit William. Am besten über Weihnachten. So wäre allen gedient: William hatte eine weitere Chance, die Frau seiner Träume für sich zu erobern und sie konnte Elizabeths Expertenwissen anzapfen für ihre Gartengestaltung. Und Vicky wäre ebenfalls glücklich, wenn sie ihre „Ersatzmama" wieder hatte.

Als einziges – allerdings kleines – Hindernis könnte sich Richard herausstellen. Anne war allerdings fest davon überzeugt, daß die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Liz nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. Anne war optimistisch, daß Liz und William spätestens am Jahresende ein Paar sein würden. Ein sehr glückliches noch dazu. Sie würde mit Georgie sprechen müssen – sie brauchte eine Verbündete.

**15.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, Liz' Wohnung _

Elizabeth sah nicht nur müde aus, sie war es auch. Es war momentan einfach zu viel, was auf sie einstürzte. Der erst vor kurzem überstandene Unfall, der Verlust ihres Babys, die unerwartete Rückkehr Richards und sein Einzug bei ihr, der immer noch drohend vor ihr stehende Abgabetermin ihrer Diplomarbeit, ihr Job.

Ihr Job. Das war momentan die schlimmste Zwickmühle. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, keine Frage. Aber William (und Vicky) jeden Tag zu sehen ging mittlerweile über ihre Kraft. William verhielt sich ihr gegenüber tadellos. Er war zwar immer freundlich, aber ihr vertrauter Umgang miteinander war komplett verschwunden. Niemals fragte er sie nach persönlichen Dingen, schon gar nicht nach Richard, und der wiederum ließ sich nie im Hotel sehen. Sie konnten freundschaftlich miteinander arbeiten, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie hatten wieder eher ein Vorgesetzter-Angestellten Verhältnis und Liz vermißte ihre einstige Vertrautheit. William sprach nie mit ihr über Vicky, sie bekam sie natürlich jeden Tag zu sehen, aber er bat sie nicht um Hilfe. Er teilte ihr nicht mehr mit, wenn sie die Nacht durchgeschlafen oder ihn wachgehalten hatte, zeigte ihr nicht mehr die neuen Sachen, die er gekauft hatte und nahm sie auch nicht mehr mit zum Babyklamotten kaufen. Er hatte sie aus seinem Privatleben vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

Liz konnte ihm natürlich keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie lebte schließlich mit einem anderen Mann zusammen. Nein, Liz war ihm nicht böse, aber sie mochte auch so nicht weiterarbeiten. Der Gedanke, sich einen neuen Job zu suchen, erschien ihr daher immer verführerischer. Es wäre das beste für sie und auch für William, wenn sie sich nicht mehr sahen. Auch wenn es ihr das Herz zerriß.

Als sie an diesem Abend nach hause kam, wurde sie von Richard bereits erwartet. Er grinste sie erwartungsvoll an – er hatte eine gute Nachricht für sie.

„Warum strahlst du so?" wollte Liz wissen und zog ihren Mantel aus. Richard nahm sie in die Arme und schob sie dann langsam Richtung Bett.

„Laß uns erst ein bißchen kuscheln, Süße," murmelte er. „Ich hab dich vermißt."

„Richard! Ich kann jetzt nicht kuscheln!" Sie wandte sich unter seinem Griff, aber Richard hielt sie fest. „'Türlich kannst du..." Seine Finger fuhren über ihren Bauch und begannen dann langsam, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

„Richard!"

„Sssschhh..."

„Richard, laß mich wenigstens erstmal ins Bad gehen..."

„Kannst du später immer noch."

Die Bluse fiel zu Boden und Richards erfahrene Hände machten sich an den Häkchen ihres BHs zu schaffen. Liz zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie seine Zunge an ihren Brüsten spürte. Dieser verdammte Kerl, immer wieder schaffte er es, daß sie unter seinen geübten Fingern schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne.

Zwanzig Minuten später und sehr erschöpft dösten die beiden in Liz' Bett müde vor sich hin. Es war einer der Momente, in denen Liz glücklich und sicher war, alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

„Und was wolltest du mir jetzt so wichtiges sagen?" fragte sie schläfrig und kuschelte sich enger an Richard.

„Ich habe einen Job für dich gefunden."

„Einen Job?"

Richard schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Ja. Einen Job. In einem Verlag."

„Oh."

„Danke Richard, daß du alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und mir diesen Traumjob vermittelt hast!" sagte Richard und tat beleidigt.

Liz kicherte. „Entschuldige. Ich bin undankbar, ich weiß. Erzähl mir von diesem Traumjob."

Und Richard berichtete, wie er sich daran erinnert hatte, daß er in einem der großen Frankfurter Verlage über relativ gute Kontakte verfügte. Ein Anruf, ein Mittagessen und schon hatte er seiner Freundin einen Studentenjob verschafft – gutbezahlt noch dazu.

„Du würdest den dortigen Cheflektor unterstützen. Es hört sich sehr interessant an. Wenn du Interesse hast, machen wir einen Termin aus."

Liz steckte in einem Zwiespalt der Gefühle. Natürlich wäre es das beste, vom Hotel und von William wegzukommen. Aber das ging jetzt alles so schrecklich schnell... _Ansehen kostet nichts, Liz,_ dachte sie und küßte Richard auf die Wange.

„Danke. Ich habe sogar großes Interesse."

Frankfurt, am gleichen Abend 

Anne hatte ihre Enkelin bei William abgeliefert und sich dann mit ihrer Tochter in einem Cafe getroffen.

„Mir ist es noch nie so schwergefallen, wieder abzureisen!" seufzte sie und rührte ihren Kaffee um. „Dieses Kind ist so unglaublich süß! Glaubst du, William wird es merken, wenn ich sie einfach mit nach hause nehme?"

Georgie lachte.

„William Darcy, vormals entschlossenster Junggeselle aller Zeiten, Kinderhasser Nummer eins? Du wärest noch nicht zur Tür hinaus und er hätte schon ein Sonderkommando beauftragt, wenn du auch nur insgeheim daran denken würdest!"

Anne lachte auch. „Ich glaube, die Kleine tut ihm gut, findest du nicht auch? Er macht das ganz bewundernswert, aber ihm fehlt definitiv die passende Frau."

„Und ich ahne, daß du schon jemanden für ihn auserwählt hast." sagte Georgie.

Anne lächelte traurig. „Und? Glaubst du, die beiden haben eine Chance?"

Georgie zuckte mit den Schultern. „William ist schon so lange in Liz verliebt. Dieser Feigling, er könnte schon längst mit ihr zusammen sein, wenn er sich bloß getrauen würde, mit ihr zu sprechen! Jetzt hat er sie erstmal an Richard verloren."

Anne nickte. „Ich habe mich mit Richard getroffen, Georgie. Ich glaube nicht, daß er sein jetziges, häusliches Leben sehr lange aushält. Er möchte den Winter gerne im Süden verbringen, hat er mir gesagt, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, er plant ohne Elizabeth."

„Sie tut mir so leid. Erst verliert sie ihr Kind, dann muß ausgerechnet Richard unerwartet zur ungeeignetsten Zeit auftauchen und ihr Leben durcheinander bringen. Ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, sie und Will würden sich ein bißchen näherkommen. Er hat sich so lieb um sie gekümmert im Krankenhaus, sie jeden Tag besucht... Jetzt reden sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr miteinander."

Anne seufzte. „Glaubst du, die Zeit wird die Sache richten? Ist sie denn glücklich mit Richard? Hat die Beziehung der beiden eine Zukunft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ma. Sie redet auch mit mir nichts privates mehr. Aber sie ist nicht gut drauf in letzter Zeit. Das alles zerrt sehr an ihr."

„Ich würde sie gerne über Weihnachten nach Pemberley einladen. Was hältst du davon?"

Georgies Augen leuchteten auf. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, denke ich. Wenn die Einladung von dir kommt, kann sie kaum ablehnen."

„Und bis dahin wird sie vielleicht auch Richard los sein..." meinte Anne trocken.

„Ma! Zu hoffen, daß die Beziehung der beiden in die Brüche geht..."

„Ich hoffe das nicht, Kind. Aber die Möglichkeit besteht durchaus, so wie ich deinen Cousin einschätze."

„Dann bleibt immer noch die Frage, ob William noch Interesse hat, von Liz ganz zu schweigen."

„Wir müssen wohl abwarten. Aber ich verlasse mich auf dich, daß du die Augen ein bißchen offenhältst, Georgie. Nächsten Monat werde ich mich bei Elizabeth melden und sie einladen. Vielleicht sehen wir dann schon klarer!"

Georgie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Ihre Mutter konnte recht zäh sein, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte...

_Frankfurt, letzter Tag Crowne Pemberley_

Aber so einfach war es nicht für Georgie, die Augen aufzuhalten. Knappe zwei Wochen später hatte Liz ihren letzten Arbeitstag im Crowne Pemberley.

Sie hatte, zusammen mit Richard, ein Gespräch im Verlag gehabt und nach einmal drüber schlafen entschieden, den Job anzunehmen. Die Leute dort machten einen netten Eindruck, der Cheflektor war sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen, die Bezahlung war gut und sie wußte genau, sie würde todunglücklich werden, wenn sie noch länger im Crowne Pemberley bliebe.

Sie wußte aber auch ganz tief drinnen, daß sie todunglücklich werden würde, wenn sie das Crowne Pemberley verließe. William, und damit auch Victoria, wären für sie verloren, auch zu Georgie würde sie zunächst keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Aber darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken, sie _durfte_ einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie mußte sich auf ihr eigenes Leben konzentrieren, und das hieß Richard, Diplomarbeit und neuer Job.

William hatte lange überlegt, ob er an ihrem letzten Tag überhaupt da sein sollte. Er wollte sie nicht gehen sehen. Er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro sitzen mit dem Wissen, daß sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr kommen würde.

Wie froh war er gewesen, als er zwei Tage vor ihrem Abschied abends einen Anruf seines Vaters erhalten hatte mit der Bitte, William nannte es eherBefehl, am nächsten Tag nach England zu kommen. Nun konnte er dem allen aus dem Weg gehen.

Er mochte aber nicht ganz kommentarlos aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Nachdem er Vicky ins Bett gebracht hatte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb Liz einen kurzen Brief.

Liebe Elizabeth,

ich kann dir leider nicht persönlich auf Wiedersehen sagen, da ich – sehr kurzfristig, wie du siehst – nach London beordert wurde. Ich komme erst in einer Woche zurück.

Ich möchte aber nicht abreisen, ohne mich wenigstens so zu verabschieden. Habe vielen Dank für die hervorragende Mitarbeit in den vergangenen Monaten. Du hast mit deinen Ideen viel dazu beigetragen, daß sich die Gäste hier im Hotel wohlfühlen. Deine Kreativität und deine freundliche, warme Persönlichkeit wird uns allen sehr fehlen.

Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt.

William.

William war nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit seinem Brief, es war nicht unbedingt sehr persönlich, aber er wollte seine eigenen, innigen Gefühle nicht schriftlich preisgeben. Leider hatten sie nach dem Unfall nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, richtig miteinander über alles zu sprechen. Einmal, als sie den ersten Tag wieder da war, hatten sie den Versuch gestartet und waren von Caroline gestört worden. Danach war das Thema nie mehr aufgekommen. William seufzte. Er würde versuchen müssen, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Selbst wenn die Sache mit Richard nicht hielt, sie würde nun endgültig aus seiner Welt verschwinden.

Er lachte bitter. Es wäre ja fast besser, wenn sie mit Richard zusammenbliebe, so könnte er sie vielleicht an Feiertagen und ähnlichen Anlässen in England sehen. Aber nein, er machte sich etwas vor. Am besten wäre es, sie hätten gar keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander.

Und so wußte Liz nicht, ob sie enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte, daß William an ihrem letzten Tag im Hotel nicht da war. Georgie hatte Victoria in ihre Obhut genommen, solange er auf Dienstreise war, und so konnte sie sich zumindest von ihr verabschieden. Aber auch das war für sie sehr, sehr schmerzhaft.

Zuhause las sie später Williams Brief. Immer wieder las sie ihn, und am Ende lief ihr eine kleine Träne der Enttäuschung über die Wange. Kurz und unpersönlich fand sie ihn zunächst, aber was hätte er auch sonst schreiben sollen? Ihr etwa seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen? Sie schalt sich eine Närrin. Sie war es schließlich gewesen, die am Ende einen anderen vorgezogen hatte. Liz war überaus verwirrt über die Tatsache, daß ihr das alles so naheging. Sie lebte schließlich mit Richard zusammen! Warum konnte sie William nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannen? Warum vermißte sie Vicky so sehr? Was ging sie das überhaupt noch an? Nein, sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. William Darcy war Vergangenheit.

Und so beendete sie das Kapitel Crowne Pemberley und versuchte, sich mit all ihrer Kraft auf ihr neues Leben zu konzentrieren.

**16.Kapitel **

_Frankfurt, im November_

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem Liz das Hotel verlassen hatte. Mit Georgie hatte sie einen unregelmäßigen Emailkontakt aufrechterhalten, aber sie schrieben sich nur sporadisch und dann eher über allgemeine Dinge. Liz unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich jedesmal ausführlich nach William und seiner Tochter zu erkundigen. Georgie schrieb meistens nur, daß es den beiden gutging.

Liz hatte sich mit viel Elan in ihre neuen Aufgaben gestürzt. Sie mußte jedoch schnell feststellen, daß die Versprechungen, die man ihr gemacht hatte, nicht unbedingt eingehalten wurden. Hieß es noch vor ihrer Einstellung, daß sie überall hineinschnuppern konnte, wo gerade Not am Mann war und ihre Arbeit entsprechend abwechslungsreich sein würde, fand sie sich nach sechs Wochen auf einer Stelle wieder, die sie wohl auch nicht mehr so schnell verlassen würde. Der Cheflektor hatte ihr Talent fürs Fehlerfinden in den oft eintönigen, historischen Texten entdeckt und da sie die nötige Sachkenntnis mitbrachte, machte sie nichts anderes, als ellenlange Manuskripte auf Schreib-, Grammatik- oder sonstige sachliche Fehler hin zu überprüfen. Das erforderte hohe Konzentration, wurde aber schnell langweilig. Liz vermißte das kreative Planen, den Umgang mit den verschiedensten Hotelgästen und da vor allem mit den Kindern.

Dazu kam, daß ihr Vorgesetzter zwar recht nett, aber leider auch ziemlich _anhänglich_ war. Er stellte sich oft so dicht neben sie, daß sie unweigerlich zurückweichen mußte und liebte es, sie bei jeder Gelegenheit zu berühren. Nichts davon war unsittlich, aber Liz empfand es mit der Zeit als unangenehm. Mehr als einmal bereute sie insgeheim den Wechsel.

Und auch ihr Privatleben forderte ihr einiges ab. Richard war noch immer der wilde, lustige Geselle, der ihr Leben nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ, aber tief innen spürte sie seine wachsende Unrast. Sie fand ihn oft am Computer sitzend vor und von dort sprang ihr immer wieder ein Wort ins Auge: Neuseeland. Er machte auch keinerlei Versuche, sein augenscheinliches Interesse für das Land zu verbergen, im Gegenteil. Immer öfter sprach er davon und irgendwann war es Liz klar, daß er die Absicht hatte, bald dorthin zu fahren. Allerdings war von ihr dabei keine Rede. Wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, winkte er nur ab und sagte, daß das momentan noch kein Thema wäre.

Als Liz eines Abends ans Telefon ging – Richard war nicht zuhause – und einen Typen dran hatte, der ihn wegen einer Wohngelegenheit am Flughafen in Wellington sprechen wollte, die Richard suchte, hatte sie genug.

„Ein Mick Dingsbums hat für dich angerufen," empfing sie Richard etwa eine Stunde später.

„Wer ist Mick Dingsbums?"

„Er rief aus Neuseeland an und hat eine Bleibe für dich gefunden."

„Oh, dieser Mick. Hat er sonst noch was gesagt? Soll ich ihn zurückrufen?"

Liz traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„Ähm…Richard, hast du mir vielleicht sonst noch etwas zu sagen?" fragte sie, ihren Zorn nur mühsam beherrschend.

Richard seufzte. Streitereien mit Frauen – wie er es liebte!

„Süße, was soll das? Ich habe jemanden ausfindig gemacht, der mir ein günstiges Quartier in Wellington verschaffen könnte und gleichzeitig noch ein erfahrener Guide ist. Das heißt noch lange nicht, daß ich morgen meinen Koffer packe und losdüse."

„Aber man sucht sich nicht aus Spaß ein Quartier am Ende der Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Liz, ich habe meines Erachtens kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, daß ich möglicherweise dorthin fahren will. Aber noch steht nichts fest. Ist alles unverbindlich. Aber wenn, dann ist es nicht für lange. Ich bin in ein paar Monaten wieder hier."

Liz schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Meinte er das tatsächlich ernst?

„Du glaubst im Ernst, daß ich das so einfach mitmachen würde? Hier monatelang auf dich warten?"

Richard versuchte, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, aber Liz wandte sich aus seinem Griff. Sie hatte es nie wahrhaben wollen, aber sie konnte Richard Fitzwilliam auch nicht auf Dauer an sich binden. Sie würden niemals eine feste Beziehung miteinander haben, das war ihr nun schmerzhaft bewußt.

„Lizzy, Liebling. Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so widerspenstig," sagte er mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. „Komm, laß uns ins Bett gehen und morgen drüber reden." Wieder griff er nach ihr und wollte sie zum Bett ziehen. Aber Liz war wütend. Sehr wütend.

„Laß mich!" sagte sie laut und riß sich los. „Sag mir einfach die Wahrheit, Richard. Wann reist du ab? Du machst die ganzen Planungen nicht aus Spaß."

„Ich hab kein konkretes Datum, wie schon gesagt."

„Richard Fitzwilliam, noch einmal frage ich dich: Wirst du in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen nach Neuseeland fahren? Sei wenigstens ehrlich, verdammt!"

„Ja, ich habe es vor."

Liz schloß kurz die Augen. „Und natürlich ohne mich, klar."

Richard schwieg bedeutungsvoll und dementierte nichts.

„Hör zu. Du kannst bis zur Abreise meinetwegen so lange hier wohnen bleiben. Aber danach möchte ich dich nicht mehr sehen."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber sie wollte nicht weinen. Er würde sie nicht zum Weinen bringen!

Richard versuchte es noch einmal. „Liz, sei nicht zickig. Laß uns drüber schlafen und morgen reden wir wie erwachsene Leute miteinander."

Ihr zu unterstellen, sie wäre ein kleines Kind und zickig war zuviel. „Da gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden," sagte sie eisig.

Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Aber ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn ich solange in ein Hotel ziehe."

Liz' Wohnung war nun einmal sehr klein, zwei Leute konnten sich dort nicht aus dem Weg gehen und sie nickte bloß. Sie war so verletzt und enttäuscht, daß sie froh war, wenn er gehen würde. Der Katzenjammer würde später kommen.

Richard erledigte einige Telefonate, zuerst reservierte er ein Hotelzimmer (aber nicht im Crowne Pemberley), dann buchte er einen Flug erster Klasse nach Wellington, und schließlich noch telefonierte er mit besagtem Mick um ihm mitzuteilen, daß er in drei Tagen bei ihm auf der Matte stehen würde. Anschließend fiel ihm ein, daß er besser seiner Mutter noch Bescheid geben sollte, bevor diese sich wieder aufregte.

Danach packte er seine Siebensachen, küßte Liz auf die Stirn, die das regungslos hinnahm und verließ die Wohnung. Richard Fitzwilliam war aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, wie vorher schon sein Cousin.

_England/Frankfurt, Vorweihnachtszeit_

Richards Mutter verlor keine Zeit. Sie rief am nächsten Morgen gleich ihre Schwester an, um ihr die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Anne Darcy unterdrückte ein triumphierendes „Ja!" und wollte dann alles genau wissen.

„Du kennst meinen Sohn! Er hat mich gestern nacht angerufen um mir mitzuteilen, daß er heute nach Neuseeland fliegt. Sonst nichts."

„Was ist mit Elizabeth? Nimmt er sie mit?"

„Nein. Soviel hab ich noch aus ihm rausgekriegt."

„Das heißt, sie haben sich getrennt?"

„Es sieht ganz danach aus."

Anne starrte nach dem Gespräch gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Es war nicht auszuschließen, daß Richard nach seinem Trip nach Frankfurt zurückkehrte und Liz ihn wieder mit offenen Armen aufnahm. Sie bezweifelte es allerdings. Welche Frau würde das schon mit sich machen lassen! Anne rief Georgie an, ob diese mehr wußte, aber sie konnte ihr nicht weiterhelfen.

„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich mich freuen!" sagte Georgie. „Liz und ich stehen zwar in losem Kontakt, aber über Richard hat sie bislang nie ein Wort verloren. Wenn er jetzt tatsächlich längere Zeit weg ist, sehen wir uns möglicherweise auch mal wieder, keine Ahnung. Wirst du sie nach Pemberley einladen?"

Anne bestätigte das. „Ich werde sie in den nächsten Tagen mal anrufen, denke ich. Sag aber deinem Bruder nichts davon, hörst du? Ich möchte, daß die beiden sich zufällig auf Pemberley treffen."

Georgie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Ihre Mutter war fest entschlossen, die beiden zusammenzubringen, so hatte es den Anschein. Hoffentlich war sie erfolgreich!

William nahm die Neuigkeit scheinbar uninteressiert auf.

„Hast du etwas anderes von ihm erwartet, Georgie?" fragte er und blätterte betont gleichgültig weiter in seiner Zeitung.

„Liz tut mir leid," versuchte es Georgie nochmal. „Erst das Kind verlieren, dann Richard..."

William antwortete nicht.

„Was hältst du davon, William?"

Endlich sah er auf. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos. „Was soll ich davon halten? Elizabeth ist eine erwachsene Frau. Sie wußte, was er für ein Typ ist und hat sich trotzdem für ihn entschieden. Sie hat wegen ihm ihren Job aufgegeben. Was willst du von mir hören, Georgie? Soll ich etwa hinfahren und sie trösten?" Er blickte seine Schwester bitter an. „Und nach ein paar Monaten kommt Prince Charming zurück, schleicht sich wieder in ihr Leben und tut so, als wäre nichts gewesen? Nein, Georgie, diese Erfahrung hat mir gereicht."

Georgie war erschüttert über die Traurigkeit in Williams Augen, die seine harschen Worte Lügen strafte. Bisher hatten sie darüber nicht gesprochen, aber ihr wurde auf einmal klar, wie sehr ihr Bruder unter der ganzen Situation gelitten hatte. Sie vermutete, daß er immer noch verliebt in Elizabeth war. Aber so einfach, wie sich ihre Mutter das vorstellte, würde es nicht werden. Liz war wieder solo, wie es schien, aber das war noch lange kein Grund zur Annahme, daß sie mit William zusammenkommen würde. William war zu sehr verletzt worden, als daß er sich so schnell in eine Beziehung mit ihr hätte stürzen können. Und Liz selbst? Sie hatte ihren Job im Hotel aufgegeben und meldete sich nur sehr selten – ob ihr überhaupt jemals etwas an William gelegen hatte?

Georgie konnte wirklich nur hoffen, daß ihre Mutter Liz würde überreden können, nach Pemberley zu kommen und sich dort vielleicht alles – wenn schon nicht einrenken, dann wenigstens klären würde.

Liz wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah. Ihre Gefühle fuhren mit ihr Achterbahn – von brodelnder Wut über Enttäuschung, Trauer, Resignation kam sie schließlich bei einer Empfindung an, die sie nicht mochte: dem Gefühl, keinen Mann an sich binden zu können. Typisch Frau, suchte sie alle Fehler bei sich.

Besonders schlimm für sie war, daß sie keine enge Freundin hatte, mit der sie darüber reden konnte. Melissa aus dem Hotel sah sie nur noch selten und Georgie konnte sie davon unmöglich erzählen. Alle anderen kamen nicht in Frage. Noch nicht mal ihr „Prince William" stand zur Verfügung – dieser Kontakt hatte sich natürlich auch erübrigt. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes über, als sich übers Wochenende in ihrer kleinen Wohnung zu verkriechen und in aller Ruhe zu weinen.

Am Montag morgen war sie froh, zur Arbeit gehen zu können. Lieber las sie stundenlang langweilige Texte und suchte nach falsch gesetzten Kommas als weiter in ihrer Wohnung eingesperrt zu sein. Das Wochenende war ein Horror gewesen. Liz wußte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, daß heute ihr letzter Tag im Verlag sein würde.

Müde, mit geschwollenen, roten Augen und sehr blaß machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie war – wie es ihre Gewohnheit war – früh da und ausgerüstet mit einem heißen Kaffee und einer Tafel Schokolade (zur Nervenberuhigung) begann sie, den ersten Text zu korrigieren.

Es dauerte noch fast zwei Stunden, bis ihr Vorgesetzter kam.

„Ah, Liz, schon so fleißig bei der Arbeit!" rief er fröhlich und schüttelte ihr, wie jeden Morgen, die Hand. Und wie jedes Mal nutzte er die Chance, ihr dabei auch den Arm zu tätscheln. Er wollte schon in sein eigenes Büro gehen, als ihm auffiel, wie unglücklich seine Mitarbeiterin aussah. „Ist ihnen nicht gut, Liz? Sie sehen etwas…wie soll ich sagen…angegriffen aus."

„Nein nein, alles in Ordnung."

Er sah sie skeptisch an. „Sicher?" Liz nickte schweigend.

„Nun ja, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann… sie wissen, wo sie mich finden." Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick und einem weiteren Tätscheln ihres Armes verschwand er in seinem Büro.

Liz sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Es war nett von ihm, daß er ihr Leid erkannte und sich um sie sorgte. Sie dachte an Williams Fürsorglichkeit, als sie sich in ihrem Liebeskummer gesuhlt und er ihr so liebevoll darüber hinweggeholfen hatte. Sie hatten sich sogar geküßt im Krankenhaus und nur wenige Tage später hätte er sie abgeholt. Liz fragte sich, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Richard _nicht_ aufgetaucht wäre. Wäre sie jetzt mit William zusammen? Würde sie bei ihm wohnen, bei ihm – und Vicky? Sie hatte ihm seine Freundlichkeit – vielleicht sogar seine Liebe, wer weiß – schlecht gedankt… Jetzt war sie alleine und William für sie verloren. Sie durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, es war viel zu schmerzhaft und sie spürte schon wieder die Tränen in sich hochsteigen.

Entschlossen putzte sie sich die Nase und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit. Alles Grübeln und „was-wäre-wenn" war Zeitverschwendung. Sie mußte sich auf ihr eigenes Leben besinnen, nicht der Vergangenheit nachtrauern und optimistisch in die Zukunft schauen.

Als ihre Kollegen sie gegen Mittag fragten, ob sie mit zum Essen in ein vornehmes Restaurant kam, lehnte sie höflich ab. Sie konnte sich diese Extravaganzen nicht leisten, für die Leute vom Verlag dagegen waren sie Standard.

Ihr Vorgesetzter erschien fast drei Stunden später und, wie Liz etwas angewidert feststellte, leicht angesäuselt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er angetrunken aus der Mittagspause zurückkam. Liz haßte das. Er vertrug kaum Alkohol und seine „Tätschelattacken" nahmen dann immer zu. Meist schaffte sie es, ihm dann aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber nicht heute. Er brachte ihr ein neues Dokument und wollte ihr dazu noch etwas erklären. Dazu stellte er sich so dicht neben sie, daß sie seinen alkoholisierten Atem riechen konnte. Ihr wurde richtiggehend schlecht und sie wandte sich ab. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und sie fuhr zusammen.

„Aaalso…Lizzz…ich brauche die Korrektur bis morgen früh." Er knetete ihre Schultern und Liz wußte nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. „Sie sind so verspannt…warten sie, ich massiere ihnen die Anspannung weg."

Liz wollte das nicht, aber sie konnte nicht entkommen, seine Hände lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern und er hörte nicht auf mit dem massieren. Sie wandte sich und wollte aufstehen, aber es ging nicht. _Vielleicht hört er ja gleich von selbst auf,_ dachte sie und zwang sich zur Geduld. Aber das tat er nicht. Im Gegenteil, als sie nicht mehr zappelte, wanderten seine Finger langsam nach unten und umfaßten ihre Brüste. Liz schrie auf und wollte aufspringen, aber sie konnte seinem festen Griff nicht entkommen. Er beugte sich von hinten über sie, mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest, die andere schob er unter ihren Pullover. „Lassen sie mich gefälligst los!"

„Ach, komm schon, stell dich nicht so an!" Seine Hände fuhren grob über ihre Brüste und Liz wurde schlecht von seinem Atem und vor Ekel. „Du hast doch sowieso keinen Kerl momentan und ich weiß genau, was du brauchst." Eine Hand hatte ihren Pullover hochgeschoben und machte sich an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen, die andere zwängte sich in die Vorderseite ihrer Jeans. „Du hast wunderschöne Titten, weißt du das?" Liz weinte vor Wut, Scham und Hilflosigkeit. „Lassen sich mich endlich los!"

„Ich liebe es, wenn du dich wehrst," flüsterte er und es gelang ihm, den ersten Knopf ihrer Jeans zu öffnen.. Los, zieh die verdammte Hose aus. Hmmm…ich hoffe, du bist da unten rasiert…"

Als er sich weiter zu ihr nach vorne beugte um ein bißchen nachzuhelfen, gelang es Liz endlich, ihn wegzustoßen, aufzuspringen und ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt zwischen die Beine außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf. „Du verdammte Hure! Was fällt dir ein? Du kleine Schlampe…!" Schwertatmend zog Liz ihre Kleidung zurecht, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte aus dem Gebäude, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht rannte und rannte sie immer weiter, bis sie schließlich irgendwie vor ihrer Wohnung stand.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Tür, rannte nach oben und warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett, wo sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Für Liz stand am nächsten Morgen fest, daß sie nie mehr zum Verlag zurückkehren würde. Niemals wieder. Sie überlegte, ob sie gegen ihren Vorgesetzten vorgehen konnte, aber schätzte die Chancen eher gering ein, denn es gab keine Zeugen und er würde selbstverständlich alles abstreiten. Sie war nur eine kleine, unbedeutende Studentin und er der Cheflektor eines großen, angesehenen Verlages – natürlich hatte sie keine Chance. Sollte sie ihn anzeigen? Wer würde ihr schon glauben? Er würde eine hanebüchene Story auftischen und sie würde nachher als Täterin dastehen, frei nach dem Motto, die kleine Schlampe war schon von Anfang an wild auf mich und konnte mit der Abweisung nicht umgehen. Nein, sie würde nichts dagegen tun können. Liz weinte ein paar Tränen der Wut und meldete sich dann auf unbestimmte Zeit krank. Was war bloß aus ihrem Leben geworden?

So vergingen die nächsten Tage mit Grübeln, Weinen und Kopf-in-den-Sand-stecken, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Job machte. Sie hatte im Verlag gekündigt, aus persönlichen Gründen, und man hatte ihr keine Steine in den Weg gelegt und auch nicht viel gefragt.

Nun stand Weihnachten vor der Tür und mit Grauen dachte Liz an die bevorstehenden Feiertage. Sie hatte keine große Familie. Ihre Eltern waren professionelle Filmemacher – sie machten hauptsächlich Dokumentationen und Naturfilme, und waren das ganze Jahr über in aller Welt unterwegs. Ähnlich wie Richard. Sie sahen sich nur sehr selten. Desweiteren hatte sie einen älteren Bruder, Christopher, der ein erfolgreicher Kinderarzt war und mit seiner Familie an der Westküste Kanadas lebte. Christopher lud sie immer wieder ein, sie zu besuchen, aber Liz konnte sich nie überwinden, den langen Flug auf sich zu nehmen. Tja, und damit gab es nur noch ihre englische Großmutter, aber auch die schied aus. Sie wollte ihre Enkelin immer mit den seltsamsten Männern zusammenbringen und konnte es nicht lassen, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Liz fühlte sich dort immer unwohl und beschränkte ihre Besuche auf einmal im Jahr, wenn überhaupt.

Also wäre sie dieses Jahr alleine an Weihnachten und es konnte nichts schaden, wenn sie sich schon einmal darauf einstellte.

Liz beschloß, es sich so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie dekorierte die Wohnung mit Lichterketten, Tannengrün und bunten Kugeln, holte sich einen Vorrat an DVDs, plante ihr Weihnachtsessen und nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht einsam zu fühlen und die freien Tage einfach zu genießen. Sie würde sich auch nicht die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Wohnung vergraben, sondern viel weggehen. Und nach Weihnachten würde sie beginnen, sich einen neuen Job zu suchen.

Und dann klingelte eines Tages das Telefon.

„Elizabeth Bennet? Hallo! Hier ist Anne Darcy. Ich hoffe, sie kennen mich noch?" sagte die angenehme, ruhige Stimme und Liz wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah. Was zum Teufel wollte Williams Mutter von ihr? Sie schwieg vor Schreck einen Augenblick.

„Elizabeth? Sind sie noch dran?"

„Ähh…ja. Entschuldigen sie. Ich bin nur überrascht, daß sie anrufen."

Anne lachte verstehend. „Nein, ich muß mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut?"

Liz bestätigte dies und nach einem kurzen Austausch von Höflichkeitsfloskeln kam Anne zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Anrufs.

„Ich rufe an, weil ich sie gerne einladen möchte, Elizabeth. Wir geben traditionell jedes Jahr vor Weihnachten eine kleine Party für unsere Freunde und Verwandten auf Pemberley, und ich möchte sie dieses Jahr so gerne dabeihaben. Was halten sie davon? Darf ich mit ihnen rechnen?"

Liz war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Anne Darcy lud _sie_ ein, nach _Pemberley_ zu kommen? Ihr verschlug es die Sprache.

„Entschuldigen sie, Elizabeth. Ich überfalle sie einfach so, nicht wahr? Was halten sie davon, wenn sie es sich überlegen und ich mich morgen noch einmal bei ihnen melde? Ja? Ich würde mich so freuen, wenn sie zusagten."

„Oh…ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, aber…"

Sie zu den Darcys? Nach Pemberley? Und zu William? Daß auch er dabeisein würde, war klar.

„Nein, kein aber! Sie denken darüber nach, ja?"

Liz lächelte. Die Verlockung war groß. Sie würde William sehen, Georgie, Vicky, Anne und den sagenumwobenen Familiensitz der Darcys, Pemberley. Dann dachte sie an die Kosten und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Ein Flugticket war nicht billig, und würde von ihr erwartet werden, daß sie Geschenke mitbrachte? Und überhaupt, was wollte _sie_ dort? Sie, kleine Studentin, inmitten dieses illustren Kreises?

„Ich weiß nicht recht, Mrs. Darcy. Ich glaube, ich würde mich sehr fremd fühlen…"

Anne glaubte zu verstehen. Liz mußte mit ihrem Geld haushalten und konnte nicht einfach aus Spaß mal eben nach England jetten. Sie hätte die Kosten gerne übernommen, wollte die junge Frau aber auch nicht kränken. Hm…wie konnte sie da diplomatisch vorgehen?

„Aber dazu besteht überhaupt kein Grund, meine Liebe. Und außerdem bin ich schon so lange wild darauf, ihnen den Garten zu zeigen. Ich benötige unbedingt ihr Expertenwissen, Elizabeth! Im Frühjahr will ich den Rosengarten neu arrangieren und sie hatten so wundervolle Ideen. Bitte, geben sie sich einen Stoß."

Liz zögerte. Sie wollte nicht so gerne zugeben, daß sie sich die Reise nicht leisten konnte.

„Ich möchte ihnen einen ganz ernstgemeinten Vorschlag machen," sagte Anne Darcy nach kurzer Überlegung und wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. „Wenn sie schon einmal in England sind, engagiere ich sie ganz offiziell als meine Beraterin für mein Gartenprojekt. Ich möchte gerne, daß sie mich bei der Planung unterstützen. Und ich zahle ihnen die Anreise und ein Honorar für ihre Arbeit. Das heißt, zuerst kommen sie zur Weihnachtsparty und danach bleiben sie noch ein paar Tage und wir arbeiten zusammen an meinen Plänen für den Garten. Was halten sie davon?"

Liz mußte zugeben, daß sich das wunderbar anhörte. Sie wäre Weihnachten nicht alleine und könnte sozusagen am „lebenden Objekt", sprich den berühmten Gärten Pemberleys, Forschungen betreiben und würde sogar noch etwas Geld dafür bekommen. Aber konnte sie das annehmen?

„Mrs. Darcy, ich könnte nie Geld von ihnen annehmen. Wenn ich ihnen mit ihrem Garten helfen kann, dann mache ich das sehr gerne und will nichts dafür haben. Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, ihnen mit der Planung zu helfen."

Anne lächelte gerührt. Dieses Mädchen war etwas ganz besonderes, sie spürte es.

„Also ist es abgemacht? Hervorragend! Ich werde ihnen das Flugticket senden und wir sehen uns dann bald in Pemberley! Ach ja, ich werde sie am Flughafen abholen lassen."

Sie plauderten noch ein paar Minuten und am Ende war Liz überzeugt, daß es wohl in Ordnung ginge, wenn Anne die Reise bezahlte. Anne Darcy lächelte entzückt, als sie auflegte. Der erste Schritt war getan. Nur ihrem Sohn würde sie nichts davon erzählen. Sie hatte die Weichen gestellt – nun würden die beiden sehen müssen, was sie daraus machten.

**17.Kapitel **

_Pemberley, vor Weihnachten _

Vorfreude, Aufregung, ein bißchen Angst, Spannung – Liz' Gefühle spielten mit ihr Katz und Maus, so schien es, als sie endlich im Flugzeug saß und auf dem Weg nach England war. Sie konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Natürlich würde William da sein, sie würde auch Vicky wiedersehen, Georgie natürlich auch… einerseits freute sie sich riesig, andererseits klopfte ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, wenn sie an die Begegnungen mit besagten Personen dachte. Vor allem das Zusammentreffen mit William machte ihr ein bißchen angst. Sie hatten sich so lange nicht mehr gesehen, keinen Kontakt gehabt. Würde er mit ihr reden? Wenn ja, wie? Freundlich, genervt, gezwungen höflich, aggressiv, befangen? Sie würde ein Treffen nicht verhindern können, das wußte sie. Freundlich zurückhaltend, so wollte sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten. Ob er ihr gestatten würde, Vicky zu sehen? Schließlich holte Liz tief Luft und lachte nervös auf. Was nützte es, darüber zu grübeln. Es würde sowieso anders kommen, als sie sich ausmalen konnte und sie würde sich ganz einfach überraschen lassen. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig.

Das Crowne Pemberley in Frankfurt war traditionsgemäß über die Weihnachtsfeiertage und bis nach Neujahr geschlossen. Geschäftsreisende waren rar während dieser Zeit und für Weihnachts- und Silvesterfeiern war das Hotel zu klein, als daß sich so etwas lohnen würde. William und Georgiana Darcy konnten somit in aller Ruhe nach England reisen.

William verwünschte insgeheim seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihn – gegen sein besseres Wissen – dazu überredet, dieses Jahr nach Pemberley zu kommen und Vicky mitzubringen. Er hatte ihr von Anfang an gesagt, daß sein Vater seine kleine Tochter nicht als Enkelin akzeptieren würde und er hatte leider recht behalten.

Fitzwilliam Darcy senior hatte seinen Sohn mit einem festen Händedruck begrüßt, dann war sein Blick auf das kleine Mädchen gefallen, daß auf seinen kurzen, etwas wackligen Beinchen hinter ihrem Vater hergekommen war. Seit sie laufen konnte, war sie nicht mehr zu halten und wollte alles zu Fuß unternehmen und auf Entdeckungsreisen gehen. William lächelte warm und nahm sie auf die Arme.

Er holte tief Luft. „Vater, das ist Victoria, deine Enkelin," sagte er entschlossen. Darcy senior betrachtete das Kind, das ihn sofort mit seinen großen, braunen Augen anstrahlte, für einen Moment ausdruckslos, dann wandte er sich ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, wessen Kuckuckskind du dir hast andrehen lassen, aber wage nicht zu behaupten, das sei mein Enkelkind," sagte er kalt. „Das Balg ist keine Darcy und wird auch niemals eine sein."

William schloß kurz die Augen und zählte leise bis fünf. Hätte seine Tochter nicht so vertrauensvoll ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals gelegt, er hätte für seine Reaktion keine Verantwortung übernommen.

„Sie _ist_ dein eigen Fleisch und Blut, und daran kannst selbst _du_ nichts ändern, ob es dir paßt oder nicht," sagte William gefährlich leise. „Gewöhne dich besser an den Gedanken."

Sein Vater blickte ihn kühl an. „Ich habe dich nicht großgezogen, daß du in der Gegend herumhurst und wahllos irgendwelche nichtsnutzigen Schlampen schwängerst, Fitzwilliam! Hast du etwa noch mehr solcher Bastarde in die Welt gesetzt? Oder waren all deine anderen Weibsstücke nicht schlau genug, dir einen unterzujubeln? Du solltest lieber sehen, daß du dieses hier zur Adoption freigibst und dir endlich eine standesgemäße Frau suchen, der du ein paar legitime Kinder machen kannst. Sorg endlich für einen _Erben_! Wenn sie damit genügend beschäftigt ist, kannst du ja weiterhin deinem „Vergnügen" nachgehen!"

William war erschüttert über die grausamen, brutalen Worte seines Vaters. Stimmt, sie hatten schon immer ein äußerst angespanntes Verhältnis gehabt, aber das schlug dem Faß den Boden aus. William wußte, jedes weitere Wort wäre zu viel. Er mochte sich nicht mit ihm streiten, viel lieber hätte er ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber diese Blöße gab er sich nicht. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich muß mich und meine Tochter von dir nicht beleidigen lassen," sagte er kühl. „Wenn du wieder zur Besinnung gekommen bist und weißt, wie man sich anständig benimmt, so wie du es mir immer gepredigt hast, kannst du mir Bescheid sagen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich William um und verließ mit seiner Tochter die Bibliothek – einen schäumenden Fitzwilliam Darcy senior zurücklassend.

William traf seine Mutter in der großen Eingangshalle. Anne ihrerseits erwartete die Ankunft Elizabeths jeden Augenblick und sie überlegte bereits fieberhaft, zu welchem Zeitpunkt es am besten wäre, die beiden zusammentreffen zu lassen. Vielleicht zum Abendessen? Oder früher schon? Sie mußte unbedingt sichergehen, daß die Tischordnung, die auszutüfteln immer eine Leidenschaft ihres Mannes war, heimlich geändert wurde. Selbstverständlich mußte Liz an Williams Seite sitzen! Aber das sturmumwölkte Gesicht ihres Sohnes ließ sie ihre Pläne vorerst vergessen. Er lief auf sie zu, Vicky noch immer auf dem Arm, als draußen eine große Limousine vorfuhr. Mutter und Sohn warfen einen Blick aus dem Fenster und zu beider Entsetzen stieg Caroline Binggli aus dem Wagen. William hatte ganz vergessen, daß die Bingglis auch eingeladen waren.

„Wir sehen uns später," murmelte William und machte sich eilig mit Vicky aus dem Staub, während Anne sich ein Lächeln und einen Seufzer verkniff und ihre neuen Gäste begrüßen ging. William schauderte, als er Carolines schrille Stimme hörte, die sämtliche Mauern durchdrang, so wie es schien.

Er nahm eilig den Weg durch das große Eßzimmer, um in den Garten zu gelangen. Die Flucht war gelungen - er atmete tief durch. „So, meine Süße, fürs erste konnten wir entkommen," sagte er zu Vicky. „Aber ich fürchte, früher oder später werden wir uns der Herausforderung stellen müssen." Er lächelte seine Tochter an, die langsam unruhig wurde und zu zappeln begann. „Ja, ich weiß, du willst die Gegend wieder unsicher machen," sagte er und zwickte ihr liebevoll in die Nase. „Ist dir nicht zu kalt? Nein?" Vicky hatte keine Lust mehr, getragen zu werden. Hier draußen gab es so viel zu entdecken! Sie wollte endlich runter.

William seufzte und gab nach. Sobald Victoria den schützenden Armen ihres Vaters entkommen war, rannte sie auch schon los, so schnell es ihre kurzen Beine und ihre noch etwas unsicheren Schritte erlaubten. Es gab schließlich so viel zu sehen! William wußte, die ruhigen Zeiten waren nun ein für allemal vorbei. Von nun an würde er mit Argusaugen auf sie achten müssen. Und vor allem der Park rund um Pemberley war nicht ganz ungefährlich für ein kleines, neugieriges Kind wie Vicky.

Langsam lief er hinter ihr her, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und darauf zu achten, daß sie sich abseits der Teiche und Seen hielt. Lange konnten sie nicht draußen bleiben, es war kalt und bald würde seine Mutter zum Tee bitten.

William war bald so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, daß er nur noch halbherzig auf Vicky achtete. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, daß sein Vater seine Enkeltochter mit offenen Augen aufnehmen würde, aber er hatte eher mit kühler, schweigender Nichtbeachtung gerechnet und nicht mit den groben Beleidigungen, die er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, daß sein eigener Vater so hartherzig war, so kalt und gefühllos, daß er sogar ein so nettes, freundliches, unschuldiges Kind wie Victoria mit solch eisiger Ablehnung behandelte. Vicky, die jeden Fremden anlächelte und die meisten Menschen sofort im Sturm eroberte. Die meisten, nur nicht ihren eigenen Großvater. William hatte im ersten Moment abreisen wollen, aber das würde seiner Mutter das Herz brechen. Und warum sollte er sich aus seinem eigenen Elternhaus vertreiben lassen? Nein, er würde bleiben und seinem Vater die Stirn bieten. Vicky und keine Darcy, daß er nicht lachte!

Als er sich wieder darauf besann, daß er auf seine Tochter aufpassen mußte,war diese natürlich prompt verschwunden. William fluchte leise und sah sich hastig um – nein, an den Teichen war sie nicht, auch nicht hinten im Kräutergarten. Eilig lief er ein paar Meter bis zum Ende des Hauses und wandte sich dann nach links, wo der schmale Weg auf die Zufahrt zum Gebäude stieß. Keine Vicky. Er ging weiter, weil er glaubte, Stimmen gehört zu haben und ein allzu bekanntes Kichern und als er um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb er wie vom Schlag getroffen stehen: Keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stand Elizabeth Bennet und sie hielt seine Tochter auf dem Arm.

Liz, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und William wollte es schier das Herz zerreißen, als er die beiden Ladies zusammen sah. Liz hatte Vicky, die schon ganz gerötete Wangen hatte, fürsorglich in ihre eigene Jacke miteingewickelt und hielt sie warm.

„Was machst du denn in der Kälte hier draußen, Süße? Und ohne deinen Mantel? Und wo ist dein Daddy? Warum läßt der dich so hier draußen herumlaufen? Nicht zu glauben…" Liz schüttelte den Kopf und William zuckte schuldbewußt zusammen. „Na komm, laß uns reingehen, ja? Du bist ja schon ganz durchgefroren!"

Entschlossen ging sie auf den Haupteingang zu und William schaute den beiden nach. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihnen zu folgen. Der Schock, Liz hier in Pemberley zu sehen, war groß. Dahinter konnte nur seine Mutter stecken, die Liz heimlich eingeladen und ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte. Nein, er konnte ihr jetzt nicht gegenübertreten. William wußte Vicky in besten Händen und ging zurück zum Garten. Er mußte nachdenken und sein Gefühlschaos auf die Reihe bringen.

Liz ging währenddessen langsam zum Haupteingang, das Kind fest an sich gekuschelt in ihrer warmen Jacke. Sie hatte bisher noch gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, stellte sie sarkastisch fest, viel zu beeindruckt war sie von dem Anwesen. Dieser Palast war also Williams Elternhaus! Wow! Wie es wohl sein mußte, in solch Luxus aufzuwachsen! Bedienstete, die einem alles vor den Hintern schleppten, sich um alles kümmerten, und man brauchte nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen. Geld spielte keine Rolle. Sämtliche Wege standen einem offen. So beeindruckend das alles war, sie beneidete die beiden Darcy Geschwister nicht. Es war sicher keine einfache Kindheit gewesen. Natürlich, Anne Darcy war eine tolle Frau und liebte ihre beiden Sprößlinge über alles, aber über den Familienpatriarchen hatte sie bisher nicht viel gutes gehört. Streng und kalt stellte sie ihn sich vor und war gespannt darauf, ihn kennenzulernen.

Pemberley stand, im Gegensatz zu anderen historischen Anwesen, den „normal sterblichen" Besuchern nicht zur Besichtigung zur Verfügung. Darcy senior verzichtete auf diese Einnahmequelle. Es wäre an sich kein Problem gewesen, Teile des Gebäudes interessierten Besuchern zugänglich zu machen, die Familie wäre kaum gestört worden. Aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, Fremde durch sein Haus latschen zu sehen, die alles neugierig angafften und vielleicht sogar antatschten oder gar zerstörten. Nein, nur geladene Gäste waren willkommen. Und diese illustre Schar würde heute und morgen hier anreisen, genauso wie sie. Wichtige Geschäftsleute, Leute aus Kultur und Politik, Verwandte und Freunde der Darcys – Liz hatte sich noch nie so fehl am Platz gefühlt wie hier.

Das große Portal öffnete sich wie von Zauberhand, als Liz langsam näherkam. Zwei livrierte Bedienstete ließen sie eintreten, aber bevor sie nach ihrem Namen fragen und sie von der ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Gästliste abhaken konnten, stand auch schon Anne Darcy vor ihr.

Die zierliche und doch so energische und lebendige Frau kam auf sie zugeeilt, ein offenes und herzliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Elizabeth! Wie schön, daß sie da sind!" rief sie und umarmte die überraschte junge Frau spontan. Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie ihre Enkelin keck unter Elizabeths Jacke hervorlugen sah.

„Vicky, Süße, was machst du da? Bist du deinem Daddy schon wieder entwischt?" Anne lachte. „Na, wo hast du ihn gelassen, Kind? Sicher sucht er dich schon ganz verzweifelt. Sie haben ihn nicht zufällig gesehen, Elizabeth?"

„Äh…nein, Vicky war offenbar alleine unterwegs. Ich habe sie an mich genommen, weil sie so verfroren war."

Anne gab einem Bediensteten ein Zeichen und bat ihn, Miss Bennet ihr Zimmer zu zeigen und das Gepäck mitzunehmen. Sie wandte sich wieder Liz zu.

„Ich muß William suchen, er macht sich sonst Sorgen um die Kleine. Seit sie laufen kann ist sie wie ein Quecksilber, immer büchst sie aus und geht auf Entdeckungsreise! Elizabeth, machen sie sich doch in der Zwischenzeit ein bißchen frisch. Um 18 Uhr gibt es einen kleinen Cocktailempfang und anschließend Dinner für die Gäste, die schon eingetroffen sind. Ich sehe sie dann später und dann reden wir in aller Ruhe, ja?"

Sie beauftragte ein vorbeikommendes Zimmermädchen, Miss Victoria in die „Kinderstube" zu bringen, die extra für die kleinen Gäste eingerichtet worden war und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu Liz ging sie nach draußen, um ihren verschollenen Sohn zu suchen.

William war dem kleinen, fast geheimen Pfad zum Seerosenteich gefolgt und versuchte, seine wild durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken zu sortieren. Liz war hier. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Ma hatte sie sicher eingeladen, aber wieso war sie gekommen? Es konnte seiner Meinung nach nur einen wahrscheinlichen Grund dafür geben: Sie hoffte, Richard hier anzutreffen. William lachte bitter auf. Dafür würde sie sogar in Kauf nehmen, _ihn_ hier zu sehen.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten versucht, sie zu vergessen, aber vergebens. Er hatte versucht, wütend auf sie zu sein. Wütend, weil sie zunächst Richard ihm vorgezogen hatte, dann, weil sie im Crowne Pemberley gekündigt hatte, weil sie mit ihm, Georgie und Vicky nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Aber auch das funktionierte nicht. Er konnte nicht böse auf sie sein. Als er hörte, daß Richard nach Neuseeland geflogen war und das vermutlich das Ende ihrer Beziehung war, konnte er sich nicht darüber freuen. Er wollte nicht, daß sie traurig war, er wollte nicht, daß sie litt. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen, ganz einfach. Und jetzt war sie hier. Er würde sie zwangsweise jeden Tag sehen, auch wenn er ihr so gut es machbar war aus dem Weg ging. Zumindest bei den Mahlzeiten. Liz war hier. Sie hatte sich sofort wieder so liebevoll um Vicky gekümmert, hatte sie auf den Arm genommen, sie unter ihrer eigenen Jacke warmgehalten, ins Haus getragen. Was um alles in der Welt sollte er bloß tun?

Als es ihm zu kalt wurde, machte William kehrt und lief ins Haus zurück. Er mußte sich umziehen und wenn es sich einrichten ließ, noch ein paar Worte mit seiner Mutter wechseln. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal von der unerfreulichen Begegnung mit seinem Vater erzählt. Anne hatte in der Zwischenzeit vergeblich nach ihm Ausschau gehalten und atmete auf, als sie ihn langsam vom See her aufs Haus zugehen sah. Er beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, scheinbar wußte er, daß er sich um Vicky keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

„Wieso hast du Elizabeth eingeladen, Ma?" fragte er ohne Umschweife, als er in Hörweite war.

Anne musterte ihren Sohn nachdenklich. „Bist du böse, daß sie da ist?"

„Ich will nur wissen, _warum_ sie hier ist." Williams Gesicht war ausdruckslos und gab nichts von seinen Gefühlen preis.

Anne lächelte. „Nicht wegen dir, mein Junge, keine Sorge."

„Wieso hast du sie eingeladen?" wiederholte er seine Frage und seine Mutter seufzte genervt.

„Warum sollte dich das etwas angehen, William?" neckte sie ihn. „Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst: ich habe sie für mein Gartenprojekt engagiert. Sie bleibt über Weihnachten und danach wird sie mich beraten, wie ich am besten meinen Rosengarten anlegen soll – nach historischen Vorbildern."

„Und warum ist sie jetzt schon hier?" William ließ nicht locker und Anne warf ihrem Sohn einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Das arme Mädchen wäre sonst ganz alleine über die Feiertage. Ich habe sie überredet, jetzt schon anzureisen. Hast du gewußt, daß sie ihren Job im Verlag aufgegeben hat?"

William schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Nein. Wieso das?"

„Sie hat keine Einzelheiten genannt, aber es schien Probleme gegeben zu haben. Sie kann das Geld gut gebrauchen und ist nun über Weihnachten beschäftigt. Somit habe ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen!" Anne hakte sich bei ihrem Sohn unter. „Das arme Kind, sie hat eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich. Ich möchte, daß du nett zu ihr bist, William!"

„Warum sollte ich nicht nett zu ihr sein?" fragte William mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme. „Aber ich hoffe, du hast ihr gesagt, daß Richard nicht hier auftauchen wird."

„Ach Sohn…" murmelte Anne und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Sei einfach ganz normal zu ihr, und alles weitere wird sich weisen."

Liz stand in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster und beobachtete die beiden, die langsam auf das Haus zuliefen. Sie gestand sich ein, sie freute sich, William zu sehen und war gespannt und ziemlich aufgeregt, ob er mit ihr reden würde. Vermutlich mußte er sich um die anderen Gäste kümmern und hätte gar keine Zeit, sich mit ihr abzugeben. Die anderen Gäste… ihr graute ein wenig davor. Sie kannte höchstwahrscheinlich keine Menschenseele, in diesen Sphären hatte sie normalerweise nichts verloren. Liz lächelte schwach. Anne Darcys Überredungskünste waren einmalig – am liebsten wäre sie gleich wieder abgereist.

Andererseits war es auch aufregend. Von ihrem Fenster aus konnte sie die Zufahrt beobachten und bestaunte die eleganten Menschen, die nach und nach in dunklen oder silbernen Limousinen eintrafen. Viele junge Frauen waren darunter, offenbar in Begleitung ihrer Eltern. Fitzwilliam Darcy jun. war ein begehrter Junggeselle, die Chance, ihn hier zu erobern mußte natürlich genutzt werden! Liz wurde ganz schwer ums Herz, wenn sie daran dachte, daß Vicky möglicherweise bald eine neue Mutter bekommen würde.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: langsam mußte sie sich umziehen, wenn sie pünktlich zum Cocktailempfang kommen wollte. Einen Einzelauftritt brauchte sie wahrhaftig nicht vor all den Leuten!

William hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen, aber es war auch nicht sonderlich wichtig, fand er. Er zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, ließ sich Kaffee bringen und wappnete sich dann für das Wiedersehen mit Liz. Er mußte sich eingestehen, er freute sich, daß sie hier war und hoffte, später ein bißchen mit ihr reden zu können. Vielleicht konnten sie zumindest wieder Freunde werden.

Anne war auf dem Weg zur Halle, in der das Essen stattfinden würde. Sie mußte unbedingt sicherstellen, daß Liz neben William sitzen würde! Und umziehen mußte sie sich auch noch! Sie passierte gerade das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes, als dieser aus der Tür trat. „Anne, Liebes, hast du zwei Minuten Zeit?"

„Natürlich, William."

Fitzwilliam Darcy lächelte seine Frau zärtlich an und schloß die Tür hinter ihr. So kühl und ernst er sonst zu jedem anderen, ja sogar manchmal zu seinen Kindern war, seine Frau verehrte und liebte er über alles. Und diese Zuneigung war in der Tat gegenseitig.

Fitzwilliam zog Anne in seine Arme und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Einige Augenblicke standen sie engumschlungen und hielten sich einfach fest, jeder die Nähe des anderen genießend. „Sind alle Gäste mittlerweile eingetroffen?" fragte er dann und küßte sie auf den Scheitel.

„Fast alle. Einige kommen erst spät heute nacht, aber morgen zum Mittagessen sind alle da."

„Schön, schön. Wir sollten uns auch langsam umziehen, nicht wahr? Wir dürfen unsere Gäste nicht warten lassen. Ich wollte dich nur bitten dafür zu sorgen, daß unser Sohn dieses Kind nicht mitbringt."

Anne löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Mannes und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Hast du Victoria kennengelernt?"

„Er hat mir seine angebliche _Tochter_ vorgestellt."

„William," Anne bemühte sich um Ruhe, das war ein sehr, sehr heikles Thema und sie saß zwischen allen Fronten. „Vicky ist die Tochter unseres Sohnes, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Sie…"

„Sie ist ein uneheliches Balg! Und sie ist keine Darcy! Ich werde sie niemals akzeptieren und möchte sie auch nicht sehen."

„Willst du, daß William wieder abreist? Willst du deinen Sohn verlieren?"

„Er wird nicht abreisen."

Anne wußte, daß er recht hatte. Ihr zuliebe würde er bleiben, wenn auch zähneknirschend.

„Warum machst du es ihm so schwer? Was würdest du sagen, wenn er heiraten würde? Wäre Vicky dann immer noch ein _uneheliches Balg_, wie du sie so liebevoll nennst?"

„Er soll heiraten und ein paar legitime Kinder in die Welt setzen. Was ist mit der Tochter meines alten Freundes Binggli? Die ist nicht häßlich, hat Geld und arbeitet sogar schon für ihn in Frankfurt! Das wäre eine gewinnbringende Verbindung! Mit ihrem altem Herrn bin ich zur Schule gegangen… Und das Kuckuckskind kann er ja dann adoptieren lassen."

Anne wußte, wie stur und ungerecht ihr Mann sein konnte, aber das war wirklich grausam. Wieso war er bloß so hart? Sie liebte ihre kleine Enkelin und würde nie zulassen, daß er ihr den Kontakt mit ihr verbot. Das süße, unschuldige Kind – mit einem Jahr bereits die Mutter verloren und dann hin- und hergeschoben, bis es glücklicherweise zu seinem Vater gekommen war, der es liebevoll und so gut es ihm mit seiner mangelnden Erfahrung möglich war aufzog. Und Caroline Binggli als Schwiegertochter? Eher würde sie ihren Sohn ins Kloster schicken oder ans andere Ende der Welt! Anne traten Tränen in die Augen. „Du bist sehr hartherzig, Fitzwilliam Darcy," sagte sie leise. „Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, daß unsere Kinder _diesen_ Wesenszug _nicht_ von dir geerbt haben!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Anne Darcy das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes und begab sich nach oben in ihre eigenen Räume.

Fitzwilliam Darcy senior sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen und ein wenig schuldbewußt hinterher.

**18.Kapitel **

_Pemberley, die Feier vor Weihnachten_

Schließlich schlug die große Standuhr die sechste Stunde des Abends und nach und nach flanierten die – mehr oder weniger – illustren, aber durchweg sehr elegant gekleideten Gäste in Richtung Eingangshalle, wo zum Cocktailempfang geladen war. Liz hatte für solche Anlässe keine großartige Garderobe zur Verfügung, aber sie besaß zwei hübsche, durchaus passende Abendkleider, die sie beide vorsichtshalber und in weiser Voraussicht eingepackt hatte. Das mitternachtsblaue mit den langen Ärmeln, daß vorne hochgeschlossen war und hinten einen sehr erregenden Blick auf ihren Rücken bot, hatte sie heute abend vorgezogen. Dazu trug sie passende Pumps mit etwas höheren Absätzen. Mit ihren Haaren und dem Make-up hatte sie sich viel Mühe gegeben und sie fand, sie konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Etwas optimistischer, ausgeruht und vor allem selbstbewußt machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Sie hatte keinen Grund, sich zu verstecken.

Und sofort erregte sie die Aufmerksamkeit vor allem bei den männlichen Gästen, die sie bewundernd anstarrten und sich durch die Bank fragten, wer dieses Zauberwesen wohl sei. Alle, bis auf einen. William stand am Ende der Halle und machte gerade höfliche Konversation mit einem alten Freund seines Vaters, als er Liz erblickte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie sah so verändert aus. So elegant, fast aristokratisch, und so überaus _sexy_. William bemerkte die interessierten Blicke einiger Männer und sofort überkam ihn eine Welle der Eifersucht, die ihn selbst überraschte. Er wollte die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, seinem Gesprächspartner zu entkommen und zu ihr zu gehen, aber als es endlich soweit war, mußte er feststellen, daß ihm ein anderer zuvorgekommen war. Liz verschwand mit einem jungen Mann, den er nicht kannte, in Richtung Speisesaal.

Liz hatte William nicht gesehen. Sie war sich überhaupt nicht bewußt, was ihr Erscheinen bei den Herren der Schöpfung – single oder nicht – ausgelöst hatte. Ihre gleichsam erotische wie auch warmherzige Ausstrahlung war eine tödliche Mischung, der nicht nur William hoffnungslos erlegen war. Da sie niemanden von den ihr bekannten Darcys gesehen hatte und außer ihnen sowieso niemanden hier kannte, war sie sehr froh gewesen, als sie ein junger, gutaussehender und noch dazu höflicher Mann angesprochen hatte. Er stellte sich ihr als Daniel Livingstone vor und geleitete sie in die vordere Halle, um ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen. William sah ihr enttäuscht und frustriert hinterher.

Anne hatte die kleine Szene von dem Moment an verfolgt, als sie Liz mit dem jungen Mann an die große Bar hatte kommen sehen. Liz sah heute abend umwerfend aus und Anne wunderte sich nicht, daß sie sofort Anschluß gefunden hatte. Sie kannte Daniel und wußte, er stammte aus einer sehr respektablen, angesehenen schottischen Familie und war weitläufig mit dem berühmten Afrikaforscher David Livingstone verwandt. Aber wo zum Teufel war bloß ihr schlafmütziger Sohn, daß er Liz so einfach widerstandslos mit Daniel herumziehen ließ? Daniel war ein netter Junge und somit eine sehr, sehr große Gefahr für William! Anne unterdrückte einen Seufzer und lächelte innerlich über sich selbst. Wenn ihr Sohn sein Liebesleben nicht selbst in den Griff bekam – wieso sollte sie ständig intervenieren? Er war schließlich alt genug, nicht wahr?

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf William und sie nahm befriedigt seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. Aha, es war ihm also nicht gleichgültig, mit wem sich Liz abgab! Gut! Solange er den armen Daniel (oder jeden anderen der an Elizabeth interessierten jungen Männer) nicht zum Duell herausforderte, war vorerst alles in Ordnung. Anne wußte, sein Kampfgeist war zumindest geweckt.

Aber Daniel war an diesem Abend nicht der einzige Konkurrent für William Darcy. Wie es schien, waren nicht nur die alleinstehenden Damen wild entschlossen, den attraktiven, wenn auch heute etwas finster dreinblickenden Darcy-Erben zu umgarnen, auch das in diesen Kreisen unbekannte hübsche Mädchen hatte eine Anzahl an Verehrern unter der Schar der unverheirateten jungen Männer. Aber auch die verheirateten riskierten ab und zu einen Blick.

William bot sich einfach keine Gelegenheit, mit Liz zu sprechen. Er hoffte, beim Abendessen eine Chance zu bekommen. Nicht, daß er tiefschürfende Gespräche mit ihr führen wollte, aber zumindest gehörte es sich, sie auf Pemberley zu begrüßen und zu fragen, wie es ihr ging. Sie hatten sich noch nicht gesehen, seit sie hier war. Und sie wenigstens zu begrüßen gebot schließlich die Höflichkeit, nicht wahr? Mehr wollte er ja gar nicht, redete er sich zumindest ein.

Aber Liz war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und er selbst mußte sich der ständigen Aufmerksamkeiten einer Herde junger Frauen erwehren, die offenbar alle Schlange standen, um ihn zu belästigen. Aber auch zu ihnen mußte er zumindest höflich sein, auch wenn er nur genervt war.

Liz amüsierte sich wider Erwarten gut auf dem Empfang. Es mangelte ihr nicht an Verehrern und sie dachte, wenn sie 200 Jahre früher gelebt hätte, wäre ihre Karte für den Tanz, der später nach dem Dinner folgen würde, bereits bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt gewesen. Nur seltsam, daß sie William noch nicht gesehen hatte. Versteckte er sich etwa vor ihr? Sie war ein bißchen enttäuscht.

Sie sah ihn erst, als zum Dinner in die große Halle gebeten wurde. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie starrten sich einen Moment an – es konnte nur ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen sein und die Distanz war zu groß, als daß sie hätten etwas sagen können. Liz war in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes, der sie zum Tisch geleitete und sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, auf William zuzugehen. Aber sein plötzlicher Anblick war ihr wie ein Schlag in den Magen gefahren. William sah einfach unverschämt gut aus in seinem schwarzen Smoking, so attraktiv und elegant, so stolz und selbstbewußt, daß ihr fast die Spucke wegblieb. Sie hatte für einen Moment nur den etwas befremdlichen Wunsch, zu ihm hinzustürzen und sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Glücklicherweise wollte ihr Begleiter in diesem Augenblick etwas von ihr wissen und so riß sie sich zusammen und folgte ihm schließlich zum Tisch. Als sie sich kurz darauf nach William umdrehte, sah sie zu ihrer großen Frustration, daß Caroline Binggli ihn in Beschlag genommen hatte. _Caroline! Was zum Teufel machte die hier?_ Als Liz wenig später nach ihrer Tischkarte Ausschau hielt und ihren Platz am unteren Ende der großen Tafel entdeckte, war sie mehr als enttäuscht, als sie sah, wie Caroline mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an Williams Seite platz nahm.

Anne Darcy erinnerte sich exakt in dem Moment, in dem sie die Halle betrat, daran, daß sie vergessen hatte, die Tischkarten zu tauschen und hätte sich vor Wut sonstwohin beißen können. Jetzt saß ihr armer Sohn während des Dinners neben dieser gräßlichen Person, die sich offenbar allen Ernstes Chancen ausrechnete, die nächste Mrs. Darcy zu werden! Und Liz war ganz am anderen Ende des Tisches platziert worden, weit, weit weg von William. Anne seufzte frustriert. Sie mußte dafür sorgen, daß sich ihr eigener Ehemann nicht zu sehr einmischte – er schien seit neuestem ein äußerst ungesundes Interesse am Liebesleben seines Sohnes zu entwickeln. Anne holte tief Luft, nahm an der Seite ihres Mannes platz und schenkte William ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie war gespannt, wie der weitere Abend verlaufen würde.

William war in Gedanken versunken und sagte wenig bis gar nichts, was auch überhaupt nicht notwendig war, denn Caroline war dermaßen aufgedreht, daß sie gar nicht darauf achtete, was er sagte. Sie nutzte die große Chance, sich bei ihrem – ihrer Meinung nach jedenfalls – zukünftigen Schwiegervater einzuschmeicheln und schien größten Erfolg damit zu haben. Anne fragte sich insgeheim, was ihr Mann an dieser schrillen, eingebildeten und völlig auf sich selbst bezogenen Modepuppe fand, daß er sie seinem einzigen Sohn als Ehefrau zumuten würde.

William bekam nichts von alldem mit. Gleichgültig verspeiste er mechanisch alles, was man ihm vorsetzte, ohne überhaupt zu registrieren, was es war. Hätte man ihm einen Teller Regenwasser mit Gummibärchen hingestellt – er hätte es auch gegessen. Liz. Sie saß nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und amüsierte sich königlich, so wie es schien.

Ja, es _schien_ tatsächlich nur so. Ihr Tischnachbar war amüsant, die Gespräche interessant, das Essen hervorragend, aber auch Liz war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Zu wissen, daß William so nah war und irgendwie doch so fern machte sie ganz nervös. Sie würde sich erst wieder ein bißchen besser fühlen, wenn sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, dachte sie.

Und das Essen dauerte ewig. Vorspeise, zweite Vorspeise, kleiner Hauptgang, noch ein Hauptgang, dann endlich Dessert und Kaffee. Und dann zog sich die Gesellschaft in den Ballsaal zurück, wo ein kleines Orchester bereits Musik machte. William hatte versucht, auf Liz zu warten, war dann von seinem Vater in Beschlag genommen worden und als er wieder nach ihr Ausschau hielt, fand er sie auf der Tanzfläche. Immerhin schien es, als suche sie seinen Blick, denn immer wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte sie ihm schüchtern zu.

Es schien unmöglich für William, einen Tanz mit ihr zu ergattern – ständig kam etwas dazwischen. Der Abend neigte sich bereits seinem Ende entgegen, als er frustriert aufgab. Mit einem Glas Rotwein bewaffnet verließ er den Ballsaal durch eine der großen Glastüren und ging unbemerkt hinaus in den Park. Das heißt, nicht ganz unbemerkt. Liz hatte eine Pause eingelegt und wollte sich kurz frischmachen, als sie William nach draußen gehen sah. Sie beschloß kurzerhand, daß ihr ein wenig frische Luft nicht schaden könne und folgte ihm leise. Draußen war es fürchterlich kalt und der Geruch nach Schnee lag in der Luft. Ein paar Meter weiter sah sie William stehen, lässig an den Stamm eines kahlen Baumes gelehnt mit einem Glas in der Hand. Er starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne und bemerkte sie nicht.

Zögernd kam sie näher und überlegte, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja nicht sehen oder einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Bevor sie der Mut verließ, trat sie jedoch aus Versehen auf einen dünnen Ast, und dieses Geräusch veranlaßte William, sich umzudrehen.

Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, er lächelte nicht. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, bis Liz schließlich fröstelte und William wie aus einer Erstarrung erwachte.

„Elizabeth, was machst du hier draußen. Du wirst dich erkälten."

_Ah. Sie hatten monatelang nicht miteinander gesprochen und mehr fiel ihm nicht ein,_ dachte Liz und bereute schon, hierher gekommen zu sein.

„Oh…ich hoffe, dir geht es auch gut!" sagte sie leicht spöttisch und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

William mußte ebenfalls lächeln.

„Entschuldige. Ich war nur so überrascht, dich hier draußen zu sehen. Irgendwie war es mir nicht vergönnt, heute abend mit dir zu sprechen. Du warst bisher immer belegt."

Liz wußte nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sicherlich hätte er auf sie zukommen können, wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Er war schließlich der Gastgeber, nicht wahr? Aber er war ja den ganzen Abend in Carolines Gesellschaft oder anderer junger Damen gewesen. Sie wechselte das Thema. „Wie geht es Vicky? Ich habe sie gestern bei meiner Ankunft kurz gesehen und sie ist so süß wie eh und je."

William lächelte stolz. „Ja, mittlerweile kann sie laufen und nutzt ihre neuen Freiheiten leider auch weidlich aus!" Liz lachte. „Ich weiß, sie ist dir davongelaufen, nicht wahr?"

William nickte verlegen. „Ich bin ein Rabenvater, fürchte ich. Noch nicht mal in der Lage, für zehn Minuten auf den kleinen Satansbraten aufzupassen!"

„Du bist kein Rabenvater, William," sagte Liz leise.

Schweigend standen sie sich einige Augenblicke gegenüber, bis William wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wie geht es dir, Elizabeth? Ich muß sagen, ich freue mich, daß du hier bist."

„Na ja, es ist ja mehr oder weniger ein geschäftlicher Auftrag, denke ich. Deine Mutter hat mich für ein Gartenprojekt engagiert. Das ich heute abend auch hier sein darf, freut mich sehr. Ich muß nur noch mit ihr sprechen, wo ich über die Feiertage wohnen soll."

William blickte sie verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun ja, ich kann schlecht Weihnachten in eurer Familie feiern, oder? Ihr wollt doch sicherlich unter euch sein, da hab ich nichts verloren. Sicher kannst du mir eine kleine Pension empfehlen hier in der Nähe."

„Du bleibst natürlich hier, keine Frage! Wie kommst du darauf, daß du hier über die Feiertage nicht willkommen bist?"

Zum ersten mal kam ihm der Gedanke, daß sie mit ihm Weihnachten feiern würde. Mit seiner Familie, mit ihm, mit Vicky. Weihnachten auf Pemberley. So, wie es sich gehörte.

„Weil ich nicht zur Familie gehöre, William. Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen."

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Unsinn, Elizabeth. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du umziehst. Kommt nicht in Frage. Du bleibst hier bei uns und feierst auch mit uns."

Liz beschloß, das Thema fürs erste zu beenden. Sie würde mit Anne darüber sprechen müssen.

Ein kühler Windstoß fuhr in ihr am Rücken ziemlich offenes Kleid und sie fröstelte wieder. William runzelte die Stirn und zog seine Smokingjacke aus.

„Hier, zieh dir das über und laß uns ins Haus zurückgehen. Du bist ja ganz durchgefroren!"

Williams Nähe und seine kurze Berührung an ihren Schultern ließen sie noch einmal zusammenzucken, aber diesmal aus anderen Gründen. Und da war er auch wieder, der Geruch nach Sandelholz, der sie immer an ihn erinnerte. Sie schloß die Augen und schnüffelte kurz in seine Richtung.

William lachte. „Was ist?"

„Du duftest so angenehm," murmelte sie und ehe sie es sich versah, stieß sie mit ihrer Nase an seinen Hals. „Entschuldige," flüsterte sie und wurde rot.

William nahm ihre Hände und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. „Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen," sagte er leise und küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen. Wieder blieben sie einen Moment so stehen, bis William sich zusammenriß und sie mit einem „Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Madam?" ins Haus zurückgeleitete.

Sie betraten den Ballsaal in dem Moment, als gerade ein Tanz beendet war und als sie auf die Tanzfläche traten, begann das Orchester ein neues Lied. Eine langsame, sehr sinnliche Melodie. Keiner der beiden bemerkte Georgiana Darcy, die dem Orchesterchef diesen Musikwunsch beim Eintreten der beiden ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und ihrer Mutter nun fröhlich zublinzelte.

William zögerte kurz, blickte Liz fragend an und diese lächelte einfach nur einladend. William holte tief Luft, nahm ihre Hand, legte die andere auf ihre Hüfte und etwas verlegen begannen sie, sich zu den sanften, einschmeichelnden Tönen zu bewegen. Sie sprachen während des ganzen Tanzes kein Wort miteinander, aber jeder war sich der Nähe des anderen voll und ganz bewußt. Am Ende des Liedes hatte Liz ihre Arme um Williams Nacken geschlungen während seine ihre Taille umfingen. Sie tanzten eng aneinander gepreßt und beide zögerten, sich voneinander zu lösen, als der Tanz schließlich zu Ende war.

Anne und Georgie hatten die beiden während des ganzen Tanzes über beobachtet. Nun sahen sie sich an und grinsten breit, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Und Caroline Binggli schäumte.

Es war der letzte Tanz an diesem Abend gewesen und ein Teil der Gäste hatte sich schon zurückgezogen. Einige blieben über Nacht auf Pemberley, andere wohnten in der Nähe und fuhren nach hause, wieder andere logierten in den umliegenden Gasthöfen und Inns. Die große Weihnachtsfeier auf Pemberley bestand immer aus zwei Teilen, einmal dem Dinner und Ball und am nächsten Tag gab es das große traditionelle Weihnachtsessen – danach löste sich die Gesellschaft meist auch auf. Nur ein paar wenige gute Freunde und Verwandte blieben möglicherweise noch eine weitere Nacht, bevor sie alle selbst zu ihren eigenen Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten nach hause fuhren.

Liz unterdrückte ein Gähnen, was William zum Lächeln brachte.

„Müde, hm? Möchtest du dich zurückziehen?"

Liz nickte. „Wie sieht der morgige Tag denn überhaupt aus? Wann muß ich aufstehen?"

„Du kannst erstmal ausschlafen. Für die Frühaufsteher gibt es ein leichtes Frühstück, um zwölf Uhr beginnt aber schon das Mittagessen. Und das ist gewaltig, sag ich dir. Tja, und dann hast du den Rest des Tages zur freien Verfügung. Die meisten reisen nach dem Mittagessen ab."

„Ah. Wann stehst du normalerweise auf?"

William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so spät. Ich will die Zeit nutzen, und ein bißchen durch den Park wandern. Oder reiten, wenn das Wetter mitspielt. Vicky liebt Pferde." Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Tochter und Liz erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Möchtest du mit nach oben kommen? Ich will sehen, ob die Kleine schläft und alles in Ordnung ist."

Liz nickte. „Sehr gerne."

Sie hätte gerne gewußt, was Darcy senior zu seiner Enkeltochter zu sagen hatte, aber sie verkniff sich die Frage. Es ging sie nichts an.

Oben in der „Kinderstation" war es sehr ruhig. Fünf Kinder in Vickys Alter waren dort untergebracht und wurden liebevoll gehegt und gepflegt. Ein Kindermädchen war extra engagiert worden.

William und Liz betraten das Zimmer und fanden Victoria friedlich schlummernd in ihrem Bettchen vor. William lächelte, küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn, zog die Bettdecke fest und leise verließen sie den Raum wieder.

„Ich wünschte, sie wäre tagsüber auch so ein Engel," seufzte er, aber lächelte dazu. „Sie kann eine ganz schön wilde Hummel sein, so süß sie sonst auch ist."

„Ja, sie ist ein wirklich reizendes Kind," bestätigte Liz. _Und ich vermisse sie schrecklich!_

„Komm, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer."

William nahm sanft ihren Arm und geleitete sie, völlig gentlemanlike, zu ihrem Zimmer. Im Haus war mittlerweile mehr oder weniger Ruhe eingekehrt.

Liz blieb schließlich vor einem der vielen Räume stehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Gute Nacht, William."

William ergriff wieder ihre Hand und küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen. „Gute Nacht, Elizabeth. Schlaf gut."

Liz reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte William sanft auf die Wange, und mit einem leisen Kichern und einem geflüsterten „träum süß!" schloß sie die Tür hinter sich.

William betrat wenige Augenblicke später sein eigenes Zimmer, immer noch lächelnd.

Als Liz am nächsten Morgen gegen neun Uhr erwachte und aus dem Fenster schaute, traute sie ihren Augen nicht: Über Nacht hatte sich das Land in eine winterweiße Märchenlandschaft verwandelt. Und sie hatte davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen gestern. Als sie mit William auf der Terrasse gestanden hatte, war es zwar eisig kalt gewesen, aber es hatte nicht geschneit. Weiße Weihnachten, wie schön! In Frankfurt waren weiße Weihnachten eher selten, und wenn es schon mal schneite, ging die weiße Pracht sehr schnell in grauen Matsch über. Aber hier… Liz konnte die Augen gar nicht abwenden. Die Bäume waren schneebeladen, unter den Tannen lugte nur ein klein bißchen grün hervor und alles war wirklich dick weiß zugeschneit, so weit man sehen konnte. Ob die Darcys wohl einen Pferdeschlitten hatten? Die Vorstellung, mit William zusammen im Mondenschein ganz romantisch Schlitten zu fahren mit zwei prächtigen Rössern vorneweg kam ihr aus heiterem Himmel in den Sinn. Kopfschüttelnd mußte sie grinsen. Was für utopische Ideen! Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen, als sie draußen eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie schaute genauer hin und entdeckte William, Georgie und Vicky, die vergebens versuchten, einen Schneemann zu bauen. Vicky war natürlich keine große Hilfe, aber die drei schienen eine Menge Spaß zu haben. Sie hörte sie lachen und schaute ihnen zu. Wie gerne würde sie mitmachen! Aber sie getraute sich nicht. So stand sie ein paar Minuten am Fenster und blickte hinunter auf die drei, die vor lauter Unsinn machen irgendwie nicht so recht weiterkamen. William hatte Vicky einen Schneeball in die Hand gedrückt und schien sie dazu bringen zu wollen, ihre Tante damit zu bewerfen, aber die Kleine hatte natürlich noch nicht solche Kräfte. Unter viel Gekicher tollten sie durch den Garten und bewarfen sich mit Schnee.

William, der gerade eine volle Ladung von seiner Schwester abbekommen hatte und sich auf sie stürzen wollte, bemerkte beim Umdrehen die schmale Gestalt am Fenster und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Tatsächlich, es war Liz, und er blieb stehen, winkte ihr zu und bedeutete ihr, doch herunterzukommen. In diesem Moment flog ihm ein weiterer Schneeball an den Kopf und Georgie ergriff quiekend die Flucht. Liz lachte und, wenn sie schon einmal eingeladen war, zog sich eilig an und gesellte sich zu den drei Darcys im Schnee.

Zur Begrüßung flogen ihr erst einmal ein paar Schneebälle um die Ohren und bald waren die drei Großen in eine wilde Schlacht verwickelt. Am Ende schlossen sich Georgie und Liz jedoch zusammen und bombardierten gemeinsam William, da dieser eine wesentlich höhere Trefferquote aufwies als sie beide zusammen und ihren, zugegebenermaßen schwachen Würfen, meist entging. Er machte sich über ihre Fehlwürfe lustig, doch seiner Strafe würde er nicht entgehen, denn schließlich gelang es den beiden Damen, ihn hinterrücks zu Fall zu bringen und ordentlich einzuseifen. Als dann seine eigene Tochter noch die Partei ihrer Tante und ehemaligen Pflegemutter ergriff und begann, ihm Schnee in den Hemdkragen zu stopfen, kapitulierte er japsend.

„Aufhören! Aufhören, ihr kleinen Hexen!" rief er in gespielter Erschöpfung.

„Was bietest du uns als Wiedergutmachung an?" fragte Georgie und wich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wiedergutmachung?" keuchte er und versuchte vergebens, seine Schwester von sich zu rollen. „Wiedergutmachung? Ihr könnt froh sein, daß ich mich nicht fürchterlich räche, ihr garstigen Weibsbilder!"

Liz lachte, ließ seine Arme aber nicht los. „Georgie, er wird uns hier wahrscheinlich erfrieren, wenn wir ihn nicht gehenlassen."

William warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Wenigstens eine, die ein bißchen Mitleid hat," sagte er leise.

Liz konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden – er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, wie er da unter ihr im kalten Schnee lag, mit vor Kälte geröteten Wangen, nassen Haaren und einem Lächeln, daß Eis zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Vicky kam auf ihren kurzen Beinen herangestapft, sah ihren Vater auf dem Boden liegen und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Daddy ganz naß!" sagte sie verwundert und strich ihm eine feuchte Locke aus der Stirn. Die beiden Frauen schmunzelten über die unverhoffte, süße Hilfe und gestatteten es William schließlich, aufzustehen. Sie alle waren durch und durch naß und nun, da sie sich nicht mehr bewegten, fingen sie an zu frieren und eilten ins Haus.

Sie wurden von Anne empfangen, die sie kopfschüttelnd begrüßte. „Ihr holt euch alle den Tod, ihr verrückten Hühner! Los, zieht euch schnell was trockenes an, ich lasse in der Zwischenzeit heiße Schokolade machen."

Sie sah ihnen amüsiert nach, wie sie schnell die Treppen hinaufrannten, um aus den nassen Sachen zu kommen. Sie hatte die wilde Bande vom Fenster aus beobachtet und ihr gefiel, was sie gesehen hatte. Liz war dabeigewesen, hatte sich ausgelassen mit William gebalgt und am Ende Vicky ins Haus getragen. William war so ganz anders, wenn Liz im Spiel war, so locker und regelrecht fröhlich. Sie tat ihm so gut, fand sie. Anne Darcy war zuversichtlich, daß die beiden am Ende ihrer Ferien hier ein Paar sein würden. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch Caroline diskret loswerden und vor allem ihren eigenen Ehemann von der ganzen Sache ablenken.

Caroline hatte die wilde Schlacht auch beobachtet. _„Wie albern!"_ dachte sie angewidert. Der Erbe des Darcy Imperiums lieferte sich eine _Schneeballschlacht_! Nicht zu glauben! Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es nicht als ganz so schlimm befunden, wäre nicht Elizabeth Bennet dabeigewesen. Was hatte die dort verloren? Wollte sie sich etwa bei William wieder einschmeicheln, nachdem Richard Fitzwilliam ihr den Laufpaß gegeben hatte? Was zum Teufel machte Elizabeth _überhaupt_ in England? Wie war ihre Verbindung zu den Darcys? Egal, dachte sie gelangweilt, es interessierte sie nicht.

Caroline grinste triumphierend vor sich hin. Sie war ziemlich sicher, daß sie nach ihrem Aufenthalt hier als verlobte Frau abreisen würde. Der alte Darcy hatte einen Narren an ihr gefressen und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, daß er es sehr begrüßen würde, wenn sein Sohn sie heiratete. Natürlich, die Bingglis würden nicht nur eine Menge Geld in die Verbindung mit einbringen, sondern auch einiges an Grundbesitz. Die Hotels, die ihnen in der Schweiz und Italien gehörten, waren allesamt Nobelherbergen ersten Ranges. Diese Konstellation war zu gut, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen, das mußte auch William Darcy irgendwann einmal einsehen. Ein Nichts wie Elizabeth Bennet, eine arme Studentin, konnte da nicht mithalten.

Und Caroline wußte nur zu gut um den starken Einfluß, den der Vater auf den Sohn hatte. William würde gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich den Wünschen seines Vater zu widersetzen, dessen war sie sicher. Er war ein äußerst pflichtbewußter Sohn. Sie lächelte verschlagen und versank in angenehme Tagträume. Wenn sie ihn erst einmal eingefangen hatte, wäre sie am Ziel ihrer Wünsche angekommen. Als Mrs. Darcy stand ihr die Welt offen. Sie würde sich alles leisten können, was sie wollte. Ihr eigener Vater hielt sie vergleichsweise kurz und da sie ansonsten kein eigenes Einkommen hatte, außer ihrem Job im Crowne Pemberley, freute sie sich auf den Tag, an dem sie Williams Geld würde mit vollen Händen ausgeben können. Sie würde reisen, hätte auf der ganzen Welt Häuser und Wohnungen, in die sie sich zurückziehen konnte, könnte Bälle geben und an Williams Seite die noble Gastgeberin spielen. Vielleicht würde sie sich für Wohltätigkeitsdinge engagieren, das würde ihr dazu noch einen ständigen Platz in den bunten Blättern sichern! Ihr attraktiver Ehemann wäre dabei kein Hindernis. Und, apropos Hindernis, für den kleinen Bastard konnte man sicher eine Nanny engagieren und wenn sie älter war, in ein Internat schicken. Vielleicht würde sich William aber auch überreden lassen, sie zur Adoption freizugeben. Es müßte nur sehr, sehr diskret geschehen. Es wäre keine gute Presse wenn es hieße, die neue Mrs. Darcy würde ihre Stieftochter abschieben!

Caroline runzelte die Stirn. Was ihr an der Sache nicht so besonders gut gefiel war die Tatsache, daß von ihr erwartet wurde, einem _Erben_ das Leben zu schenken. Darcy senior hatte das sehr deutlich gemacht. „Ich wünsche mir viele, viele Enkelkinder!" hatte er gesagt. Das konnte er vergessen, dachte Caroline boshaft. Sie würde ihren makellosen Körper nicht mit einer Schwangerschaft ruinieren, niemals. Was sollte sie mit einem solchen Balg auch anfangen? Nein, nicht mit ihr! Schlimm genug, daß sie ihren zukünftigen Ehemann in ihr Bett lassen mußte. Aber auch dafür gab es eine Lösung, und die hieß getrennte Schlafzimmer. Ihretwegen konnte er sich Eliza Bennet ja als Mätresse halten.

Aber Caroline beschäftigte sich lieber mit so wichtigen Sachen wie Geld ausgeben, das sie noch nicht hatte und verdrängte solch unerfreuliche Gedanken wie Kinderkriegen. Jetzt mußte sie sich erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, William Darcy in ihre Falle zu locken. Und wenn es unbedingt sein mußte, würde sie auch mit ihm ins Bett gehen, seufzte sie unfroh.

Caroline komplettierte ihr ohnehin schon sehr auffälliges Make-Up, was sie ihrer Meinung nach äußerst verführerisch und geheimnisvoll aussehen ließ und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihrem Verbündeten, Fitzwilliam Darcy senior.

Das Mittagessen war nicht ganz so formell wie das gestrige Abendessen und so gab es keine Tischkarten mehr. Georgie und Liz waren gleichzeitig in dem großen Eßzimmer eingetroffen und hatten sich nebeneinander gesetzt, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und schwätzten und giggelten miteinander wie in alten Zeiten.

William hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Tochter selbst von den nassen Sachen befreit, sie in eine warme Decke gehüllt und sich mit ihr zusammen in einen bequemen Sessel vor dem Fenster seines Zimmers gesetzt. Er wollte ein bißchen Zeit mit ihr verbringen und sie nicht den ganzen Tag in die Kinderstation stecken. Kinder waren am Mittagstisch nicht erwünscht, selbst Anne konnte dagegen nichts tun. So saßen die beiden gemütlich aneinandergekuschelt zusammen und William fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Was meinst du, Vicky, ob Elizabeth noch irgendwas an mir liegt? Hast du gesehen, wie sie mich vorhin angeschaut hat?" Er grinste, als seine kleine Tochter ernsthaft nickte und etwas unverständliches murmelte.

„Daß sie _dich_ immer noch liebhat, ist unübersehbar, Süße." Er seufzte. „Wenn ich doch nicht so ein entsetzlicher Feigling wäre…" _Ja, und wenn sie nur nie etwas mit meinem dämlichen Cousin gehabt hätte…_

„Lizzy lieb," brabbelte Vicky und William nickte zustimmend. „Ja, Liebes, das ist wahr."

So kam William ein bißchen später nach unten als Liz und seine Schwester und zu seiner Freude war der Platz neben Elizabeth noch frei. Er setzte sich neben sie. „Vielleicht können wir heute mittag den Schneemann bauen," sagte er und nahm sich etwas Brot. „Sehr weit sind wir heute früh nicht damit gekommen und ich habe es Vicky versprochen."

„Wenn du versprichst, friedlich zu sein!" sagte Liz leise.

William grinste. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er, wie sein Vater ihn rief.

„William, warum setzt du dich nicht hierher?" fragte er und William schaute verwundert auf. Sein Vater deutete auf den Platz neben sich – auf der anderen Seite saß Caroline Binggli.

„Danke, Vater, ich sitze hier sehr gut," gab er bloß zur Antwort und wandte sich wieder Liz zu. Darcy senior runzelte verärgert die Stirn und man konnte ihm ansehen, daß er Widerworte seines Sohnes nicht gewöhnt war. Und wer war das Mädchen, mit dem Georgiana schon die ganze Zeit über am reden war? Sie war ihm gestern abend schon aufgefallen, als sie die Aufmerksamkeit der männlichen Gäste erregt hatte. Wollte sie jetzt etwa auch seinen Sohn umgarnen? Er würde die junge Frau im Auge behalten müssen!

Caroline wurde rot vor Zorn. Was sollte das? Er zog es tatsächlich vor, neben Eliza Bennet zu sitzen? Unerhört!

Darcy senior konnte vor seinen Gästen schlecht eine Szene machen und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Aber nach dem Essen bestellte er seinen Sohn in die Bibliothek. William seufzte leise und bat Liz, nach Vicky zu schauen und ihr zu sagen, daß sie gleich nach draußen gehen würden um den versprochenen Schneemann zu bauen.

Liz ging nach oben, um sich umzuziehen und holte auf dem Rückweg Vicky aus dem großen Kinderzimmer ab. Kathy, das Kindermädchen, hatte allerdings keine Jacke für sie.

„Miss Victorias Kleidung ist in Mr. Darcys Räumen, Ma'am," sagte sie leicht verlegen. „Er zieht Miss Victoria immer selbst an."

Liz konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ist in Ordnung, Kathy. Ich nehme die Kleine schon mal mit nach unten."

Vicky war entzückt, daß Liz sie abholte und ließ sich widerstandslos auf den Arm nehmen, obwohl sie es normalerweise vorzug, selbst zu laufen. Als sie an der Bibliothek vorbeikamen, hörten sie laute Stimmen durch die Tür dringen. William und sein Vater hatten offenbar eine überaus unerfreuliche Auseinandersetzung und Liz runzelte die Stirn.

„Daddy!" rief Vicky, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters erkannte. Liz nickte abwesend. Wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, wollte Darcy senior seinen Sohn dazu zwingen, gegen seinen Willen zu heiraten und er überschüttete ihn mit allerhand Argumenten, warum er das seiner Meinung nach tun sollte. Wortfetzen wie „legitimer Erbe", „Pflicht gegenüber der Familie", „erstklassige Verbindung" und „Tochter aus gutem Hause" drangen an Elizabeths Ohr. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Tyrann dieser Mann war! Sie hatte bisher noch kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen und legte auch gar keinen Wert darauf. Sie war fast davon überzeugt, daß William und Georgie adoptiert waren. So ein herzloser Mensch! Als er nun Victoria ein Kuckuckskind nannte und seinem Sohn allen Ernstes nahelegte, das Kind adoptieren zu lassen, stiegen Liz Tränen in die Augen. So über sein eigenes Enkelkind zu reden! Wie konnte man ein so süßes Kind wie Vicky nicht lieben!

Liz wollte nichts mehr hören. Sie preßte Vicky an sich und eilte den Gang hinunter, wo sie mit Anne zusammenstieß.

„Nanu, Elizabeth, was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Anne besorgt.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung," schniefte Liz, aber Anne ließ sich nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen. „Was ist los, meine Liebe? Sie sind ja ganz aufgelöst!" Sie nahm Liz' Arm und führte sie in einen der Salons, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Nichts, Mrs. Darcy, es ist nichts." Sie konnte ihrer Gastgeberin schlecht sagen, daß sie die beiden Männer belauscht hatte.

„Wegen nichts weint man aber nicht, Kind."

Liz schniefte ein weiteres mal.

„Hat William etwas angestellt? Hat er sie geärgert?"

Liz mußte lächeln. „Nein, nein. Es ist nur…" sie wußte nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte, da Anne keine Ruhe gab. „Er ist offenbar mit seinem Vater in der Bibliothek und sie streiten… Es fielen unschöne Worte. Über Vicky."

Anne schaute sie nachdenklich an, dann seufzte sie tief. „Ich bedaure, daß sie das hören mußten, Elizabeth. Leider ist es so, daß mein Mann die Kleine nicht akzeptiert. Ich habe mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet, aber er ist fürchterlich stur in der Beziehung. Sie ist nicht _legitim_, wie er sagt. Keine Darcy." Anne schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und warf ihrer Enkelin einen liebevollen Blick zu, den die Kleine freundlich erwiderte.

„Sie ist so ein süßes Kind, und William ist so stolz auf sie," sagte Liz leise. Anne lächelte die junge Frau an. _Und du wärst für die beiden das beste, was ihnen passieren könnte!_ dachte sie bekümmert, _wenn William nur endlich in die Gänge kommen würde!_

„Ja, das ist sie. Und was sie in dieser kurzen Zeit aus meinem Sohn gemacht hat…" Anne lachte. „Und das bei ihm, dem eingeschworensten Junggesellen aller Zeiten!" Sie wurde ernst, fast ein bißchen traurig. „Das heißt, das ist er ja noch immer, Junggeselle. Ich wünsche mir so oft, er fände die richtige Frau für sich und für Vicky eine Mutter."

„Oh, ich glaube, dieses Problem ist bald gelöst," sagte Liz und sah Vicky traurig an. „Sein Vater scheint eine Braut für ihn gefunden zu haben."

_Caroline_, dachte Anne entsetzt. Ihr Mann schien es tatsächlich diesmal ernst zu meinen.

„Keine Angst, Elizabeth. Ich kennen meinen Sohn recht gut. Er wird sich niemals in eine arrangierte Ehe zwingen lassen." Anne klang ein bißchen optimistischer, als sie war, aber im Grunde mußte sie tatsächlich keine Angst haben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß William Caroline Binggli freiwillig heiraten würde. Und unfreiwillig erst recht nicht. In diesem Fall würde ihr Ehemann auf Granit beißen, da war sie sicher.

Zehn Minuten später erschien William, zwar etwas bedrückt aussehend, aber er lächelte zärtlich, als er drei seiner liebsten Frauen im Salon versammelt sah. „Entschuldige, Elizabeth, daß ich euch habe warten lassen. Wollen wir jetzt den Schneemann bauen gehen? Oh, Vicky, du hast keine Jacke. Wartet, ich bin gleich wieder da."

William stürmte die Treppen hinauf, um für sich selbst und seine Tochter Winterbekleidung zu holen und die beiden Frauen im Salon sahen sich lächelnd an. Anne wußte in diesem Moment instinktiv, daß Caroline Binggli niemals ihre Schwiegertochter werden würde.

William machte seine Tochter ausgehfertig und dick eingepackt marschierten die drei nach draußen, um für Vicky den versprochenen Schneemann zu bauen. Anne seufzte, als sie ihnen nachblickte. Wie eine richtige kleine Familie sahen sie aus, als sie in Richtung Teich gingen, mit Vicky in ihrer Mitte.

**19.Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Weihnachten _

Fitzwilliam Darcy senior war überaus schlecht gelaunt. Sein vermaledeiter Sohn hatte es rundweg abgelehnt, sich noch in diesem Jahr hier auf Pemberley mit Caroline Binggli zu verloben. Er hatte sich seinem Wunsch einfach so widersetzt, es war nicht zu fassen. Sie hatten eine äußerst lautstarke Auseinandersetzung darüber gehabt.

„Ich werde Caroline _nicht_ heiraten, Vater. Niemals." stellte William klar.

„Sie ist perfekt für dich, Sohn. Aus gutem Hause, hübsch, eine erstklassige Verbindung. Es ist deine Pflicht gegenüber der Familie, William."

„Sie ist arrogant, egoistisch und nur hinter meinem Geld her. Sie haßt Kinder und kann Vicky nicht leiden."

„Sie wird ihre eigenen Kinder lieben. Du kannst selbstverständlich nicht von ihr verlangen, daß sie dein Kuckuckskind mag."

William wurde ärgerlich. „Victoria ist _meine_ Tochter, _deine_ Enkelin und ich liebe sie und du kannst daran nichts ändern. Und hör auf, schon wieder von Adoption zu reden, du hast überhaupt keine Vorstellung, wie sehr du mich damit verletzt."

„Du solltest endlich einen legitimen Erben haben."

„Ich diskutiere nicht weiter mit dir darüber, jedes Wort ist zuviel."

„Verlob dich mit Caroline und du mußt nicht mehr mit mir diskutieren."

„Niemals."

Darcy senior lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du bist scharf auf dieses Mädchen, das gestern abend den ganzen Kerlen hier den Kopf verdreht hat, nicht wahr?"

William schwieg. Wollte er jetzt auch noch Elizabeth beleidigen?

Sein Vater beobachtete ihn genau. „Ich habe mich ein bißchen über die Kleine informiert. Dir ist schon bewußt, daß sie die abgelegte Gespielin deines Cousins Richard ist, nicht wahr?"

Williams Lippen zogen sich zu einem Strich zusammen und er ballte unbewußt die Fäuste. Was sollte das jetzt?

Darcy schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du keinen Funken Stolz in dir, mein Junge? Richard hat sie schon im Bett gehabt, du liebe Güte! Was willst du mit einer Frau, die für deinen eigenen Cousin nicht gut genug war? Wer weiß, wie viele andere sie noch zwischen ihren Beinen hatte! Sie ist ein hübsches Spielzeug, mehr nicht. William, ich bitte dich! Hast du das nötig?"

„Sprich nicht so von Elizabeth." Williams Ärger stieg mit jedem Augenblick. Das schlimme daran war jedoch, sein Vater hatte in gewisser Weise recht. Ja, gestand er sich ein, es störte ihn, daß Richard sie „gehabt" hatte. Er wußte, es war albern, aber es machte ihn rasend. Selbst Richard war nicht ihr erster Mann gewesen und wenn es darum ging, wer von ihnen beiden mehr Sexualpartner gehabt hatte, mußte er selbst ganz, ganz still sein. Nein, es war konkret sein Cousin, an dem er sich störte. Die Vorstellung, daß Elizabeth mit ihm im Bett gewesen war, ja sogar ein Kind von ihm erwartet hatte, war für William fast unerträglich. War es das, was ihn davon abhielt, für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen? Es kam der Wahrheit recht nahe, wie William sich eingestehen mußte. Aber es war trotz allem kein Grund, Caroline zu heiraten. Brrrrr! Nein, am besten, er würde mit Elizabeth reden, vielleicht hatten sie ja doch eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Schließlich liebte er sie immer noch, verdammt.

Sein Vater sah befriedigt, daß er mit seiner Vermutung offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Denk darüber nach, Sohn. Mach dich nicht unglücklich mit dieser Frau und vor allem, sei dir immer bewußt, daß du ein Darcy bist. Erfülle deine Pflicht gegenüber deiner Familie."

William wandte sich zur Tür, aber dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich habe größten Respekt vor dir, Vater, und ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich meinem Namen und meiner Familie schuldig bin. Aber niemand, nicht du, nicht meine Mutter, niemand auf dieser Welt wird mich in eine Ehe zwingen, die ich nicht will. Mit einer Frau, die ich niemals lieben könnte, die ich noch nicht einmal akzeptieren und schon gar nicht respektieren kann. Und genauso wird mich niemand dazu bringen, meine Tochter zur Adoption freizugeben. Sie _ist_ eine Darcy, Sir, sie _ist_ deine Enkelin. In wenigen Monaten wird sie auch dem Namen nach eine sein. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, das zu akzeptieren." Er nickte seinem Vater zu, der wie versteinert in seinem Sessel saß und verließ die Bibliothek.

Das war gestern gewesen und seitdem hatte er mit seinem Sohn kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Die Bingglis waren am nachmittag abgereist und Carolines Enttäuschung, gepaart mit einem großen Anteil Wut war unübersehbar gewesen. Aber es war nicht zu ändern gewesen. Schließlich konnte er seinen Sohn schlecht mit dem Gewehr am Kopf zu einer Verlobung zwingen. Selbst die Drohung, ihn zu enterben, hatte nichts genutzt. William hatte nur ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt und diese Idee kühl als abstrus und vollkommen lächerlich bezeichnet.

Jetzt waren alle Gäste endlich abgereist, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung war „Richards Spielzeug" noch anwesend. Anne klärte ihren Gatten auf.

„Elizabeth hat einen Auftrag von mir angenommen, Darling. Sie hilft mir bei der Gestaltung unserer Gärten und bleibt noch ein paar Tage. Das hatte ich dir aber alles schon erzählt." Was ein klein wenig geschwindelt war, aber ihr Mann hatte für solche Kleinigkeiten kein Gedächtnis, wie sie aus Erfahrung wußte.

„Sie feiert mit unserer Familie Weihnachten?" fragte Darcy ungläubig. „Richards Gespielin?"

Anne sah ihren Mann streng an. „Du kennst sie doch überhaupt nicht. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Georgie und hat für das Crowne Pemberley sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Selbstverständlich bleibt sie über die Feiertage hier. Du würdest es fertigbringen, sie in ein Hotel zu schicken! Außerdem ist sie nicht ‚Richards Gespielin!'" Anne war sehr ärgerlich. Ihr Gemahl konnte sowas von halsstarrig sein!

„Ja, dein eigener Sohn ist hinter ihr her," knurrte Darcy senior.

„Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden!" knurrte Anne zurück.

Bevor ihr Mann seine Meinung über Elizabeth kundtun konnte, wurde Anne glücklicherweise von Mrs. Reynolds, ihrer Haushälterin gerufen. Sie wollte gerne die letzten Details für das weihnachtliche Dinner absprechen und Anne, froh über die Unterbrechung, ließ ihren Gatten grummelnd und schlechtgelaunt zurück.

William hatte zu seinem Entsetzen festgestellt, daß er gar kein Geschenk für Elizabeth hatte. Natürlich hätte er keine Veranlassung gehabt, aber es wäre etwas armselig gewesen, wenn sie alle Geschenke auspackten, nur Elizabeth nicht. So hatte er sich Georgie geschnappt und war mit ihr nach Manchester gefahren, um noch ein paar Sachen zu besorgen.

Da Anne mit den Vorbereitungen zum Abendessen beschäftigt war, Darcy senior sich in seine Bibliothek zurückgezogen hatte – davon abgesehen hätte er sowieso nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen – und William und Georgie unterwegs, hatte Liz sich gerne bereiterklärt, sich um Vicky zu kümmern. Die Kleine war tatsächlich ein richtiger Wirbelwind und ganz versessen darauf, ihre Umgebung auf ihren zwar kurzen, aber sehr schnellen Beinen zu entdecken. Liz hatte darüber gelacht, daß sie William immer entwischen konnte, aber das Lachen verging ihr ganz schnell, als sie plötzlich selbst nach ihr suchen mußte. Vicky schaffte es tatsächlich immer wieder zu fliehen, wenn man sie auch nur zwei Sekunden aus den Augen ließ.

Dazu kam, daß Pemberley riesig war und man sich in der Tat schnell verlaufen konnte. Säulen, Schränke und große Vasen befanden sich auf den langen Gängen und boten geeignete Verstecke und ehe es sich Liz versah, war Vicky auch schon verschwunden.

Glücklicherweise war sie nicht weit gekommen. Liz sah, daß die Tür zur Bibliothek offenstand und war erleichtert, Vicky dort zu sehen. Sie war allerdings nicht alleine. Das kleine Mädchen hatte ihren Großvater entdeckt, der gemütlich mit einem Buch und einem Glas Sherry an seiner Seite in seinem Lieblingssessel saß. Sie schaute sich aufmerksam um und tappte schließlich vorsichtig, aber neugierig auf ihn zu.

Liz beobachtete die ganze Szene von der Tür aus, hinter einer großen Pflanze verborgen. Sie war gespannt, wie der alte, starrsinnige Herr auf seine Enkelin reagierte. Zunächst tat sich gar nichts, da er die Kleine einfach nicht bemerkte. Aber Vicky war ein aufgewecktes Kind und sie ließ sich nicht so leicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Schließlich stand sie vor ihm und beäugte ihn neugierig. „Hallo!" sagte sie schließlich entschlossen und zupfte an seinem Hosenbein. Liz mußte ein Kichern unterdrücken.

Ihr Großvater ließ das Buch sinken und starrte das Kind überrascht an.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte er schließlich unfreundlich. „Wo ist dein Vater? Kann er nicht auf dich aufpassen?"

Vicky schaute den finster dreinblickenden Herrn interessiert an. Sie hatte eine Schwäche für Brillen und ebenso wie ihr Daddy trug ihr Großvater auch eine Lesebrille. Ob er sie wohl auf den Schoß nahm? Bittend streckte sie ihre Arme aus und Liz war gespannt, wie der Großvater wider Willen darauf reagieren würde.

Er überlegte ein wenig und schließlich seufzte er und hob das Kind auf seinen Schoß. Liz lächelte, Vicky war entzückt. Sofort grabschte sie nach seiner Brille. „Na na, was willst du denn damit? Deine Augen sind doch sicher noch gut," brummte Darcy senior und Vicky lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Er betrachtete das kleine Mädchen zum ersten mal seit ihrer Ankunft genauer. Natürlich zweifelte er nicht daran, daß sein Sohn der leibliche Vater war – soviel Intelligenz gestand er ihm schon zu, daß er sich nicht irgendein fremdes Balg unterjubeln ließ. Außerdem hatte sie ganz unbestritten die typisch dunklen, unergründlichen Darcy-Augen. Nur daß die ihren strahlten und freundlich lächelten und nicht, wie sonst typisch für die (meist männlichen) Darcys, eher brütend und finster durch die Gegend starrten. Ganz offensichtlich schlug da der mütterliche Anteil stärker durch. Fitzwilliam Darcy mußte zugeben, daß Victoria ein hübsches, aufgewecktes Kind war und ihm gefiel, wie furchtlos sie sich zu ihm getraut hatte, obwohl er wenig freundlich und einladend zu ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte bisher wahrlich keinen Anlaß gehabt, ihren Großvater zu mögen. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war er tatsächlich ein wenig zu hartherzig gewesen seinem Sohn gegenüber mit seiner Forderung, die Kleine loszuwerden.

Vicky, die Bücher nur kannte, wenn ihr daraus etwas vorgelesen wurde, das aber über alles liebte – vor allem, wenn es ihr Daddy machte – zupfte an seinem Buch. „Schichte!" verlangte sie entschlossen und ihr Großvater zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich soll dir vorlesen?" Vicky strahlte ihn an.

„Hm…das ist aber keine Geschichte für kleine Mädchen," sagte Darcy stirnrunzelnd.

„Schichte!" forderte Vicky noch einmal. Seufzend erhob er sich, Vicky immer noch auf den Armen, und durchforstete langsam die Regale seiner umfangreichen Bibliothek. Tausende von Büchern standen in langen Reihen über viele Regale verteilt, und sicherlich waren auch irgendwo die Bücher untergebracht, die er früher seinen eigenen Kindern vorgelesen hatte. Schon so viele Jahre waren seitdem vergangen – und niemals wieder waren die Kinderbücher gebraucht worden. Jetzt hielt er ein Kind auf dem Arm, daß sich eine Geschichte wünschte. Nicht nur ein Kind, sein _Enkelkind_. Ja, sie war unehelich und ihr Auftauchen spektakulär gewesen. So etwas gehörte sich nunmal nicht, er hätte es bei weitem vorgezogen, wenn sein Sohn ordentlich verheiratet gewesen und dann erst Vater geworden wäre. Mit einer anständigen Ehefrau. Aber so? Es war einfach skandalös. Glücklicherweise hatte die unangenehme Geschichte in Deutschland stattgefunden und war hierzulande kein Thema gewesen. Allerdings würden die Fragen nach seiner Tochter spätestens dann auftauchen, sollte William sich irgendwann einmal doch entschließen, standesgemäß zu heiraten. Darcy seufzte und warf einen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen. Wieso mußte alles so kompliziert sein?

Vicky gefiel es, von dem großen Mann, der ihr Großvater war, durch die Gegend getragen zu werden. Vertrauensvoll schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihr kleines Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Darcy war wider Willen gerührt über das Vertrauen des Kindes. Ein bißchen schämte er sich, daß er so hartherzig gewesen war. Das Kind konnte schließlich nichts dazu.

Seine Augen suchten bekannte Titel auf den Buchrücken, aber nichts davon schien für ein kleines Mädchen geeignet zu sein. Endlich fand er, was er suchte. Unter der langen Reihe mit den verschiedensten Kinderbüchern befanden sich auch etliche Märchenbücher. Märchen waren immer passend, fand Darcy, und griff sich einen dicken Wälzer. Mit Vicky auf den Armen ging er zurück zu seinem Sessel, nahm Platz, rückte seine Brille zurecht und begann, seiner Enkeltochter vorzulesen.

Liz stand immer noch draußen und beobachtete die beiden. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Leise, um ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten, wollte sie sich in Richtung Gästezimmer davonschleichen, übersah jedoch ein kleines Blumengefäß, das auf dem Boden stand und stieß dagegen. Es schepperte laut, sehr laut für Elizabeths Ohren und Fitzwilliam Darcy blickte überrascht auf.

„Was machen sie denn für einen Lärm, junge Frau?" rief er streng und nahm die Brille ab. Liz wurde rot und sah ziemlich verlegen aus. „Kommen sie näher! Was haben sie da draußen verloren?"

„Ich…ich habe Vicky gesucht, Sir."

Darcy betrachtete Liz genauer und runzelte die Stirn. Richtig, das mußte _Richards Spielzeug_ sein.

„Wie ist ihr Name, Miss?" wollte er wissen.

„Elizabeth Bennet."

„Ah. Meine Frau sagte mir, sie würden ihr mit ihrem Garten helfen."

„Ja. Sie möchte ihren Rosengarten nach historischen Vorlagen anlegen. Ich studiere Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte und eines meiner Hauptthemen ist die englische Landschafts- und Gartengestaltung des 19. Jahrhunderts. Pemberley ist eine wahre Fundgrube für mich, Sir, und ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Park zu entdecken. Und…Mr. Darcy, ich danke ihnen sehr, daß ich über die Feiertage hier sein darf."

Darcy senior war erstaunt. Äußerst erstaunt. Diese junge Frau war ganz anders, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Gestern abend hatte sie dem Großteil der Herren den Kopf verdreht, seinen Sohn eingeschlossen, und er hatte sie ziemlich schnell als billiges Flittchen abgestempelt – ohne überhaupt ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben. Nun stand hier ein etwas schüchternes, aber sehr höfliches Mädchen vor ihm. Auch in Jeans und Pullover noch sehr hübsch, wenn auch nicht mehr so glamorös wie gestern nacht in ihrem verführerischen Abendkleid. Und daß sie Interesse an seinem geliebten Pemberley zeigte, gefiel ihm außerordentlich.

Liz wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah, aber sie fand sich plötzlich in einem bequemen Ledersessel wieder und unterhielt sich bereits nach wenigen Minuten angeregt mit Vickys Großvater. Darcy war verblüfft und sehr erfreut über ihr Interesse und ihre Kenntnisse. Er würde das „Projekt Rosengarten" interessiert verfolgen, teilte er Elizabeth mit und sie lächelten sich freundschaftlich zu.

„So, meine Liebe, wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden – ich muß meiner Enkeltochter noch ein bißchen vorlesen." Er kitzelte Vicky am Kinn und sie quiekte entzückt. „Und Versprechen sollte man immer einlösen, nicht wahr?"

Liz lächelte und ließ die beiden neuen Freunde alleine.

Für Fitzwilliam Darcy senior war es das zweite mal an diesem Tag innerhalb weniger Minuten, daß er sich von einer falschen Vorstellung, nein, sogar von Vorurteilen hatte verabschieden müssen. Und er war ernsthaft froh darüber.

Eine Stunde später wurde zum Kaffee geläutet. William und Georgie waren eben erst zurückgekommen und beklagten sich über das Gedränge und die Hektik in der Stadt. Sie hatten ihre Einkäufe erfolgreich erledigt und waren nur noch froh, wieder hier zu sein. Anne und Elizabeth saßen bereits im Wohnzimmer, wo ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin brannte, als sich die beiden dazugesellten.

„Wo ist Vicky?" wollte William wissen und sah sich suchend um.

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern und Liz überlegte, ob sie etwas verraten sollte. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, da sie spürte, daß William sich Sorgen um den Verbleib seiner Tochter machte, als William Darcy senior eintrat. Auf den Armen hielt er seine Enkeltochter, die sich immer noch gemütlich an ihn kuschelte.

Alle schauten das Familienoberhaupt erstaunt an, doch dieser ignorierte seine Familie vollkommen und amüsierte sich innerlich. Er ließ sich mit Vicky auf seinem Lieblingssessel nieder. Vicky verstand, daß es nun vorbei war mit dem Vorlesen und dem Herumtragen, auch waren die anderen Personen im Zimmer jetzt viel interessanter als ihr Großvater. Sie zappelte ein bißchen und zeigte damit an, daß sie heruntergelassen werden wollte.

Darcy stellte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden, küßte sie zärtlich auf die Wange und gab ihr einen liebevollen Klaps auf das Hinterteil. Sofort düste sie los zu dem großen, bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, um diesen genauestens zu erkunden.

William starrte seinen Vater fragend und ein bißchen skeptisch an. Hatte sein alter Herr ihnen soeben die „Absolution" erteilt? Hatte er Vicky tatsächlich als seine Enkeltochter anerkannt? Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Darcy senior schwieg und ließ durch nichts erkennen, was seinen Stimmungsumschwung ausgelöst hatte. William wußte, es war auch besser, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen. Wenn er Vicky nun akzeptierte, war das wunderbar – wenn er darüber sprechen wollte, war es in Ordnung. Wenn nicht, auch.

Es wurde schließlich kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. William und Georgie kannten ihren Vater mittlerweile gut genug, um seine Entscheidungen nicht zu hinterfragen und es einfach so zu akzeptieren. William war zunächst etwas skeptisch, was die Zuneigung und Akzeptanz seines Vaters gegenüber Victoria anging, aber seine Tochter selbst überzeugte ihn schließlich davon, daß die beiden tatsächlich _gute Freunde_ geworden waren. Sie war von ihrem Großvater ziemlich fasziniert und suchte immer wieder seine Nähe. Er ließ sie bereitwillig auf seinem Schoß sitzen und gestattete es sogar, daß sie abends mit am Tisch sitzen durfte. Als sie später auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, wollte William sie an sich nehmen und zu Bett bringen, aber sein Vater stand auf und trug sie selbst nach oben. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihr Bett, küßte sie liebevoll auf die Wange, tätschelte seinem Sohn die Schulter und ging wieder nach unten. Das war das einzige Zeichen dafür, daß Vicky nun vollends in die Familie aufgenommen worden war.

So verliefen die Feiertage für alle sehr friedlich und harmonisch. Liz war beschämt, daß die Familie auch ihr Geschenke gemacht hatte – daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht. Sie war überzeugt davon gewesen, die Feiertage in einem Hotel zu verbringen und nicht mit den Darcys. Man nahm es ihr nicht übel und sie machte es auf gewisse Art und Weise wieder gut, indem sie sich ans Klavier setzte und die Familie mit deutschen und englischen Weihnachtsliedern verzauberte.

**20.Kapitel **

_Pemberley, nach Weihnachten _

Aber Liz war natürlich nicht nur aus Spaß hier, so sehr sie ihren Aufenthalt auch genoß. Am Tag nach Weihnachten begannen sie und Anne mit der Arbeit an der „Mission Rosengarten". Liz hatte bereits vorher schon einige Spaziergänge durch den Park gemacht, um sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen und sie war überwältigt von den Ausmaßen. Wie mußte es erst sein, hier zu leben! Die Familie lebte luxuriös, aber nicht übertrieben, sie würde es eher „stilvoll" bezeichnen. Britisches Understatement. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie reich die Darcys waren, aber um solch ein Anwesen zu unterhalten, mußten sie schon sehr, sehr viel Geld haben. Liz fühlte sich wie eine Hochstaplerin, daß ausgerechnet sie Mrs. Darcy bei der Planung einer ihrer Gärten helfen sollte. Sie hatte ihr Studium ja noch nicht einmal beendet!

Aber Anne war überzeugt davon, daß Liz ihr eine große Hilfe war und genau die richtige für ihr kleines Projekt. Sie mochte die durchdachte und kreative Arbeitsweise der jungen Frau, die konzentriert und methodisch zur Sache ging. Ja, Liz hatte sich in das Anwesen verliebt, und das spürte man in ihrer Arbeit.

Sie und Anne steckten fast den ganzen Tag zusammen. Sie besuchten Bibliotheken, Museen, Buchhandlungen, durchstöberten gemeinsam das Internet und verbrachten natürlich auch viel Zeit draußen in den Gärten selbst. Georgie nutzte die restlichen Tage ihres Aufenthalts, um alte Freunde zu besuchen, während William den beiden Damen oft Gesellschaft leistete und ihnen ein bißchen beim Recherchieren half. Auch Darcy senior verfolgte die Planungen mit Interesse, wenn es seine Zeit zuließ.

Liz fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, die ihr sehr viel Spaß machte und die Familie war nett zu ihr. Das einzige, was etwas an ihr nagte, war ihre eigentümliche Beziehung zu William. Er war wie gewohnt freundlich zu ihr und schien gerne mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Wenn sie alleine waren, was nicht oft, aber dann und wann vorkam, glaubte sie, gewisse Spannungen zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Seine Blicke kamen ihr dann eindeutiger vor, sie spürte seine Nähe viel intensiver. Aber sie konnte es nicht greifen und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Lag ihm etwas an ihr? Sollte sie etwa die Initiative ergreifen? Was, wenn er wirklich einfach nur freundlich sein wollte? Wenn er gar nichts von ihr wollte? Er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabe, sich zu erklären, oder? Lange konnte sie die Ungewißheit nicht mehr ertragen, das wußte sie. Sie mußte ein für allemal wissen, woran sie war.

Aber sie hatte Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Anne Darcy schüttelte oft frustriert den Kopf, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sah. Als Außenstehende spürte sie die starke Zuneigung zwischen den beiden sehr deutlich. Wo zum Teufel hakte es bloß? William war doch sonst nicht so schüchtern! Es war auch nicht so, daß er keine Erfahrungen mit Frauen hatte, du liebe Güte! Man könnte fast glauben, es ginge um sein erstes Rendezvous! Anne lächelte bekümmert. Es war so einfach und doch so schwer: Ihr armer Sohn war noch nie im Leben richtig verliebt gewesen.

William hatte die letzten Tage dazu genutzt, sich über seine Gefühle Elizabeths gegenüber klarzuwerden. Fakt 1 war, er liebte sie. Er liebte sie sehr. Er wollte sie in die Arme schließen und nie mehr loslassen. Fakt 2: Richard Fitzwilliam. Wann immer er Elizabeth sah und ihr seine Liebe endlich gestehen wollte, trat sein verdammter Cousin vor sein inneres Auge. Er sah Liz vor sich, mit Richard im Bett. Es war nur eine psychologische Sache, aber es war für ihn ein gewaltiger Hemmschuh. Er konnte sich tausendmal einreden, daß ihn das nicht zu stören hatte und ihn nichts anging und vor allem: Vergangenheit war. Richard hatte Liz schließlich abserviert.

In Wahrheit hatte er ein wenig Angst, daß Richard wieder auftauchen könnte und sich Liz ein weiteres mal für ihn entscheiden würde. Ok, mehr als nur „ein wenig". Er wußte, er konnte das nicht noch einmal ertragen. Aber er wußte auch, daß er sich für alle Zeiten Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn er seine Chance jetzt nicht nutzte. Verdammter Richard!

Drei Tage hatten die beiden Damen hart gearbeitet und am vierten Tag nach Weihnachten beschloß Anne, daß sie sich eine kleine Pause verdient hatten. Sie wollte Liz nach Manchester zum shoppen und essen einladen, änderte ihre Meinung aber spontan am selben Morgen, noch bevor sie Liz von ihren ursprünglichen Plänen erzählt hatte.

Der Grund war ihr Sohn. William, von Natur aus kein Vielredner, war während des Frühstücks unnatürlich still gewesen. Nicht nur das, er aß auch kaum etwas, sondern hielt sich die ganze Zeit über an einem Kaffee fest. Er wirkte abwesend und noch nicht einmal seine Tochter konnte ihn ablenken. Anne machte sich Sorgen. Ihr fiel auf, daß er Liz immer wieder nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Wenn sie ihn dabei ertappte, wandte er sofort den Blick ab. Anne beschloß, daß es an der Zeit war, einzugreifen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen mit den beiden!

„Was hast du heute aufregendes vor, William?" fragte sie harmlos und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er merkte, daß seine Mutter mit ihm sprach.

„Entschuldige, ich war etwas abwesend. Was ich heute vorhabe? Keine Ahnung, nichts besonderes."

„Es ist ein ziemlich schöner Tag heute, findest du nicht? Ich dachte, Elizabeth könnte eine kleine Auszeit vertragen. Wir haben drei Tage lang wie die Sklaven geschuftet, nicht wahr, Liz?" Liz stimmte ihr lächelnd zu. „Und da heute die Sonne so wundervoll scheint wollte ich vorschlagen, daß du und Elizabeth vielleicht ein wenig ausreitet? Pemberley im Schnee auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes ist ein einmaliges Erlebnis, nicht wahr, William?"

Dem konnte William nur zustimmen. „In der Tat, das ist es."

„Nun?" fragte Anne und hätte ihren Jungen zu gerne einmal geschüttelt. Mußte sie denn alles selbst machen?

William sah Liz vorsichtig an. „Nun ja…" sagte Liz verlegen, „das hört sich spannend an, aber…ich kann nicht reiten." Offen gesagt, die Vorstellung, sich auf ein so hohes Tier setzen zu müssen, machte ihr etwas angst.

„Oh, wir können ein braves Tier für dich auswählen, Elizabeth. Natürlich werden wir zu Anfang nicht wild durchs Gelände galoppieren."

Liz wirkte nicht überzeugt und William schien ein bißchen enttäuscht. Aber dann kam ihm eine Idee, die seine Mutter insgeheim applaudieren ließ.

„Ich weiß etwas besseres. Ma, wir haben doch noch den alten Pferdeschlitten, oder? Ich werde ihn rausholen und anspannen lassen. Dann wickeln wir uns dick ein, nehmen etwas heißes zu trinken mit und erkunden den Park damit. Und Vicky kann auch mitkommen."

Liz' Augen weiteten sich. Ein Pferdeschlitten! Sie hatte doch gewußt, daß es hier so etwas gab! „Oh ja, William, das wäre wundervoll," sagte sie leise und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Anne strahlen ließ. Na endlich!

Während William den Schlitten zurechtmachen ließ, kümmerte sich Liz um Vicky, zog ihr dicke, warme Sachen an und organisierte heiße Getränke und warme Decken für sie alle. Anne wünschte ihnen viel Spaß und ging zu Plan B über, der daraus bestand, sich mit ihrem Ehemann einen schönen Tag in der Stadt zu machen.

Kurze Zeit später stand der Schlitten bereit. Liz brachte den Proviant und William verstaute alles und half den beiden Damen in den Schlitten. Er stellte sicher, daß die Ladies warm eingepackt waren und es gemütlich hatten und gab dem Kutscher das Zeichen, loszufahren.

Liz und Vicky strahlten um die Wette und William wurde es bei diesem Anblick warm ums Herz. Er beglückwünschte sich zu seiner Idee, denn es bot ihm nicht nur die Gelegenheit, mit Liz praktisch alleine zu sein – Vicky war in dieser Hinsicht kein Störfaktor – nein, er würde auch persönlich sicherstellen, daß es die beiden Damen seines Herzens stets warm hatten. Am besten, er hielt sie noch zusätzlich mit seinem eigenen Körper warm. Liz sah doch tatsächlich ziemlich verfroren aus, oder?

William grinste innerlich, zog eine weitere Decke hervor und hüllte sich und Liz damit ein. Vicky hatte sich auf seinem Schoß eingekuschelt, also rückte er näher an Liz heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Liz lächelte ihn schweigend an und sehr zu seiner Freude kuschelte sie sich nach einem Augenblick an ihn und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen.

So gemütlich eingemummelt fuhren sie langsam durch den tiefverschneiten Park von Pemberley und genossen jede Sekunde, ohne viel zu reden.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde ließ William die Kutsche anhalten und holte die Thermoskanne mit dem heißen Glühwein hervor, für Vicky gab es heißen Kakao. Mit vor Kälte geröteten Gesichtern, aber in guter Stimmung, hielten sie ihr kleines „Picknick" ab.

„Wie schön muß es sein, die Winter hier zu verbringen," sagte Liz und konnte sich gar nicht sattsehen an der weißen Pracht ringsum. Die schneeverhangenen Bäume, die zugefrorenen Seen, die langen, zugeschneiten Wege durch den Park und vor allem diese unglaubliche Stille. Nur ihre Stimmen und das Schnauben der Pferde war zu hören.

„Ja, es ist wunderbar hier draußen. Wenn es hier richtig kalt wird, könnte man sogar Schlittschuhlaufen auf den Teichen, aber noch ist es zu gefährlich auf dem Eis. Es hält noch nicht."

„Warum hast du dich für Frankfurt entschieden, William? Wo du doch hier im Paradies leben könntest!"

William lachte. „Ich muß aber irgendwie Geld verdienen. Vorher habe ich eine zeitlang in Singapur, dann in London und in New York gelebt, bis mich Dad nach Frankfurt geschickt hat. Ich komme praktisch nur noch an Weihnachten hierher."

Liz runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, dein Job in Frankfurt ist nicht auf Dauer?" fragte sie leise.

William wurde ernst. „Nun ja, bisher habe ich immer da gearbeitet, wo es nötig war. Das war allerdings, bevor Vicky in mein Leben trat." Er küßte seine Tochter liebevoll auf die Stirn, die die zärtliche Geste mit einem erfreuten Glucksen quittierte. „Mit ihr will ich nicht mehr überall in der Welt herumreisen und immer wieder von vorne anfangen müssen. Ich denke, ich muß irgendwann seßhaft werden."

„Aber das muß nicht unbedingt Frankfurt sein?" fragte Liz zaghaft.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Aber momentan hab ich keinen Grund, meinen Job dort aufzugeben. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in der Stadt und vor allem habe ich mit der Kinderbetreuung keinerlei Probleme."

Liz dachte mit Wehmut an ihre Zeit im Crowne Pemberley zurück. Wenn sie zurück nach Frankfurt käme, wäre sie arbeitslos – sie mußte sich erst wieder einen neuen Job suchen. Aber sie war viel zu stolz, um William zu fragen.

William bemerkte ihren niedergeschlagenen Blick. „Aber ohne dich ist es dort nur halb so schön," fügte er leise hinzu und Liz wurde rot. Sie schwiegen für einen Moment und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast zum Greifen.

William legte wieder einen Arm um ihre Schultern, aber diesmal zog er sie fest an sich und Liz wehrte sich nicht. „Elizabeth," murmelte er, dann trafen seine Lippen auf ihre und beide vergaßen für die nächste Zeit vollkommen ihre Umgebung.

Es war, als hätten sie es endlich geschafft, eine scheinbar unüberwindbare Barriere zu meistern. Und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Sie konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen und wenn sie nicht über sich selbst lachen mußten, küßten sie sich. Vicky beäugte ihren Daddy und ihre – möglicherweise zukünftige Mutter – interessiert. Allerdings wurde ihr bald langweilig, den beiden beim Schmusen und Küssen zuzusehen, außerdem wurde ihr langsam kalt. Ungeduldig zupfte sie an Williams Ärmel und er wandte sich schuldbewußt seiner Tochter zu. „Kalt." stellte sie unmißverständlich fest.

„Oh, entschuldige, Süße, ich hab dich vernachlässigt," sagte er zerknirscht. Er nahm Vicky wieder auf seinen Schoß und wickelte die Decke um Liz, die Kleine und schließlich sich selbst. Beide Ladies schloß er fest in seine Arme – so, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. Dann bedeutete er dem Kutscher, wieder zurückzufahren.

Vicky fand es mit der Zeit eher nervend, daß sich die beiden Erwachsenen andauernd küssen mußten. Ihr war langweilig. Keiner redete mit ihr, keiner spielte mit ihr und sie selbst bekam auch keinen Kuß ab. Was war bloß mit ihrem Daddy los?

Ihr Daddy war momentan der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Elizabeth Bennet erwiderte seine Zuneigung! Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein! Er konnte es nicht glauben. Und es war einfacher gewesen als gedacht.

Zurück bei den Stallungen half er Liz und seiner Tochter aus der Kutsche und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus zurück. Sie waren trotz warmer Decken etwas verfroren und froh, endlich wieder ins Warme zu kommen.

Williams Eltern waren noch immer unterwegs und würden voraussichtlich erst zum Abendessen wieder heimkommen, so hatten sie praktisch das Haus für sich. Das junge Liebespaar hatte natürlich das große Bedürfnis, die neugefundene Zweisamkeit auszuweiten und nach einem leichten Mittagessen zogen sich die beiden zusammen mit Vicky ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort brannte ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin und William griff sich das dicke Märchenbuch, das sein Vater zu Weihnachten für Vicky hervorgeholt hatte. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, bedeutete Liz, sich neben ihn zu setzen und hob Vicky auf seinen Schoß. Dann begann er, ihnen vorzulesen.

Liz lächelte. Es erinnerte sie an den ersten Tag im Hotel, als sie ihn zum Vorlesen genötigt hatte und ebenso wie damals machte er seine Sache sehr gut. Natürlich, er hatte mittlerweile durch seine Tochter mehr Erfahrung damit. Aber seine Stimme war damals wie heute sehr angenehm und es dauerte nicht lange, und sie wurde schläfrig. Sie rutschte immer tiefer in die Couch, bis ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß zur Ruhe kam und sie schließlich einschlief. Auch Vicky hielt nicht sehr viel länger durch und William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als er seine beiden Lieblingsfrauen betrachtete, die an ihn gekuschelt fest eingeschlafen waren. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloß die Augen und war kurz danach selbst eingedöst.

So lagen die drei immer noch in tiefem Schlummer, als seine Eltern eine Stunde später, etwas früher als gedacht, zurückkehrten. Anne lächelte entzückt, als sie das Zimmer betrat und schlich sofort auf Zehenspitzen wieder zur Tür hinaus, um die drei nicht zu stören. Ihren Kaffee würden sie auch woanders trinken können, dachte sie zufrieden.

Vicky wachte als erste wieder auf und weckte ihren Vater und Liz, als sie zu zappeln anfing und von der Couch kletterte. Die beiden sahen sich ziemlich verliebt an und die Knutscherei begann von vorne. Vicky störte das diesmal nicht, denn die Kugeln und Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum waren sehr viel interessanter als die beiden langweiligen Erwachsenen.

Allerdings fuhren sie ziemlich erschreckt auseinander, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Anne leise ins Zimmer trat. Sie tat schuldbewußt.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich wollte nicht stören." Aber sie grinste verräterisch über alle Ohren. Es war zu schön, ihren verlegenen Sohn anzuschauen.

„Äh…nein, du störst ganz und gar nicht," murmelte er und wurde tatsächlich rot.

„Wollt ihr beiden rüberkommen und Kaffee trinken? Mrs. Reynolds hat einen hervorragenden Nußkuchen gebacken. Ich nehme Vicky schon mal mit." Sie zwinkerte fröhlich und nahm Vicky auf den Arm. Wie sie vermutet hatte, dauerte es über zehn Minuten, bis die beiden im grünen Salon auftauchten. Und wie sie ebenfalls vermutet hatte, mit ziemlich geröteten Wangen. Na endlich! dachte sie und ihre Welt war wieder in Ordnung.

William und Liz waren den Rest des Tages unzertrennlich und schon bald war jedem klar, daß die beiden ein Paar waren, ohne daß viele Worte nötig waren. Anne betrachtete das alles mit Wohlgefallen und auch Fitzwilliam senior hatte überraschenderweise nichts an Miss Bennet auszusetzen. Zwar würde sie keinerlei Vermögen mit in diese Beziehung bringen, aber sie hatte sein Herz bereits auf andere Art und Weise gewonnen. Anne machte ihm an diesem Abend sehr deutlich, welche Qualitäten diese Frau hatte und daß ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn nichts besseres würde passieren können. Fitzwilliam beugte sich, wie fast immer, dem Urteil seiner klugen Frau.

Der Tag neigte sich schnell dem Ende zu und damit stellte sich den beiden Liebenden unweigerlich die Frage, wie sie die Nacht verbringen würden. Beide sehnten sich danach, gemeinsam ein Bett zu teilen, keine Frage. Aber Liz hatte ein Problem damit, es hier in Pemberley zu tun, sozusagen unter den Augen von Williams Eltern.

Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden noch ein bißchen spazieren, um etwas Zeit für sich alleine zu haben. Es war alles noch so neu und aufregend und sie konnten einfach die Finger nicht bei sich behalten.

„Elizabeth?"

„Hm?"

„Meinst du… äh…möchtest du…möchtest du heute nacht in meinem Zimmer schlafen?"

William fühlte sich wie ein unerfahrener, liebeskranker Teenager.

Liz zögerte. „Ja, natürlich, William. Aber glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Ich meine, deine Eltern und so…"

Liz fühlte sich auch nicht sehr viel besser.

„Aber wir sind doch alle erwachsen, oder? Sie schlafen doch auch in einem Zimmer!"

„Sie sind miteinander verheiratet."

„Na und? Liebes, ich möchte die Nacht mit dir verbringen."

Liz lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter bei der Vorstellung, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen. Heute nacht schon.

William blieb stehen, sah sie liebevoll an und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist dir der Gedanke unangenehm?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber deine Eltern…"

„Meine Eltern geht das nichts an. Sie schlafen in einem ganz anderen Flügel. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist… ist schon ok. Ich kann warten, bis wir ungestört sind. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen."

„Ich möchte sehr gerne mit dir schlafen, William," sagte Liz leise und wandte die Augen ab. William war, als würde eine Faust in seinen Magen donnern. Wow, was für ein Gefühl! Liz wurde rot, als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Unterleib spürte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, gingen sie zum Haus zurück und ohne Umwege in Williams Zimmer.

Es war das erste Mal, daß Liz Williams Zimmer betrat und sie schaute sich scheu um. Es war groß, sehr groß, und hatte einen ziemlich maskulinen Touch, ähnlich wie sein Penthouse in Frankfurt. Und es war genauso spärlich möbliert.

Der große Raum war zweigeteilt. Im vorderen Teil befand sich ein offener Kamin, der bereits von einem der vielen dienstbaren Geister angezündet worden war und eine angenehme, kuschlige Wärme verbreitete. An der Wand stand eine große Couch, außerdem gab es noch einen flachen Tisch, ein Fernsehgerät sowie eine dezente Stereoanlage. Die komplette Front hinter der Couch war mit Regalen bedeckt, auf denen sich einige hundert Bücher befanden und an der Fensterfront, die sich über die gesamte Wand erstreckte, konnte Liz ein Sideboard sehen, das offensichtlich als Bar diente, denn William trat näher und goß ihnen zwei Gläser Wein ein. Der Boden war mit dickem, flauschigem Teppichboden ausgelegt, was im Haus generell eher selten der Fall zu sein schien. Die Räume, die sie bisher betreten hatte, hatten alle Parkett oder Steinboden gehabt. Große, gerahmte Fotografien, offenbar Aufnahmen aus Pemberleys Park, verzierten die Wände.

Durch einen Bogen konnte man den zweiten Teil des Raumes, das Schlafzimmer betreten. Liz bekam große Augen, als sie das Bett erblickte. Es war riesengroß und nahm fast den ganzen Platz des Zimmers in Anspruch. Links und rechts standen zwei kleine Tische mit Lampen, auf dem Tisch der rechten Seite befanden sich ein kleiner Wecker und ein Buch, also die Seite, auf der William schlief. Durch eine Tür, die man vom Wohnzimmer aus nicht sehen konnte, gelangte man in Williams Ankleidezimmer. Es war tatsächlich atemberaubend hier und Liz war fürchterlich nervös.

William spürte instinktiv ihre Verlegenheit und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. „Zum Aufwärmen!" lächelte er. Liz lächelte zurück und ließ sich von ihm zur Couch führen. Sie war froh, daß er nicht sofort über sie herfiel, aber schüttelte dann selbst amüsiert über sich selbst den Kopf. William war schließlich ein Gentleman, nicht wahr!

William hätte zwar keinerlei Probleme gehabt, sofort über sie herzufallen, aber er wollte sie schließlich nicht verschrecken. Ihre Beziehung war noch so neu, so frisch, und er konnte Liz noch nicht so gut einschätzen. Und es war sowieso viel schöner, es langsam angehen zu lassen, wie er fand. Sie hatten noch so viel Zeit füreinander – sie standen ja erst am Anfang ihrer Beziehung!

„Wollen wir ein bißchen fernsehen? Oder eine DVD anschauen?" fragte William und Liz nickte – ein wenig erleichtert, wie William amüsiert fand. Das englische Fernsehprogramm gab nicht viel her, also durchforsteten sie gemeinsam Williams Bestand an Filmen. Sie einigten sich schließlich auf eine alte, schwarzweiße Hollywoodkomödie und ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. Zuerst saßen sie noch ganz unschuldig und gesittet nebeneinander, dann legte William seinen Arm um Liz' Schulter, und schließlich lag sie gemütlich ausgestreckt zwischen seinen langen Beinen, ihren Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, seine Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

Sie sahen nie das Ende des Films. Irgendwann begann William, langsam mit den Fingern über ihre Arme zu streichen, während Liz wiederum seine Arme streichelte. Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Berührungen immer wagemutiger und intimer. William fuhr vorsichtig mit einer Hand unter ihr Sweatshirt, strich über ihren flachen Bauch, berührte flüchtig die Unterseite ihrer Brüste. Seine Hände wanderten über ihre Oberschenkel, wieder zurück zu ihrem Bauch, strichen unendlich langsam und aufreizend am Bund ihrer Jeans entlang und wanderten dann unter ihrem Sweatshirt nach oben, wo seine Fingerspitzen ganz zart über eine Brust fuhren. Liz schluckte und ihre Nippel wurden bei der Berührung hart. Williams Hand wollte wieder nach unten gleiten, aber sie griff danach und preßte sie auf ihre Brust. William zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, wertete diese Bewegung jedoch als Aufforderung, ihren Körper weiter zu entdecken. Vorsichtig schob er seine Finger in ihren BH und begann, langsam ihre harte, geschwollene Brustwarze zu kneten, was Liz zum Aufstöhnen brachte. William nahm nun beide Hände zur Hilfe, massierte sanft ihre festen, erstaunlich üppigen Hügel und Liz begann unter dieser erregenden Berührung regelrecht zu schnurren.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Liz drehte sich zu William um, ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß und wollten sich gar nicht mehr voneinander lösen. Erst als William Elizabeths Sweatshirt nach oben schob, ließen sie los und Liz streckte die Arme nach oben, damit er sie von dem störenden Stoff befreien konnte. Seine Hände umfingen ihre vollen Brüste, die immer noch von einem dunkelblauen Spitzen-BH verhüllt wurden. Liz fummelte ungeduldig an Williams Hemd und beklagte sich über die widerspenstigen Knöpfe, die sich nicht öffnen ließen. William grinste über ihre Ungeduld und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich das störende Teil über den Kopf gezogen. Der Anblick seines nackten, muskulösen Oberkörpers erregte Elizabeth über alle Maßen und bewundernd betrachtete sie ihren Lover ausgiebig. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und rutschte näher, um mit der Zunge über seine harten Brustwarzen zu gleiten. Jetzt war es an William, aufzustöhnen.

„Ich will dich auch sehen, Liebes," murmelte er heiser und mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffnete er ihren BH, der unbeachtet auf den Boden fiel. William gefiel, was er vor sich sah. Er bevorzugte durchaus eine üppigere Oberweite und Liz enttäuschte ihn nicht. Rund, fest, natürlich – und überaus einladend. Ihre Nippel waren vor Erregung steinhart geworden und sahen sehr verlockend aus – welche eine Verschwendung, nicht daran zu lecken und zu saugen, was er dann auch ausgiebig tat.

William hätte sich problemlos den ganzen restlichen Abend mit Elizabeths Brüsten beschäftigen können, aber die Natur wollte endlich zu ihrem Recht kommen. Liz versuchte, seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen und William half ihr dabei. Es erregte ihn maßlos, ihre Hände an seinem Unterleib zu spüren und er gestattete es, daß sie sich danach an seinen Boxershorts zu schaffen machte. Bevor sie eine Gelegenheit hatte, seinen nackten Körper in aller Ruhe zu betrachten, hatte er sie ebenfalls von ihrer restlichen Kleidung befreit. Das heißt, sie hatte ihr Höschen noch an.

Liz ließ ihre Blicke langsam an Williams Körper entlanggleiten und William wiederum beobachtete sie dabei aufmerksam. Sie lächelte geradezu genießerisch und griff mit einer Hand an ihre Brust, als sie seine Erektion sah, was William nur noch mehr erregte. Er wußte, er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten.

„William, ich glaube, du hast etwas vergessen," sagte sie leise, zupfte leicht am Bund ihres Höschens und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„So? Was denn?" neckte er sie.

„Willst du mir nicht das Höschen ausziehen?" fragte sie mit unschuldiger Miene.

William fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sie war alles andere als unschuldig – er hatte sie offenbar ziemlich falsch eingeschätzt. Weder unschuldig noch schüchtern, die kleine Hexe! Aber das Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du es dir ausziehst und ich schau dir dabei zu?"

Liz lächelte und tat, als müsse sie überlegen. „Hm. Ich weiß nicht." Sie trat näher zu ihm hin, er saß noch immer auf der Couch. Ihre Hände spielten mit ihren Brustwarzen, dann wanderten sie langsam nach unten zu ihren Hüften. Die rechte Hand verschwand in ihrem Höschen und William schluckte hart. Liebe Güte, ihm wurde heiß.

Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und umfaßte ihr Hinterteil, zog sie langsam an sich, knetete sanft ihre Hinterbacken. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, jeder sah die ungezähmte Lust in den Augen des anderen. William begann, langsam Elizabeths Slip nach unten zu ziehen. Ihre rechte Hand blieb wie schützend auf ihrer Scham liegen und William drückte einen sanften Kuß auf ihren Handrücken. Er lächelte, daß sie jetzt wieder so schamhaft war, wo sie so plötzlich nackt vor ihm stand. Er blickte nach oben.

„Darf ich dich sehen?" fragte er sanft. Liz nahm zögernd ihre Hand weg und wich wenige Zentimeter zurück. _Von_ _der heißen Verführerin zurück zum unschuldigen Mädchen, wie niedlich,_ dachte William amüsiert und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger langsam an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang. Liz wimmerte leise und öffnete automatisch ihre Beine.

„Du bist wunderschön, Honey," murmelte er und drückte eine Reihe kleiner Küsse auf ihren Bauch. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er sie jetzt an ihrer intimsten Stelle berühren würde, würde sie wahscheinlich sofort explodieren, und das wollte er nicht – noch nicht.

Vor allem wollte er nicht, daß sie ihr erstes Mal auf der Couch hatten. Um die Anspannung ein bißchen abzubauen, stand William auf, nahm Liz auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Bett, wo er sie behutsam absetzte.

Plötzlich hielt er leise fluchend inne und Liz blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf.

„Was ist, William?"

„Mist, ich habe nichts da. Keine Gummis, du verstehst."

Liz sank in die Kissen zurück. „Ist das ein Problem?"

William schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Nun ja… ich sollte uns schon schützen, denke ich. "

„Ich vertraue dir, William. Und ich bin erst im Krankenhaus untersucht worden."

„Was ist mit Verhütung?"

„Ich habe eine Spritze bekommen." Die sie allerdings vor einer Woche hätte auffrischen lassen müssen. Aber daran dachte sie momentan nicht.

Liz streckte einladend die Arme nach ihm aus und zog ihn an sich. „Los, mach weiter!" forderte sie ihn unmißverständlich auf und William fügte sich nur zu gerne ihrem Befehl.

**Epilog **

_Pemberley, Weihnachten, ein Jahr später_

Fitzwilliam Darcy senior lief ungeduldig in der Eingangshalle auf und ab, schaute immer wieder abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und auf die Uhr. Anne beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Sie werden sicher gleich kommen, William," sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Sie sind vor über drei Stunden gelandet."

„Und die Straßen sind noch nicht alle geräumt. Es hat immerhin die ganze Nacht über geschneit."

Anne hatte sich zu ihrem Mann ans Fenster gesellt und einen Arm um ihn gelegt. William seufzte schwer, was Anne wieder zum Lachen brachte. Sie kniff ihn spielerisch in die Seite und schließlich lachte auch ihr Mann.

Pemberley Park hatte sich seit der vergangenen Nacht in eine weiße Winterlandschaft verwandelt, genau wie der Rest des Landes. So schön und friedlich es auch hier draußen war, am Flughafen Manchester herrschten stellenweise chaotische Zustände und viele Maschinen hatten Verspätung.

„Aber sie hätten zumindest anrufen können!" beklagte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy senior.

„Hon, sie hätten sich gemeldet, wenn etwas dazwischengekommen wäre."

Fitzwilliam wollte etwas erwidern, als eine große, schwarze Limousine langsam die Auffahrt hochfuhr und endlich vor dem großen Portal anhielt. Der Chauffeur stieg aus, öffnete die hinteren Türen und half seinen Fahrgästen auszusteigen. Ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Locken sprang als erste heraus und quiekte entzückt auf, als sich die große Tür des Anwesens öffnete und sie ihre Großeltern erblickte, die zum Wagen eilten. Sie rannte ihnen entgegen, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine es gestatteten und warf sich ihrem Großvater in die Arme, der sie hochnahm und lachend durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Vicky, meine Süße! Du bist vielleicht groß geworden! Dein alter Großpapa kann dich kaum noch hochheben!" Anne schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du hast sie vor gerade mal einem halben Jahr das letzte mal gesehen, William! So sehr viel schwerer kann sie nicht geworden sein." Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Enkelin, die strahlend ihre Arme um ihren Hals legte und vor Freude gar nicht wußte, wen von den beiden sie zuerst drücken und abküssen sollte.

William und Elizabeth waren langsam dazugekommen und lächelten erfreut über die Wiedersehensfreude von Großeltern und Enkelin. Noch vor einem Jahr sah die Beziehung, zumindest was Großvater und Enkelin anging, noch ganz anders aus.

William Darcy senior hatte seine Enkeltochter mittlerweile abgesetzt und diese war, quicksilbrig wie eh und je, ins Haus gerannt auf der Suche nach Mrs. Reynolds und deren Schokoladenplätzchen. Zusammen mit seiner Frau hieß er – etwas weniger lautstark, aber nicht weniger herzlich – ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter willkommen. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf die große Tasche, die William vorsichtig trug. Zunächst sahen sie nur ein paar schwarze Locken und ein gerötetes Gesicht.

„Ma, Dad, darf ich euch euren Enkelsohn vorstellen, Christopher Fitzwilliam Darcy," sagte William leise.

Liebevoll betrachteten die beiden älteren Darcys das kleine, schlafende Gesicht des neuesten Familienmitgliedes. Anne besann sich schließlich.

„Liebe Güte, was stehen wir hier draußen in der Kälte herum! Laßt uns reingehen und dann möchte ich meinen Enkel genauer anschauen!" Alle lachten und folgten ihr ins Haus.

Der kleine Christopher war erst wenige Wochen alt und hielt seine Eltern ziemlich in Atem. Es war generell ein sehr turbulentes Jahr gewesen für William und Elizabeth. Sie waren nach Neujahr gemeinsam nach Frankfurt zurückgekehrt und hatten lange darüber gesprochen, wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Es war schwieriger gewesen als gedacht. William wollte, daß Liz sofort zu ihm zog, Liz wollte ihre Unabhängigkeit nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte sich einen neuen Job suchen, ihr Studium beenden und vor allem ihre Beziehung zu William langsam angehen lassen. William wollte sie am liebsten Tag und Nacht um sich haben.

Sie stritten darüber, versöhnten sich, redeten wieder und wieder und kamen trotzdem zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Alles änderte sich, als Liz sehr kurze Zeit später schwanger wurde. Das dachte zumindest William und für ihn war ganz klar, daß sie heiraten würden. Aber Liz wollte nicht. Und wieder stritten sie darüber. Liz war fast sieben Monate schwanger, als sie William schließlich das Jawort gab.

William gab auf Liz' Wunsch sein Penthouse auf und sie mieteten ein kleines Haus mit Garten am Rande der Stadt mit viel Platz für zwei Kinder. Seitdem lief ihr Zusammenleben harmonisch und angenehm.

Jetzt war ziemlich genau ein Jahr vergangen, seit sie ein Paar wurden und wieder waren sie auf Pemberley. Wieder stand die große Weihnachtsfeier vor der Tür, aber diesmal glücklicherweise ohne Caroline Binggli. Caroline war William zuvorgekommen und hatte von sich aus gekündigt. Sie war zurück in die Schweiz gegangen und machte dort Jagd auf einen ähnlich dicken Fisch, dessen Geld sie hoffte ausgeben zu können.

Elizabeth hatte während ihrer Schwangerschaft genügend Zeit gefunden, ihre Diplomarbeit zu beenden und war froh, daß sie diese Hürde nun gemeistert hatte. Sie suchte sich vorerst keinen Job mehr und kümmerte sich zunächst in Vollzeit um ihre kleine Familie, nur ab und zu half sie im Crowne Pemberley aus, wenn es größere Aktionen zu organisieren galt. Ihre beiden Kinder und ihr anspruchsvoller Ehemann hielten sie genügend in Atem. Es wurde ihr zu keiner Zeit langweilig.

Richard Fitzwilliam hatte niemehr versucht, mit Liz Kontakt aufzunehmen. Für ihn war das Thema erledigt, sehr zur Erleichterung aller Beteiligten. Er bereiste weiterhin den Erdball und hinterließ hier und dort gebrochene Herzen, aber Liz hatte das alles abgehakt und hinter sich gelassen. Sie wußte, sie hatte in William die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden, auch wenn es sehr, sehr lange gedauert hatte, das festzustellen.

**Ende.**


End file.
